Move with the Times
by HotCrossBunnies
Summary: A modern day Guy/Marian  fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in: **Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics

**Chapter One**

"He loves me. He loves me not." Marian smiled contentedly as she plucked the petals off a daisy in her hand and watched them float gently on the breeze. One in particular caught her attention; it appeared to be heading for the woods but was abruptly snatched.

"He loves you", the hand's owner grinned down at her, before brushing his stubble against her forehead.

"Is that so?" She teased him as she caressed his face.

"Yes", Robin leant down to kiss her properly.

His stubble scratched her fingers delightfully as she slipped her hands down to the softness of his t-shirt, grasping handfuls of it with which to pull him closer. Her breathing quickened a little as it always did when he was near, goose bumps sprang up along her delicate skin, her eyes closed and her lips parted awaiting the softness of his own.

For several long moments she waited until she realised that she could no longer even feel the warmth of his body ... and then slowly she opened her eyes. Logically she knew that he must just be playing a game with her, teasing her as was his habit, that had to be it. But that did not assuage the knots which were forming in the pit of her stomach or the chill which travelled down her spine.

"Robin", Marian called as she looked around and climbed to her feet. She took a couple of deep breaths, they were in a meadow there was no reason to be afraid, or even nervous ... yet she was.

He was standing up in front of the rug, upon which she had laid, with a serious expression.

"Robin", she repeated his name and moved forwards with no little difficulty, as if her feet were made of lead. "What is the matter?"

Robin's eyes were fixed on his own feet and he breathed deeply once as if he were about to say something but then, as if it were too difficult to form words he shook his head. He did this several times before he started to pace. He seemed to find some sort of relief in movement as the next time that he breathed in, clearly stealing himself for the worst; he actually made an indistinct sound. After a few more mumbles he managed to utter her name.

Marian felt sick. She did not know what was wrong with him but she feared the worst, why else would he be acting like this? Was he ill? But if he were ill or worse, dying, then why would he have brought her out here to their special place?

She gasped as she realised what was happening. They had always planned to marry once she had graduated but he had never actually made the official proposal. That had to be it. The angry wasps in her stomach transformed into pleasant butterflies.

"Robin", she took his hands in her own, "you can tell me anything".

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with trepidation and she felt her heart warm even more to him.

"Marian", he finally said in a voice which sounded almost like his own, "I love you very much and have enjoyed our relationship very much. But we are no longer children nor teenagers and I feel like to become the man that I know I can be there are certain things that I need to do, even if they are difficult and some may think that I am too young ... I know that I am ready".

"I think that you are too", Marian said, beaming.

"Really?" He looked relieved, "You were the one I most feared telling but now that I know that I have your support I feel like that I can do anything. I mean", he continued, "it won't be easy, fighting never is, but I feel that I have to support our boys and that it is a just fight".

"Support our boys?" Marian repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes, in Iraq ..." Marian heard no more. She could not, the rushing sound in her ears was too loud. He did not love her, he was not asking her to marry him: He was going to war.

Marian's eyes snapped open, she sat bolt upright, breathing hard. Images of Robin telling her that he was leaving to "support [their] boys" still swam before her eyes and she shook her head with annoyance, clearing her mind before looking around.

She was not in the meadow where she had spent so many happy hours as a teenager and where her heart had been crushed, but rather her bedroom in her father's house. The sunlight which filtered through the white gauze curtains illuminated the cheerful lemon coloured walls.

It was all that Marian could do to stifle a groan as she got out of bed. Not only had she obviously slept far later than she had intended to, she also had to look at the walls that her father had had painted for her last year as a surprise. She loved her father dearly, but sometimes she wished that he would realise that she was 21 not 12.

Wondering why no one had woken her, she moved out onto the spacious landing and scanned the area for servants. Finding none, she continued to her father's bedroom, only to find a note on his door explaining that he had gone away to do some damage control after "yesterday's fiasco".

That was when it all came back to her.

_Marian's high heels clicked against the highly polished solid oak floors as she made her way briskly to conference room A. Although she would never have admitted it – not even under torture – she loved attending these monthly stock holders meetings. Not just because it meant that she got to see her father in his element, but also because it made her feel as if she had achieved something. She, Marian Fitzwalter, was welcomed into these meetings not because her father was the managing director, but by dint of her own exertion._

_As she entered the room she noted that nearly everyone else was assembled even though there were another ten minutes before the meeting was due to start. This did not bother Marian particularly as she was happy to hobnob with the other shareholders and she always liked to hear what they thought of her father's management of the company._

_In her youth she had always believed that her father could do anything, but as she got older she began to realise that she had been right, at least as far as business was concerned. In addition to running his own company and charitable organisations; he was an upstanding member of the community, had been the head of the corporation for the past 25 years and had succeeded in turning it from something of a failure to a success for the government. The profit it turned was great enough to make returns, substantial enough to satisfy their investors, as well as donate large chunks of money to various charities, whilst dealing fairly with everyone._

_There seemed to be a buzz in the room that day, some talk of a surprise inspector from the new government coming to check everything over; however, Marian was not concerned; why should she be? Her father was brilliant; she was certain that there was no way that this could affect his position at the corporation. _

_How wrong she was!_

_As soon as her father walked in with the short fat man, whom she presumed to be the inspector, a feeling of unease settled over Marian. Her father called the meeting to order and introduced said man as Mr. Vaisey of London, but no sooner had he done this than the newcomer interrupted. _

_The toad thanked Dr. Fitzwalter for his "kind introduction" and, on behalf of the government, for all of his loyal service over the years ... before announcing that it was their "considered opinion" that it was time for him to have "a bit of a rest" and to "leave the more arduous duties" to himself and others who were younger – if not by much, Marian thought uncharitably – and more suited to the dog eat dog world of business._

_Marian was taken aback. In all of her 21 years on the planet, she had never seen her father look so ashen nor so small. Thankfully, that horrifying look was only there for a moment, but Marian would never forget it. He had gone from being the strongest man in the world, the man before whom monsters fled, to a mere moral and an old one at that. She felt sick to her stomach. _

_She turned to face the man who had done this to her beloved father, Mr. Vaisey, - if that was indeed his real name -, and as she heard him outline his monstrous plans for squeezing more money out of the company instead of helping people ... Marian vowed revenge._

Marian crumpled the note in her hand and her lip curled in disgust as she remembered how that odious weasel had treated her father.

The feeling of sickness came back to her and lay cold and hard like a stone at the bottom of her stomach for a few seconds, but slowly it began to dissipate as she grew angry: far more so than she had been the day before when she had felt compelled to swear vengeance, as the shock had now warn off. The fury turned her blood into molten lava; she could feel it boiling beneath her skin. Marian knew that it was wrong to feel like this, that hate was not something to relish or give in to, that it was something to fight against ... yet it was empowering and she was tired of feeling weak and unable to help and so allowed it to feed off her resentment.

How dare they do this to her father?

He had given the best years of his life to that company, raised it from nothing, why there wouldn't even be a company if it weren't for him. Yet that apparently counted for nothing now that a new government was in power.

Ha, what government? A party which bled the people dry instead of protecting them, and committed illegal activities every day of the week did not deserve the name! Marian was so furious that, as she thought of the injustice, she became positively flushed and her hands balled so tightly into fists that her nails made indentations on her palms.

She would think of something and then Vaisey would be sorry. If only she could find ...

The sound of pounding coming from the front door interrupted her train of thought. Marian could have screamed. That must have been what had woke her up before though why someone thought it wise to bang on her door in such a manner she could not fathom. Did the person not realise that this was a respectable neighbourhood where people did not just go around attempting to break down people's doors? Maybe the "guest" had never heard of a doorbell before.

Having surmised that there was no one else in the house Marian made her way down to the entrance hall, determined to give whoever thought that they could act in such a manner a thorough dressing-down. In fact, her thoughts were so preoccupied in this manner, that she did not notice that she was still wearing the pyjamas that her father had brought her last Christmas until she was standing at the door face to face with an extremely tall, extremely well dressed, male.

**Author's note:** That was not actually how Robin broke up with Marian, it was several scenes which will become apparent later in the story which she jumbled together in a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter Two**

It was a crisp clear morning and the rolling hills gleamed with morning dew. The only sounds were coming from a few sheep to whom the sight of a black BMW sailing along the winding country lanes seemed to hold far less interest than the grass before them.

It had been many years since Guy had travelled these roads, yet he remembered them as if it had been yesterday. He had been sitting in the back of a police car, with his sister's trembling hand in his, trying to be brave and to reassure her that it would all be alright when he had known that it wouldn't. Trying to be a parent to her when all that he wanted to do was run to his own and have them comfort him and tell him that it was all just a nightmare, after all things like that didn't really happen.

With a shrug he forced himself to focus on the road ahead. He was no longer a boy without control, he had to remind himself. There was only one route to take for several miles and just when you thought that you were not getting anywhere a village sprang up. Well not a village exactly, more a collection of mansions surrounded by an impressive security set up so as not to let the 'undesirables' enter ... unless they were there to wait upon the occupants.

Guy smiled slightly, although there was a touch of melancholy about visiting as a guest an area where he once resided, he still felt as if he had come home. For several years he had been working in America and before that London, but neither the ranches of Texas nor the urban metropolis had ever been able to claim his heart the way that the home-counties had.

Before he knew it the suburb was upon him, he instinctively navigated his way to the road he wanted and had no problem getting passed the guard on duty there. For a moment he felt thankful for that, he had not know it but he had been dreading the thought that they might not let him enter, they might remember him and turn him away thinking that he was unworthy to enter the area in which he had once lived.

"You idiot", he growled to himself. He knew that he was being stupid. He had his pass and was well dresses in dark trousers and sports jacket, a pristine white shirt and shoes made only from the finest Italian leather. Furthermore, he knew how to speak without a trace of vulgarity unlike some 'unworthies' who claimed to inhabit the sacred home-counties and always carried himself well; yet there was a little voice in the back of his mind which whispered to him, "You are not good enough, they will never accept you".

"Who asked them to?" He snarled, "They will do as I tell them or else".

By the time that Guy had finished this conversation with himself, he was cruising down the cul-de-sac. The houses were all very large and the majority of them built in a mock Georgian style, most with large front gardens but a few were hidden down long winding drives.

Guy could not help but pause slightly in front of one of them, a large fake Victorian monstrosity - in his opinion - called by the pretentious sounding name of Locksley Manor, which was unique not only by virtue of being owned by Guy's worst enemy but also because it was not centred in its plot. The garden on the left hand side was far larger than that on the right. The reason being that there had originally been another house on that side, in between Robin's and Marian's, a smaller but far more elegant Georgian abode named Gisborne Ghast.

Gripping his steering wheel more tightly, Guy drove on another few meters before stopping at large wooden gates with Knighton Hall carved into them. With a deep breath he got out of his car and slammed the door before striding over to the gates, not even looking back as he pressed the button on his key ring to lock the car. He was a man of means and power now, not someone who fretted over a little thing like the possibility of a 250k car being stolen – although, the petty crime rate in the area was non-existent, people in the area embezzled money and left old ladies who had worked hard their entire lives without their pensions - they did not stoop to stealing cars.

As he approached the gates they were opened by one of the gardeners who let him in with a smile ... but only after asking Guy who he was and what he wanted. Guy was not best pleased to have his actions questioned by an underling, he who had once just climbed over the back fence whenever he had wanted to see Marian but it was obvious that this was the type of treatment that he was to expect from her and her workers now, they clearly thought themselves to be above him but he would show them.

He stalked along the intricately paved driveway and around the corner until he came to the fountain in the courtyard before the house. He smirked. Although very nice, it was not as big as he had remembered and although all of the houses in this area were still out of his price range they would not be for long.

When he reached the large oak door he rang the bell once but received no reply. When he did so a second time he assumed that must have been broken and so took to using the large, old door knocker which had only really been placed there for ornamental reasons. When this received no reply he became livid. It was Saturday morning there was no way that everyone had gone out at that time.

As a girl he remembered that Marian had been an early riser, but then she had always been full of joy and mischief, he was convinced that she was very much changed now. Maybe she had seen him through one of the many windows and had ordered her servants not to answer him. This thought made him angrier still and he vented his anger on the door once more.

Just as he had rung his last peel over the door, it swung open to reveal a very pretty, but very annoyed, brunette.

Marian was more than slightly taken aback to see that such commotion had been caused by someone who was ostensibly a gentleman. "What is the matter?" She asked as she took a step forwards and looked around to see what the problem was and then upon seeing nothing added suspiciously, "How did you get in?"

Guy's heart gave an involuntary thud when he first saw her after so many years. The image of her childish pretty face had been embedded in his brain much like his fist in Robin's face after the latter had called Marian a 'poo-poo head', but he had never imagined that she would have grown up to be so beautiful.

He was about to greet her when her question about how he had entered the area registered. His jaw set, he had to forget all about their past together, after all she had made no effort to contact him in all of these years and now she clearly did not even consider him worthy to enter her family's lands, an area through which he had once run free - and on several occasions in his early youth buck naked, as his father had been fond of recounting at family gatherings.

Well he would show her. The very idea that she could look down on his family was enough to make him forget everything that they had once meant to each other ... well almost ... he pulled himself up to his full height before addressing her in chilling accents, "Nothing is wrong."

He paused for a moment, allowing his gaze to travel over every curve of her body from her bare feet with polished nails, up her legs to her light blue short shorts with pictures of hedgehogs all over them. Then up to her white tank top which in the full glare of the sunlight had become transparent enough for him to tell quite clearly that she was not in the habit of sleeping in a bra.

"I got in, as you put it, through the front gate. Do I look like a burglar?" He asked, with a smirk.

"No", Marian replied tersely. The truth was that had she not been so put out by the events of the previous day, she would probably have worked out what was actually going on and have changed her tone appropriately, however she did not and took great offense at being looked up and down.

Not only that, but she also found his stance oddly threatening and was suddenly very aware of how little she was wearing and of the fact that there was no one else in the house at that moment. She knew that the gardeners were not far away but that did little to sooth her nerves and she wanted to show that she could deal with this man by herself. Marian could not stand those weak little girls who were always screaming at the littlest thing and wanting some big, strong man to come and protect them.

"But looks can be deceiving. Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Guy's first instinct was to tell her that he was Guy Crispin Gisborne and had every bloody right to be there or anyone else he chose! He was now not only offended by her tone but also by the fact that she had not recognised him. But, just as he was about to reveal his identity, he remembered that he was there on business and that Marian had always been able to wrap him around her little finger, so the less she knew about him the more of at a disadvantage she would be at. She would find out who he was soon enough, possibly at the next stockholder's meeting. The thought sent a wicked jolt of glee through him.

"Forgive me madam, your initial refusal to answer the door and somewhat unusual attire temporarily made me forget my manners. I am the second in command of Mr. Vaisey, and you – I presume - are Miss Fitzwalter?" He asked smoothly, already knowing that she was.

Upon hearing for who he worked Marian scowled, "Yes, I am. But if you work for that ... individual ... I cannot see what business you have coming here".

"Ah yes, well you see that is a little awkward. It seems that your father took some papers from the office ... by accident I am sure ... but as he is no longer the boss it is no longer acceptable. We need them back immediately", at that moment he produced the document signed by the head of administrating stating which were the missing papers and a copy of her father's signature on the receipt for them.

Not only did this prove that the tall stranger before her was the messenger, it proved that the requisite documents were indeed in her father's possession. This fact did not shock Marian particularly, there were some papers which he was meant to have returned the previous morning after the meeting but with the shock he had probably forgotten to do so; however, she was not about to admit that to this man, she did not trust his sudden appearance of niceness.

"You must be mistaken. Go back and check again", Marian said in her haughtiest tone, taking a step back and getting ready to slam the door in his face, but the door was suddenly wrenched open again and Guy took a step into the main hall causing her to scuttle backwards.

He had not thought of what he was doing until he was already inside the house. He could not afford to lose more time hunting for the damned files and he was certainly not going to put up with her supercilious tone. He had worked hard to get to his current position and he was not going to have it undermined by anyone, not even the girl he had scaled trees for in his youth.

"As of 2pm yesterday afternoon it is illegal for your father to take confidential client details out of the office, furthermore I do not appreciate having to come all of the way out here to find them. If you do not produce them immediately then I will be forced to call the police and report the files missing and ask for their help in locating them: I sure that there are several reporters who could make a very nice little story out of that. Do you think that they would put it down to sheer absentmindedness or something darker? I can see it now, former CEO leaves under a cloud of mystery. Missing papers found at his house. Was it ..."

"I will go and look for them", he was cut off.

He looked down at her for a moment taken aback by how quickly she had given in. Marian had never given in as a child. He could still remember the flushed look of annoyance when he had tried to stop her copying him and climbing a tree in his back garden, which he had deemed too high for her.

"_No Marian", Guy said pulling her away from the tree by her arm. "It is too high for you"._

"_Is not", Marian replied wrenching her arm from his grip. "Anything you can do I can do too."_

"_If you fall you will hurt yourself", he warned her._

"_So will you", she pointed out, "anyway, I am going up it". With that, she apparently thought that she had won the argument and started up the tree again. This time she had barely made it up to the first branch before Guy lifted her off with an expression of extreme irritation on his face._

"_No you are not, I forbid it!" He announced._

"_You cannot"._

"_Can so, I am two years older than you are so you have to do what I say", Guy said puffing himself up to his full height. At the age of eight, he was the tallest boy in his class and was very proud of the fact. Marian, unfortunately, did not seem quite as impressed._

"_No, I don't", Marian stamped her foot, crossed her arms and pouted._

_Guy sighed, his little sister, Isabella, was never this much trouble, she usually just did what he said. Marian had used to too. However lately it seemed that she was getting increasingly wilful, normally it wasn't a problem as Robin and Isabella were there as well and if he could convince Isabella that something was too dangerous then Marian would normally agree too as she didn't want to leave her friend out. _

_At the moment however, Robin and Isabella were both in bed with the flu and it looked as if it was going to be just him and Marian for the rest of the half term holiday so he had better get used to it. He liked Marian, she was fun, pretty and a good kid generally, but they were never usually alone together. It was only 9am on Monday and she was already defying him. He could not allow it._

_He thought for a moment of how to get Marian out of her mood. He too stamped his foot, crossed his arms and pouted doing such a silly impression of her that she stopped and giggled._

"_Come on Marian, let's go play on the swings", he tried to tempt her._

"_No, I want to climb THIS tree", she started again, this time raising her voice._

"_You cannot climb this tree, any other tree but not this one. My mother said especially not to let little kids on this one because it is too hard for them to climb", he was exasperated._

"_Well your mother is in Isabella's room and cannot see us. Besides I am not little." She protested, but gulped a little seeing his expression darken, "Robin would let me", she added sweetly changing tack._

_Guy could not believe that she had just said that. She would have flouted his mother's wishes just because he had told her that she couldn't do something even though he could, and then had had the audacity to try to get around him by using Robin, - which he had to admit usually worked, but not this time. It was too important, she could really get hurt if she tried to climb the tree._

"_Marian", his voice lowered as he took a step towards her almost menacingly, "you are not to even think about going up that tree, because if I ever find out you have ..." He left the threat hanging in the air._

"_You'll do what?" Marian asked putting her hands on her hips, she was a little scared by the growly voice but knew that Guy would never hurt her and she could not stand being talked to as if she were a little kid. Especially by Guy._

"_I'll ..." Guy started. That was a point, what would he do? He would never tell on her, he wasn't that sort of boy. Privately he thought that Marian deserved a smacked bottom for being so naughty and threatening to disobey his mother but he wouldn't threaten her with that either, mainly because he did not think that he could go through with it. What did Marian really hate that wouldn't actually make her cry?_

"_I'll tickle you", he announced._

_Marian rolled her eyes in an over exaggerated way that she had seen on some of the American soaps that her mum liked to watch. She knew that all you had to do to make a man back down – and Guy at the age of eight was definitely a man – was roll your eyes and say, "You wouldn't dare"._

_Unfortunately for Marian, Guy did not know this rule and she didn't get passed "wouldn't" before she found herself on the ground being tickled for all she was worth._

_For several minutes she tried to get away but she couldn't, he was simply too strong, she tried to tickle him back but it was of no avail. _

"_Promise not to climb the tree and I will stop", Guy said from on top of her._

"_Never!" She declared, she would not give in. Once people found out that you were weak they would walk all over you._

"_Guy Crispin Gisborne", his mother's angry voice could be heard coming from the French windows which led into the sitting room. "What do you think that you are doing to the poor girl? You know that she hates to be tickled. I would have expected better from you"._

_Guy stopped immediately, got up and helped Marian to her feet looking very guilty. Marian felt sick, she wanted to stand up for him, "It wasn't his fault", she started but his mother wasn't listening. She just said that it was very nice of Marian to stand up for Guy and went back inside. Marian felt even worse, she was sure that she would have died if her mother had said something like that to her and Guy could make his mother forgive him if only he told on her but he didn't._

_Once his mother was out of ear shot Marian put her small hand in his and promised, "I will never climb the tree"._

_He gave her a small smile._

"_Do you want to play on the swings?" She asked, thinking that it might cheer him up._

"_No thanks", Guy replied, not letting go of her hand. _

"_Do you want to see something really cool?" She tried again, "It's a secret, not even Robin and Isabella have seen it"._

Guy came back to reality with a jolt. They were no longer children and the Marian who was facing him at this moment looked pale and, now that he looked closer, worried. He felt sick; he shouldn't have brought up her family however provoking she might have been. He did need those papers but he would not really have tried to use force to prise them from her.

The years since he had left the area had been hard on him and his sister, he had learnt to spot people's weaknesses and to exploit them almost without thinking. That is what he had done today, but he had had no idea that it would produce such a reaction. She had annoyed him, and insulted him, and he would not back down now that he had started something, but maybe he did not have to be so cruel.

Now that he was getting what he wanted he could afford to be a little nicer. His tone softened and he sat down on the chaise-long, "I'll wait".

Marian breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped looming over her and with a nod turned to go to her father's study. She was slightly worried but did not think that he would steal anything and it wasn't as if she were letting him into her father's inner sanctum. She walked up the stairs and retrieving the key entered his study and soon found the papers in his brief case exactly where she had expected to find them. She did not like doing things in this manner but she had to protect her father and the messenger had the correct documents. And if it were some kind of trick then at least the documents would be outside their house and the new management would get the blame.

Once she had the documents and had locked the door to her father's study, she stashed the key and headed back downstairs to find Guy pacing the hall.

It had been a little under half a second after her leaving before Guy was kicking himself. No longer because he had threatened to call the police, but because he thought that he might have inadvertently threatened her. She had looked very relieved when he had sat down, and suddenly he was worried that she was scared. He knew that she should not care but he did, especially with the portrait of Marian's mother looking down at him from the centre of the room.

When she reappeared he took the documents and thanked her, not backing down but trying nonetheless not to be odious and left with all due haste. He could not think of anything to make the situation better other than leaving and thereby proving to her that he had no intention of harming her and he really did have to get back to the office. Saturday or not, he had a lot of work to get through.

**A.N. **Thank-you for reading, please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter Three: Part One**

Marian sank back against the strong wooden door, her eyes closed tightly. This could not be happening. This time yesterday morning everything had been perfect and now her whole world was topsy-turvy. Before today she would never have believed that anyone would have entered her house in such a manner, nor spoken to her so. She was so angry she could not think straight, but what was worse her great relief that he was gone. She could not stand being out of control and appearing weak.

"Enough", Marian hissed as she pushed herself away from the door and made her way back up to her room. She was not the kind of girl to just sit back and be treated poorly. She would show him, him and Vaisey that they could not just waltz in here and try to destroy everything that her father had built up.

Marian was a smart girl and would plan her revenge; these thoughts comforted her as she stood under the steaming shower and as she got ready to meet with her friends. Indeed by the time that she met them in town, to have a coffee together and to discuss the arrangements for the party that evening, she felt almost calm.

There was something extremely comforting about knowing that some things would never change. She had known these girls for the majority of her life and their conversation today was filled with the same topics as it had been for the last few years: Alice would be complaining about the conservative party, Annie would be drooling over some boy, and Eleanor would be fretting about her weight.

Sometimes the frivolity of their conversation bothered Marian and she wondered if the other girls would ever grow up, but today it was a welcome distraction and it soothed her ruffled feathers to such an extent that she did not tell them of the previous day's events.

As they sat there, in the bright sunshine at the premier coffee shop the city had to offer, she could almost put all of her problems out of her mind and be free and easy. To this end she started tempting Ellie to eat a piece of cake.

"Oh come on Ellie, you are not fat. Have some cake. It is really **really** good", Marian cajoled as she bit in to one of the brownies that she had ordered for the table, unable to stifle a groan of pleasure as she did so, which caused her companions to burst into giggles.

"Okay Marian, as much as I love you, I really think that you need to get out of the office more", Annie tittered, until catching the eye of someone just behind Marian, and began to choke a little.

"What is it?" Marian asked turning around.

Guy was not having the best of days. He had risen at 4am to go to the gym for an hour before leaving his apartment at ten past 5 to arrive at the office for half past; where he had remained working diligently until 9 when he had found out that the necessary documents for the next phase of Vaisey's plans were missing. It had taken him almost an hour to track down and retrieve them from Marian. He had then worked straight through until 1.30 had hit and the gnawing in his stomach had become unbearable.

With a groan he rolled his chair back from his desk, saving his documents and closing down his laptop. He rolled his shoulders and neck massaging them a little; they had grown sore from the hours that he had spent in front of his screen. He also noticed the persistent pounding in his head and hoped that it was just down to hunger. As he pinched the bridge of his nose he tried to remember the last time that he had eaten - he had barely had time to shower and dress in his spare 10 minutes that morning, let alone eat. Last night he had worked late in the office and when he had returned to his empty apartment he had not had the heart to order a take out, it just seemed too pathetic.

Now that he was not staring at his Dell he felt a little better and looked around his large office with a smile of smug satisfaction. The grade II listed building had been converted well, with large glass lifts for the clients but also the traditional mahogany stair cases. The conference rooms were modern and there was glass everywhere, which seemed to be the style, although Guy considered it to be a little _nuoveau__riche_.

On the contrary, his office was the epitome of old world charm but furnished with all of the mod-cons. The twelve foot ceilings had their original mouldings, with the light from the antique chandelier reflecting off, as well as making patterns along the peach walls and large white bookcases. It was not the colour scheme that Guy would have chosen but there would be time to redecorate later. As it was, he had far too much work to do. Whilst Vaisey was officially the head of all operations there, and went to the largest of the meetings, the day-to-day running and logistics were left to Guy. It was a heavy burden to bear for one so young, but he was happy to do it. Indeed, he was delighted to be awarded such responsibility, it demonstrated to him that the old troll did hold him in high esteem him deep down, even if he did not usually demonstrate it in public. Some people just preferred the tough love approach, Guy mused.

Guy was grateful for his new position, however he did sometimes feel a little isolated. He was the only one in the building, the only one who had to work on Saturday. He was working to make sure that he could have the life that he had been born to, to make his parents proud and to ensure that any offspring that he might have would have the best future possible, but sometimes as he entered his apartment he did wonder if it was all worth it. What would happen if he never found the right woman, if he never had children? Marian's face inexplicably swam before him, but he controlled himself. He could not think of her like that, in fact, he should not be thinking of her at all. After all, despite all of the money that he now had could not help Isabella, the one person in all the world to whom he was obligated.

He swallowed and left the room. He could not allow himself to think of such things, he had to be focused on the task at hand. He was just hungry, that was all it was. He was not developing a conscious ... all the same, as he strode down the hallways, passed what was now Marian's office he could not help but remember the times that they had all spent there.

_The small group of children sat in the middle of the Persian rug, playing quietly, the image of suburban perfection. That is, until one of their number declared "This is stupid", and tried to get up and move from the 'safety' of the carpet to the oak parquet floor._

"_No", two high female voices screamed and the boy was tackled to the ground, "Are you crazy? If you step off the magic carpet you will fall to your death. Do you know how far we are in the air?" The younger of the two girls demanded._

"_Marian", the boy replied, through a mouth full of rug, "it is just make believe and I am not playing anymore. It is childish"._

_There was a sharp intake of breath from the two girls. Guy smiled slightly as he moved further into the room and could make out the members of the group. The boy on the floor was his annoying neighbour Robin, who Guy doubted could really flout the wishes of the girls, although he seemed determined to try, "I am going to go out of into the hall"._

"_You are not allowed", Isabella reminded him, in the prim manner that made Guy want to laugh it was such an obvious imitation of their mother, but knowing how angry being laughed at made Isabella he attempted to restrain himself as best he could._

"_Guy is allowed to", an obviously annoyed Robin stated. This was an undeniable fact as Guy had just walked in, although he had only gone to the bathroom, not to be naughty as Robin seemed intent to be._

"_Yes, but that is because he is big", Marian pointed out helpfully, not resigning her position sitting on his back._

"_I am just as big, and a better fighter, and ..." his voice was muffled as Marian pushed his head further into the carpet._

"_Yeah yeah", Isabella scoffed, clearly not believing a word of it. Some of the time she liked Robin, but most of the time she thought that he was just a yucky boy with cooties that she could catch if she touched him ..._

"_Marian, quick, get up", she shrieked leaping up from her position of pinning his legs down, "We could get cooties!"_

_Marian followed suit and with great diligence they repeated, "Circle circle dot dot now you have the cootie shot", with appropriate actions._

"_That's stupid", Robin complained, getting up to his feet, "you never do that when Guy touches you"._

_Marian rolled her eyes, "That is because he cannot give us them. He is related to Izzie, besides, you cannot get them from men, only boys", she explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

_Seeing Robin's jaw tremble a little Guy thought that it was time that he stepped in, "Okay, what do you want?"_

"_Huh?" Marian turned to him, clearly confused but at least not seeming to mind that he had come back in and had been listening to their conversation. She thought back on the conversation and could not work out why he had thought that she had been trying to get around him, she had not even known that he was there. _

"_I wasn't trying to get around you, I don't want anything. If I had I would have done this", she said putting her head on one side, smiling sweetly while holding her hands in front of her and swinging them from side to side, then suddenly she stopped. "Now you know what it will look like so you will know that I want something"._

_Guy let out a snort of laughter but tried to disguise it as a cough, "Very subtle."_

_Marian gave a nod and then sat back down on the carpet along with Isabella and looked up at him expectantly._

_He knew that he should probably just let the matter rest, but he could not help wondering as he sat down in-between them cross legged, "Isn't the point of trying to wheedle something out of people, that they don't know that you are trying to do it?" He asked._

"_Oh no", Marian looked shocked, "that would be dishonest. Besides if I didn't make it clear then people wouldn't know what I wanted them to do, so they wouldn't be able to do it". She pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

_Guy had to admit that he found her honesty refreshing, although he was a little confused about one thing, "then why try to get around anyone at all? Why not just say what you want?"_

"_Because then I would look rude. If you are in someone else's house you cannot just say that you are thirsty, that would look bad", Marian explained as she tried to change her Barbie's clothes, but ended up pulling Barbie's arm out of its socket. The next few minutes were spent by her, trying to put the arm back into its socket._

_Guy would have offered to help, but he knew better, having a younger sister of his own. You were only required to help in these situations when asked to, if not, you would probably be met with a sad face and a curt, "I can do it myself". He used the time to look over at Robin, who now seemed to be a little more composed._

_Deep down, Guy did feel a little sorry for the boy. It was true that he was a pain, most of the time, but there was nothing really wrong him. It was just that he wanted to be the leader of their small group, the role which naturally fell to Guy as the oldest. In truth, Guy was not too bothered by the whole idea and would have allowed Robin to be the leader and to get it out of his system but neither Marian nor Isabella would have stood for it. _

_Guy did not know why he had always been so in favour with the two girls. Well, with Isabella it was simply because he was her big brother and when he did something to annoy her – for example, accidently revealing to Robin that she still liked the program Milkshake – he made up for it somehow. But Marian was a little more of a mystery to him, at times he thought that she saw him as an older brother but at others, she would inexplicably go all shy around him and hide behind Isabella. In these cases he had tried to find out if he had done something wrong and talk to her but it had not helped, recently he had found out that the best way was to continue with what he was doing and she would come out after about ten minutes and act almost normally._

_He was not sure if this was the normal behaviour of a five year old girl, he did remember that Isabella had gone through something similar with Robin when she had been the same age, he had asked her about it recently but she had replied that she had no knowledge of it, although the blush which had suffused her cheeks led him to believe otherwise._

_After a few more minutes, he noticed that Marian looked about ready to give up on her Barbie's arm, unfortunately she was just not quite strong enough yet. Guy knew that she would turn to him in a minute and while he did not mind, he thought that it might be the perfect way for her and Robin to make up. With this charitable notion in mind, he gave Robin – who was still standing on the floor a little way around – a nod to tell him to help Marian out._

_Anxious to make amends and be the centre of attention, Robin took the hint and sat down at Marian's side and gently helped her out. "Wow, that was easy, you got it more than half way in"._

_Marian beamed at him, and moved over to allow him more room._

_Still apparently wishing to ingratiate himself, Robin continued, "where are we going on the magic carpet"._

_Obviously appeased, Marian and Isabella began to talk his ears off about "Mawtar". _

"_Just in time", Guy thought, as he saw Marian's father's secretary come in to check on them. _

Guy could not help but soften a little as he remembered the scene and realised that Marian's shyness had probably steamed from a crush. Whilst the thought at the time would have done little to cheer him, he would not have minded Marian as she was having a crush on him. She really had been quite beautiful he mused as he left the building, having temporarily forgotten how things between them now stood.

As the sunlight washed over him be continued to feel more and more human and the thought of a large sandwich and fruit juice did much to sustain him through the few minutes' walk to reach the centre of town.

There he found an array of shops, cafes and bars but made his way to the one he knew to have the best reputation of them all. By the time that he had purchased his sandwich and was on his way back out to the office he was in such a good mood that he even smiled back at a young woman giving him the eye.

It was at that moment that he heard a familiar voice ask, "What's the matter?" as the brunette turned around.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fan fiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain.

**Chapter Three: Part Two**

"Marian", Guy started, a little taken a back to see her there, but not displeased. He had felt bad about the way in which things had been left that morning and the injuries which he had suffered then, now were not as raw. After all, he reasoned, it was natural for a young lady as well-bred as she to be a little shocked to see someone at her door who had not been invited and he supposed, that her father's loss of position must have been hard on her. Besides, he could not be too severe upon her now that he remembered what they had once been to each other. He was even starting to think that maybe the fact that she had not recognised him had been a compliment; he did not want to look like the scrawny boy he had been when he had left, and she had spoken very highly of him in the past.

She had definitely changed: Marian was now even more beautiful than she had been that morning and certainly looked every inch the society lady even in her light sundress. However, he still thought that even had he not known who she was, he would have recognised her. He certainly recognised the scowl that passed over her brow once the surprise had passed.

"Oh no", Marian groaned inside, had he heard the cake comment? She hoped not, she would die of mortification if he had! It was bad enough that he and Vaisey had even become involved in what she still continued to think of as her father's business. She did not want to keep appearing at a disadvantage in front of him, and the fact that she could hear her friends giggling about him really did not help matters.

Maybe, Marian pondered, if she just turned back around and ignored him ... no such luck. At that moment, she heard Alice ask, "So how do you two know each other?"

"No, no, no", Marian wanted to scream, "for the love of God, do not involve him in a conversation. Just let him walk on by". Any hope that this might happen, was dashed however, a baritone voice replied, "We work together".

Marian focused her attention on his face, surprised not only that he had not chosen to humiliate her in front of everyone by explaining her father's loss of station, but also by the tone of his voice. How was it possible that she had not noticed this morning that he did not talk like a normal man? His voice, she now heard, was low and soothing ... and although she could not quite explain it, it reminded her of Bourneville chocolate - deep, rich and strangely familiar.

As she took in the planes of his face she realised that he looked kind but tired. Then, just for a second, she felt a wave of sympathy wash over her and had to catch herself before she offered him a place at their table. Marian had to force herself to remember his conduct that morning and for whom he worked, but found herself doubting. This could not be same man, the brute who had entered her house without so much as a 'by your leave' and this gentleman could not be one and the same. They just couldn't!

Just as Marian was attempting to overcome the renewed desire to make him take a seat, one of her friends took it upon herself to do so.

Guy did not acquiesce immediately, keeping his eyes fix on Marian's lovely face, he asked, "With your permission", in such a polite way that she was left no alternative.

"Of course", Marian tried not to sound flustered, as she moved sideways slightly, uncomfortably aware of his long limbs and the scent of his aftershave as he took his place next to her.

Guy could feel her eyes on him, even while his attention was ostensibly taken up by his sandwich. The other girls at the table seemed intent upon asking him every question that popped into their heads, most of which concerned coffee considering their location, while Marian remained mute. He could understand her being reserved around him considering how he had reintroduced himself to her, but now her behaviour really was bordering on rudeness. The other girls were clearly trying to ignore the fact that Marian had not introduced them all formally, being too well bred to ask him for his name themselves. Introducing themselves was not how proper young ladies made the acquaintance of a gentleman.

As he informed them that the best coffee he had ever had had been in a small cafe – which he proceeded to describe - in Siena, Marian finally spoke. "You have been to Siena". It was not really a surprise, most people of her acquaintance had been there but there was something in his voice when he had spoken about it. He had not mentioned the Piazza del Campo or any of the usual sights, he spoke as one who had actually gone beyond that.

"Yes", Guy said, a slight bite to his tone, "what of it?" He knew that he was not as rich as she was ... yet, but he could afford a trip abroad - although in fact the trip had been a business one and paid for by his boss in America.

"I studied there. You are talking about Bar Nannini*, are you not?" Marian stated, a little taken-a-back by his tone, but then again she supposed that she had not been exactly hospitable so far.

That was all it took. For the rest of the hour not even boy mad Alice could get a word in edgeways. Marian and Guy talked about everything and everyone in Siena, Guy lamenting that he had only been there for a month and did not speak the language; unlike Marian who had studied Spanish and Italian and had subsequently spent her Erasmus year at l'Università degli Studi di Siena.

By the end of their conversation Marian was ready to forgive him for most things, including his working for Vaisey and his earlier comportment. She reasoned that he might not know what kind of man Vaisey was and that she might have blown certain events out of proportion, just a teensy weensy bit.

As they were all getting up to leave, Marian said laughing, "I hope to see you at the benefit tonight" and just as he opened the door for her and her friends to go through, Alice nudged her and mouthed, "name".

"Oh my goodness, I don't know how it came about but we have not been formally introduced", Marian blushed a little, it really was too bad of her to forget all of her breeding in one day; "I do not even know your name".

Guy was in such a good mood as he stared down at her smiling countenance that it did not occur to him that any displeasure could be caused by his revelation, and so, he extended his hand with mock formality, "How rude of me Miss Marian Fitzwalter, my name, to be precise, is Guy Crispin Gisborne".

Marian's jaw dropped.

*This is actually the third preferred Erasmus destination of 2009/10 but the Dublin Post (Irish Pub) or the Tea Rooms did not work in the story. :)

Please R & R! :)


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter Four: Part One**

"Guy Crispin Gisborne", Marian repeated slowly, her face an almost comic mask of horror. "Guy Crispin Gisborne", her voice was louder this time.

"Yes", Guy replied, a look of concern crossing his handsome features. He knew that it was odd that he had not made himself known to her sooner but what had she expected him to do? Go to her door after all of those years and say, "Hello, I need these documents, by the way, we were friends until I was taken away and you didn't bother to call, how are you?" If anyone had the right to be mad here it was him. She had not even recognised him, yet he was sure that until that morning he had never done anything to make her angry – well, that wasn't entirely true, but nothing to make her as angry as the revelation of his identity seemed to.

He looked over at her friends, he could not even vaguely remember them but he knew that Marian had had a little group of girlfriends at school and presumed that they were the same ones. They had not seemed to recognised him either, nor did they appear to know what was troubling Marian, if their puzzled expressions were anything to go by.

"Marian, I ..." he started, taking a step towards her.

"No", she retreated from him. "You cannot be Guy. Guy was an amazing man, so kind and thoughtful and he would have been incapable of practicing such a treachery. I don't know who you are or what kind of game you think that you are playing but you won't get away with it".

Guy was too surprised to say anything as she stormed off, taking her friends with her. A few of them looked back at him as they went, clearly wondering what was going on.

Marian was out of breath by the time that they had reached the park where she collapsed onto a bench for a few seconds, before bouncing right back up and beginning to pace, muttering to herself.

"Mari, hun, what's the matter?" Alice asked, confused.

"How can anyone do something like that?" Marian demanded of them as she moved back and forth.

"Who? Guy?"

"Don't call him that. He cannot be Guy", Marian exploded. "Guy was so noble and honest. He scorned any kind of deception, there is no way that he would ever have worked for a creature like Vaisey or turned on my father. After everything my father did for him. I mean, the very idea of him working for someone like Vaisey is absurd. And why would he have come to my house and not told me his name if he were the real Guy? Hmm? Why would he have treated me as if he did not know me? Besides, Guy is in America".

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Ellie asked. "It could easily be verified and it would be of no advantage of him to lie. Maybe he does not know what Vaisey is like. Maybe he did not think that he was going against your father. And as for him having been in America, we do have aeroplanes, you know."

"But it cannot be Guy", Marian said, finally stopping moving and staring at them. "It just can't".

"People change", Annie pointed out.

"Not him", Marian maintained.

Alice, always the most practical, moved to Marian's side and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Marian, look, I have known you for years. I knew you when Isabella and you were inseparable and you bored us all to tears with tales of how wonderful Guy was ... while maintaining that you did not have a crush on him. He could always push your buttons and to be honest, since Robin left, I haven't seen you pay attention to anyone. But you paid attention to Guy. When you were talking it was as if no one else existed, and as if you had been friends for years. Maybe it isn't that strange to think that he could be Guy".

"But he ... I ..." Marian tried to speak but was interrupted.

"I take it that this is not your first meeting with him and besides, what do you mean went against your father?" Alice continued.

"No, it was not. I did not want to tell you guys. I figured that you would find out at the party tonight and I wanted to pretend that it wasn't true for a little while. Yesterday at the stock holder's meeting my father was deposed by Vaisey, an awful man from the new government. I had nightmares all night of fires and of Robin leaving me and then something woke me up. This Guy impersonator was banging at the door and was very rude demanding documents, he forced his way into the house and threatened my father", Marian recounted.

There was a gasp.

Satisfied that she had their attention she continued, "Then we came here and met him and he seemed nice. I was actually beginning to think that there must have been something about this morning that I missed, or that maybe he was just under a lot of pressure but then he tries to pull a stunt like this? Lying about his name?"

The girls looked at each other, not really sure what to say. Their first instincts had been to comfort her about her father's loss of position but she seemed to have almost forgotten that what with all of the commotion over Guy, and that might be a blessing for now.

"Are you absolutely sure that it couldn't be Guy? He is about the right age, he sounds as if he were from around here and he has the right colouring", Annie pointed out.

Marian thought hard. The truth was that physically it could have been Guy: She had barely seen him that morning she had been so disoriented, having only just woken up, and the sun had been in her eyes for most of their interview. She had never really got a good look at him until they were at the coffee shop. There she had most certainly looked once her initial antipathy had worn off. He was without a doubt the most handsome man that she had seen, with piercing blue eyes just like Guy's.

There had been familiar warmth when they had conversed. Just one look from him could make her blush and yet, she hadn't wanted him to stop looking. But if he were Guy, then her image of Guy as her knight in shining armour would be forever tarnished. He must have been using his knowledge of her to get around her, he had been playing her and it gaoled her to know that she had most definitely been flirting with him.

"Oh no", she groaned. She had been so desperate to believe that it wasn't him that she had fooled herself. Now that she looked back on it, it had to be Guy – although he was so altered that she could hardly believe it - it was amazing what the mind could do when it was trying to protect itself.

Marian sank back down onto the park bench. "Of course it is him, who else can look at you like that?"

_Marian crept down the stairs and along the hallway doing her best to avoid Guy's notice. Unfortunately she was so preoccupied she knocked into the coat rack and it made a slight scuffling sound. Without a second's thought, she dove into the living room, pressing herself hard against the wall. _

"_Thuw", she breathed, her as yet none existent chest rising and falling as she strained to heard whether or not he had noticed the noise or worse, was coming back to investigate._

"_Please let him keep walking", she thought to herself and gave a silent thanks to God as she heard him continue. After a second, she peered cautiously around the corner and set off again after her target._

_She caught a glimpse of his back as he strode purposefully forwards into the kitchen where there was a phone. Marian picked up the other one in the hall and heard his voice saying something about giving someone something when they finally turned up. Marian was annoyed, she had not worked out what he had been doing quickly enough to catch the whole conversation. She did not approve of listening in but she had to if they were going to find out what he was up to._

_Wait what was that, "Is it a pound rather than two because the goods were damaged?" What did that mean? What goods? What was he up to? Just as she was wondering this Marian heard Guy hang up and decided to beat a hasty retreat. She had enough new information for now._

_Marian flew back up the stairs, keeping her head down and began to work her way through the rabbit warren of hallways and stair cases which led to Isabella's bedroom. As she turned the penultimate corner to her room, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was free, that was when she heard a gruff sing-songy voice call softly, "Marian"._

_She froze, he had obviously been waiting for her. Her heart began to pound in her chest, she wanted to run but that would do no good now that he had seen her. She would have to attempt to talk her way out of this, maybe he didn't know anything, maybe it was just a coincidence. Yeah, right!_

_Slowly, she turned around to see him learning against the wall, looking aggravatingly handsome and smug. "Guy", she said, attempting to sound as if there was nothing out of the ordinary._

"_You've been following me", it wasn't a question._

"_Me", she tried her best to sound confused, furrowing her brow cutely and stepping towards him as one who had nothing to hide._

"_Don't deny it", Marian really wished that his voice weren't so gravely now. She tried again to deny it, "No, I ..."_

"_I saw you by the coat rack earlier, now here, coincidence?" His arms still folded he stood up languidly. She tried to interrupt again, now she was getting worried, he seemed so in control of the situation, but it was of no avail, "I don't think so", he said, he voice calm yet somehow dangerous, "You disobeyed me"._

"_Guy please ... let me explain ... you don't understand ...", Marian tried to talk her way out of the situation, then realising that it was useless, "punish me but do not punish Isabella"._

"_Punish you? Why would I punish you?" Guy cocked his head to one side, an all too knowing smile spread across his lips. "What have you been doing?"_

_Marian glanced around her, hoping for inspiration, but none came. Finally she tried, "Forgive me, you were right, I disobeyed you. I just wanted to spend time with you." As she uttered this last line she looked up at him with a hopeful smile. _

"_Really?" He could not help but look a little pleased with himself._

"_Yes!" At least that part was true. She had been upset when he had said that he would not be able to play that morning – as she had wanted to spend time with him. So naturally she had snuck in to see Isabella, discuss Guy's strange behaviour and decided that they – or to be more precise, Marian as Isabella was still ill and was not meant to even getting out of bed, let alone receiving visitors - would have to spy on him to make sure that he wasn't getting into trouble._

"_Well, I'm honoured Marian. But I told you I was on business", his voice had broken the previous year and now did strange things to Marian's tummy, when he spoke directly to her._

"_Well, it won't happen again", she started, but was surprised to see him hold out his arm to her, saying, "Shall we?"_

It was with a wrench that Marian returned to the present. She had always felt bad for having doubted him that day. As it turned out, he had just been buying a copy of Barbie and Rockstars on stage for Isabella to cheer her up. But the version which his friend Alan had sent around was a little battered – being second hand. How could she have doubted him, Marian wondered? After all, he was her hero!

_It was a bright summers day and the air was filled with the sound of bird song and the clashing of swords._

"_On guard", Robin challenged Guy, brandishing his blue plastic sword. With a smirk Guy got up leisurely from his seat on the grass and twirled his own red sword in one hand. "As you wish", he oozed confidence and managed to disarm Robin in under a minute. Now with a sword in each hand he asked, "now where is this dragon I am meant to be defeating?"_

"_I don't know", Marian said standing at his side, having shimmied off the jungle gym. "I don't have a sword"._

"_You aren't supposed to have one. You are a damsel in distress and you are meant to be at the top of the jungle gym, I mean, tower", Robin said annoyed that the game of knights was not going as he had planned._

"_I got bored. Besides, maybe if I had a sword I wouldn't be in distress", Marian pointed out._

_Guy smirked even more and handed her what had been Robin's sword, saying, "You make a good point, here you go". _

_Taking a few steps over to the jungle gym he handed his sword to Isabella who did not look particularly bothered about being stuck up the tower as she had taken her favourite book up there._

"_Don't want to leave my little sister unprotected what with all of these fearsome dragons around", he joked._

_At the same time, Isabella declined his offer with a look that clearly said that she was over such babyish games and wanted to read her book and Marian asked, "But now what will you do Guy?" looking shocked._

_With a shrug, Guy took his sword back from Isabella and turned his full attention to Marian, "I don't need a sword to combat dragons." As he saw Marian's eyes widen in shock at hearing this, he continued, unable to resist himself, "I would just do this". With that he grabbed her around the middle and flung her over his shoulder and ran around the garden with her, Marian giggling shrilly._

_By the time that they returned Robin looked very annoyed. When he had challenged Guy he had wanted to be the centre of attention, not have the latter take over. Whoever had heard of a girl with a sword anyway? And he said as much._

"_Boadicea", was Guy's reply as he put Marian back on the ground. _

_Marian scrabbled for her newly acquired sword and checked with Isabella, "Are you sure that you don't want to play?"_

_From her perch atop the slide Isabella declined, preferring to read, and look at Robin when she could. Besides, she already knew how to fight, her big brother had shown her how when she had started school, just encase someone pulled her pigtails when he wasn't around. However, she did feel bad for Marian as she clearly needed a big brother and didn't have one, also Isabella wanted to be left in peace with Robin and so she suggested, "No, besides you don't know how to yet. Guy showed me"._

_Marian immediately forgot everyone and everything else and turned her best puppy dog eyes onto Guy, who relented and led her away, realising that Isabella wanted to be left alone with Robin. He wasn't too happy about Isabella developing crush on Robin, but he supposed that it was normal for a girl of 7 and 1/2 to imagine herself in love occasionally, he only hoped that Marian did not do the same and fall for Robin as it might have damaged her friendship with Izzy, although he was happy to say that Marian did not seem to be in any danger of forming a crush ... or so he thought._

"_Right you stand like this", he began his tutorial._

Marian remembered those days fondly. He had always been there for her, her knight in shining armour but never trying to take away her power: He had even been there for some of the worst days of her life.

_Marian sat alone in the dining room where all of her birthday presents sat around her unopened. She was too depressed to even care about that, even the banner reading "Happy 12__th__ Birthday" seemed to sag. She had thought about going outside, in spite of the rain but couldn't summon up the energy. She wondered if this was how it felt to be dying, all of your energy just drained away from you and you didn't even care because there was no hope. She could hear her parents voices from the hallway welcoming the guests in and explaining that they were not quite sure where Marian was. They had had to stop looking for her as the door bell had rung. At first they had not been worried, she had seemed fine and then just walked away but after calling her for 10 minutes they thought that they had better look for her. _

_She hoped that they wouldn't. That they would not find her until she was just a corpse and then she would not have to deal with any of this. Then she would not have to worry about anything, although to be honest at that moment she was not really worried about anything she just felt unhappy and a bit numb. As if she should be crying but couldn't. She wondered whether or not she would ever feel anything again until she heard his voice._

_He was clearly asking them something and then calming them down, as she heard most of the footsteps heading towards the front reception room she heard his purposeful tread moving towards the dining room. She gulped, and suddenly found a little bit of energy. She jumped up and looked around for a way to leave the room or a place to hide before he got there. She could not explain it; she just knew that she couldn't see him right then._

_Seeing nowhere obvious to hide she moved to the French windows and pulled them open letting a chill breeze in, but she wasn't quick enough. Just as she was about to step out into the downpour she felt him come up behind her and saw his hands reaching around her to close the door and turn the lock. _

"_Marian", he voice was at once comforting and disconcerting. She could feel his breath on the back of her skin as he gently turned her around and lowered his face to look into hers. "Marian, what is wrong?"_

_She couldn't bring herself to look at him, nor to make a sound she just kept stared at her shoes, shook her head and shrugged. _

_Guy lifted her chin gently and encouraged her, "Look at me"._

_As she trembling raised her eyes to his, she gulped a little and licked her lips nervously. Yet, she could not make a sound._

"_What is wrong?" He asked again, calm and patience but with piercing blue eyes that she was sure could see into her very soul. She realised then that he already knew what was wrong with her, but just wanted to hear her say it. But for some reason she couldn't, she could not seem at such a disadvantage to him, even if she suspected that he already knew it. Hopefully if she just stayed still enough he would lose interest, like a cat with a mouse._

_No such luck. It really was as if he could read her thoughts, "Marian, you are not getting out of here until you tell me". She knew that he meant it. She had always known when she could get around him and when she could not and no longer doubted his ability to enforce his wishes upon her. She wanted to argue with him, to push against him but one look into his eyes told her that it would be of no use, he was going to get the truth out of her so she might as well go down bravely._

"_It's nothing", Marian said, her bottom lip trembling slightly. He brushed the hair out her eyes gentle and kept looking at her but said nothing. She relented. "Mum's having a baby"._

"_That must have been a bit of a shock to find out", Guy said, as a tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded. He folded her in his arms. _

"_Come on, it's not as bad as all that", he tried to joke, "as the older sibling you get to be in charge of the little one, and you get a later bedtime and ..."_

"_An dey wunt uv mi ny mu", Marian gasped in between the sobs which now wracked her body as she buried her head in his shoulder._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Dey wunt uv mi ny mu", Marian repeated, just as indistinctly this time punctuated with even louder sobs. Luckily as an older brother, Guy could understand upset 'tweenage girl', "And they won't love me anymore", he repeated, sounding a little shocked._

_He felt rather than saw her nod. _

"_And what does having a new little brother or sister have to do with how much your parents love you?" Guy asked, stupefied._

"_Cus im wiwful 'n nt gud 'n dey r'place mi", Marian finally chocked out._

"_Because I'm wilful and not good and they [want to] replace me", Guy translated in his head and held her even tighter. He knew what it was like to wonder if he would ever be good enough or if his mother would ever love him as much as she obviously loved his sister, but he could not believe that such thoughts would ever have entered Marian's head. In fact, he was starting to feel guilty; he did routinely call her pest, nuisance and trouble. He had always just assumed that she knew how fond of her he was._

"_Don't be stupid", he growled slightly. Guy was more than a little chocked up, seeing her so upset, "so what if you are wilful and mischievous, who wants a toadeater? Listen to me, you are amazing and the fact that you even think that anyone could love someone more than you makes me think that you should go and see a doctor because you cannot be in your right mind. Any little brother or sister that you have is going to absolutely adore you in spite of having to live in your shadow which I have to admit, will be hard"._

Marian wrapped her arms around herself, she could almost feel the warmth coming off him and the strength of his arms as they were wrapped so very tightly around her. In that moment she knew that whatever may have happened, however he may have been changed, Guy was still a good person and she was going to prove it ... whether he liked it or not!

Please R & R! :)


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter Four: Part Two**

A sea of beige swam before Guy's eyes as he entered his ultra-modern apartment. Everything was either beige, a shade of cream or chrome. Well that wasn't technically true; there was a lot of glass there too, as he had been reminded of the other night when he had walked straight into his coffee table.

Exhausted, he dropped down onto his sofa and let go of his briefcase. He was shattered. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to loll backwards, trying to ignore how uncomfortable his so-called settee really was. The woman who had sold him the apartment had made a big deal of the fact that it came ready furnished and had noted that the settee was a designer piece.

At the time, Guy had been only too happy to accept it ready furnished so that he would have less to worry about and could get on with his work, but now he was starting to wish that he had decorated the place himself ... or at least picked out his own sofa. He certainly could not tolerate this one for much longer, not that he had much leisure time. He was normally in the office until past 10.

That was another reason why he had chosen this apartment: its proximity to the office. It was only two streets away, which meant that he could walk there in under two minutes. It was just as well; he didn't have time to deal with the commuter belt.

In fact, this was the first time in the six months he had been working for Vaisey that he had actually finished all of his work by Saturday – even if it were now late on Saturday afternoon. Realising that he had some time free he briefly considered hunting for his television again, just to see what was going on in the world.

He knew that there was an enormous flat screen hiding somewhere in the giant leather ottoman but how one was supposed to summon it forth remained a mystery. Sighing he dragged his briefcase back to him and took out his laptop.

His trusty Mac air book opened and showed him the front page of The Times, which once against was going on about how the government was destroying the country.

"If only they knew the truth", he almost sighed. He did not want to read the news, nor did he want to eat – which was just as well as he had no idea how to use anything in his kitchen. It was a gorgeous kitchen to be sure; Guy was just not sure where the oven was. Come to think of it, Guy had basically forgotten what one was supposed to do with leisure time. Ever since he and his sister had been taken from their home, his life had consisted of work and responsibility. It had seemed never ending, there was always something to worry about and no one to help him. First he had had to make sure that he got into the local grammar school, then GSCEs and A-levels, and finally a scholarship to Oxford. The only times that he had not been studying had either been spent in working or with his sister.

Guy started to type, or rather pounding, on his keyboard. He could not afford to think of her or what had happened, or rather …. What he had done.

He got hold of himself once more, when he had been in America, managing his Uncle's ranch just after graduation, he had had some time to sightsee etc but then he had always been able to find the company of a pretty girl or two.

That was Guy's real problem, he was lonely. It was not that he required constant companionship nor someone to hold his hand, but sometimes, when he came home long after the sun had set, having eaten at his desk and knowing that he would have to leave again before he was properly rested, he wished that there was someone there with him: Someone who could enjoy the luxury of the apartment, someone with whom he could dine on the balcony over-looking the city.

He briefly thought of going out but he didn't have the energy, all things considered he thought that he would do better to catch up on his sleep so that he could be well rested for his meeting with Marian that evening.

This caused him to smile, as he stripped off and climbed into his warm bed. There were many things which he disliked about his apparently perfect apartment, but the deluxe king size bed was not one of them. There would easily have been room for Marian next to him in that bed – which had become one of his aims after seeing her that afternoon. He could not forgive her ill temper that morning, but there was something about her that made him want to know more about her. It was not just her beauty, it was the fact that she had always been his and that Robin – if he guessed right - had taken her away from him.

As he drifted into a semi-peaceful slumber, he remembered a time when she had been as jealous of him as he now was of her.

_"This way", Marian shouted, as she ran just in front of him across the Gisborne's garden, scrambling over the original part of the wall which still was not secured properly, and down her garden. Guy kept step easily enough but did not try to overtake her, this was her adventure and he would let her take the lead._

_Once they had reached what he had always assumed to be the end of her garden Marian ducked behind a shrub to reveal a small garden gate. Once through this there was another much smaller garden which was full of large sturdy trees._

_Marian did not stop. Instead, she continued running through them until she came to the biggest one where, unable to suppress a huge grin, she pointed up._

_"Ta da", she sang, still gesturing towards a large tree house, "Have you ever seen anything more impressive?"_

_Having travelled a lot with his family Guy had, but did not say so. Not only because he had no wish to disappoint Marian after she had shown him something so special to her, but also because it really was quite large and well made._

_"Can I go up?" He asked, tugging anxiously on the rope ladder._

_"Of course", Marian answered and followed him up. _

_It was only once they were inside and seated, that Guy really had the chance to take in his surroundings. The tree house made up of two levels, each about 10 by 11 feet, with a small staircase leading from one to the other. There was no furniture except for a bit of carpet on the floor although having shutter windows and a proper door anything that was put in there would be safe._

_"This is amazing", Guy gasped, "How long have you had it?"_

_"Forever", Marian answered calmly, "it was already here when my Mummy and Daddy moved in, according to Daddy. He showed it to me a couple of years ago – once I was big enough to climb – and said that I could have it"._

_"Cool!" Guy wondered, "Are you going to paint it?"_

_"Umm, I don't know. I had never thought about it. I suppose that it would look nicer if it were painted"._

_"I can help you, if you want", Guy added, almost shyly._

_"Great, but I don't have any house paint"._

_"We still have loads in the garage from when my parents had our house painted, I am sure that they won't mind. I will go and get it; you had better change while I am gone"._

_Marian readily agreed, while he was wearing casual clothes, she was wearing her prettiest skorts which she wouldn't want to ruin. Once they were both on the ground again and were about to part ways she turned back to him, "Guy?"_

_"Yes", he turned to her._

_She gathered her courage and timidly offered, "It can be our tree house too if you want"._

_He beamed and ran off. This wasn't turning out to be such a bad day after all._

_Once he was inside the garage, he found the paint easily and placed them into a 'little-pully-cart' before pulling his precarious load out past the kitchen window where he saw his mother, who asked what he was doing with all of that paint._

_Guy looked a little guilty; he had been so excited and sure that his parents wouldn't mind that he had inadvertently forgotten to ask either of them._

_"I was going to take it to help Marian paint her tree house", Guy said. His mother gave him her blessing and he trundled off never dreaming that he had just committed a grave crime._

_All was well for a few days. Once they had finished painting the house, they both found things to put in it like new carpet – off cuts also from the Gisbornes' revamp – and other items such as bean bag chairs._

_It was, all in all, a rather pleasant way to spend their holiday seeing as everyone else in their class was still in bed with the flu. On the Friday afternoon Marian took a small fairy covered book out of her pinafore pocket, ripped out two sheets and gave him one. _

_Her mother had told her that when she and Marian's father had brought their first house and done it up they had written their hopes and dreams down on a piece of paper and hidden them under one of the floor boards so that they would be a part of their first house and could grow with them._

_Marian wasn't about to tell Guy all of that, but she did explained the idea of writing hopes and dreams down and putting them under a floor board. He did so happily and hid his, never even trying to see hers seeming to know that this was something truly important for her and wanting to make her happy. However, he clearly did not realise just how important __their__ tree house was to her, if the events of the next morning were anything to go by._

_This time dressed in her in her favourite pink shorts – pretty dresses were not appropriate climbing attire - Marian ran to the end of the garden, which they had found out had another gate into Guy's garden, ready to play with him. She heard his voice and scrambled up the ladder, her face flushed with excitement, "Guy you'll never guess what …" she broke off._

_Marian's face was a mask of horror; she could not believe that he would do something like this. She had to be seeing things. "What is that?" Marian hissed, her ire rising._

_She stared intently at the pretty blonde girl who was sitting, as cool as you like, on top of the floor board under which their dreams were hidden._

_Guy was a little taken aback, to say the least. He too had been shocked when his mother had presented him with the little blonde girl that morning and told him that he was to play nicely with her that day, as she was the daughter of a friend and had not had a very nice holiday so far as everyone else was ill and so she had had no one to play with. Guy had felt like groaning, but he was too well bred for that. Falling back on the manners which his mother had instilled into him, he had not only managed to resist groaning but even managed to greet her. Her name was Emily and she seemed quite prissy, which was a shame as he had been looking forwards to another day with Marian in their tree house but now he supposed that he would have to spend the day listening to talk of Barbies but he doubted that Marian would mind too much, she was always anxious to make everyone feel welcome. In fact, he even wondered whether this new girl would be a welcome playmate for Marian, as she had had only him to play with for a week and she was used to doing more girly things when she got the chance._

_"I normally play with Marian, she lives next door but I can go and get her and we can play here", Guy tried to think of something that they could do._

_"Oh no", Guy's mother interrupted not wanting them in the house all day, "I told her mother all about your tree house and she said that Emily would love to see it. Take her to see it and keep her happy"._

_It is to be hoped that Guy's mother did not intend to lumber Guy with such a dud of a companion nor know the wrath she was about to unleash: the latter was certainly a shock to Guy. He took Emily to the tree house and talked to her for a little while of this and that, secretly hoping that Marian would arrive soon._

_It was not that Emily was a bad sort of girl; it was just that she seemed to be as vain as Isabella without half of her sense. Just as he was thinking that his attention was caught by Marian. He could not work out why she looked so odd, and looked in the direction she was pointing, "Emily?" He asked, in some confusion._

_"If that is what you call __it__, what is __it__ doing here?" Marian was seething._

Guy woke up with a genuinely hopeful smile, for the first time in years. With his curtains drawn he could not tell what time it was but it did not matter, he felt it in his bones that he had not overslept. He could have jumped for joy remembering that day. Not Marian's fury – which although he had not understood at the time, he now realised was jealously – but the fact that he had managed to make her forgive him. He remembered the panic that he had felt as he had tried to explain to Marian who Emily was and what she was doing there, the heartache when she had stormed off and the exasperation when he had followed her and tried to make her see 'reason', all to no avail. But, more importantly than all of that, he remembered going to her room a little later, apparently contrite and telling her that he would never do anything to hurt her but that he could not go against him mother's wishes. That she was welcome to come and play with him and Emily any time that she wanted and that he would always care about her but that he was not going to be manipulated.

Marian had railed against him, asking him how he dared do what he had done and that he should leave Emily and just play with her. But Guy had stood firm, or at least, had tried to. Once again, he had apologised for having hurt her – although he was not sure how – and renewed his offer but he would not have her make him treat Emily badly.

He had felt sick, hoping that Marian would cave because he could not. The few seconds in which she had debated what to do had felt like hours. He did not think that he had ever been so relieved as when she had ordered, "Stay here while a change into a pretty dress. I am not playing with her in rags. I have prettier dresses than her!" Guy had won. If he had realised at the time, as he now did, that her attitude had stemmed from jealousy then he might have dealt with the situation better - he still felt bad about making her upset – but, the point was that when necessary he could be firm with Marian ... just about.

That gave him renewed hope as he bounced off his bed and headed into the shower where he began belting out, "I believe in a thing called love".

Please R & R! :)


	7. Chapter 5

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Chapter Five**

It was gone nine when Guy pulled up outside the hotel and handed his keys to the valet, he knew that he was now a little more than fashionably late and he had debated how late to delay leaving his apartment. On the one hand he was dying to see Marian, but on the other, he did not want to be standing around for over an hour, either forced to make small talk or stand by himself brooding. Well aware that everyone there would know who he was by the end of the night; Guy knew that he would have to put up with some impertinences, or worse sympathy. He did not think that he could take it, not from these people. A small part of him wanted to turn and run, to plot his return and revenge in solitude and spring it on them after it had already been accomplished. Yet, he knew that he could not. He could not run, he had to enter with his head held high, as befitted a Gisborne, and deal with any problems which may arise.

At least he had driven himself, he thought as he made his way through the marble archway and saw some couples in clusters already discussing what time the chauffer came back on duty. While he knew that he was supposed to want to be driven around, Guy hated it, even as a child he had always wanted to be the one in control. In fact, many of the things which he 'should', according to his mother, have wanted never had held much interest for Guy.

Thinking of his mother caused him a pang, she would have loved a party like this, in fact, she would have been hovering around Dr. Fitzwalter (Marian's mother) for weeks prior trying to give advice about the menus, the table decorations etc. It had always been one of Guy's father's greatest regrets that he had not managed to give his wife the status that would set her apart from the other society wives and which would allow her to organise a party like this.

As Guy progressed through the lounge into the main ballroom he could not help but suspect that Marian's mother had planned this affair. Everything was 'of the best' yet elegant in its simplicity, still there was a lightness of touch that he did not recognise. As he saw the white roses which adorned all of the tables he felt a wave of nostalgia; being his mother's favourites, their house had always been full of them.

Moving through the ornate rooms, he felt a little self-conscious as it dawned on him for the first time that he was not just here for business, nor to see Marian, but that for the first time in almost a decade he was going to see the people who had been like second parents to him. He felt as if he should go and brush his hair again, make sure that his collar was straight and rewash his hands.

Just as he wondering where the nearest washroom was, he noticed a small group of ladies enter the ballroom from the other side. He recognised a few of them from that afternoon and began to search their party for Marian. Finally he saw her, magnificent in a midnight blue strapless gown, and standing a little behind the rest of the party, talking to a woman who much resembled her mother.

He had to go to them, to speak to them even if Marian were angry with him about something. He was not sure what she would say or how to approach them, it had been so long. He needed an excuse of some sort; he looked around for the waiter with the glasses of champagne. He had previously been sending them away with his best no nonsense look, but now he thought about it, a couple of glasses would make the perfect introduction.

As he was taking two glasses from the tray, he heard his name on the lips of a woman behind him. He could have sworn, but he knew better than that. It could be the wife of one of the people that his company did business with ... oh, his company, he liked the sound of that. Sure that he would be able to speak with Marian later, he turned to see someone that he recognised from the group from the coffee shop – or Marian's little friends as he had dubbed them.

Annie, as she was apparently called, was pleasant enough but not the woman with whom he wished to speak, however she was useful for some information. After having complimented the decoration of the halls he found out that Marian had taken over that job, "very sad". He could hardly believe it, in fact, he did not. Marian knew how much it meant to her Mama, she would never have done such a thing. He hoped that Annie's information regarding Locksley was more to be relied upon, as she announced that Robin had left to join the war in Iraq some years ago.

"That should make my job a lot easier", Guy thought to himself with a smirk, which elicited a puzzled expression from his female admirer. He could have explained himself he supposed, but he was in no humour to do so. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and that he no longer had to act with haste.

He sipped his champagne and fixed his eyes once more upon Marian who now appeared to giving orders to the serving staff. A glance at his watch told him that they would soon be sitting down to dinner. He debated whether he could slip over there and ensure that he had engaged her for some dances before the gong was struck, but thought it unlikely. It would however make very little difference as he meant to dance with her, and if that meant disappointing someone else then they would just have to get used to it.

"Stop flirting with the girlies", he heard a slightly wheezing voice, which he had no difficultly in recognising as his mentor's, float over. Had Guy not known his voice so well he would still have known who it was before turning around as Vaisey, obviously realising that this was a special occasion, had apparently decided to bathe in cologne.

"Just getting to know our market", Guy replied easily as he turned to face – stare down at –at the troll.

"Wouldn't you do that better from behind a desk? Haven't finished already have you?" Vaisey sneered, still vexed by Guy's height. It was all very well and good to have Guy around to do his bidding, but when he started getting his work done in time to go to parties and socialise things were going too far.

"Well, it had better all be there on Monday. Don't disappoint me Guy", he said in a voice loud enough to carry, before walking off to spread misery. Guy seethed; he always did all of his work, in fact he did the work of about four men and it was always perfect! And now for Vaisey not only to put him down like this, but to do it in front of people over whom he had hoped to have power. It beyond the limit of human endurance!

Guy could feel people around him glancing at him, and his ire rose even further. It was with difficulty that he suppressed the urge to thump Vaisey, he still needed him ... for now. But the others, he would make sure that anyone who had heard Vaisey would pay. The only blessing was that neither Marian nor her mother could have heard as they were on the other side of the room, and if by some ill luck they did chance to hear a whisper of it later, they would not believe it. Why should they? Did he not look every inch the perfect trustworthy gentleman?

This hope was shattered, however, as Annie reclaimed his attention. No doubt she meant to be kind, when she commented that lots of father's were like that; always pushing their children to do better but no words could have been more unwelcome to Guy at that moment.

He made an odd sound, somewhere between a growl and sound of acknowledgement. Now he was sure that Marian was going to find out, and probably believe it too. Seeming to sense that there was nothing that she could say to help, Annie bid him farewell for the present and went over to join Marian.

Although finally free to do the same, he did not feel that he could, not yet at least. Another glance at his watch informed him that they still had a few minutes until they would be summoned to the table and he strode out onto the balcony hoping to compose himself a little better.

Guy began to calm down slightly, as he leant against the railings and breathed in the crisp night air mixed with the smell of freshly cut grass. The view really was lovely, even though they were in the middle of London all that he could see was the perfectly kept garden and the sunset. It was somehow empowering, he made him feel just as invincible now as it had when he was younger and his parents had thrown garden parties.

He had almost succeeded in blocking out the conversations which were going on further down the balcony, until Marian's name caught his attention. He tried to continue to ignore them, after all a gentleman did not eavesdrop, however his curiosity got the better of him as he heard snippets such as, "Marian's replaced her mother", "so sad", "never would have believed it", float over to him on the night breeze. Finally he was going to go over there and tell them to stop gossiping about her when the gong went off and he had to head for his place at the table.

Throughout the meal, which, he had to admit, was a good one. Guy kept trying to steal glances at Marian but was mostly blocked by Vaisey, who for once had chosen to sit in the middle of the table rather than at the head – probably just to upset Marian's seating plan. Guy did not believe, for a moment, the nasty things that the girls had been saying about Marian. He knew her and knew that she would never do something like usurp her own mother's position. Once he could get closer to them he would get everything straightened out, although he was still nervous the breath of air had done him good and now he was only sorry that her father was apparently absent and so he would not be able to have a full reunion.

Guy could almost have kissed Vaisey – had the latter not been quite such an ugly toad – when he got up to make a speech, allowing Guy a much better view of Marian. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a loose bun with only a few curly tendrils falling around her face. Her only jewellery was a diamond collar which matched the sparkle in her eyes. Guy did not believe that he had ever seen a lovelier creature.

He was so busy staring at her, that he was not really paying any attention to Vaisey, who was prattling on about the new order and the initiatives that he was going to put into place. Guy had heard it all before. He was sure that Vaisey had got in a few back handed compliments towards Marian and her family, but that was just his way. Besides that should mean that Marian would not be too quick to judge if Annie had been gossiping about him.

A few seconds later however Guy wished that he had been paying more attention to Vaisey as he observed Marian turn quite white and leave the room the second that his hair challenged employer had sat back down. Making his apologies Guy left as well, hoping that the others would be too busy with their own affairs and wondering what they were going to have for pudding to notice where he went. He had only spoken a few words to the people nearest to him after all. In spite of what he had assumed, there were very few people there of real importance, apparently the beginning of season party did not actually include the stockholders – who Guy already knew – as much as their immediate families etc who liked to feel involved in the process.

Guy navigated the hallways with ease, having been here on more than one occasion in his youth and was soon at the kitchen door where he could hear Marian saying something to the head chef. He waited until she reappeared before asking, "Are you alright?" He would have liked his first words to her to have been something more eloquent, but they were all that he could think of when he saw her still slightly too pale face.

"I'm fine", Marian replied, too much distracted at that moment to really know how to respond. She had thought about him all afternoon and wondered how she would act when she saw him again, she had imagined them dancing together in the ballroom, laughing over champagne and, in one moment that made her cheeks turn red, even kissing. What she had not imagined however, was that she would be disparaged in front of her guests by Vaisey. At least Guy did not seem to be attempting to rub it in. Still she was not going to let him see that Vaisey's words had any effect on her, "I was just checking with the chef about dessert. It isn't easy managing an event of this size, you know".

She had not meant it to sound bitter, she was just a little tired after all of her exertion and did not want Guy to think that she did nothing all day as Vaisey had implied or that she would enjoy "a nice rest" along with her father now that he was out of a job.

"I meant to say, it is a lovely evening. I heard that you organised it all, although I did not believe it at first", he thought for a moment of how to phrase his next comment so that it would not seem like an accusation, "but if it is too much, maybe you shouldn't try to take your mother's place".

"I'm not", Marian said shocked.

"I am sure that you are not doing so intentionally, but it cannot be easy for her to be replaced and forgotten", Guy tried to explain.

"How dare you", Marian growled, she raised her hand to slap him but felt herself welling up even as she did so. She could not let him see her cry and so pushed passed him as she ran off. Guy was about to follow her but did not get more than a few steps when he found his way barred by Vaisey, who was clapping slowly.

"Congratulations. Bringing up the girl's dead mother and suggesting that all of Marian's efforts to keep her mother's memory alive are in fact devices to make people forget her and focus on Marian. I couldn't have done better myself. Maybe there is a future for you in my company after all, come and see me on Monday", Vaisey grinned nastily before returning to the party to spread his venom.

Guy felt sick to his stomach. Marian's mother had died. How had he not known that? All of the time that he had been mourning his own parent's deaths and wondering why Marian had never called, he had never once thought that she might have gone through something similar. He had to find her, he had to explain.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in: **Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics. Thank-you very much to all of you who are still reading and I am sorry that I have not updated in so long.

**Chapter Six: Part One**

Marian stood outside alone in the car park, her arms wrapped around herself in a futile attempt to ward off the evening chill. She tried to convince herself that it was only the breeze that was making her eyes water, or perhaps even a slight touch of hay fever. It had nothing to do with what Guy had said. "Nothing to do with Guy at all", even as she repeated the words to herself she knew that it was useless. He should not have had the power to hurt her after all this time, and yet he did. What had happened to the sweet boy she had known as a child?

A slightly sharper gust of wind brought her back to the present. She could not stand out here all night, she had to get a hold of herself as she would have to go inside to call a taxi having forgotten her mobile and there was no way that she could face the others and tell them why she wanted to go home early. She was not sure whether they would take her home in the limo that they had all shared or attempt to lynch Guy. Knowing her Aunt, her money was on the latter option.

Marian toyed with the idea of a moment or two, would she feel better to see Guy hurt? She supposed that she should really but no. The real problem was not what he had said, but rather the fact that it was true. Not that she had wanted to usurp her mother's place in society, but that she had tried to fill it after her death as she thought that her mother would have wanted. She told herself that it was all in her mother's memory but she could not help wondering if the feeling of pride she experienced when people complimented her on the arrangements was entirely justified. Was she not in some small way benefiting from her mother's death? These were the questions which had kept her up at night for many years, ones she did not dare speak of and yet Guy had. Did he see the bad in her?

As Marian was pondering this, a light shower began. "Oh well," she thought, "at least now I will have a reason for having smudged make-up". With that, Marian turned around to go back inside, wondering how quickly she could be home, when she saw him.

Guy had been standing behind her for some moments when the rain began. He had followed her out of the entrance with every intention of folding her in his arms and begging her forgiveness, but something had stopped him. For once it was not his mind telling him not to show emotion or weakness, it was not the fear of showing his heart and that she might use it against him. It was guilt. Cold and hard in the pit of his stomach, reminding him that he was the one who had done this to her, that he was unworthy of her.

He debated whether or not he should return to the hotel to fetch one of her friends, they were eminently more suited to dealing with this situation that he was, yet when she turned around he knew that he had no choice. Even with her hair now falling about her shoulders and her smudged make-up she was still beautiful. Guy could just about hear her sad sniffles over the pitter patter. He stepped forwards and attempted to stroke her cheek.

"Marian, I ..." he began.

"Be quiet", she hissed, a look of pure venom twisting her delicate features, "and leave me alone".

Her rejection hurt but he knew that he had deserved it. If he had thought that it would make her feel better then he might even have done as she had ordered, but he knew that she needed him. Slowly he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shivering body, she tried to shrug it off but he would not allow it. He wrapped it more tightly around her and standing directly in front of her brushed the wet hair from her face.

Marian wanted to stop him, wanted to push him away but she could not. "Marian", he said again, his tone low and controlled, "I am sorry. I did not know that your mother was dead". He ran a hand through his own, now damp, locks. "If I had I would never have said what I did. I thought the woman that you were with was your mother".

She looked at him incredulously, was it really possible that he had not known? "You thought that my Aunt was my Mother?" She repeated.

"Yes", he said, his tone imploring, "please Marian, you have to believe me. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you".

"How do I know that?" Marian stared into his eyes, searching desperately for some spark of truth. She needed to believe him.

"You know me", he almost growled.

It wasn't enough to convince her. "I thought that I did. But the Guy that I knew would never have worked for Vaisey, or plotted against my father or believed that I could have done such a thing to my own mother", Marian all but snarled. She could not ignore the little voice in the back of her head asking her if he had not been correct in his assumptions.

The look of distrust in her eyes pierced his heart, he felt terrible but he could not ignore the fact that she doubted him. "Well the Marian that I knew would have known that I was incapable of those things", he retaliated. There was silence for a few moments. Neither of them was sure what to say next, finally Guy said, "My car is over there, I will take you home".

"No that is not necessary", Marian replied.

"I said that I will take you home", Guy said, putting his arm around her to steer her to his car.

"And I said that it was not necessary", Marian dug in her heels.

"Marian", he used his most no nonsense tone, his face now level with hers. "I am not going to leave you out here to die of pneumonia so you either let me take you home or I will throw you over my shoulder and take you back inside where you can explain what has happened."

Marian gulped. Her initial reaction was to dig her heels in even further; she would not be dictated to! But she recognised that tone, that look, that threat. The last time that it had been invoked she had been wrong to think that she could get around him and had ended up at a major disadvantage – being carried upside down out of the pool much to the amusement of her classmates. She also knew that she could not go back inside now looking like she did and having been outside for so long with him, people would ask questions. Marian would not lose the war for the sake of one picric victory, and so, she ground out "fine". Although she was angry, she knew herself to be in no danger.

Guy could have sighed with relief as she allowed him to escort her to his car and he got her inside safely. Normally he would have wanted her to see how nice it was, but at that moment all that he could think of was getting her warm, and to that end he put the heater on and set off.

There was no one about and yet Guy kept his attention glued to the road and his grip tight on the steering wheel. Marian initially decided that this suited her just fine, and they had driven in silence for over ten minutes before she finally submitted to curiosity and asked, "What happened to you?"

Guy hesitated for a moment before inquiring, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened to you?" Marian repeated her question. "You were so kind, so good, so noble…"

"And now I am pure unadulterated evil?" Guy finished for her.

"I wouldn't say unadulterated", Marian said, "but you aren't the boy that I knew either. I mean, just say that I believe you, that you could not tell the difference between my mother and her twin and that you did not know that she was dead. Why would you believe that I would do something like that? Why work for a man like Vaisey?"

"I have to work for someone", Guy pointed out, knowing that he could not tell her his real reason. "I always thought that I would work here and live here. A good opportunity to do so came along and I took it. Why did you think that I would stay away forever? This is my home".

The word home struck Marian, it was said with such an air of longing. "Then why didn't you come back before? Why didn't you come to work for my father. No one made you leave".

Guy laughed, it was not a nice sound, it was low and cruel and completely humourless. "No, just Robin, his family, my parent's death".

"I'm sorry", Marian apologised, "I did not mean to remind you of it".

"Do you really think that there is a day that I do not remember? That I do not remember what Robin did to them?" Guy asked, looking over at her.

"I ... I", Marian stuttered. "You cannot blame Robin".

"Oh yes I can. It was his fault. There was no need for him to bring fireworks into our home, just because his father didn't keep them under lock and key. There was no need for him to show off to you the way that he did, running after you down the stairs with them and teasing you. Even once he had set them off there might have been a chance to save Mum and Dad, but he would not get out of the way. I could have got upstairs, I could have warned them". Anger simmered in Guy's voice and his eyes became even more focused on the road ahead.

In spite of the heat given off by the car, Marian shivered as she remembered that day. She could still hear the crackle of the flames, still see the fireworks explode and the flames consuming the stair case. She hadn't been able to move, neither had Isabella they had just stood there together horrified. It had been Guy who had pulled them both out of the house and to safety. He had tried to go back in but by then Marian's father was there and would not let him. Guy had pulled away with all of his might but Edward had been firm, holding the teenager so tightly that he could not enter the flames which were consuming his house. Guy had only stopped struggling a few minutes later when they had heard the screams coming from the back of the house and seen Robin's father's body lying on the lawn in front of them.

The firemen had come as had the police but it was too late. Deep down Marian knew that if Robin had not been mucking around then the fire would not have started, but she also knew that it had been an accident and that he had only been trying to put the fire out when he had blocked Guy's way to their parents. She doubted that even Guy would have been able to get up all of those stairs and back in time. He had been shouting warnings to them at the top of his lungs, they must have heard just not been able to make their escape.

Marian felt sick to her stomach and wished that she could forget the entire day, she considered just dropping the subject as if that would somehow make it disappear, but she couldn't leave Guy thinking that it had been in some way his fault. She had always wondered if it had been her fault, because she had been struck dumb and unable to move. Maybe if she had reacted she could have saved them.

"Guy, you wouldn't have got out alive. They wouldn't have wanted that", Marian tried to console him, as she looked over at him she saw that his mouth was a grim line and that his hands were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel that she thought that he was likely to leave indentations. She couldn't explain it, but she felt close to him. He was no longer the outsider, he was her Guy, he had just been through a lot.

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't have lived as a coward". Marian did not know what to say to that, and so she remained mute for some time. Then, as curiosity got the better of her once more, she could not help but ask something that she had always wondered and feared, "Do you hate me for not putting out the fire? Is that why you did not come back?"

By this time they were sitting in front of Marian's house. Guy turned off the engine and looked at her in astonishment. "No, of course not. There was nothing that you could have done, and as for why I didn't come back. How could I have?"

"Well I realise that you house was burnt down but it must have been insured, your parents would have had life insurance, and I know that Dad asked you to come and live with us. Why didn't you? Did you prefer your aunt and uncle in America? Why didn't you at least call us to tell us that you were safe? We were worried".

Guy was touched that she had cared so much. For a moment or two, he did not even realise that this reaffirmed his suspicion that there had been more going on than met the eye, something sinister.

"The house was insured but it was not fully paid off. The mortgage insurance and the life insurance would have covered it and allowed us to live comfortably and employ a nurse or something to live with us until I came of age. But they wouldn't pay up. Your darling Robin refused to admit to having started the fire and no one would take my word for it. He said that he didn't know how it had started and that he thought that it had come from upstairs." He paused for a moment to allow Marian to grasp the enormity of the lie that Robin had told.

He continued with some difficulty, "My parents had been arguing a lot, lots of people knew that and when they found out they came forwards and testified that it could have been intentional on the part of one of my parents. Someone even came up with an absurd theory that my mother was having an affair with Robin's father. You were too young to testify and your father was not in the building at the time the fire started. I know that he tried to convince the judge that the fire could not have been started by either of my parents but he did not succeed. Under the circumstances the insurance would not pay up. We lost the house and Robin's grandmother - on his behalf - made an offer on the land which we had to take." He could not hide his bitterness. Everything that his parents had worked for had been taken away from them in one day, because of the actions of a thoughtless boy who would not even stand up and take the blame.

"We were put in an orphanage until the dispute could be sorted out. Your father and mother did offer to take us in at that time but it was not allowed as they were not family, my parents hadn't named them as responsible for us and they had not been vetted. The whole process was rather irregular. It took so long to get sorted out that by the time that we were able to be adopted I was going off to Uni. And Isabella was just starting sixth-form." At the end he gave a small shrug, as if to say that it was all over and done with now although he was obviously still pained.

"I remember, you skipped a year didn't you?" Marian said.

"Yes", he was pleased that she remembered in spite of everything.

"What about your aunt and uncle, didn't they want you?" She asked. "When I graduated they offered me a job managing their ranch, it was good experience, but only after I was grown. So I suppose that they did not want me, although they are nice enough now. I think that they would probably have taken Isabella but you are not allowed to adopt one sibling without the other".

"Oh", Marian said, wanting to hurt them very much. And then, she finally the question that had bothered her for ages, "but why didn't you call?"

"I did, once", he replied." A maid answered and told me that you were in no state to talk to me. I could hear your voice in the background so I knew that that wasn't true. I presumed that your father had told you not to talk to me. After the rumours about my mother I was persona-non-grata in the neighbourhood and I thought that your father must be worried about business. I would not blame him if he had been".

"I don't know when that was, but I promise you that I didn't know that you had called. I would have answered, you do believe me don't you?" Marian grabbed his arm and looked deep into his eyes, begging him to believe her.

"Do you believe me that I didn't know of your mother's death?" He turned to hold her stare.

His eyes were as blue and still as the lake they had swam in as children. They had not changed since he was a boy, and somehow deep down she knew that he was telling the truth. "Yes", she replied, not a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

"I believe you too", Guy started to reach out for her, but was stopped as she asked, "What about my card?"

"What card?" His brows furrowed.

"The one that I left at the orphanage the day after the fire when Dad and I went to see you but you were too upset to come down", Marian elaborated.

"I never got it, no one ever told me that you had come". He felt hot and annoyed. He had been through too much in one night, having to relive that terrible day and now to know that things might have been different for him was too much at that moment. Guy got out of his side of the car and walked around to open the door for her. She was the only thing which made him feel better at that moment.

Marian was shocked ... and angry. All of these years that he had spent apart from them in some God forsaken orphanage and all because of some of one stupid boy and some incompetent people. No, that wasn't fair, she couldn't blame Robin, but there was certainly something fishy going on and she was going to find out what it was.

As got out she smiled up at him, almost shyly. She knew that she could not take away the hurt and the pain of the years that he had spent almost in exile, but she could try to cheer him up now. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

If you have read, please comment it makes me very happy.


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in: **Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** Thank-you to those of your who are still reading and reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. Sorry again for the wait, but hopefully the next few will be more regular as they are already written and just need to be betaed.

**Chapter Six: Part Two**

Guy was slightly taken aback by Marian's offer but did not refuse. Together they entered her house and he was sent to sit in the living room whilst Marian went to make them some coco. As he waited for her to return, Guy walked over to the mantel piece and looked at all of the photos sitting there. Many of them he recognised, but he studied the newer ones, trying to piece together her life since he had left. There was a beautiful one of Marian graduating from Cambridge and others of her dancing, he skipped over the ones which contained Robin in disgust, but then he came to one of a baby. He was sure that it was not Marian as it had dark eyes; yet it so strongly resembled her.

As Marian entered with two mugs of steaming coco with whipped cream and sprinkles he managed a smile and gratefully took the drink from her. They sat together next to the fire for a few moments; it was incredible how she could make him feel like a boy again. Although so much had transpired, in that moment it was almost as if no time had passed at all. She was still so beautiful, her long dark hair, her sparkling blue eyes …

"Who is this in the picture?" He asked, remembering the pictures and wondering if maybe this mysterious aunt of hers had a child.

"Oh, that is my brother", Marian said, without emotion.

"Of course", Guy said, "Your mum was pregnant. I was wondering earlier whether it had been a boy or a girl, I would have asked but after having made one enormous error tonight I thought that I would avoid another, is he here?" Guy asked, taking another sip of his coco. Then seeing her eyes, he groaned, "I have made another one, haven't I?"

"He died, a few weeks after he was born." Marian said quietly, "the stress of the fire caused Mum to give birth prematurely. She died in labour, but Fredrick lived. He was in hospital for weeks but finally he was allowed home. That is the only picture we have of him, he was such a naughty baby always crying, I told him so once and …" her voice caught in her throat, "one day when he had not woken the whole house up screaming in the middle of the night I went into his room and told him that he had been a good boy. He was sleeping so soundly like an angel I went to get the camera and take a picture so that we would have a second nice one".

She paused for a moment, "Father came with me, he looked so much healthier after a good night's sleep. I was about to take the photo when Dad turned as white as a ghost. He started to hold my brother's hands and rub them, he told me to leave. I was so angry that he preferred him to me that I did leave, I didn't even care when the doctor came to look him over because I thought that he was just there to steal my Dad, then Dad came downstairs and told me that Freddie had died in the night".

Marian continued on as if she were reading out a shopping list. "We did not really talk about it after that. We talked about you mostly, and Isabella. About how and when you would get in touch and which rooms you should stay in when you arrived. It was odd, it was as if Freddie had never existed except for that one photo. Then one night I couldn't sleep and thought that I would get some water. When I passed my Dad's room I heard a muffled wailing sound. I opened the door ever so slightly and peered around, just to check that he was alright and I saw him kneeling with his hands clasped in front of him. He was almost convulsing and asking what to do. How to continue without his wife and son. How to raise a daughter. Who he would find to protect me when he was gone. I realised that Freddie had not just been a child to him, he had been his male heir who would grow up to take over everything and ensure that I and the company were safe whatever happened. That was when I knew that I could not be selfish any longer. I had to dedicate myself to my father and to becoming a good _son_, to becoming the heir that he needed."

She wanted to stop there but knew that she could not, if she did not continue then Guy would never understand that the changes which that terrible episode had wrought. "Robin and I hadn't spoken since the fire, he had been with his Grandmother but he came back that next day and stopped teasing me. He was just nice and said that we had both lost people that we loved and that we should join together and become stronger. I even told him about my wanting to become a good boy, a son and heir for my father, and for once he did not laugh at me, he helped me. He is not the same boy that he was before the fire. He is noble and good and never lies", Marian finished her story a little shakily. She did not know what had possessed her to tell him all of this.

"A true paragon of virtue", Guy said, instantly regretting his comment. Why was it that even when Marian was upset and he should be doing his best to comfort her, he said stupid things? Throughout the story he had just sat there, he knew that he should have taken her in his arms and stroked her hair, but he had just been too shocked.

"Not a paragon no, but proof that people can change ... sometimes for the better", Marian stated simply. She was not crying, although she felt as though she should be. She just felt a little numb. She leant back into the chair and rested her head on his shoulder just like she had done when they were younger.

Instinctively, Guy put his arm around her and used his hand to brush the hair from her face. He stared down at her, she was so beautiful. He felt terrible that she had been through so much and that he had not been there for her. That he had wondered if she had ever thought about him and now found out that she had. He was now even more convinced that he needed to find out what had really happened that day.

Feeling that he should say something he wracked his brains. "I will never be able to forgive Robin for what he did, or see him as anything more than a selfish little git, but I am glad that he was a good friend to you. When I was not there to protect you".

Marian smiled a little up at him. "Thank-you", she almost whispered.

"Is he still around?" Guy asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, he left for Iraq a few years ago", Marian informed him. For the first time, she did not feel bitter about it.

"I heard something to that effect, but I thought that it must be wrong. He should have been back by now, right? Tours of duty don't normally last several years?" Guy started.

"He hasn't been back. I don't think that that is normal, but I don't know. I have never known anyone else in the army", Marian answered honestly.

Guy's ears pricked up at that. So he hadn't been home, that was definitely not normal. He wondered whether Marian knew something about Robin's activities and was protecting him or really did not know.

"You said that you were good friends. You are no longer in contact with him?" Guy persisted.

"We were, in fact we were engaged but he broke it off when he left. We have not been in contact since", Marian explained. It still caused her a little discomfort to admit that she had not been enough for him.

"Well I always knew that he was an idiot", Guy commented easily.

"He is not an idiot", Marian felt the need to protect her former fiancé, "he just wanted to help people".

Guy snorted, "He wanted the glory more like. Besides", he looked straight into her eyes, "any man who had the chance to make you his wife and gave it up is an idiot".

Marian held his gaze for a few seconds, trying to tell if he was making fun of her. The honesty in his blue eyes made her blush and turn away. She tried to think of something to say, but could not.

"What is he doing about his house then?" Guy asked, trying not to sound too interested, and like he was just trying to make conversation.

"Oh, he was trying to rent it through the company but he did not have much success. There was a family who wanted to rent it for the first year but they have moved on now. Sign of the times I suppose. Those who have the money want to buy while house prices are down, and those who don't are renting more modest places", Marian explained, happy to be back on more neutral ground. "Where do you live?" Marian suddenly asked, realising that she didn't know.

"In town", Guy answered, "in an apartment". This was a topic which Guy liked. He started bragging about his city centre apartment and all of its features, however he left out the fact that he could not find his own TV and that he hated the colour scheme.

Please R &R! :)


	10. Chapter 7

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's Note:** Sorry once again for the delays in updating, but at least my dissertation is going well. If you would like more updates, review! :)

**Chapter 7**

It was ten o'clock when Marian finally went down to breakfast the following morning, still dressed in her pyjamas. She realised with a pang that she had already missed church. She had been up until the wee hours talking with, and thinking about, Guy. He was a mystery to her, all of the feelings that she had had for him as a child came surging back, she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright, but she did not think that that would go down very well. After their heart to heart he had gone back to being quite distant. Oh, he had not been cold or unwilling to talk, but he spoke of trivial things, his apartment, his car, things which showed his status. Marian was happy that he had all of these things but it seemed rather strange to her and oddly _nouveau riche _of him. Her Guy had always been the pinnacle of correctness and would never have stooped to mention those things; however, she reasoned to herself that the old Guy had never had to do without. It was hard for her to feel so close to him, and yet so far away: as if they were old friends and yet strangers at the same time.

As Marian entered the dining room she saw her father sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper. She rushed to greet him, but as he put the paper down and smiled up at her all thoughts of Guy were driven from her mind; her father looked ill. He was pale and wan, he looked as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, though he did his best to dissemble.

"What did Vaisey do?" Marian asked, a note of panic in her voice, as she sat down next to her father and reached out to hold his hand.

"Nothing terrible child, do not be alarmed", her father patted her hand. "But it appears that he visited our friends before we could, oh they did not say as much but why else would they refuse to help? They were very nice and sympathetic but basically said that there was nothing that they could do. Some of them looked afraid to even speak against him."

He let out a sigh, "It appears that I have been very foolish over the years. I did not take care to consolidate my position. I thought, because I managed the company well and we always made a sizeable profit that I (that we) would be safe, but alas it is not so. I am sorry daughter".

"Do not say such things. You have no reason to be sorry, you did everything right", Marian declared with feeling, "It is that miserable toad and those cowards who should be sorry".

"You must not judge them too harshly Marian, they have their own families and livelihoods to think about. I imagine that many of them will tell Vaisey of my visit there, for if they do not and he finds out some other way they would be in danger of reprisal", Edward tried to explain.

"But you are the rightful head of the company! You are the one who hired them! You are the one who helped them all of these years, if it weren't for you then there would not even be a company, it would have never got out of the hole Thatcher dug for it!" Marian was now beyond livid.

A sad smile crossed her father's lips. "I would like to think that you are right, but that will all make no difference now. All that matters this year is a large yield, not the future of the company".

"But if we could give Vaisey a big yield this year? If we could develop the plans that you already had and present them as new ideas. We have always made a substantial profit, that is why we pushed the humanitarian side of things, because everyone knew that they would get their dues anyway. But if we highlight the financial aspects?" Marian asked, excitedly.

"Possibly. It is certainly worth a try", Edward conceded, "but we can talk about this after breakfast. How was your weekend, was the party a success?"

"Um, well … sort of", Marian started. She did not want to tell her father about what had happened last night but felt uneasy about lying to him. "On Saturday", she changed the subject, "a man working for Vaisey came to take some documents from you, as you no longer have the authorisation to have them at home".

"The Dobson files", Marian's father smacked his forehead, "Of course, I should have returned those. But he came to pick them up, you say? That is good as it could have caused us serious trouble if they have been left here. Who was that man? He may have worked for Vaisey but I doubt that he came here under his orders. I dare say that Vaisey would very much like to pin something on me".

Marian gulped, feeling a little guilty. She had not actually thought that when Guy showed up he could have been deliberately doing her a favour; rather she thought that he had just wanted the files so that he could carry on working and enjoyed threatening her. But that did not tally with the old Guy, he would have been the first to help.

"I was just getting to that part. It was Guy", Marian answered.

"Guy? Guy Gisborne?" Her father looked shocked. "How was he? Is he well? How is Isabella?" The questions tumbled out of him. "I thought that he was in America working for his Aunt and Uncle."

"He seems well, physically at least and he did not tell me about Isabella. To tell you the truth, I was so distracted when first we met that I did not realise that it was him. It was not until we met by chance in a coffee shop that I realised who he was", Marian explained – although "was told who he was" would have been nearer the mark.

"It is strange", she continued, "he did not mention how Isabella was. I wonder that I did not think to ask. She is with their family in America and I believe that she is quite adored there, so she must be happy. She always did like to be the centre of attention".

Edward nodded with a smile and Marian began to tell him all of what she knew about Guy's past hoping that her father could fill in the blanks, but he could not. He too believed that there was something fishy going on because he had tried to get in contact all of these years and had been unable to reach them. Together they decided that they would solve the mystery and come up with a plan so marvellous that Vaisey would have to accept it. It was with a certain bounce in her step that Marian returned to her room.

Bright and early Monday morning, Marian and her father were sitting in the conference room, their proposals laid out in front of them and ready for the meeting to begin. There were a few other members of the board already in the room, the majority of whom were trying to avoid eye contact with Edward and his daughter – who was doing her best to be haughty. Most of the others were late in arriving, no doubt too ashamed to get there early and have to face their former boss.

Whilst the thought of their treachery did anger Marian, she did her best to control her emotions. She would let them know by her coldness, the disdain in which she now held them. The real prize today was Vaisey's capitulation.

The plans which they had prepared yesterday were sure to do the trick. There was no way that anyone else could offer such a high yield and so quickly and maybe, Marian hoped, once the new government saw the progress it would reinstate her father in the place of Vaisey. Maybe they could be free of this pest within the month.

She had clung to these hopes and had worked with such fervour that she had had time to think of nothing else. Well, almost nothing. Every so often Guy would sneak into her thoughts, where he was now, what he was doing, what he had been through over the years, what he would look like without his shirt …

Marian was just trying to rid herself of this thought, when the object of them walked in. The more she saw of him, the less she could work out why she had not recognised him at his or why she had treated him so poorly at their first meeting. He was so very handsome. She only wished that he would smile.

In his black Armani suit, his eyes really stood out and Marian thought must have sparkled if he had laughed. But he did not. He looked cold and forbidding. Without greeting anyone, he strode over to place behind the chair at the head of the table and began to read some documents on his iPad.

Marian was just about to go over to him, when Vaisey and the other members of the board entered. Marian had no time to wonder why Guy had not come over to say hello, she had to focus on the presentation. By the end of the meeting they would have Vaisey eating out of the palm of their hands.

It would be sad for Guy when his boss failed, but there was no reason why Guy could not stay and work for her father.

Unfortunately the question of who Guy was to work for was never raised. Every idea that Marian or Edward raised was shot down, and another ridiculous one taken in its place. It was as if Vaisey was determined to humiliate them even at the cost of the company. By the end of the meeting Marian was fuming as she tried to explain the intricacies of her plan. Desperately she looked around the room, someone had to realise that she was right, they had to side with her they just had to. Finally her gaze settled on Guy. He was intelligent, he had influence, one word from him would make all of the difference.

He looked furious. It was as if he considered her looking at him an insult. She had been able to feel his eyes boring into her throughout the meeting and yet now that she returned his gaze he was angry? She would not have it. "Guy", she began, trying to appeal to him, (she did not notice Vaisey's raised eyebrow at the use of his henchman's Christian name, but Guy did). "You are a man of good sense, you must see that this is the only viable plan".

"Miss Fitzwalter", Guy said, stressing her title, "I do not see that it is the only viable plan. I think that the one already outlined far surpasses it".

"But, if you just consider …" Marian tried again, desperately. She had to get her point across, had to make them see.

"Enough", Guy's tone was harsh. "We have spent the majority of the meeting listening to your ideas, none of them have been chosen. You will perhaps notice that your father has become silent after his plans were refused".

Marian's eyes crackled but her tongue lay still. She sat back in her chair, but would not take her eyes off Guy. Everyone in that room was her enemy – except her father – they were all spineless cowards who would not stand up for what was right. She was most disappointed with Guy, he was good and noble and should not be doing this.

She could hear Vaisey chuckling as he heaved his enormous bulge from his chair to announce that as the only "viable" plan had been submitted by Guy, he was now going to run the main division.

Marian felt sick. Her father's place had been usurped by Guy. Had everything he had said to her the night before been a lie? His tender looks nothing more than an act? Or did he blame her father for what had happened to him? Either way she was going to know his reasons.

Guy clenched his fists, "Just shut up, can't you see that you are doing more harm than good", he wanted to shout at her. Vaisey had already decided that Marian's father must be watched closely, and the latter's visits to his friends in such of support against Vaisey had not helped matters. There was nothing to be done to return him to power, the best he could hope for was to not to draw too much attention to himself. The plans that he had put forwards had aggravated the situation slightly, but at least he had had the good sense to keep quite after the first one had been dismissed. He had obviously realised that he was not to be listened to and that his best hope was to lay low for a while; but not Marian. Guy had tried to warn her with disapproving looks throughout the meeting that she was going too far, and that she would not do her cause any good by this, but when she had actually addressed him she had gone too far.

It was not that her plans were not good, but Vaisey would never listen to a girl, much less the daughter of a man who he considered to be his enemy. If Vaisey thought that she had any power over Guy then all would be lost. He had to be harsh with her, had to make her stop talking and remind Vaisey that it was Marian and not her father that had caused the disruptions throughout the meeting.

However, this reminder had clearly not been enough, as Vaisey announced that Guy would now head up his division. Guy revolted at the idea of having taken from a man who was so good, and was disgusted with himself for such weakness. He had come so far, built himself up from nothing practically and he could not start to lose it now just because of a pretty face.

He turned and followed Vaisey out of the room, without a backwards glance. Once back in Vaisey's office, the older man congratulated him "Well done Gisborne, finally did something right after all. Keep going like this and the Locksley administration may soon be yours".

"Thank-you", was all that Guy said as he returned to his own office. Annoyed with himself for being happy to have some faint words of praise from a man that he hated and yet needed.

Back in the conference room Marian hugged her father's arm, "I am so sorry", she said, "if only I had kept my mouth shut, maybe …"

"Do not worry Marian", her father replied, "you could not have known. You thought that if you could make your point they would have to listen and accept it. We were wrong, it just means that we will have to play the game differently. We cannot afford to be seen as their enemies. You will have to go and apologise to Guy for putting his in a difficult position and using his Christian name".

"What?" Marian gasped, she had planned on going to see Guy but she had no intention of apologising.

"I am afraid that you must, if we are to keep any sort of place here", her father said gravely.

"Very well", Marian got to her feet grudgingly, "I will see you at home".

Before heading off to Guy's office Marian went first to her own, where she tried to calm herself down and check her dress, hair and make-up; if she had to apologise to Guy then she would at least make sure that she looked alright.

She had opted for her most formal black suit with stiletto heels and her hair tied back in a ponytail, as she had wanted to make sure that she would look professional but tower over the midget – not that that would be difficult.

Whilst she was preening, Marian racked her brains for something to say Guy when she got to his office, for a way to control the situation so that she could still save face … but she could not think of anything. She no longer had the faintest idea of how he would react or how strong the buttons which she used to push now were. At last she decided that had better just go and get it over with and so she went to his door and knocked.


	11. Chapter 8

**Move with the Times  
>By Catherine<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Chapter Eight**

Guy glared at his computer screen, as he reread the message that had just popped up: "We are a little concerned that the transfer has not yet been made. You had better not be attempting to ditch us. Remember your price." Damn it, he had enough to deal with today without having to deal with his other associates getting restless.

He rubbed the back of his neck pondering his response, he had to be careful. If they suspected that he was no longer as sure of his loyalties as he had once been then he would lose everything. He had to give them something, but he was not yet ready to make the transfer.

"Think man, think", he muttered to himself. Now rubbing his temples he computed the time that it would take him to get the information, deeds and money and what else he had to offer. Finally he worked out exactly how to reply, his fingers began to fly across the keys and then … "Bugger", Guy heard a knock at the door.

He minimised the window quickly and slammed the lid of his laptop down, before barking "Come in".

"This had better be bloody important", Guy thought to himself. He knew that it could not be Vaisey, who never walked anywhere if he could help it, but it he might well have sent one of his minions with some pointless paper work, just because he thought that he had been too nice to Guy that morning and wanted to make up for it now.

Marian waited a little nervously on the other side of the door, still hoping that inspiration would hit when it came time to actually talk to Guy. Luckily for her, the manner in which Guy called for her to enter rather than frightening her with his displeasure as he had intended; merely raised her ire. It was with her head held high, that Marian waltzed into Guy's office, closing the door behind her.

Guy drummed his fingers on the desk, where his now closed laptop lay. He did not even look up at first, waiting for the underling to tell him his business and then leave; he was already starting to forget the perfect wording for his email.

"Well?" He finally ground out.

"Mr. Gisborne", Marian began in an icy tone.

Guy's head shot up. "Marian", he exclaimed torn between the annoyance he had felt before and the interest he always felt when he saw her.

"What are you doing here? Did you need something?" He wondered, only then noting her use of his title. "Mr. Gisborne?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Gisborne", Marian started again, "my father felt that I should apologise to you for the use of your Christian name in a business meeting.

A small smile played at the corner of his lips, but Guy did his best to control it. Although he was frustrated with the interruption, angry at the memory of her foolishness at the meeting – she had risked: making him look weak in front of Vaisey, getting herself and her father in trouble, and almost destroying his plan -, he was unable to stop himself thinking that she is cute when she is in a miff. Still, adorableness was no reason to undermine the apparently powerful image she now had of him.

"Is that all?" Guy enquired evenly.

Marian found his smile patronising and so continued, "Yes. Forgive me, for a moment in that meeting I forgot your station as Vaisey's right hand man. I remembered the man that I knew!" With that she turned on her heel and made to walk out. She doubted that this was what her father had had in mind when he had instructed her to apologise but it was the best that she could do. She was just about to yank the door open when she heard him state: "You thought that you could manipulate me".

"No", she said vehemently. Her grip tightened on the door handle, she knew that she could not turn around to him and say the things that she wanted to. He was apparently a dangerous man now and she would not put her father's position in anymore danger than it already was.

Guy's eyes narrowed and he strode over to stand right behind her. It was not just that her little speech had angered him, he could not help the sneaking suspicion that she was trying to use him: trying to use their past connection to soften his heart. Had Saturday evening been all part of the same plot?

He did not want it to be true, he wanted to trust Marian, yearned to open his heart to her but before he knew what he was saying, he sneered "you thought that knowing me as a child would mean that I would side with you. You think that you can get your own way with me as you did as a girl".

Now Marian span around, her eyes blazing: She paid no heed to his proximity or the heat that was radiating off him, "No", she spat, forgetting any thought of diplomacy, "I thought that you would side with what is right".

Marian's hand itched to slap his smug face. She had hoped to see some sort of remorse there, some hint that he knew that what he was doing was wrong, instead there was that irksome eyebrow raise again.

The words meant to sting him had found their mark. Given another few moments he may have confessed the whole to her … although probably not. However, at that moment a pinging noise came from his desk and his attention was recalled to the email he still had to answer. Marian looked over at his desk and her raised her hand, as though to indicate the noise that he was pretending not to notice. It must have been something important, she had surmised, a man as busy as Guy could not have sound notifications for every email he received.

The slight movement of her hand was not lost on Guy and he knew that he had to get rid of her as fast as possible, and that the best way of doing so was to make her storm out. So, he grasped her right hand lightly "I did not get where I am today by giving in to a pretty face", and used his to stroke her cheek gently, "even if yours is by far the most beautiful I have ever seen".

She ignored the tingles that these actions sent across, and pulled away from him, inadvertently causing herself to be pressed against the door. She knew that she had to leave now or risk doing something stupid. "I know that you are a good man. I had just hoped that you would do the right thing", Marian spat as she pushed Guy back and beat a hasty retreat.

Once she was gone, Guy closed the door and leant back against it sighing deeply. Why was it that things always seemed to get in the way when he was around Marian? He had not wanted to hurt her, or even to doubt her. His heart told him that he could trust her whatever happened, yet he was not accustomed to listening to that organ. Indeed, until last week he would have said that that part of his anatomy had been firmly squashed. Unfortunately the same could not be said for another part, which had been uncomfortably away of her proximity.

The sound from his laptop recalled him from his thoughts of Marian. Whether or not he could trust her would not matter once his mission was complete, he just had to keep her safe until then. He would oversee her projects and keep Vaisey off her back, but that was it. Until this was all over he would simply avoid her.

It was with this cheering resolution that he returned to his desk and tried to remember how he was going to word his email. After this he had quite a productive day and still firm in his resolve walked out of his office that evening. As he strode towards the stairs, he saw Marian getting into the lift. That was not a problem, he always took the stairs and so avoiding her would be no problem. He headed towards the stairs but his feet had other ideas and he found himself in the lift standing beside her, waiting for the door to close.

"Oh no", Marian wanted to groan when she saw him getting in, but she controlled herself. For a moment she considered getting out, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she cared about him at all. She had managed not to think of him since their encounter that morning. She had not thought about him when she had written a terse note to some errant clients, she had not thought of him when he had re-mashed her mash potatoes with her fork at lunchtime, and she had certainly not thought about him when she had imagined drawing glasses and devil horns on his smugly handsome portrait, which now hung in the entrance along with the rest of the senior executives.

"I do not wish to be your enemy Marian", the words came despite himself.

"Good", Marian said, staring straight ahead at the now closed doors.

He had already broken his avoidance policy; apparently he was a moth to her flame. He might as well say what he wanted, "Look, Vaisey will not brook disobedience and nor will I. If my interests are against yours then you may be sure that I will look to myself first. I have come to far not too. But at the moment there is no reason why they should be".

The only answer he received was a quizzical look. Clearly Marian was not in the mood to converse.

"My job is to ensure the security of this company and that we stay afloat. If that requires hard decisions, laying people off, pissing people off then I will do it and not think twice about it. But if there is a simpler way, then I see no reason to intentionally harm people". There it was, he had said it.

He was not going to ask for her forgiveness, nor was he not going to mention the fact that he had his reservations about some of these policies or that he had lost many nights' sleep over them. He certainly, was not going to mention the fact that he had made sure to only act against the interests of those who spoke against his parents in the court.

As Guy looked at her, he knew that he had to protect her come what may, and the best way to do that, he reasoned, was to make sure that she knew what kind of man she was dealing with. "Vaisey on the other hand likes to hurt people. And he will hurt you too if you give the opportunity. However, he does not really care too much about how the results are achieved".

"What do you mean?" Marian finally looked at him.

Guy ran his fingers through his hair, "He had already decided to vote against anything you put forwards today. Your ideas were good but he would rather declare bankruptcy than listen to them".

He debated for a second whether or not he could trust her, a struggle between head and heart, and then plunged in. "The trick is to have two plans. One which you show him which is ridiculous, and has a complete disregard for the facts and humans. He will homilies for a while, you agree and then go ahead with the second plan, - the one that you wanted originally." With a shrug Guy continued, "As long as the figures tally at the end of the month he will not ask questions. If you need a signature, get it after lunch, he is always rather drunk by then and will sign anything you give him."

There it was. In less than five minutes Guy had gone from avoiding her, to telling her enough to destroy him. As the enormity of what he had just done sank in, Guy was oddly calm. It wasn't because he might have redeemed himself a little in her eyes, nor because he still thought that he had come off strong – but because when she was there in front of him, no outside distractions, he trusted her. He knew, somehow, deep down that she would not use the information against him.

Marian looked astonished at him, not sure why he had chosen to confide so much in her, but not doubting him. "You mean that I can go ahead with my plan?"

"Well, unfortunately no, not now. You gave away all of the details so he will be watching you closely to insure that you carry out his orders to the letter. But I can carry them out, they are very close to what I was planning anyway, although the tax break that you got us is slightly better. However, if you had continued you would have given away too much and even I would not have been able to help", they had now reached the ground floor and the doors were about to open, but Marian leant across and hit the "close door" button.

"So you are doing all of this to help others?" She asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Don't go getting any ideas", Guy told her quickly. He did not want her getting her hopes up or coming too close to the real truth of the matter, and so he did his best impression of the man of iron, "It is the best business strategy. That is all". With that he removed her finger from the button and gestured for her leave the lift first.

Slowly Marian left, her gaze lingering on his face a little longer than strictly necessary. As she bid him goodnight and made her way home she could not banish him from her thoughts. She could not help but soften to him, maybe all of this had a logical explanation after all.

Over the next few days they kept on bumping into each other, it was almost as if Guy had planned it. Whenever she got into the lift he was there also, they entered and left the office at the same time, their lunch breaks even fell at the same time and, although Marian was ashamed to admit it, his kind smiles and gallantry at each of these meetings began softened her heart to him even more.

In fact, her thoughts were so full of Guy that on the Friday of that week Marian did not noticed that she was still waiting in an empty conference room of a prestigious hotel, with which they did business, until it was quarter of an hour after the meeting was meant to have started.

She grumbled a little as she realised that the meeting must have cancelled for one reason or another. She had worked like fury in order to make sure that her lunch time and afternoon were free that day, and now she found that it was all for nothing and she was rather hungry.

As she left the room, she checked her messages to see if someone had called to inform her of the apparent cancellation and she had just missed it, but no.

"Marian", someone called her.

"Guy", she replied a little shocked.

"The meeting is not already over is it? I did not think that I was so late", he sounded a little breathless, as if he had just run from another appointment.

"No, it never got started. No one else turned up", Marian explained.

"Oh, typical Vaisey. Decides to summon a meeting, tells you that you have to be there whatever the cost and then half of the time decides against it but doesn't mention it", Guy groused. "I cleared my schedule for all of this afternoon just for this meeting".

"Yes, so did I", Marian joined in, happy to have someone to complain about her mistreatment to. She was much happier now that she was quite sure that Guy might work for Vaisey but certainly was not his friend.

"And it is inhuman to make us miss lunch", Guy played his trump card, and was pleased to see Marian nod her head in agreement.

"You know, I have an idea. As we have both apparently almost broken our backs making sure that we are free for this afternoon and have had no lunch, maybe we should take advantage of this opportunity for a leisurely afternoon – they come around so rarely with Vasiey in charge", they were walking slowly towards the entrance now with him steering her gently towards the left where the restaurant was situated.

"They do an excellent lunch here. I don't suppose that you are hungry?" He asked, positioning them so that the smell of delicious food wafted across them.

As tempted as Marian was – partly by Guy, but mostly by the food – she knew that she should demure, saying that she had little appetite, that was the ladylike thing to do. Her tummy, however, knew no such thing and took that opportunity to rumble.

Instead of ignoring it as a gentleman would have, Guy merely smiled and said, "I will take that as a yes".

Their lunch was very pleasant and by some stroke of good fortune all of Marian's childhood favourites were on the specials menu that day and somehow, although they did not speak once of business, family or the past, there was never a lag in the conversation. They discussed music, films, literature, art and even their favourite colours – Guy's was still black, although as Marian pointed out that was the absence of colour and so demanded that he choose again, leading him pretend to rack his brain before looking at her face as if in search of inspiration and declare "blue".

Everything was perfect until the stepped out onto the pavement and Marian was about to take her leave of him and a thoughtless driver sped through a nearby puddle soaking them both to the skin.

"Oh bugger", Marian fumed, her good mood suddenly ruined. "I cannot go back to the office like this. Oh well, at least I don't have any more work to do today. I will have to go straight home." She was about to ask if Guy would be okay, when he cut her off.

"No, you cannot drive back like that. You will freeze to death. My place is only three minutes away, you can dry off there", Guy offered, taking her arm in his.

Marian was conscious that this was not quite normal conduct but supposed that there was no harm in it. If she were not so stirred by him, she would not have noticed anything unusual in his offer. Besides, neither of them could stand outside in this weather any longer if they did not wish to risk catching something.

"Thank-you", Marian said, as their hurried to his apartment.

If you have read, please review! :D


	12. Chapter 9

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** Thank-you to anyone who is still reading, please remember to review. Flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter Nine**

The icy wind whipped around them as Marian and Guy raced along the pavement, Guy steering her in the right direction, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. It took them less than two minutes to hurry down the road from the restaurant and turn the corner onto what Marian discovered was Guy's road. It, like the restaurant's street and the one on which their offices were located, was a neat, extremely long, row of old tall houses which would at one time have housed only one family and their staff but were now broken up into flats.

Marian had lived all of her life near the city and knew this road very well. It was one of the more prestigious ones, being relatively leafy and green, with a small park opposite. She briefly wondered if Guy had got it simply because it was so close to the office or for the prestige of the address. Either way he was certainly doing reasonably well for himself if he could afford to live there.

As they reached the steps leading up to his house, Guy finally left her side, bounding up to open the door and ushered his guest inside. He gave little more than a nod to the receptionist and they made their way across the well-kept foyer. From what Marian saw of the hard polished wood, the moulding and traditional paintings she expected a traditional apartment, and wondered whether that was Guy's taste.

It was a contrast to the beige she saw when they finally got up to the penthouse. His apartment took up most of the top floor and from the French windows at the front you could see the whole city, Marian supposed that you would have to go out onto the balcony and look down in order to see the park – not that she thought to do such a thing in this weather.

"Well here it is", Guy said, a little awkwardly, "please, make yourself at home", he showed her to a seat before disappearing into his room. This was not the first time that he had had a girl there, but this was different. He was fairly sure that Marian was not about to melt over his furnishings or gasp at the view. This was her world; she would think no more of these trappings than he would have, had he not undergone such hardships in recent years.

Once in his room Guy riffled through his draws, he had to find her something else to slip into until her own clothes dried. He found one of his t-shirts and sweaters he wore when he worked out and a pair of long shorts with a drawstring which would almost come down to Marian's ankles. It was as he was doing this that he started to think that maybe he should have offered her something to drink first, rather than just focusing on her wet clothes.

This thought, however, had not occurred to Marian. She thought that the way in which he had dashed off was cute, she had half expected him to keep her standing there in her freezing clothes whilst they admired his apartment – she thought much better of him for being sensible. Indeed, she was slightly surprised that she had even been allowed on the expensive settee as damp as she was.

Guy returned to her side, not having yet made any attempt to dry himself off, holding a pile of his clothes out to her and some clean towels. "Here", he said a little awkwardly.

Marian smiled as she took them, a little bemused, "Thank-you. You haven't dried off yet".

"No, not yet", Guy did not seem concerned by this, "You can use my bathroom if you like, it is just off the bedroom".

"Thank-you", Marian walked through his bedroom into the bathroom trying to act casually and not as if she were looking around for signs that another woman lived there, pictures or something. Out of the corner of her eyes as she entered the bathroom she saw Guy shrug of his jacket to reveal his wet shirt. The translucent material clung to his strong arms and broad shoulders, making Marian's mouth go a little dry as she entered the en suite.

The bathroom was rather large with a Jacuzzi bath, enormous walk through shower and 'his and hers' sinks. Marian was momentarily dazzled by the amount of chrome in one place, when the bright lights flicked on. She was not sure that she would want such bright lights first thing in the morning, but hey, maybe Guy had nothing to hide.

The thought made Marian blush as she set about removing her wet clothes, drying off and putting on Guy's. His t-shirt and sweater swamped her, reminding her just how large he was now but they were soft and warm and smelled faintly of him. He smelled like something very familiar and soothing, a mixture of soap and some faint aftershave. She looked around for a stack of beauty products and 'male perfume' but could not see any and thought that she had probably been in there for long enough, she was supposed to be changing not snooping.

Quietly, Marian opened the door and peered around to check if the coast was clear. It was not, Marian had clearly taken less time that she had thought as Guy was still changing. His had changed his trousers and rubbed his hair dry. He dried his now bare torso and Marian was given another opportunity to admire his physique.

Marian let out a little, involuntary gasp. He was the most beautiful man that she had ever laid eyes upon. She drank in his broad shoulders, the way in which the muscles in his back worked as he dried himself, his long legs now unfortunately clad in fabric, the curve of his bott….

She had to snap out of it. It wasn't right to spy on him like this. Just as she was debating re-entering the bathroom and waiting until she heard him leave the room when she heard Guy chuckle, "Are you going to hang onto my door frame all afternoon?"

Marian's face was on fire as she stepped carefully into the room, "I did not want to disturb you", she explained lamely.

"Don't worry, you aren't bothering me". His smile was warm, although there still merriment in his eyes. Guy had been with enough women to recognise that look which Marian now wore, but it had never affected him as it did now. It was not just that he was flattered or that he thought that his carnal desires would soon be sated, seeing her look at him in that way made him walk taller, it was as if he had been given a prize as he was damn sure that she had never looked at Robin like that.

"I am glad that you decided to come home with me", he said, then realised how that sounded. "Now maybe you can help me find my appliances", he joked.

"Find your appliances?" Marian asked, "I noticed that you didn't have any, but I thought that maybe you had not lived here for long".

"Well that is true enough, but I do have them. The estate agent pointed them all out to me, unfortunately, I have no idea how to get them to come out", Guy explained. As he said this, he walked passed Marian to close the bathroom door and put the heater on in there to make sure that the clothes which she had hung up would dry out, he could not help but notice that her bra was there with the rest. Now it was his turn to gulp as he led her back out into the open plan living room/dining room/kitchen.

"Well I see you have a coffee maker at least", Marian said as she moved over to it and started to make coffee – as she was used to at home, before ferretting around in his cupboards. She found cups in one of them, but the majority would not open. It was only when she began pressing some buttons that she noticed on the inside of the cutlery draw that the doors started popping open revealing ovens, hobs and loads of built in appliances.

"Hah", Marian said in triumph.

"I did not even notice those buttons", Guy laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Well why would you? It is a ridiculous place to put buttons", Marian justified his actions. "At least the fridge, freezer and washing machine are obvious otherwise you really would have been in trouble". She took the steaming mug of coffee that Guy handed her, "But how did you get by without an oven?"

"Um", Guy looked a little bashful, "Marks and Sparks".

"Well, their food is good, but you really shouldn't always eat from there or in restaurants, you don't know what they are putting in their food". Marian informed him, her mother had always been a great believer in making sure that the maids prepared home cook organic meals for her family and anyone else who came over – normally Guy and his family.

"So I've been told", Guy smiled, "but if you order it, then I shall have to do better in future".

"Yes you will", Marian put her hands on her hips and nodded imperiously as she had been wont when they were children. Then something struck her, "You can cook, can't you?"

"Yes, of course", Guy said, "the halls were catered in first year but after that when we were in a house we cooked".

"Good, but you know that pot noodle doesn't count as cooking?" Marian teased.

"Yes, thank-you I am well aware of that little-Miss know-it-all. At least my cakes didn't burn", Guy reminded her of the disaster that had been her first attempt at devil's food cake.

"You said that they were supposed to be like that and that you liked them!" Marian protested.

"I know. I lied", Guy smirked at her, "they were vile, but I had to be nice to you … then".

"You bastard", Marian laughed, finding it hard to keep up her mock annoyance. "I will challenge you or anyone else to a bake off, any time, any place".

"I am sure that Jamie Oliver is shaking in his boots", Guy quipped as he took a sip of coffee which was a little too hot and make his eyes water a bit.

"Ha, serves you right", Marian said, "and because you were so rude I am not going to kiss it better".

Guy raised an eyebrow with a knowing look on his face. Marian went red yet again – it really was too bad that he had this effect on her.

"I did not mean it like that, I just meant …" she tripped over herself to try to find the words. She had forgotten for a moment that they were grown, it had been like it was when they were children, she had only meant to give him a kiss on the cheek as he had once … but now everything sounded dirty.

"It's alright, I know what you meant. It is just fun to make you squirm", Guy said. Damn, now he was doing it and it was his turn to blush.

"Shall we just go back to the living room now?" Guy asked.

"Yes, that might be wise". Marian agreed. She sat on the settee and took sips of her coffee after blowing on it gently, as Guy – now knowing to look in odd places for buttons conducted an inspection of his ottoman until a television came out. Soon he was by her side and they were flicking through channels to wait until Marian's clothes dried. Both of them a little drained after their weeks and wanting nothing more than to relax and recharge.

As they watched the old episodes of Dad's Army Marian noticed Guy yawn and then drape his arm around the back of her chair and then slowly move it to around her shoulders. She found herself leaning into him as if this was just how it was meant to be, for a few moments she could forget about everything that had happened, what the real state of the world was outside those walls and just be safe and calm with him.

Marian could not help but remember that he had always been able to make her feel safe, even when she had taken a horrible tumble off her bike.

"_Look at me Guy, look at me. Are you watching? Are you paying attention? Are you absolutely sure?" A five year old Marian demanded as she sat astride her new bike, helmet, knee and elbow pads on._

"_Yes, I am watching", Guy assured her. "But are you sure that you want to try …"_

_Guy did not get to finish his question as Marian was off. She had got a new bike the week before and had__,__ after hours of pleading__,__ managed to convince her Dad to take off the stabilizers and teach her how to ride properly. Now that she felt that she had really got the hang of it she wanted to show off, especially to Guy._

_He was her best friend's big brother and always had a smile for her. When she had been a mere girl of four this had made her blush and run off but now that she was five she could talk to him and today would impress him. _

_She peddled as fast as she possibly could, remembering everything that her Dad had taught her. She was sure that no one had ever gone this fast before in the entire history of the world, and __was looking __over at Guy to make sure that he was still watching and was suitably impressed … when she fell off._

_Marian sat, on her bottom, next to her bike shaken but unhurt thanks to her protective pads. _

"_Marian, are you okay?" Guy rushed over to her and crouched down. "Do you want me to get your Dad?" He asked._

_She shook her head no, as she tried to stop the tears from sliding down her chubby cheeks. She had made him come and watch her and she had fallen, he must think her the biggest baby in the world. It was the worst thing that__ had happened to her in all of__ her life!_

"_Where are you hurt?" Guy asked, looking all over for signs of a cut._

_Marian thought about this for a moment, none of her really hurt except her throat which all of a sudden had a hard ball in it and so she pointed to it._

"_Oh", Guy said, realising that it was her pride rather than her body that she had damaged. "Well that is lucky, going as fast as you were you could really have hurt yourself. Maybe you should try going a little slower until you are more used to it." Knowing that she was about to protest that she was ready, he added, "You are very advanced, I couldn't ride my bike well until I was five and a half and I fell off a couple of times even then"._

_She looked up at hi__m with big eyes, as if to say "E__ven you?"_

_Guy felt uncomfortable; he wasn't used to this level of hero worship even from Isabella. He thought, what would he have done if it had been Isabella? What would his parents have done if it had been him? Then it came to him, the cure for all ills that don't cause blood._

"_Shall I kiss it better?" He asked._

_Marian nodded and he kissed her gently on the forehead._

"_All better, now?"_

"_All better!__"_

Guy beamed as he pulled up outside Knighton Hall promptly on Saturday night, and sprang out of his car with a largebouquet of twelve dozen red roses in his hand. He could not help but note the difference between this night and one week ago when he almost had to force Marian into his car, only to bring her home in tears. The week before that, they had not seen each other in years and he was wondering if she was still beautiful and good, wondering what sort of welcome he would receive if he turned up. Now he knew that he was welcome. He had barely rang the bell when it was opened by one of the maids and he was ushered in, shown to the front parlour and informed that Miss Marian would be down directly.

Being in a good mood with all the world, Guy offered the maid a warm smile and joked, "I very much doubt that. If memory serves me, Marian thinks that it is always wise to leave people waiting a good ten minutes".

The maid returned the smile and gave a little nod at his description of her mistress' ways. The former mistress of the house had always insisted that all visitors should be kept waiting for at least ten minutes, for reasons best known only to herself, and her daughter had always kept this rule as if had been a commandment, in spite of her own natural impatience and often she would creep down the back staircase to spy on people in the ten minutes that she was supposed to make them wait. Hence Guy's surprise when he heard footsteps on the main staircase - as a rule, servants used the back staircase.

"Marian, we were just discussing how long you would make me wait", he said lightly as he turned to face her with a smile. Much to his surprise, Guy was not faced with the auburn beauty but with her father.

"Mr. Gisborne", Edward greeted him, "I imagine that my daughter will keep you waiting a little longer. You know her ten minute policy". His words and manner were kind although his greeting had been formal.

"Dr. Fitzwalter", Guy replied, "yes, I know that she does not think it proper to be too quick".

"Right", the older man gave a nod. "Will you join me in a glass of something while you wait?"

"Happily", Guy said, trying to read the situation. He had been prepared to meet this man last week, when he had thought that he had forgotten about him like everyone else. He had been prepared to meet him in the board room where they were equals, but oddly it had never occurred to him that Marian's father would be there tonight. He could have kicked himself for his own stupidity, of course he would be there. It was his house and more to the point, he must know that his daughter was going out with a gentleman that night, it was only natural that as her father he would want to meet the man before they left.

Guy followed the older man through to his study, not entirely sure what to say. It was not that he had not thought about what he might say if they were ever to come face to face again, but nothing that he had thought up seemed correct now. He knew that he had not been forgotten, that Edward had attempted to take him and Isabella in but had been thwarted. That he had attempted to get in contact but that the letters had gone missing. In fact, if he had not been working for Vaisey and helped have Edward demoted then he may well have embraced the elder man as the nearest thing to family he had left – if you didn't count Isabella, which Guy didn't.

"Scotch?" Edward inquired as he opened the liquor cabinet.

"Maybe just water, I am driving", Guy asked, shaken from his reverie.

Edward gave a satisfied nod; the boy had a good head on his shoulders at least. He passed Guy a glass of water and had a scotch himself, "I find the liquor helps in moments like this", he said.

"Meeting your daughter's date, it cannot be easy", Guy smiled as both men sank down into the leather armchairs.

"No, indeed. You always think that it is going to get easier, that you won't want to have a fact history drawn up on each one, but alas that is not the case", he sighed.

"So what did you find out about me?" Guy asked, interested.

"Oh, not much. Large numbers of your court papers are missing, letters that should have been answered left unopened, appeals ignored. In spite of this, you got yourself into some good grammar schools and had several jobs and internships. You did well at Oxford, could have continued on to an MA and PhD with ease but didn't have the funds. You did not even have the funds to go to America to take advantage of your aunt and uncle's offer to manage their estate, you were apparently leant the money by your roommate from Oxford. His is married to your sister now, is he not?" Edward asked, as if the question were of no importance to him.

"He is", Guy answered in a monotone.

"Well, you made the best of the connection and the money elevating yourself and your American family's land to what it once was. I believe you also cleared up a small problem they had with the IRS too, did you not?" Edward still looked unconcerned.

Guy was just wondering how to respond to this when Edward continued, as if he already knew the answer. "Yes, you seem to have done very well for yourself in circumstances which would have destroyed another man. I just hope that the sacrifices will prove to be worth it in the end", now he fixed Guy with a penetrating look, "You have done well for yourself. You could go back to America and manage your family's farm, you could enter into politics, you could work in almost any business you want even in these straitened times. You would not progress as quickly as you do with Vaisey it is true, but with everything he gives you, you are held closer to him. Soon there will be no going back".

Guy gave an almost acid smile, "It is good advice, but it is already too late to go back. Do not worry, I know what I am doing".

"I hope so, I really do", Edward drained his glass, and then as if to pass over such distasteful topics, "So where are you taking Marian this evening? Some terribly overpriced restaurant where she won't be able to eat anything just so that you can prove that you can impress her?"

Guy knew that he had meant it as a joke and so tried not to take offense that that had been his first instinct. "No, The Singing Caterpillar", Guy said.

Edward could not help but laugh, "Oh, The Singing Caterpillar of course. How silly of me. Where else would you take her?"

Guy could not help but join him in his merriment. It had been a running joke that it was Marian's favourite restaurant as a child and that she had once declared in the centre of Paris that escargot was yucky and that the only reason to have a bug on the menu was if it was in the title i.e. The Singing Caterpillar. Of course, there were no caterpillars at the restaurant singing or otherwise, no one knew where the name had come from but it had stuck.

"Just remember not to attempt to joust with the knight" – there was a suit of armour in the entrance hall – "people think that it is cute when you are only a toddler, but it is frowned upon in later life … I know, I have tried", Edward advised sagely.

"I will have to remember that, sir", Guy said. The sir sounded odd to both of them, even more so now that they were in his study.

"We are not in the office now, Guy", Edward said, extended his hand to the younger man.

"Indeed we are not, Edward", Guy took it and shook it firmly.

"Honestly", Marian's voice floated through the open door. "Trying to take my date, Dad?"

Her father looked innocent, "I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't even got to my spade and gun speech yet".

"I should think not as well, you know that you have no sense of aim", Marian sailed into the centre of the room and smiled, a little shyly, as Guy stood up and greeted her.

"Hello Marian", he smiled down at her.

"Tell her that she looks tolerable", Edward said in a stage whisper.

"You look beautiful", Guy told Marian.

"You too, handsome I mean", Marian returned the compliment, although it really was a little vexing that he could just throw on a dark suit and he had the ability to make her go weak at the knees when she had spent ages choosing a dress. It had proved rather difficult as she was not sure where they were going, she had gone for a cocktail dress which she thought could manage anywhere from mid to high end dining, she knew that Guy would not take her anywhere lower than that.

"Thank-you. Are you ready to go?" Guy wondered. Marian nodded and after taking their leave of her father they headed for his car. It was only once they were outside that Guy realised that he had forgotten to give her the flowers, "Oh well", he thought, "she will find them tomorrow".

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Marian broke into his thoughts as he opened the door for her.

"No, you will have to wait and see", he grinned.

"Aren't you even going to give me a hint?" She persisted.

"Okay", put his key in the ignition, "I think that you will like it", he turned the key, "and your father warned me against jousting", and they were off.

"The Singing Caterpillar", Marian laughed, pleasantly surprised. "I love it there".

"I know".

It did not take them long to reach the restaurant. The sun had still not fully set by the time that they pulled up in the gravelled parking lot, surrounded by tall trees. The only part of the restaurant that was visible was the cottage style door with their colourful singing caterpillar logo hanging above it. If you did not know better, then you could drive right passed it.

Guy had barely rang the doorbell when they were welcomed in and informed that their table was ready. They were led through the surprisingly expansive venue to their private table on the patio, with views over the gardens and fountains.

"I don't think that I have been to this section before", Marian mused, "this is the adult only section, right?"

"Probably, I just asked for the best view", Guy explained.

"Well you certainly got that", Marian turned her attention back to the greenery.

"Have you been here since you have been back?" Marian asked, carefully.

"No", Guy said, "I haven't really had much time for relaxation".

"No, I didn't think that you had. Just how long have you been back?" Marian wondered.

"In the country? Not much over a month", he admitted. "But I only got back here properly, a few days before I came to visit you. I was in the city before that, but I had some business in Brighton".

"Oh", Marian said looking interested.

Guy realised that he had said slightly too much, he had not meant the conversation to go in this direction but he supposed that it was inevitable now. "Yes, my sister is down there at the moment, with her husband".

"Husband?" Marian spluttered. "Isabella is married?"

"Yes", Guy said, keeping the bark from his tone. "She is married".

"To whom? For how long?" Marian could not contain her questions.

"Thomas Thornton, two years." Guy replied with little apparent interest.

"Two years?" Marian gasped. From what her father had told her she thought that Isabella was still in America, he had not shared his most recent batch of information with her. "How did they meet?" Marian inquired.

"Yes, two years and I introduced them actually", seeing her eyebrows raise at this as he had always been protective, Guy sighed and expanded, "Thomas and I were roommates at Oxford in the first year and Isabella came over to visit me a lot, I don't think that she was very happy in America. They were nice to her and she liked being able to afford the things that she wanted, but she was rather attached to me and to England. When she met Thomas she got a bit of a crush".

"I bet you weren't too happy about that", Marian mused.

"No. I tried to keep them apart, I thought that she was too young to know what she was doing and that he wouldn't be interested in her but I was wrong. Tom told me that he was rather taken with her and I explained that that wasn't enough, if it was with my sister it would be marriage or nothing", Guy smiled slightly at the memory. "He agreed, proposed and was accepted".

Marian was now looking at him incredulously, "But they would have hardly known each other, and she would have been so young".

"Well I will admit that I had not actually expected him to offer for her and that it is not necessarily what I would have chosen for her." Guy sighed, "You see, he was a bit of ladies' man, a new girl every week but he is a good man. Harsh sometimes, you would not want to get on his bad side, but when he takes to someone nothing is too good for them and he adores Isabella."

Guy had wondered many nights if he had done the right thing, but he had come to a conclusion, "I was still making my way in the world. I had a first class degree and a few relations in the states who lived beyond their means and didn't have the faintest idea of management. They took care of Izzy whilst I was in Uni, but neither of us could rely on them. It was up to me to protect and provide for us. My future was uncertain I had a first, some work experience and an enormous student loan. I had to find a way to survive and put Isabella through University," he looked down in shame.

"I couldn't do it. Being the best counts for very little when there is a son or nephew who needs a job. I would have ended up at the bottom of the pile, renting a place near London with an appalling commute having to take orders from men the same age as me and watching them fritter away my chance. I would never have been able to dig my way out. Then Thomas married Isabella and suddenly every door was opened to me", Guy stopped there, he knew that he could not tell Marian what he had really been doing in America although he was sure that her father already suspected it.

"So Isabella married him, she decided not to go to University in the end preferring to be a lady of leisure, but the point is that she could have gone if she had wanted to. She could still go if she wanted, she would only be a couple of years older than the others. She has everything that she could want for", that was the most important thing.

"And this Thomas adores her, you say?" Marian said with a smile, as she reached across their table to put her hand on top of his. She could only image how hard it had been on him, and how unfair that he had been alone when they had been there and willing to help him. She had seen the moment of indecision flash across his features as if he could not decide whether to shut her out or let her in.

"Yes, he is quite smitten with her", Guy smiled, happy to be on slightly less personal matters.

"And you get to see her lots?" Marian put in, "I hope that you will give her my love".

"Yes, of course. I know that she would be glad to hear from you." Guy grinned at her, Isabella really would be thrilled. But then he had to answer her other question and he felt somewhat ashamed, although he still did not know what else he could have done. "Actually my last visit was my first in over a year."

"That must have been hard, but if you have to work you cannot just jump from one side of the Atlantic to the other at a moment's notice", Marian consoled him, "and there are always phones and skype now".

"Yes, I do try to call her once a month", Guy said, "it is not as much as I would wish but it is for the best. You see, although she wanted to be married, Isabella wasn't really ready for married life. It was hard enough for her to lose her parents, I was all that she had for many years. She did not even really settle down in America and once married she had some problems. Not at first, when she was on her honeymoon and knew that she would be moving back home or even when she was setting up house, I think that she was just happy to have a stable home. It was only after that that it really dawned on her that she was a married woman, more a Thornton than a Gisborne and that we would be separated forever".

Marian nodded, she could imagine that it would be hard for a girl of Isabella's age, although she wasn't sure why Guy didn't call more often.

"She became very attached to my phone calls, she planned her days around them. She was sad after them because I had hung up. Thornton and I spoke about it, it isn't that strange I suppose. It is just like when a lot of people who are close to their families go off to University, they get home sick. But it isn't just that, it is the fact that this is the first step down a road that will take them away from everything that they have ever known. That they will go back to their homes only on holidays. I think that everyone goes through that to some extent, but it only really goes away at Uni when you get to know your flatmates, go out, have fun and, of course, go to lessons. Then you are too busy to dwell. Isabella didn't have that luxury, so Thorton set about making her a society wife, filling her days with engagements but, as he pointed out, that was never going to work if I kept calling every day", Guy explained himself. If Marian had demanded an explanation he would have shut off from her and probably delivered some sharp set down to boot, but her quiet understanding face brought things out of him that he had never expected.

"He told you not to call?" Marian asked in disbelief.

"No, the amount that I owed him he could well have, but he didn't. He asked", Guy shrugged, "and he was right. Isabella would have moped herself into a decline had she been allowed to. As it is she is a social butterfly, she is happy and healthy and that is all that I ever wanted for her".

Marian nodded and was about to say something when the waitress came over and they realised that they had not yet looked at the menus. As soon as the waitress had taken their orders they moved on to more neutral topics of conversation, one huge bearing of the soul was enough for one date.

The stars were out when they left the restaurant but they were having such a nice time they did not want it to end. They drove into town and went to the theatre where the Fitzwalters' rented a box but spent most of the performance sneaking peeks at each other. Occasionally they would catch each other's eye and both turn away.

As the curtain fell and they left, Guy took her hand in his gently and laced his fingers with hers. He was wondering if it would be more romantic to kiss her before or after they entered the car, maybe he should wait until he was on her door step. That would be the most conventional option but he wasn't sure that he could wait that long.

Marian tried to smile demurely as Guy took her hand, rather than grinning and skipping around. She did not think that she had ever had such a nice first date, she felt all warm and tingly. She hoped that he would kiss her, otherwise she would have to take matters into her own hands which would be most unladylike.

Just as they were entering the car park someone obnoxiously jingled a collecting box in their faces. Marian was about to open her purse when Guy told the man very shortly, "No", and kept walking. He only stopped when Marian pulled on his hand.

"Hang on a second", she started, assuming that he was just so used to commanding that he had not thought that she might want to contribute. This was true in part, but that did not mean that Guy was going to allow her to give her money to the collector.

Seeing her opening her purse Guy said, "Don't waste your money on him".

"Don't waste your money?" Marian repeated, shocked.

"Yes".

"First of all, where do you get off telling me how to spend my money? And second of all, since when is charity wasting money?" Marian demanded.

"You are right", Guy said, running his hand through his hair. "I have no right to tell you how to spend your money. I didn't mean to, but you cannot mean to give him money."

"Why not?" Marian asked, not much mollified by his slight apology.

"Because they give f… very little of the money you give them to the people in need. It is less than 20% on average. If you want to give then give to Christian Aid, Red Nose Day or one of those ones. You know, ones where the majority doesn't go to the head of the charity's Porsche dealer", Guy stated.

"Oh", was Marian's only response and together then went to the car, no longer holding hands. Guy was really a mystery to her. It was as they were pulling up in front of Knighton Hall that Guy tried, "I don't mean to tell you what to do".

"I know", Marian replied simply. She did not know what else to say and so added, "Goodnight, Guy", not unkindly as she got out of the car and made her way inside smiling at the fact that even in a neighbourhood as safe as this one he waited until she was in. She was willing to bet that if she had not opened her door before he had a chance that he would have raced around to open it for her as he had at the theatre and the restaurant. For all of his faults, Guy was a gentleman and she was beginning to believe that a lot of his faults were due to her not understanding him properly. Marian was a smart girl but it had never even occurred to ask what percentage of money a charity actually gave to the people in need. Maybe it was good to have someone who was a little more devious than her around.

As she made her way to bed she took the flowers which had been left on the table for her, her mind filled with one delicious devious man in particular.

Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 10

**Move with the Times  
>By Catherine<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain.

**Chapter Ten**

"What now?" The auburn beauty wondered as she shuffled to her bedroom door. The curtains were so thick that it was impossible to tell what time of the day or night it was. All the same, she thought that it should not be much past midnight. She was surprised that when she opened the door, a pale light came in.

"Miss Marian", Laura, the family's maid since before Marian's birth, smiled as if she knew something, "there is a gentleman waiting downstairs who wants to know if you could, and I quote 'come out and play'".

"What?" Marian laughed, the mists of sleep clearing rapidly. There was only one man who would do such a thing. Just as she was about to bound down the stairs she caught herself. Pulling herself up to the full height, she turned back to the maid, and as she returned to her room, told her to inform the 'gentleman' that the lady of the house was not ready to receive visitors.

Marian made it back to her bedroom with her head held high, and even managed to close the door before dissolving into a fit of the giggles. She attempted to take as long as possible over getting showered and dressed but as somewhat annoyed to find that she had been but forty minutes – according to Laura, whom she found loitering outside her room, anxious to tell her of the gentleman's actions.

"He asked if he might be permitted to wait in the front parlour, where he is still reading off one of those nose pads and every so often smiling to himself. He is even more handsome than he used to be".

"Have you just been spying on him the whole time?" Marian asked, amused.

"Of course not, I offered him juice. Sarah says that I should have offered him coffee but a lad of his age doesn't drink stimulants".

"No, of course not. How old is he now?" Marian asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh ... 25 I would say. Little more than a baby really. Half expect him to not notice that his swimming trunks have fallen off in the paddling pool and run around the place naked".

"Not a bad image, as images go", Marian murmured.

"What was that, Miss?" Laura wondered, being a little deaf.

"I said: you didn't offer to blow up the paddling pool did you?" The lady of the house attempted to cover her slip.

"No ... but if you think that he would like it ..." Laura trailed off as they reached the parlour.

Noting their presence, Guy rose to his feet. He looked amazing; Marian could not help but notice. His tall frame was encased in a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt was taunt across his torso. Once again she found herself noticing how defined his arm muscles were, they weren't too bulky but looked as if they would feel very firm to the touch. When she finally managed to look up at his face she could see his bright, anxious, almost shy smile and the warmth in his eyes. He ran his hand though his hair, it was obvious that he had done so several other times during his wait as his hear was a little tousled, not really untidy just a little more human. The way that models sometimes paid to have their hair done, the way that Marian imagined he looked when he had just got out of bed in the morning.

Marian gulped and felt her face colour a little. When he woke up he probably would not have a shirt on, he would probably be ...

No, that wasn't a good train of thought to follow. Well, maybe it was but now wasn't the time. She was about to greet Guy when Laura announced that she had had breakfast for them prepared and placed on outside on the patio and led them out to it.

Once she had gone Marian smiled warmly over at Guy, "Good morning".

"Good morning", he responded, "I am sorry to just drop by like this without warning, but I thought that if I tried to call first I might lose my nerve".

"Oh", Marian looked interested but a little concerned. She had assumed that it was just a social call, but what if something had gone wrong at the business, what else could he have to be so worried about? "What is wrong? Is it a question of business?"

"Nothing is wrong", Guy ferreted about in his pocket, "It is a question of friendship". He produced an ornate golden bracelet and handed it to her, a little awkwardly, "My mother always said that if you have wronged someone or if they are angry, do not be proud but offer them your friendship. If they refuse it, offer if a second time, and a third … and that is what I intend to do with you".

Marian stared at him in disbelief. Torn between fury that he would try to buy her friendship and upset that he thought that that was the only way to obtain it. "That is a truly beautiful bracelet Guy, but it is not friendship", she said putting it back in his hand and closing his fingers of it – and trying to ignore the tingles this action caused. "If you wish to offer me your friendship, then do so. But do not try to buy me nor my affections".

"I'm sorry", Guy was crushed when she returned the bracelet. He had thought that they had been making progress, even if their last date had not ended quite as he had planned it. He had been so happy this last week with her in his life, that when he had returned to his apartment the night before he had his first completely restful sleep in years and in the morning had decided that he would ensure that Marian stayed in his life. In the face of this refusal, his first instinct was to storm off and tell her that she meant nothing to him, for the first time since his parent's death he was starting to show weakness, to open his heart to someone … and she had trodden on it.

However, her next sentence caught his attention, and he tightened his grip on the gift. He would not give up, "I did not mean to try to buy your friendship, I just wanted to offer you mine and give you a nice gift".

His sad puppy dog expression as he apologised made Marian want to kick herself, she should not have allowed herself to be short with him. It was not his fault if he did not know how to go about these things anymore. "I'm sorry, Guy", she put her other hand on top of his. "Of course I accept your friendship".

"And the bracelet?" He asked, his hopefully smile too much for her to resist.

"If it would make you feel better", Marian consented, "but only as a gift, not as a down payment".

Guy beamed as he slipped the ornament about her slim wrist. Marian looked down at it, it really was a gorgeous item and had no doubt cost him a fair amount but she could not focus on it, she was distracted by the sight of his hands next to hers, so large and capable looking …

"Tempting", Marian thought to herself. Oh dear, there was that dangerous train of thought again.

"Pardon?" Guy questioned, a knowing glint in his eyes, as he regained some of his former swagger, learning back in his chair and crossing his arms, as if to say, "get yourself out of this one".

"Oh bugger", Marian thought to herself, realising that she had said "tempting" out loud.

"Can I tempt you with an apple?" She asked, trying to cover her tracks.

"You can tempt me with anything you like", Guy said taking the apple from her, making sure to brush his fingers against hers as he did so. He kept his gaze on hers as he took a bite, noting her heightened colour and the direction of her attention. It was good to be back in control again.

"Well, we shouldn't let all of this food get cold", Marian said as she began to serve up, unwilling to meet his eyes and anxious for something to occupy her.

"You want to go go-cart racing?" Marian asked in disbelief as they strolled through the park.

"Yeah, I haven't been on one for donkey's years", Guy explained – what he actually meant to say was, before your boyfriend killed my parents – but he was trying to keep things light today.

"Oh very well, but don't cry or throw a strop when a beat you", Marian conceded, heading to the queue. It was a good job that she had decided to wear jeans, she supposed as Guy had decided on the park for their first 'play date'. Or at least, she thought that it was until she saw the nannies standing around waiting for their charges to have finished. There were all very obviously appreciative of Guy's presence, even some of the little girls were whispering behind their hands and giggling to each other.

The nannies were all in summer dresses and high heels, sitting around and talking to each other in various languages. As she and Guy joined the queue, they all seemed to find something that one of their colleagues said hilarious and threw their heads back and laughed, revealing their long necks and large endowments. Marian almost grimaced, why was it that this area always attracted the model nannies?

She suddenly felt a little out of place, there was not a pair of chubby cheeks among them and although her father had always assured her that all pretty little girls wanted to have a cute face like hers and nice cherub cheeks, she was not sure that Guy would agree.

"Want to bet?" Guy challenged her.

Marian looked him a little shocked, wondering how he had read her thoughts, but then realised that he was talking about the outcome of their upcoming race. She was a little hesitant because she did not believe in gambling, but curious asked, "What do you want to play for?"

"Well if I win you have to give me a kiss", he responded slyly, using the same payment she had once bet him when they were little.

"Oh God", she groaned, remembering when she had bet him a kiss. "And if I win?"

At this Guy stepped closer to her and leaned in closer. His hot breath tickled her throat as he whispered, "If you win, then I will let you".

Before Marian got the chance to reply they were called forwards. Guy handed over the necessary ten pounds and grabbed two of the larger helmets for them. He watched her as she carefully pulled her pony tail back before slipping her helmet on and getting into the small go kart. He took the opportunity to examine her legs and found nothing to complain about, the same could not be said for his go kart. Whilst Marian could just fit into hers, Guy's knees came up so high that he was sure that he looked like an idiot but found himself not caring when Marian smiled at him.

He found that a lot of his normal concerns vanished when she was around. Normally he would have been quite pleased to find himself the object of appreciative glances from so many attractive women, but today he had not even noticed them until he saw Marian scowl at them. The thought of her being jealous however, did please him greatly.

Guy shook his head; he could not allow Marian to invade his thoughts like this. It was not safe to do so in the business world – at least not yet – and he should start practicing now, he would win the race. That would prove to himself that he was not turning into her puppet.

Only two cars were allowed to race at the same time and so she was the only one he had to pay attention to as they pulled up to the start line – not that he was sure that he would have managed to pay attention to anyone else anyway.

All eyes were on them as the lights turned from red to amber.

Marian shot him a provocative look and cheekily teased, "Catch me if you can".

Guy was about to reply when the lights turned to green and they were off.

They chased around the circuit thrice. For the first two laps Marian was ahead, only just out of his reach but just as they were starting the third lap she began too confident and over steered slightly. That was all Guy needed, he saw his chance and took it. He sailed in front of her and now it was Marian's turn to try to catch up. As Guy sped towards the line he believed that he had done it, and threw up his hands in victory but as he looked to the side he saw that Marian had just made it too. But he must have been first, surely?

Laughing Marian climbed out of the car, "I told you that I would beat you".

Guy scrambled out as well, glad to be able to stretch his legs again and grinned at how happy Marian looked. "Well it would not be polite to correct a lady", he pointed out. He could live with losing to her if it meant that she would always be this bubbly around him.

"Of course, you let me win", Marian giggled, clearly not believing him, as they moved to let the next two children take their turns.

"Of course", Guy said his eyes twinkling, "but that doesn't change the fact that you won and so won our bet also".

"Ah yes", Marian said, "but you see, if you let me win then I really do not think that I can accept a prize and so I will let you off". She said it to tease him, but secretly hoped that he would not let her off that easily.

"You are all kindness, My Lady. But what sort of example would that send these young children? That people can welsh on bets? No no no, I think that the bet and the price must be honoured", Guy announced as if giving the matter a great deal of thought. Gently placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

"Well, I suppose if it is for the good of the children then I must sacrifice myself", she sighed as if it were an ordeal. Slowly she took allowed him to pull her to him and closed the gap herself. Her face was now only inches from his. She stroked his right cheek gently and then obviously teasing him she leant in to kiss him.

"You'll have to do better than that", she whispered in his ear, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling back. She raised her eyebrows as if in challenge and laughed at the look on his face. Walking backwards for a few paces she asked, "How are you at crazy goal?"

"Terrible", he admitted, trying to keep the ache out of his voice now that she was no longer in his arms.

"Fantastic", Marian turned and walked towards the crazy golf course, leaving Guy to follow her and to admire the sway of her hips.

As it happened, Guy was not as bad as crazy golf as he had thought, the time that he had spent on the links in the last year whilst conducting business had certainly helped.

They were on the final hole, the dreaded windmill. At Marian's insistence Guy had gone first. It was close but he just got his ball through the blades and he went behind the obstacle to wait for Marian's ball to join his, which was now sitting a mere foot from the hole. He heard her make a swing and counted "one"

"No, that was just a practice one", Marian's disembodied voice informed him.

"Sure it was", Guy replied easily as he heard her scrabble about for the ball.

"There", Marian was pleased when she swung the next time and got it through.

It rolled out of the other side and was about to drop into the hole when Guy accidently knocked it out of the way with his foot.

He was just about to call out good shot and pretend that her ball had never been closer than his, when he heard Marian complain, "Cheat!"

"I don't know what you are talking about", he assumed an innocent air as he putted his own ball and won the game. It took Marian two shots to get it in from where Guy had kicked her ball.

"This time I win and wish to claim my prize", Guy declared.

"You cheated", she scowled at him, her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"Do you want to repeat that?" He asked in his deep voice as he stepped up to her, there were now so close that they were practically touching; Marian had to crane her neck to look him in the face. She could smell his nice clean soapy smell, tinged with aftershave. She could see the crinkles around his eyes as he tried to look serious when she knew that he really wanted to smile.

"Certainly. I said cheat", Marian repeated loudly.

"Take it back, Marian", he warned making his voice low but not menacing, it made her a little weak at the knees.

"No".

He raised both of his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly to the side, in a gesture she knew well.

"Well then, I suppose that I will just have to make you take it back", he decided.

"No, Guy you can't", she said taking a step back.

He grinned wickedly.

"You wouldn't".

He took a step forwards.

Marian turned and ran but only got a few steps before Guy's arms were around her. He swung her around with him before falling back onto the grass, making sure that she was on top and so couldn't be hurt. He began to tickle her mercilessly. Marian giggled and squirmed and tried to retaliate but it was no use.

Just as she though that she could take no more and would have to give in, he rolled them over so that she was now lying beneath him in the long grass to the side of the crazy golf course. With easy he straddled her hips, keeping his weight on his own legs but stopping her from moving - he held her hands lightly in his.

"Take it back or I take my prize", he warned.

"Never", she replied dramatically, as if being faced with a violent and tragic death.

He smiled down at her knowingly. He could see her chest rise and fall as she took quicker, shallower breaths. The colour in her cheeks heightened as he gently kissed first one of her captive hands and then the other. Then, leaning forwards, he pinned them carefully just above her head with one hand, allowing the other to run along her cheek achingly slowly, just as she had done to him. Guy allowed his hand to also trail down her throat as he leant in and kissed her cheek.

Marian could have groaned with disappointment; it was lovely but she wanted more.

"I won't take anything which isn't freely offered to me", Guy nuzzled her ear gently making her moan and then bite her lip to try to hide the fact but it was too late. Guy continued, "When I do kiss you, it will be because you asked me to". He sounded so unbearable sure of himself that Marian was determined not to give in … at least not yet.

Even as she moaned "please", as he began a gentle trail of kissed down her neck she knew what she had to do.

Guy came back up to her face. He wanted to make her say it, "Please what?"

"Please can we go and get some ice-cream?"

Ice cream? He was there, giving her his best moves and the little minx wanted ice-cream? Guy was hardly a hero from a Mills and Boon novel but he was fairly sure that no woman that he had been with before had ever been thinking about sweets before at a time like that. Except for that one girl maybe, but then again he had been the one to introduce the idea of the chocolate sauce so that was really his own fault.

Oh great, now he was thinking about Marian and chocolate sauce, this was not going to end well.

He dropped his head and released her hands, "Of course", he said getting up and offering her his hand, "whatever you want".

That was the question really, what did Marian want. He was sure that she was attracted to him, it was written across her face, her reaction to his touch had been an unschooled one he was sure, so what was the problem?

Maybe it was for the best, he thought. The grass that they were in was long but it would not completely hide them if someone had come nearer. Whilst he had only asked to kiss her it would have been hard to stop himself from going any further. Perhaps she was just shy about public displays of affection, he mused, hoping that it was not something that he had done.

They went to get some ice-cream, once again Guy insisted on paying which would have made Marian feel bad had she not been too preoccupied with her own thoughts. She had seen how disappointed Guy had been when she had asked for ice-cream. She had not done it to hurt him, or because she did not want to kiss him. She knew that she had been teasing him and egging him on it was just that she had been imagining kissing him for some time now.

As a girl she had dreamed of a brief peck on the cheek when she married him – she had always known that she would. And in the last week she had had many dreams of his hands on her body and his lips on her skin, but that was just the problem, they were dreams not reality and it seemed like reality would be a lot more potent that her fantasies.

When they had been at the restaurant and the theatre the day before, she had assumed that he would kiss her at some point that night – and still believed that he would have had they not had a sort of falling out – but it would have been when they were standing or sitting, not lying down in the grass, not with him holding her hands and nuzzling her neck.

She knew that he deserved an explanation, knew that she had to make sure that he knew that it had not been him, but she found it difficult to start the conversation. Once they were seated on a bench she tried, "I'm sorry".

"No", Guy said, somewhat more sternly than he had intended. "Don't say that. There is no reason for you to be sorry. You didn't want to and that is all that needs to be said, you shouldn't let me or anyone else make you feel bad for trying to go past your limits. I should be sorry, not you".

Marian smiled a little, deep down she knew that he was good. He did not sigh and lament as Robin had. It wasn't that Robin had wanted to force her, he had respected her limits, just not with quite such a good grace as Guy. But still, Marian knew that she had to explain better than this, she did owe him that much.

"It isn't that I didn't want you to kiss me", Marian explained in a small voice as she went a shade of red that bordered on purple. Her mother would be mortified if she knew that her daughter was about to talk about kissing etc with a man. "Or that I didn't like what you were doing, it is just … I am not the kind of girl".

Guy nodded, trying to be as understanding as possible. "Look Marian, you don't owe me any explanation. If you didn't want to -"

"That wasn't the problem", Marian admitted, hardly being able to meet his eyes. "It's just, I'm a … I'm not used to …"

"Alright", Guy said delighted to hear that he had not been reading the situation incorrectly and that she had wanted him. Although what she was or what she wasn't used to puzzled him. She must have been kissed before, Robin wouldn't have been so remiss as to not kiss her, would he? Surely she had had boyfriends since him?

"Look, we can wait until you are ready", Guy said, thinking that it sounded a little odd to say about a simply kiss but seeing her relax knew that he had said the right thing.

"So, just to check, you don't have a boyfriend do you?" Guy asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No", she smiled, "do you? A girlfriend I mean".

"No", Guy assured her.

"But you must have had one at University?" Marian said, trying to pretend that she wasn't prying.

"A few, but nothing serious", Guy explained, "I had other preoccupations".

"Of course, I remember when I was there I hardly remembered to call Robin sometimes, I cannot imagine that I would have remembered anything at all had I had to worry about anything more than just studying", Marian mused.

Guy raised an eyebrow at this, "Robin didn't go to Cambridge with you? He was only one year above you wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. But no he didn't go to University at all. He was a little bit anti-disestablishment. He thought that he could learn everything that he needed to in a more practical way. Then he went into the army", Marian said with a shrug.

"But you were together throughout University, nevertheless?"

"Oh yes. We were supposed to be married once I left, but he left for Iraq, instead." Marian managed a weak smile.

"Must have been hard", Guy thought carefully about what he was about to ask next, "Could your father not have done something, to force him to stay? He had to honour his word".

Marian shrugged, "I daresay that he could have but I wouldn't have wanted him to. Robin had always said that he loved me, that he would wait for me and that we would marry once I graduated. But when it came to it, he chose not to. He loved his country more than me. It may be selfish of me, but should I ever marry, I intend to be the first in my husband's affections. Not third".

"Third?"

"Country, queen and then me", Marian explained.

"I see. But I cannot imagine that it would have been difficult for you to find a man to whom you would be the earth, moon and stars. So why no boyfriend?" Guy inquired.

Marian blushed a little, but answered honestly, "I don't know. It just never really occurred to me. As much as it gaols me to admit it, I was a bit of a wreck when Robin left. I had planned everything in my future around that marriage, I was going to move in to Locksley with him and he was going to become my father's heir – through me - in terms of the company, at least until any child that we had grew up enough to take over. I had tried to make Dad think of me as a possible heir but he never did. When he found out about the failure of the marriage he was very brave, he said that he would ensure that I was provided for whatever happened and gave me the company job that he had always intended for me". She sighed, "it was only after a year that he started to look at me as if I could one day lead. I regret having studied languages and taking an Erasmus year now. If I hadn't, who knows what might have happened".

Guy nodded, allowing the information to sink in. "Well, business, law, economics would have probably helped in the first year or so, but you have learnt what you need to for that. You are near the top of the company, you only need to control what others do, and you know enough to do that. Really what you have to do is know the right people and be able to deal with them. You can do that well, in many languages, if you hadn't taken that extra year then you wouldn't be able to. I think that it is important, especially for girls, to know that they can stand on their own feet. I regret that Isabella never had that opportunity".

"That was pretty much my assessment of my job, I was wondering whether I was missing something", she laughed.

"Nope, that is pretty much what we do", Guy said, ignoring his other job for the moment.

"I might have saved my father much anxiety though and given him a more acceptable heir", Marian pointed out.

"I think that with time, if he hasn't already, he will realise that they heir he has is the one he wants", Guy said earnestly, "besides, I don't think that he would want Robin's DNA in his grandchild, stupidity might be catching".

"That's a horrible thing to say", Marian said, trying to look severe.

"You are quite right", Guy apologised, "I am sure that Robin's children will be every bit as smart as their father".

"That is no better", Marian laughed at his childishness.

"What? I didn't add, if he can manage it". Guy's words were light but he tried to gage her reaction to this, if they had been lovers the surely she would defend him. She did not, she just shook her head and giggled. Was that what she had been trying to tell him earlier? That she was virgin? That would make sense; he knew that Marian's mother had had very strict ideas on that score – as on most other things – and that her daughter had once declared loudly that she would never engage in premarital sex. However, as she had been 11 at the time, Guy had just assumed that she would have given in at some point, but maybe not especially if they had not even gone to University together and sometimes she had forgotten to phone him. If Castiglione was to be believed a lady always ended up besotted with her first.

Still it had not been as if Guy had been suggesting that they had done it there and then in the park, he just wanted to kiss her properly on the mouth. She had been fine with him kissing her cheek, but not the neck? The more that Guy thought of it, the more that he was certain that Robin had never got further than a peck on the cheek or lips; no wonder Marian had been so overcome by just a few of Guy's caresses!

Guy smirked, "So what did Robin manage to do?" He tried to pry for more information. The blank expression on her face, rather than blushing further convinced him that theirs had not been a particularly physical relationship.

"I mean, what were his interests and goals, as he was deemed good enough to be your husband I would like to know what the measuring stick is". Guy clarified.

"Oh this and that", Marian said as she started on the cone of her double 99*, "He was really into recycling and renewable energy for a while. Home grown produce, everything locally sourced and stuff like that".

"Hmm", said Guy thoughtfully.

**Note:** For any readers who are not English, a double 99 is a Mr. Whippy style ice-cream with two Cadbury's flakes.


	14. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics. Thank-you to those of you who are still reading, to those of you who are lurking don't be shy.

**Chapter Eleven: Part One**

It was bright and early Monday morning when Marian entered the board room for the meeting – it had been moved forwards due to some pressing business. She sat in her normal seat and waited for her father to join her, they had driven in together, but Vaisey had asked to speak to him about something before the meeting. Marian had been a little concerned by this, but knew that she must acquiesce and head to the meeting alone and wait to filled in later.

As she sat waiting _patiently_ and reading some notes from her iPad she tried to seem unconcerned but in reality it was all that she could do to keep from fidgeting. Not only was she worried about her father but she was anxious to see Guy, not for any particular reason, just to see him. She hoped that she would not give herself away when she did finally clap eyes on him; they had agreed that if they were to work together then no one must know of their friendship, at least not for now.

Her heart gave a leap as she heard his distinctive tread on the floorboards outside, and sound of the door swinging open. She kept her eyes on her tablet for a few more seconds until he greeted the room, "Morning".

"Hello", she said looking up politely, as did the room's other occupants – most of whom were also sitting reading their own tablets. They were afraid of Vaisey and his right hand man and so dared not talk amongst each other as they had before the takeover, for fear of being accused of plotting. They avoided Marian and her eye as much as possible too; most of them had known her since she was a child and knew how disgusted she was with them for their mistreatment of her father and cowards.

Guy smirked slightly at the snivelling, servile attitudes of most of the room – knowing that many of them, or at least their wives, had played a part in spreading the rumours against his mother and subsequently allowed Robin to take everything from his sister and him. Their terrified looks far from perturbing him were balm to his soul, the only look that bothered him was the one he saw on Marian's face. He had not expected her to stand up and embrace him – they had agreed to keep their relationship under wraps, after all – but there was no reason that he knew of why she should look so nervous; he knew that she was not afraid of Vaisey, even if she should have been.

He looked to her side and noticed that her father was missing, that would explain it. Vaisey had not spoken to him on Sunday as he had told Guy he would, he had left it to the very last minute so that Edward would be denied peace of mind for as long as possible. That was just like Vaisey. Subsequently that meant that Marian not only did not know the good news, but was also probably fearing the worst.

Taking a piece of paper from a pad in front of him, Guy scribbled a quick message before taking it to her and telling her, "I want this done by lunch time", and returning to his seat.

Marian looked down at the folded piece of paper and opened it slowly, wondering whether she had indeed forgotten to do something or whether it was just Guy's way of passing a note to her without being seen to do so.

Guy watched her apprehensively out of the corner of his eye as she opened his note and he tried to look busy. It seemed to him that she was taking an extraordinarily long time to open and read it. Finally she did and he was pleased to see a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth; she trusted him.

As Marian read the works, "Chin up", she felt a weight lift from her. So whatever Vaisey was talking to her father about it was nothing serious.

She was just wondering why he had done it as a note rather than just sending her an email or a text when her father came in, looking quite pleased with himself followed by Vaisey and a suit that Marian was sure that she had seen before but could not remember where. She did not have long to wait however to find out, her father was barely done whispering to her that all was well when Vaisey started the meeting.

Apparently their visitor was a representative from America and had come to deal with some urgent business, but first they were to deal with the standard agenda, which they did with surprising rapidity. Even her father's appointment as undisputed head of philanthropy, in addition to his position on the board, was glossed over, whatever it was that the American had come to deal with seemed to be very important and make Vaisey very happy. He was almost grinning when he finally got to the end and allowed his guest to take the floor.

His guest however was not quite prepared and there was a few minutes pause whilst he got his power point etc up.

"Americans", Edward sighed with a role of his eyes, "everything has to be flashy".

Marian did not have time to listen to her father's views on Americans though. "Is it quite certain that they are going to make you head of philanthropy? You know what the hobbit is like, he could easily go back on his word, none of the cowards in this room would stand by you and say what they had heard", Marian whispered hurriedly.

"Yes, sweetie heart, it is all quite certain. I was offered the job in the presence of the American, Dr. Blake, with great respect and ceremony, completely feigned of course but whoever this Blake is, he is clearly very important, although I have never seen him before. But do not fear, all of the contracts have been signed and processed, whatever happens this job is mine", Edward whispered.

She was relieved to hear that, she knew that head of philanthropy was far better than they could have hoped for and wondered what had made Vaisey suddenly agree to her father's appointment, also who was this Blake? When she had thought that he looked familiar but was unable to place him she had just assumed that he must be one of her father's old cronies. But if he weren't, then where had she seen him before?

"I think that your Guy might have had something to do with it", Edward continued to his daughter, "Vaisey somehow knew about a lot of things that he shouldn't have done and seemed to believe that I no longer posed a threat to him – not that I was ever much of one. Besides, this Blake fellow was quite adamant that I should be given something as I was the former head of the company".

"And quite right too", Marian stated, her mind racing. It seemed certain that Guy had somehow helped her father, but why had he not told her of it? What was he planning?

Before these thoughts could wholly absorb her, Dr. Blake was ready to begin. Marian heard very little of his introduction as she was too busy studying Guy's countenance. There was nothing about them to suggest that he had just bested Vaisey, nor done anything in particular: He was just sitting in his chair, listening to the Doctor.

It was not until she heard the word "Locksley", that Marian gave the guest the same amount of attention. Before that it had just been his business strategies which were the same as people always laid out in such meetings and had very little to do with what they actually did.

"Since Mr. Robert Hood's departure his estate, lands, and actions have been controlled by his grandmother who unfortunately now feels that she is unequal to the task. Before he left, he made provisions with this company that if should his grandmother be unable to fulfil her duties for whatever reason, the estate was to be managed here", Blake explained.

Marian gasped, she had never even thought about what would become of Robin's fortune whilst he was away. Of course, someone would have to manage it and as his grandmother was not known for her ability with money – unless you counted spending large sums of it as an ability – so it would make sense that he would entrust the management to the company. It was not such a strange thing to do, most of the investors did so at some point. It was generally considered to be a very safe investment, but she could not understand why such a matter was being brought up at a meeting.

"Normally this would of course not be discussed in a board meeting, but the situation is not a simple one. Unfortunately Mr. Hood's affairs were not in a good state when he left and the situation has only deteriorated", he did not add due to his own profligacy and his grandmother's ineptitude. "As it is, it looks unlikely that we will be able to save the majority of his assets. This is, of course, sad, however I can understand if many of you are wondering why we have chosen to take on the personal affairs of a near bankrupt. The fact is, that in many areas he was a large contributor to the company and so it is in our interests to minimising the damage that his going completely bankrupt would lead to".

Marian was having problems processing all of this new information. How could his affairs have got into such a bad state? What had Robin been doing before he left, because as far as she knew he did had never been in debt nor lived beyond his means. There was something very strange going on here.

"To this end, we have decided to hand over full control of the assets to one of you", Blake continued, "naturally the obvious choice would have been Dr. Fitzwalter however that can hardly be managed now that he is head of philanthropy and so I will open the floor".

Marian could hardly credit her ears. Everything that Robin had was just being turned over to one of them, they would be responsible for whether he came home to, well, a home or complete ruin? And her father could not be the one put in charge because of his new position. Marian wondered if that was why Vaisey had given him the job, but thought that that could not be it. Why would Vaisey care what happened to Robin? If anything, it would have been better to give her father control of Robin rather than philanthropy as it was far less prestigious and came with fewer perks. But if her father was correct, then it was Guy that had really got the position for him, had he known what Blake was going to say?

She looked over at Guy. He did not seem to be shocked by the news as some of the others appeared, but neither did he look happy. "No", Marian thought to herself, "you cannot think that of him. He would not intentionally try to get my father out of the way so that he could attempt to gain control of Robin's fortune and destroy him".

It was necessary to repeat this to herself as Guy got to his feet and made his case for why he should be given the control. He was right, he should be the one given control. Her father was no longer eligible, and she wouldn't trust anyone else in the room, that only left her and Guy. It was true that Guy had far more experience than she did and from what she understood he was a financial magician. If anyone could save Robin it would be Guy, but would he do it? Certainly, he would make sure that the company did not suffer, but what about Robin?

Once Guy sat down, she found herself standing and putting her case forwards. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, but she tried to ignore them and focus on Dr. Blake who was apparently going to make the decision. Once she was finished he exchanged a look with Guy who gave a slight shrug. He did not look vexed that she had put her own claim forwards but she was sure that he would rather that she had not.

"Well, it seems that we have two very good candidates, but the post cannot be split. Only one person can sign the documents which turn over all power to them", Blake explained. "Do you have anything to add, Mr. Gisborne?"

"No, not really", Guy started. He should have known that Marian would put herself forwards, but he could not let her get the post. He knew that she would have done a good enough job to make sure that the company was safe, but he had larger ambitions than that. Guy was going to have Locksley and everything that came with it. If Robin ever did return, he would have no home, just as he had left Guy without one. If he left it a few years, Guy planned that he would return to find Locksley now called Gisborne and filled with his and Marian's children.

"I am certain that Miss. Fitzwalter would do her best and achieve a creditable result. However, this is a very important account and I have had more experience than her, my education was in economics and business with a strong background in mathematics. I believe that in this case, these skills would help more than languages", Guy said, only turning to look at Marian when named her.

Dr. Blake nodded thoughtfully, "Do you have anything to add, Miss Fitzwalter?"

Marian steeled herself, she was not angry with Guy, he had only said what was true, she could not hold that against as she hoped that he would not hold what she was about to do against her. "Just that I know Robin, I know what his interests are and how he would wish someone to act in his stead".

Again, Blake nodded. "That is also important …"

"I know him as well", Guy interrupted, "we grew up next to each other, we were good friends, if anything I would know him better than Marian being nearer to his age". It would be an exaggeration to say that Guy was becoming desperate but he was aware of the fact that he needed to come up with more reasons why he should be given Locksley. He needed to ensure that there would be no doubt when he was given control, either in general or from Marian. He had noticed the way that she had looked at Blake as if she were trying to place him, it made him uneasy.

"He was really into recycling and renewable energy for a while. Home grown produce, everything locally sourced and stuff like that", Guy repeated what Marian had told him the day before, praying that she would not realise what he was about and would trust him. "I would be sure to take that into consideration in everything I did, were I fortunate enough to get the job".

"Is that not so?" He looked around the room. Marian and her father had no choice but to agree because it was the truth, the others agreed through pure fear.

"Well then, it appears that you got yourself an extra job. Congratulations", Blake shook Guy's hand and Marian sat down. There were only a few minutes of the meeting left, during which Marian thought about Guy, trying to work out his intentions and where on earth she had seen this Blake fellow before.

As the meeting ended and most of the other members were leaving Marian made her way towards Guy and Vaisey who were talking amongst themselves. She could just over hear them as she came up to their side.

"I am certain that Miss. Fitzwalter would do her best and achieve a creditable result." Vaisey whimpered in a high pitched voice, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if I got him by the throat and yelled 'Give me the sodding job!' it might have looked a little obvious. I got the job, we have control and we look good in front of Blake. You are the one who is afraid of him, not me", Guy reminded him, then saw Marian out of the corner of his eye.

Vaisey wasn't sure whether to be angry at Guy's insolence or impressed.

"Marian", Guy greeted, calling Vaisey's attention to her.

"Hello, I just wanted to congratulate you on your appointment", she explained, before moving to leave.

Guy shot Vaisey a speaking look, to which the older man nodded, as Guy walked after Marian. They had to know what she had heard.

"Marian", Guy said as he caught her arm – once they were in the hallway - and forced her to remain still. He planned on telling her that he was sorry for having used the information that she had given him against her but that he had had not choice and beg her to just trust him but to stay out of the way. However, as she turned around he noticed Blake further down the corridor observing them both.

He knew that he could not say anything consolatory to her now, and so he settled for a warning, "I am sorry that you were unsuccessful but I think that it was for the best. However, I must remind you that this is now my job and I will ask you not to get in the way of my doing it". His voice was cold but he eyes were warm and searched hers, as he desperately tried to get his real meaning across before leaving her.

Guy went back to his office, planning on remaining there for quarter of an hour, so that Vaisey would think that they were still talking, then he would go and deal with the hobbit.

Marian stopped as Guy grasped her arm, and turned to see him – catching sight of Blake staring at them as she did so. Guy's eyes flickered over to the American before appearing to grit his teeth and begin his warning. His eyes did not match his words. As he left towards his office Marian wondered what was going on. She wanted to trust Guy, to believe that he was deceiving Vaisey and not her but she needed proof. She decided that she would spy on them, when Guy left to speak to Vaisey she would be outside the office listening in. She would prove that Guy was loyal to her and to his old ideals!

"So?" Vaisey demanded as Guy entered his office, fifteen minutes later.

"Nothing", Guy snorted, "I think that you over estimated her. She really had just come over to congratulate me, that is the kind of girl she is. She was in a bit of a miff, tried to put on a brave face but her bottom lip was trembling throughout the conversation, I think that she was just upset that she didn't get the job".

"Did she really expect to?" Vaisey asked.

"Who knows. A girl like that, everything has been handed to her on a platter, maybe she thought that she was going to be the next boss after her Dad", Guy eased himself into one of the arm chairs.

"What about her plans last week?" Vaisey remembered.

Another shrug. "I doubt that she came up with them. Someone in finance will have drawn them up and she was just spouting what they told her. How could she know anything when she hasn't studied the right subjects?"

"True. But if she suspects …" He could not shake the notion that Marian could be a threat, although he was not sure how.

"She suspects nothing. She even had the nerve to throw her father's position in my face", Guy assured him.

At this Vaisey laughed raucously. "She doesn't even realise who got him that promotion or why?"

"She hasn't a clue. The father has little more idea of what is going on, but now we can be sure that he will toe the line". Guy's insides revolted as he said these things, it was not that he minded lying to his boss it was the idea of these comments somehow getting back to Marian that scared him. He did not want her to think that he was like Vaisey, although he knew that she must, at least in part, if his plan was to succeed.

Vaisey nodded, "And you are sure that you do not have any remaining weakness where she is concerned. I did hear a rumour that you and she were rather close as children". His eyes narrowed.

A nasty, derisive expression seized Guy's features, "I have no weakness where these people are concerned. Marian was a pain as a child, always following me around but she soon forgot me after I left. She took up with Hood and she will pay for being so fickle."

"So you do not desire her", it was essential for Vaisey to keep Guy's loyalty, he could not afford to have any nobility appear in his protégée.

"Oh I didn't say that. I desire all that was Hood's, his house, his land, his money, his stock and his girl. I'll take his bloody pets if he has any", Guy bragged as Vaisey guffawed.

Marian pressed her back against the wall outside Vaisey's office. Happily his vanity had led him to proclaim that the largest office was to be his, without realising that the reason that it had never been used before was because you could heard right through one of the walls due to a construction error during a remodel in the 90s.

She was now more sure than ever that Guy was up to something, but no closer to discovering what. She had a feeling that Blake was the key and hoped to hear more but was forced to leave her post when she heard someone coming.

Please remember to review!


	15. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics. Thank-you to those of you who are still reading, to those of you who are lurking don't be shy.

**Chapter Eleven: Part Two**

Guy collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He had not had the chance to speak to Marian alone all day and he knew that he would not be able to explain himself over the phone – if she would even speak to him that was. He needed to be able to take her into his arms and look deep into her eyes, then she would believe him. Then she would see the man inside.

He had spent the greater part of the day transferring Robin's assets, it was not something that could wait. As of 5 pm that night Robin's house was no longer his own, all of his stock options had been sold at a considerable loss to Vaisey and even his private income had taken a hit.

Thinking about it, Guy wasn't sure that he did want Marian to see the man inside. He had had the chance to take revenge on his enemy and he had done it. Deep down he had wondered whether he really would be able to do so when the time came or whether there would be enough of the Guy his parent's had tried to raise to stop him.

There had not been. He had signed the contracts without a moment's hesitation. He should feel relieved, his revenge would soon be complete and he would destroy Vaisey into the bargain but his thoughts were plagued by Marian.

What would she say when she found out what he had done? What would she think? Would she understand? He doubted it, there was no way that Marian could ever understand a hatred like his or the other motives which drove him.

Guy tried to bury himself in work but even that could not take his mind off her. Although it was only half past six he thought that he had better try to get some sleep, maybe he was just over tired. It had been a long couple of weeks.

_The hot desert sun beat down on Guy as he stared around the little courtyard. For a moment, he was not sure what he was doing there. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather and thought that he might keel over from the heat. But he knew that he had to go on, that he was on a mission. He saw a man he knew to be the King lying wounded in front of him and advanced. He had to do this, he had to kill then King, it was the only way to get the power, wealth and Marian._

"_Guy", he heard his name and stopped. _

_Marian appeared before him, standing between him and his quarry. He had known her to be both his friend and his enemy, it would not have surprised him to see her brandishing a sword but she was not, she was just standing there, her arms wide._

_He drank her in, her long tresses turned auburn by the sun, her skin a little tanned but still as beautiful as ever, contrasting with the white linen which she wore. He recognised it as the outfit he had procured for her, hoping to make her more comfortable._

"_Stop", she ordered him, "it's over Guy", her eyes sparkling with anger._

"_Get out of the way", he continued to advance, she moved back, still in between them with her hands raised, it should have been a sign of surrender but they both knew who was really in charge. She had always been the one pulling the strings. They both knew that he would not, could not hurt her; he would have fallen on his own sword before letting that happen._

"_All of this time, I have been fighting for England. You think that I am going to let you kill England", she was still moving backwards but believed herself to be in control._

"_Marian get out of the way", he roared, swinging his sword in a gesture for her to move, but not actually near enough to her to risk injury._

"_You'll have to kill me first", she was actually smiling, seeming to already know that she had won. _

"_No, we're going to get out of this", his voice was filled with emotion and now she looked a little afraid. "I am going to do this thing", he could not even speak the treason he was about to commit, "and then I will have power beyond measure. We will be together". His look was so earnest that Marian felt sick, it was as if he thought what he was doing was right, or that he did not know better. In that moment she knew that he was much farther gone than she had ever really believed, the Sheriff had done his work well. Guy would kill the King and he would do it, mistakenly believing that it would bring him everything he wanted, rather than seeing that it would destroy them all._

_She laughed, she couldn't help herself. Everything they had been though over the last few years and Guy still thought that he could buy people's affections – either with money or blood. She knew that unarmed as she was she was physically no match for Guy, and there were no reinforcements, she had to try to shock him out of what he was doing. _

_It figured that after everything Robin had done to ensure the King's safety, as well as telling her that she was basically useless and redundant now that he had returned; he would not be around when she could have actually used his help. Still she knew that he would be on his way. She did not have a lot of faith in him anymore, she knew that when she needed him most he would let her down, that he was not really any more concerned about what she wanted than Guy had been – perhaps even less – and that his cause was not always a just one. The scales had fallen from her eyes at least two years ago, and yet she knew that he would do whatever it took to save the King. That was his first love and only duty. Not to her, not even to the people of Locksley, just to the King._

_Marian wasn't sure how she felt about the King anymore. She had imagined a monarch who would care for their kingdom and protect them, who would not allow the injustices which his brother thought necessary. But now, in the Holy Land, not a day past that she did not hear some story of the King's vicious killings against the Saracens, or come to know of some new evil. The man didn't even speak English and seemed to care little what happened to his people just so long as they kept delivering the taxes. She wondered whether it might not be best to let both Richard and John die_

_She gasped, hardly believing that these were her own thoughts. She could not think this way, in the last few years she had done many things of which she was not proud. She had inadvertently caused an innocent man's death, she had lied more times than she cared to remember, manipulation and breaking promises had become a way of life to her. But she could not question the King, nor his motives. She had no right to do so. He was God's appointed representative and she must protect him, it was her duty._

_The retreat ended. Marian stood her ground as she tried to think of some way to make Guy drop his sword. Bribing and pleading with him to turn against Vaisey had not worked, and why should he trust her word after she had broken it so many times before? She had to shock him into dropping his sword, or at least make sure that if anyone died it would be she. Marian knew that she deserved it after all of the sins she had committed, if her life was the price for the King's safety and Guy's redemption then she would pay it._

_Marian steeled herself and prayed for forgiveness for her sins, especially the one she was about to commit. Then, she forced out the words, "I would rather die than be with you Guy of Gisborne"_

"_No", Guy breathed, his sword lowered. The shock was like a punch to the gut, he was so close to having everything and yet Marian got in his way. Could she not see that soon he would be able to marry her? Soon everything would be alright! She could not mean what she said._

"_I'm going to marry Robin Hood", the words almost chocked her, and so she gave a small, forced smile hoping that this would convince him. _

_His brow furrowed. He must have misheard. This could not be happening; she was supposed to love him._

_Marian wanted to cry as she saw his hurt, confused face. No, that wasn't true. She wanted to run to him, throw his damned sword away and kiss him until he stopped looking at her like that. But that wasn't an option. Everything that feminine charm could do had already been tried. She knew that there was very little chance of them both getting out of this, she could feel the dread and foreboding in her bones but she would not let him risk his immortal soul by killing the King._

_She could hear the others coming and out of the corner of her eye see the King edging further away. She moved to the side, knowing that Guy's gaze would follow her. She just had to keep his attention for a few more minutes, then they would be safe. Or that was what she tried to tell herself. _

_Guy shook his head slightly, whether it was with disgust or disbelief she did not know. She could not risk him noticing what was going on, she had to say something, anything. What would make him pay attention to her? "I love Robin Hood. I love Robin hood". There, she had his attention, it was too late now, she could see Robin and his gang appear around the corner. Whatever happened Guy was safe, he could not kill the King._

_She loved Robin Hood. The words swirled around in his head. All this time she had been lying to him, even when she appeared to have come clean there were more lies. She had never cared about him, not even for a second. Before he knew what he was doing, Guy lunged forwards, plunging his sword deep into her stomach. _

_Oh God no! Marian fell against him and he held her tightly, his arms full of her weight. He had not meant to do it, he could never mean to hurt her however much she delighted in tormenting him. _

_Marian looked up into his face, her own a mask of pain and shock. She had known that they would not get out of this, but she had not thought that this would be her end. He had killed her. She was dying. She was never going to be married. Never going to have children. Never going to have anything. She would not even have a Christian burial. The thought of the years she would lose however, did not bother her as much as the thought of leaving Guy and having him live all of those years out in solitude, blaming himself for this._

_It had not been his fault, it had not even been hers really even though she had spoken the words which sealed her fate. They had both done stupid things, failed to see what was right in front of them and not been honest. That and the situation had led to this tragic end. Yet, she had faith, God would forgive her sins and welcome her, as he would for Guy one day now that he had not killed the King. One day they would be together again. _

_Now all that she could do was cling to him, in the last few moments she had on earth and weep for the pain he was going through which she was certain was more acute than her own. It could have all been so different._

_Guy stepped back, and she fell to the floor. He could not hold her, he was not worthy, he never had been, no one was but this … The work of a moment had destroyed his life and confirmed him as a monster._

_Hood came tearing across, probably screaming something. Guy was lost. She was everything to him, his life, his soul, his heart, his one shot at redemption and he had killed her. He would not even have put a lame horse out of its misery in such a way._

_She had deserved more, he had wanted to give her the world but all the time she had been laughing at him, playing him, probably talking over with Hood how she had deceived him and the worst part was, that he had known it. He had known that she had been lying to him all along, that she was just using him but had hoped that somehow it would all work out. That if he kept offering her his love, one day she would take it._

_Now there was no chance, she was gone and he was lost._

_Images of Marian swirled around him as he fell deeper and deeper into the black hole of despair. Sometimes she was smiling happily and dancing with Hood, at other times she was telling Guy how much she hated and despised him. It had been months now since he had killed her. At first he had tried to drown her out, thinking that somehow that would make it all better and that he would forget. He had turned to the bottle and that had all but erased her from his thoughts, but that was even more intolerable. _

_Now he lay in his bed, whether awake or asleep it made no difference. He saw her. The scene played over and over again before him, every time he hoped that he would do something different and that somehow they would end up together but it never happened that way. He would stab her again and feel the pain of losing her all over again. _

_Then her ghost would start tormenting him, he thought that the pain and misery were going to be too much to bare. He thought about ending his own life but then he would never see her again as he was sure that they would not end up in the same place._

"_Don't leave me. Never leave me", he begged. "Everyone I love leaves me. It is my fault, I know it. I do bad things. Unforgiveable things. I know that soon the Lord will take me and leave me to the devil, but please Marian I beg you. For what little time I have left do not leave me. If you must hate and despise me do, for I do myself, but don't leave", he wept._

Guy bolted upright, breathing hard. He looked around his apartment and saw his walls, his furniture and thankfully no blood, it had just been a dream. He knew that and yet he couldn't shake the panic which gripped him, squeezing his heart like a vice.

He tried to calm down as he rationalised that this was hardly the first time that he had dreamed of himself as a medieval knight, dressed in black leather and working for the Sheriff of Nottingham. It was just a dream, probably because he was working too hard.

Yet he could not shake the feeling that the dream had had some meaning. Was he heading down the wrong path? The Guy of his dreams had lost everything because he had been too proud to tell her exactly how he felt, to assure her that he would always be on her side whatever the cost … and because of one moment of anger, hurt and confusion.

This was all ridiculous. It was just a dream. He should just go back to sleep. Guy tore out of his apartment. He had to speak to Marian.

At Knighton Hall, Marian was about to walk into dinner when the door bell sounded, "I'll get it", she called as she opened the door.

"Robin?"

Remember to R&R!


	16. Chapter 12

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics. Thank-you to those of you who are still reading, to those of you who are lurking don't be shy.

**Chapter Twelve**

It was mid-afternoon when Robin landed in Heathrow, his trusty companion Much in tow. He beamed around at the hustle and bustle of the airline, making a show of breathing in the "fresh British air" in spite of the fact that they were indoors. There were tearful reunions going on all around him and he briefly wished that he had called ahead and told someone that he was coming; it would have been nice to see a smiling face when he disembarked. It had been too long since he had last been in England, he decided.

Robin looked around to find Much, who was attempting to heave their luggage from the carousel onto one of the trolleys, without much success. Robin shook his head indulgently and moved over to lend a hand, "I can't leave you to do anything by yourself, can I?" he joked.

Just as he was lifting one end of his suitcase he caught sight of one of the flight attendants he had been flirting with on the plane, coming through. "Back in a minute", he announced, dropping his end back onto the carousel and making his way towards the beauty. Much was left huffing and puffing trying to move their bags as they moved further away from him on the conveyer belt.

In the ten minutes it took for Robin to return making jokes about it, "not being quite the same as the mile high club", Much – with the help of a couple of teenagers who had taken pity on him – had got everything onto the trolley and was studying the map of the airport as he waited patiently for Robin.

It had never occurred to him that he would not act as Robin's man servant. He had been doing so ever since year 1 when Robin had stopped another boy picking on him just because he was a scholarship student – or a charity case as some of the other children had put it. From that day on, Much had adored Robin, wanting to be like him in every way. They had been best friends throughout their school years – although Much was not often invited to Robin's house as it was too far away from his own. Upon leaving school, Much had gone into nursing but when he had found out that Robin was going to join the army, he did so as well, believing that it would be a good use for his skills, as well as being a chance to save up money to train to become a doctor.

His time abroad had been well spent; although Much had witnessed horrors that he would have like to forget, he knew that he had helped people in addition to getting valuable experience and saving up enough money that he would be able to train - as long as he could find a part time job as well. He also thought that he had become closer with Robin – although he had often felt jealous of other members of his platoon about whom Robin seemed to care more. However, in the end, Robin and he were still best friends and Robin had promised that he could live in Locksley manor with him, that way he would save a lot on rent and would only be 20 minutes from the campus.

"Day dreaming again", Robin interrupted his thoughts.

Much blushed slightly, not wishing Robin to think him stupid. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yes, yes my dear friend. Let us go home", Robin threw his arm around Much's shoulders and they made their way to the taxi rank – Much pushing the trolley.

It felt like an age before they reached the house, the taxi naturally taking them on the most winding roads to get them there. It was nice to see the countryside again and all of the familiar sights, however both of them needed a bath and a change of clothes before they could really enjoy the scenery, they were in rather close quarters after all and the stench of males going several days without washing was becoming rather overpowering.

When the taxi finally crawled up their close, at first it did not seem as if anything had changed. All of the gardens were kept exactly as they had once been and the attention that people paid to their house's paint work meant that they always looked freshly painted.

"Ah, home", Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

Much was not quite as comfortable in declaring such sentiments, seeing as it was not actually his home to which they were headed, but he was glad to be back in England. He did however venture to say, "I cannot wait to get something to eat".

"Ha ha, that is just like you Much. Always thinking about your stomach", Robin poked fun at his friend again.

Much tried to laugh, he knew that it was Robin's way and was sure that Robin did care about him. Although he would have liked to have pointed out that Robin ate Much's in flight dinner as well as his own, Much had not wanted Robin to go hungry. However, he did not. "Yes, I suppose that I do", he agreed.

As the taxi pulled up outside the gates, Robin paid the astronomical fee and Much heaved the bags out of the boot, reminding Robin that, "if you had told the others that they were coming back then they could have picked us up from the airport and there would have been someone there to help with the bags."

Robin just laughed. "But that is what I have you for. Besides, not everyone loves me as well as you do Much, and might think that it was a bit of an imposition as we haven't been in touch with anyone since we left".

This was not strictly true, Much had made a special effort to keep in contact with his own family, he had just not told them that he was coming back today so that they would not have to go to the expense of travelling to London to fetch him – which he knew they would have insisted upon doing. He would call them tonight, from his new room in Locksley Manor and tell them that everything was going to be alright from now on. It would take him two years to convert his current degree into an MD but then he would be able to help them like never before.

He had always sent home what money he could but he was the eldest in a numerous family. His two younger brothers had had to take out student loans but were now earning reasonable money, one as a teacher, the other as an accountant, but with the new government restrictions his sister would not be able to go in a few years if he did not become a doctor. £100, 000 per year was the fee for a GP and he almost salivated just thinking about it. He knew that when the time came, Robin would introduce him to the right people so that he could go into a doctor's surgery rather than a hospital. Robin had promised him, he was so kind, Much thought.

"Besides, I like to surprise people", Robin joked and Much grinned back at him. Robin was having problems making his key work, the gates were locked, which was odd for that time of day. Normally they were kept open during the hours that the staff worked, but assuming that they must have taken the day off Robin continued to try with his key. It wasn't until he had tried for a good five minutes that he thought that it must be that the key had warped over time, or perhaps something had gone wrong and they had had to change the locks.

"Never mind, we will just have to go and get the spare from Marian", Robin was still in a good mood. He had often thought of Marian whilst he had been away and sometimes regretted not having married her but had then decided that he had done the right thing. He was not the marrying kind; he wanted to be a free spirit. Still, he was anxious to see her, it would be nice to have someone make a fuss of him. She would no doubt insist that they have some cake and want to hear all about what they had been doing and look up to him like a hero. He must be sure that he highlighted how much Much had done, it was easy to forget about him.

The time that Robin had spent focusing on the lock had given Much time to look around, he had tried the intercom but had received no reply. He had excellent eye sighed had been staring through the wrought iron gate at the house, searching for some sigh of life, but there was none. At first he had attributed this to the staff having taken the day off, but across the door there was a sign which looked like it said foreclosure and something else on top of it.

"I'm glad that you like surprises", Much said, motioning towards the sign.

Robin, however was not listening and had headed off to Knighton Hall. For a minute Much debated whether to wait or follow before starting to tug the bags towards the hall.

The dark haired youth bounded up the driveway, waving to the shocked gardeners, and wrapped loudly on the door and rung the bell to the tune of 'Rule Britannia'.

Marian had made it home in good time that afternoon and had managed to answer some emails, get everything straight for the next working day, worked out, had a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes just in time for dinner.

It was just as she was heading to sate her hunger that she heard an obnoxious commotion coming from the door, and being the nearest to it, announced that she would answer it and proceeded to do so. She was not sure what or whom she had expected to see but it had not been him. "Robin?"

She felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach. Although Marian had done her best to protect Robin's interests that morning, she had never honestly expected to see him again. She was not sure why she was so shocked, or why she had thought that he was gone forever. England was his home, it was only natural that he would return one day, she had just given up hope after the first year, figuring that it was useless to wait for him.

Seeing him there, grinning at her in a way that he thought was charming, was a sight that had been part of her life since the fire, and yet it felt so alien too her now.

"Since the fire", she thought and felt sick. She had meant what she had said to Guy that night in his car, that it had not been Robin's fault, that it had just been an accident, and yet she could not help feeling that it was not right that Robin could stand their looking so cock sure and like he didn't have a care in the world when Guy always had a spark of pain in his eyes. That Robin should not even feel guilty that he was – at least in part – responsible for someone else losing their life. But then again, she supposed that he had probably gone through a lot, he had been to war after all. This should have made her more forgiving but it just reminded her that after he had taken Guy's home he had not even bothered to live in his, he had abandoned her in the cruellest way. Guy would not have done so, she was quite sure.

No, she must get a hold of herself. Not only was it not her place to judge, she did not have all of the facts, there might have been extenuating circumstances, there might have …

"So you are not married", Robin interrupted the list in her head which might have redeemed him in her eyes.

Marian's head shot up, her eyes hard, a slight sneer to her lips. Guy would have been proud.

Robin had said it partly out of shock, partly to be cute, he could not have known that Marian would be so angry. She had suffered much when he had left, not just because she missed him, or because she felt betrayed and abandoned, nor was it due to the mock sympathy that she was forced to endure from almost all sides, it was because she knew that she had sacrificed her chance at an MA and a PhD to marry him, only to find out that it wasn't going to happen when it was already too late. And here he was, turning up on her doorstep after years in which he had not even sent a message, not even just to say that he was still alive, and he dared to joke about how he had left her.

Her only response to his disgusting comments was to raise one eyebrow.

Robin attempted his best cocky smile, not seeming to notice that he had angered her, "Did you miss me?"

"No", her tone was cool. She wanted to ask when he had got back, but dared not for fear that he would think that she cared. So instead, she opted for snapping, "What do you want? I am busy".

"I would like to come in", Robin said, taking a step forwards, not dreaming that he would be denied admittance.

Marian put a hand out to stop him, "Ask what you came to ask and then go". She knew that if she allowed him to come in that she would be constrained to ask him to dinner and she was far too angry with him for that.

"What makes you think that I want something", Robin enquired.

"Experience".

Robin would have liked to have countered this but he could not. He did not exactly feel bad about it, but he was not proud of himself either and so he thought that he might as well tell her his real reason for the visit, they did have to get into the house after all. "Well, we were going to ask about why our keys don't work and why there is a foreclosure sign".

Marian was surprised to hear of the foreclosure but hid it, assuming that Robin must have misunderstood something. Locksley could not be in foreclosure, they had spoken of problems that morning, not of foreclosure. She also wondered briefly who "they" were, wondering if he had dared to bring another woman home and then comment on her own single status but as she saw Much huffing and puffing up the driveway she realised who he meant. Of course he would take his lackey to war with him and then make him carry the bags when he got back.

"I do not know what is going on with your property, nor how to get into it. Your Grandmother insisted that we turn over all of our copies of the keys to her soon after you left and has managed your estates since then. There were definitely still staff yesterday, I have not seen them today but everything was turned over to the company this morning so they have probably taken the day off", Marian explained, still baring his entrance with her body. She did not add that if she had been his wife or he had named her (or her father) as his representative that he would not now be in the uncomfortable position of not being able to get into his own home. Instead, she began to close the door, taking it that their business was concluded.

"Right", Robin answered, placing his hand on the door to prevent her from slamming it in his face. "We will just go to a hotel then". He was obviously angling for an invitation to stay but Marian was not going to issue it and merely replied, "That would probably be for the best". At that moment she was ready to close the door regardless of Robin's hand, when the screech of tires shocked her and she looked over to see Much jump back, having been almost run over. Guy tumbled out of the car, looking a bit of a mess.

Guy had been driving like a maniac, unable to shake the feeling that everything was about to fall apart and that he needed to get to Marian as quickly as possible to explain everything. Well, not everything but probably more than he should.

He was a little breathless as he ran up to her door, where she stood, looking beautiful even in her lounge wear. He was dimly aware that she was talking to someone and that someone else had jumped out of the way of his car, but he paid no attention to them. She was the only thing that mattered.

"Marian", he tried to start.

"Guy, what is wrong?" Marian interrupted him, concerned. He looked more dishevelled than she had ever seen him before. He was wearing pair of jeans and a sweatshirt which he had clearly just thrown on, and there was a hunted look about him. Even like that Marian had to admit that he was far more handsome than she would thought possible a few weeks ago. He pushed every thought of what Robin just told her out of her brain.

"I have to speak to you, in private", he added, throwing a look over at the other two people there. "It is nothing terrible, I just need to speak to you".

"Well we were actually having a conversation", Robin complained, seeing that Marian's attention was no longer on him.

"You were just leaving, Robin", Marian shot back as she opened the door further to allow Guy in.

Unfortunately Robin took that as an invitation to him too, "Actually I was planning on staying a while. It might take a few minutes for Much to book a hotel." He looked over at Much who was typing on his iPhone, clearly looking for a hotel. "Don't stand on the porch letting the air out", Robin called to him, "come on in".

Much looked up from his phone to Robin, then worriedly to Marian and then back again. Robin might have felt comfortable barging into Marian's home but he certainly did not.

With a heavy sigh, Marian invited Much in as well and gave him a small smile. It was Robin she was angry with, not his sidekick. If anything she felt sorry for Much, Robin had always been getting him into scrapes, disappearing and leaving Much to deal with the consequences and it looked like things have not changed much.

She shot Robin a withering look, and then whispered to Guy that she would get rid of them as soon as possible.

"I would be happy to chuck him out for you, head first if you would prefer", Guy offered.

"That's sweet", Marian whispered back, "but if anyone is going to do Robin some violence then it will be me".

Guy attempted a smile but was really thinking that it might be a wise idea. Seeing Robin reminded Guy of everything that he had lost and Robin had gained. All of the years that his mother and father had lost, they never got to see him graduate, never got to see Isabella grow up into such a beautiful young lady. All of the hardships that they had gone through had been of Robin's doing as well. He would take everything away from Robin and make him suffer as he had, but even that would not be enough, Robin's suffering would be merited unlike his own and Guy did not believe that anything would heal the wounds that Robin had inflicted upon the Gisborne family.

Marian looked at Guy a little anxiously. She could not imagine what he must be going through at that moment, but she knew that it must terrible. She could see the hatred filling his eyes and found herself thinking that Robin probably deserved it when she looked at Guy's face – although logically she knew that he did not. Furthermore, this anger was just going to make Guy ill and it wouldn't solve anything.

Trying to think of a way to bring him back, Marian gently touched his arm and, in a whisper, asked him if he would like to have dinner with her once Robin is gone and they could talk then, or afterwards if he preferred.

Guy agreed, declaring that his business could wait that long. Although secretly he did not think that he would have much appetite until he told her, as he would be playing all the possible scenarios in his head.

Robin was still standing near by the door, apparently believing that in spite of Marian's harsh words, he was welcome and that she would like to see him standing there at his ease. This was unfortunate for him as it gave Marian the chance to compare him and Guy. The latter's lovely white skin was marred only by the bruises of sleep deprivation under his eyes. He looked tired, haunted and a little ill. However, that sadness did not distract from the piercing blue orbs, just as his clothes may have been thrown on and crumpled but they could not disguise the broad shoulders and muscles hidden beneath.

Hood did not appear to advantage. He was standing with his feet apart, his arms folded, a smug smile on his tanned unshaven face. There was no sign that he had been through any hardship, although his cheeks were a little more hollow than she remembered. His clothes were a little torn but he gave the impression that he had spent a long time on achieving this look, what he thought of as designer hobo.

At that moment Marian just wanted him out of her house so that she, Guy and her father could have dinner together. She saw a maid coming towards them, doubtless to inform her that dinner was on the table but Marian sent her away with a look. She would not have Robin sitting at their table – for one thing she was not sure that her father would not attempt to throttle him.

Robin had been almost like a son to him and his betrayal had hurt her father almost as much as it had Marian, except where she thought that she should rise above it she knew that her dad might well wish for the blood of the cad who had trifled with his baby girl's affections … although it had meant that he had got to keep her at home for longer, which he liked. He couldn't ensure that she was getting enough cake if she lived in someone else's house.

Seeing her looking at him Robin decides to start again. "Marian, have you quite forgotten your manners? First you don't invite us in claiming that you don't have time, and then you invite in someone else and don't even introduce us"

Guy was irked. First of all, that Robin would speak to Marian that way at all, especially in her own home, - conveniently forgetting his own abrupt reintroduction into her life a few weeks ago – and second of all that Robin did not recognise him. He had a good mind to thump him, but he could not have done better than Marian's response.

"The fact that I am too busy for you, does not mean that I am not free for other invited guests", Marian explained. "Furthermore, I believe that Much is trying to tell you that you have got a hotel".

Robin just smiled at her and held out his hand to Guy, "Robin Hood, I live at Locksley just next door".

Guy was torn by different emotions, he wanted to do him violence, to shout but he did not. He extended his hand and shook it, firmly enough to break Robin's knuckles, "Guy Gisborne, I now own Locksley".

**Author's Note:** I am aware that Hood was not his last name and that there were no last names at that point in time. Locksley is his mother's maiden name, Hood is his father's for the sake of this story.


	17. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Move with the Times  
>By Catherine<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in: **Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics

**Chapter Thirteen: Part One**

"You own Locksley Manor?" The question hung in the air.

A delicious sense of power and warmth coursed through Guy's veins as he said the words and took in the shocked expressions of his audience. When he had first arrived he had not even noticed Robin, he had been far too distracted by Marian and was still desperate to speak to her … but it could wait a little longer if it meant that he got the chance to revel in Robin's misfortune. No, not misfortune, just deserts!

He had been a little afraid of Robin's return, wondering how strong Marian's feelings for him were, but having seen the way that she treated him he was a little mollified. Robin was not his idea of a solider, he was too short and scruffy and Marian seemed decidedly unimpressed to boot. Come to think of it, Robin looked pretty much the same as he had as a child and Guy decided that he would have recognised him even if he had not heard Marian say his name.

Guy had difficulty believing that Robin had not recognised him though, and wondered whether he had really changed that much – Marian had not recognised him either – or whether it was just Robin's plan to put him on the back foot. Pretending that they had never known each other or that the son of the family he had killed was not important enough for him to remember. It irked him a little to think that Robin could have forgotten his crimes so easily but it was not essential as he would soon be haunted by Guy's face.

At least now Guy knew why he had been in such a hurry all day; ever since he was a child he had had a sixth sense when danger was approaching, not that it always helped. Somehow his gut had known that Robin would be coming back. But it was too late now, it was done!

Robin could barely wrap his mind around the day's events. He had expected to be ushered into his home with great ceremony and to be welcomed with open arms by Marian. It was bad enough that neither of these things had happened, but to find out that Guy was back in the area and that he owned Locksley Manor. No, that just wasn't possible!

As he examined Guy more closely he realised that at least that part of his statement had been correct, he was Guy Gisborne. Now that he concentrated, he could see the similarities between this man and the teenager that he had known. They were both tall, with pale skin, piercing eyes, a big nose and a haughty expression. But there was no way that he could now be the owner of Locksley, this may well be Guy, but he must have gone off his rocker in the time that he had been away.

Robin felt a moment of compassion for the larger man; it wasn't really surprising that he had become unhinged after such an accident, but only a moment. Guy had always been a sulky brat, in his (not entirely) humble opinion, he had even slunk off afterwards, not even bothering to send a thank-you card to Robin for getting his Grandma to buy the land against her wishes. This had to be a misunderstanding, Robin thought, as he looked over at Much.

Much had been very uncomfortable the whole time, when Marian announced that he had a hotel he had been hoping for a chance to get out of there but now it seemed that they never would. He could not believe that this was Guy. He had not known him well but on the few occasions that they had met, Guy had always treated him kindly and with respect. He could trace many of teenager's features in this man's face, but there was no way that he could have come back. Much was fairly certain that he would never return to an area which must hold so many bad memories for him. He looked over at Marian to see what she thought of all of this, he noticed Guy's attention focused on Marian too.

Guy had enjoyed putting Robin in his place but now he feared that he might have damaged himself with Marian.

Marian said nothing for several minutes. She was having problems taking this all in and, truth be told, she would have quite liked to sit down. First Guy came back, then Robin, and now Guy owned Robin's house. It was all so sudden and all seemed to have come out of nowhere, but Marian knew that it must all actually have been very carefully orchestrated … if it were true. Guy had seemed to be almost desperate for control that morning and had got it, so maybe it was true … but how could he have done it.

She looked up into Guy's eyes. She could still see the desperation, the hatred, the need to speak with her but there was also the glint of success and in that moment she knew that he had done it. He had somehow got Robin's house. She closed her eyes and hung her head. She should have tried harder that morning. She should not have fallen for all of Guy's charm. He had used her to get his revenge on Robin and now it was complete. She was about to tell him to get out along with Robin when her father entered.

Edward had been waiting in the dining room for his daughter for some minutes. He sent the maid out to remind her and see what was going on but when she returned saying that Miss Marian had sent her away he decided that it was time for him to intervene. Whoever it was at the door must either be very important or very annoying, either way he was not going to leave his little girl to deal with them alone.

As he stepped out into the foyer he was shocked to see Guy looking rather odd, as well as Robin and Much. Anger swelled within him; after all this time they were back and they had not even bothered to call. They had just showed up, apparently with bags – meaning that they had not been home yet. Basic common courtesy would have dictated that they should have waited until tomorrow morning and then either called or sent a note around. Even if they had Edward was not sure that he would have forgiven them. Well, that was not entirely true. Much had done nothing to incur his displeasure, the same could not be said for Robin. He had treated him like a son and then the little bastard had broken his baby's heart.

Robin was clearly unaware of how disfavour in which he was now held, as upon seeing Edward he bounded forwards and used his Christian name.

"It's Dr. Fitzwalter. What are you doing here?" Edward demanded, moving to his daughter's side and wrapping an arm around her protectively.

Shocked, Robin tried to get his story out but was cut off.

"They were just leaving Dad", Marian said.

"Good", he then turned to Guy, not sure why he was there but the boy was growing on him, and he had always had a soft spot for him as a child. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I told Marian that I would", Guy said, anxious to make it clear that Marian had already invited him, partly to annoy Robin but also so that Edward would not think that he was imposing.

"Good", Edward smiled at him. Guy felt strange at this, it was nice to be treated well. However, judging by the look on Marian's face he thought that she might well have taken back her invitation if she could have.

"But my house", Robin spluttered, trying to make the company understand, but once again he was cut off.

"You can talk to Mr. Gisborne during office hours", Edward said curtly, only just stopping short of pushing them out of the door, "Now clear off before I tell the gardeners to come after you with the pruning shears".

Whilst this was happening Guy only allowed himself a small smirk at Robin's treatment, and moved next to Marian and tried to explain, "Marian, I …"

"Don't", she turned on her heel and moved into the dining room.

Edward muttered some rather unchristian language under his breath as he locked the door – which amused Guy even more; there was something about mistreatment to Robin that could take the sting out of even Marian's rebuff. Then turning back to the younger man, Edward took him into the dining room. He had noticed a slight coolness between his daughter and Guy a few minutes before and told him under his breath, "Don't worry. I always retire early, you will have time to talk to her after dinner". Guy nodded gratefully, not entirely sure what he would say when his opportunity did arrive.

Dr. Fitzwater presumed that Guy had done something to get his own back on Robin. He could not say that he entirely approved but thought that Guy had gone through a lot and that it would take him some time to get back to being himself and that if Marian absolutely did not want to remain single all of her life, then Guy was probably the best man that she could find. Besides, it had always been his wife's hope that Marian and Guy would marry and have children and he had never been able to deny her anything. He thought of the happiness that he had had and hoped that Marian would know that too. His wife had been taken from him too soon and he could not but help think that Robin was partly responsible for that too.

They entered the room and were seated, he at the head of the table, Marian to his right and Guy to his left. The maids having over heard enough of the conversation had set another place for Guy.

As he looked at his daughter he almost laughed. She had a slight pout and was really very cute. It had not always been easy for them, not because she was not a good girl but because men really knew very little about bra shopping. Her grandmother lived far away and Ghislaine had been her godmother. He hoped that he had done what was best for his little handful.

Throughout the starter he watched them. Guy was staring intently at her, as if trying to read her thoughts whilst Marian studiously ignored him, every so often flushing a little although her father could not figure out why.

It was when the main course of beef was placed before them and Edward decided that Guy should calve that Marian finally looked over at him, a small scowl on her face.

Guy looked honoured and set about the task with all due diligence and Marian seemed to soften a little at this, although when he looked over to see her expression she attempted to harden it.

Edward could not resist poking. "Today has been a very fine day has it not. We both get extra responsibilities on the same day".

"Indeed", Guy replied, "I have not had chance to congratulate you on your appointment yet".

"Nor I you".

Marian scowled even more.

"Vaisey must not be as bad as we think", Edward continued amused. He knew full well that Guy had got him the job, and, what's more, he knew that Guy knew that he knew.

"Indeed", was all that Guy said again. His eyes still fixed on Marian.

"It is odd though don't you think, that my father's sudden promotion meant that the way was clear for you to gain access to hurt someone you hate?" Marian tried to sound mature and controlled but there was a bite to her tone.

"I would not call the way clear. You came very close", Guy stated, not bothering to deny his actions nor attempt to justify his actions as she had expected. It was as if he felt no shame about what he had done.

"Do not flatter me", Marian snarled. She had had her fill of compliments from him the day before, now she knew that they were empty and just his way of creating a confidence. She had been stupid to believe that he really valued her. Still her value was not determined by his notions, he would soon eat his words when she found out what he was up to and somehow returned all power to her father.

"I am not", his tone was earnest. "I meant what I said. It was a close race".

Marian wanted to believe him, there was truth in all of his looks but she would not be caught out again, her pride would not allow it. "I imagine that the things I told you yesterday helped a lot", she threw his misconduct in his face.

Guy looked guilty.

"Yesterday, what did she tell you yesterday?" Edward nosed, enjoying the drama which was unfolding in front of him. Had he thought that there was any real chance that Guy had upset her, he would have gone off to find his shot gun, but as it was he was fairly certain that it was just a lover's tiff. He and Marian's mother had had many, like the weekend she had been curt with him until he finally asked her if she would like her anniversary present early only for her to announce that he had forgotten their anniversary, and gone a delightful shade of pink when she found out that it was the coming Friday, not the previous one.

Guy tried not to squirm as he answered, "Marian informed me of her options, how she came to be part of the business and of some of Robin's interests".

"Oh", Edward muttered.

"Yes, which he used against me", Marian accused before Edward could get any further or Guy could attempt to defend himself.

"Not well done my lad", Edward still seemed more amused than annoyed.

"I know", it was the first time that Marian had heard him admit that his behaviour that morning had been wrong and she gave him her full attention. "I already knew most of it", Guy continued, "And I don't apologise for what I did, I did what I had to do. But I didn't mean to hurt you".

"He looks sincere to me", Edward put in.

"Looks can be deceiving", Marian snapped and that was all that was said through the rest of dinner.

Although the food was excellent, Guy found it hard to eat, Marian had cut him more deeply that she knew. Marian also ate little for although she did not care about Guy and his machinations, not even a little, she found that she had a hot ball in her throat. Only Edward continued eating, partially because he was hungry, but also because he thought that lover's tiffs were always sorted out and thought that Guy's errors were probably being magnified out of all real proportion.

Nothing more was said until the pudding came. At which point Edward cut a huge slice, poured some custard and then apparently heard the phone ring and retired to his study to answer it, passing Guy with a wink.

"Perhaps I should see if it is something with which I can help", Marian said rising to her feet; obviously not anxious to be alone with Guy.

Guy wrestled with his pride. He knew that he should let her go, that it would be wrong to beg but then he remembered his dream, and knew that he could not let things end up like that because he refused to speak up.

"No, please, don't go", the need in his voice spoke to her more than his words. Slowly Marian sat back down, she looked over at him expectantly. He had got what he had wanted, a chance to talk to her. He had tried to think of what to say all of the way over here, and throughout dinner but nothing had come to him.

"Look, Marian, I know that you must hate me and think that I was using you yesterday, but I swear that that wasn't the case. I came because … because I needed to see you. I acted badly this morning, I know it, but I cannot ask you to forgive me because I am not sorry for it, only the part where you were hurt. I do believe that I was the best man for the job and I have worked very hard to get to where I am".

"To have position? Power? Money? Or just to hurt Robin?" She asked, not sure what answer she wanted to hear. Something deep inside her believed him, but she knew that this was not logical and that she was wrong to trust her heart rather than her head. It had taken years for her heart to recover from its last disappointment.

If he said that it was just about getting back what was his, she would feel better, be able to embrace him ... but she knew that that would be a lie. If it were just about revenge, how could she care for a man like that?

"Both", Guy admitted, he had to hide many things from her for now, but he would not lie to her if he could help it.

Marian searched his face for some sign that he was lying but could find some and so she nodded. As long as he was honest with her they could get passed anything else. "And what else is going on", she questioned, not appearing to relax towards him at all.

Guy sighed; he should have known that she would be on to them. "I cannot tell you". He hoped that this would satisfy her and that he could beg for her trust but he did not get a chance.

"Fine. At least tell me if you will act against my father's interests", Marian demanded, now certain that at the least he was being honest.

"No, Marian I swear on the graves of my parents that I will never put you or your father in danger. I will do everything I can to protect you. I cannot tell you what I am doing yet, but I promise that it does not concern you". Guy ran his hand through his hair, if he were smart he would stop there while he was still in control, he had said what he had come to say, there was no reason for him to humble himself before but then, when he looked into her eyes and remembered his dreams.

"Please Marian, tell me that you trust me", he begged her.

"I do".

If you have read, please review. :)


	18. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics. Sorry for the delay to anyone who is still reading this.

**Chapter Thirteen: Part Two**

Robin and Much staggered through the door of the Hilton into the lobby, the fatigue of the day wearing on both of them. Robin had been to the hotel so many times that it was practically a second home to him and headed to the reception without so much as a cursory glance at his surroundings. Much, on the other hand, had never been there and could not help but take in his opulent setting, he had thought that he might be able to go somewhere like that once he was a doctor for his honeymoon or something like that, never just on Robin's whim.

The hotel Much had decided on had been far more modest but Robin had told him in no uncertain terms that it was the Hilton or nothing - adding that he would be paying. Much knew that it was kindly meant, but it did grate on him sometimes the way that Robin treated him with regards to money, he wanted to be Robin's equal, not his pet.

There was only one room available but they offered to put a cot in there and Much happily agreed, he was just desperate to lie down and eat something. Once they were ensconced in their room with a large selection of room service Much happily began to tuck in, all thoughts of bathing temporarily removed from his mind, whilst Robin paced and ranted about Guy.

According to Robin Guy was ungrateful, proud, conceited, haughty, vain and pretty much every other sin that he could think of and he was "not going to get away with it!"

Much nodded along with this speech but as sleep slowly began to overtake him he mused that Guy probably would get away with it and anything else he wanted, judging by the looks that Marian had been shooting him.

Guy went to bed that night knowing that he had done the right thing … for once … and hoped that it would change his future.

_It was late morning in Locksley. The villagers went around their business, none of them realising that there was anything special about the day. To them it was just an ordinary summer Wednesday morning. _

_Inside the manor the servants were being especially quite as they knew that their master was at home, but had not yet descended. Before his trip to the Holy Land this would have been something noteworthy but now he often got up late – although it did not seem to be effecting his work – and often at night they were heard him screaming Marian's name._

_Guy writhed his in bed, the covers twisting around him revealing his naked torso. The room was hot and sticky, and a sheen of sweat clung to him and he thrashed around. He was having the dream again, the one where he advanced on Marian with his sword. He wanted to leave but he could not, not until he got the point where he was about to stab her. Then, as always, he snapped out of it._

_It seemed that there was always something that would bring him out of it, however small it was. Guy did not have to look far to discover the culprit this time. Right in front of his eyes as he stared up was an arrow that he recognised. _

"_He is here", Guy growled as he heaved himself out of bed. Ever since that day in Acre he had known that there would be a reckoning, that Hood would come for him, that they would fight and that it would probably end with Guy's death. Robin would seek revenge for Guy's taking Marian from him._

_He threw on his braise and trousers which he found flung around the room haphazardly. He was looking for his boots when he noticed the prettiest pair of slippered feet he had ever laid eyes upon. He felt a stab as his eyes travelled up her body to her angelic face. She was dressed in a simple white gown laced with sliver. She was always by his side now, sometimes smiling gently at him, sometimes tormenting him and reminding him of everything that his loyalty to the Sheriff could cost him._

"_I must go to Robin", the vision before him said simply._

"_No", Guy surged forwards, trying to take her in his arms but she escaped him. She was just a step away, smiling at him gently, yet it tormented him. He ached to touch her. "Stay with me", he begged, hating the sound of need in his voice but knowing that he could do nothing to hide it. He had to be honest with her now, he had taken the life that she might have had with Robin from her, he at least owed her his honesty. The truth was that he wanted her in his life, in whatever guise she chose, as without her he would never be redeemed. Even the nightmares of killing her are not enough for him to wish her away from him. He wanted, no needed her next to him always, whatever shape or form._

_Marian just tisked at him as she moved through the slightly open door; Then seeming to feel that she needed to say something else, as she exited the room, over her shoulder she scolded him, "Silly boy. I must go to him"._

_Guy stuffed his bare feet into the nearest pair of boots that he could find and didn't even bother with his shirt in his desperation to follow her. He could not hear her tread on the floorboards, but then again he never could, but he could hear the greetings of the servants, "Lady Gisborne"._


	19. Chapter 14

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Author's note:** The flashbacks are in italics.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Marian managed to get through the next day without seeing Guy, a fact for which she was both grateful and sad. She yearned to see him, but knew that if she did it would be across the boardroom as he defended his actions against Robin. She was not sure whether she feared more for Robin or that Guy might have broken the law.

The idea plagued her until lunch, when still not having seen him she could stand it no longer and sent him a text demanding whether it was certain that he now legally owned Robin's property.

As she slowly munched her way through her pasta salad Marian realised how accustomed she had become to Guy coming to find her at lunchtime and how much she missed him. She found herself checking her mobile phone with alarming frequency until disgusted with herself for being so dependent on a man, she turned it over so that she would not even be able to see the notification when a new text arrived.

It was probably for the best, she reasoned. If just thinking about him sent her into such a flutter, imagine what his text would do to her. This way she could finish her lunch in peace and if he did deign to reply then she would make him wait as she thought up something witty and breezy so he would not know how much of an effect he was having on her.

So much for that, she thought as it rang and she found herself picking it up.

"Hello", she said, barely having time to swallow her last mouthful.

"Good morning, or afternoon I suppose I should say", Guy's low, warm voice greeted her.

Just the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Good afternoon", Marian replied, wishing that she could think of something cleverer to say.

"Now that we have got the pleasantries out of the way, not that seems to be a problem for you", Guy said referring to the briefness of her text, but with humour in his tone. "I just received your charming text, and was just considering how to reply but then decided that I could not wait to hear your voice. Can you really doubt that I have taken possession of Locksley Manor? I think not. Nor think that I have done so illegally when that would cause problems for me? Again, I think not. So I can only deduce that either you were worried about me and so made up something. Or, you missed me."

At this Marian gasped. But got nothing further out, before he continued.

"I have been very remiss today, not having been to see you yet. Maybe you thought that I had lost interest or that I had been scared off by Robin".

"I thought nothing of the sort", Marian assured him, not wanting him to think that she had been hanging around waiting for him, even though that was exactly what she had been doing. "Just that Robin must rank more highly than I do".

Although Guy knew that it was meant as a joke, he felt a stab of pain as he thought of what she must have gone through when she was left by Robin. He knew that however much she professed not to care about Robin she must still have some feelings for him, and that hate could often lead to love. If he wanted to secure her, he would have to act quickly and win her love before his rival even knew that the competition had begun.

"Never, nothing could ever be more important to me than you. In fact I have been thinking of you all day. Robin was in here before even I was, and was kicking up a fuss, the meeting is tomorrow morning. There is a tea party this afternoon in the usual hotel", Guy informed her.

"Oh dear", Marian commiserated, she was not sure whose side she should really be on but knew that the meeting was crucial either way. The fact that it had been delayed for a day did not bode well for any of them and a tea party signified that something untoward was going to occur.

"Indeed, I was wondering if you would let me pick you up a little later on, it is an early afternoon affair", Guy asked. His tone was casual, not belying any of the anxiety he felt, this would be the proof of whether she really had forgiven him or not.

"Sure, why not?" Came Marian's reply.

Marian informed her secretary that she would be out all afternoon and to inform anyone who might call of that fact. She was not overjoyed about having to leave the office early, but she had been in this business long enough to know that the so-called social events were actually often of more import than the meetings. She could not count the number of times she had heard of someone winning a contract over a golf game or people being out manoeuvred over a hat at ascot. This afternoon would be another such event, although a little less political. A tea party normally meant that the decision had already been made – whatever it was – and that their job was to make people accept it without kicking up too much of a fuss. Sometimes Marian really did dislike her line of work.

She briefly wondered what the decision that they were going to have to swallow today was. She supposed that it has something to do with Guy's acquisition of Locksley and they wanted to be sure that Robin wouldn't cause any disruptions in the meeting tomorrow, but with Vaisey in charge one never knew.

As she checked her reflection in the small mirror in her office, Marian considered the problem. Guy had assured that he had obtained the property legally, she should be happy for him. If Robin had lost his home and land through carelessness then she should not feel bad for him, but she could not help it. However, she also felt terrible for Guy having lost his home in the fire which, although she hated to admit it, Robin had started.

Marian shook her head as if that would somehow help to clear it. There was no point in trying to decide what had happened or how she felt about it. They would know all tomorrow in the meeting and evidently not a second before. Then she would decide what her next move would be. It was futile to try to do so until then.

Instead she would try to focus on the tea party and the men in her life. As a child she had adored tea parties. She would spend hours with Isabella and her mother baking cakes and ensuring that the servants laid the small table correctly.

_The sun light filtered in through the large rain speckled kitchen window. At the counter top two reasonably tall, slim, dark haired girls giggled as they attempted to spoon icing of various colours over their numerous fairy cakes and biscuits. Neither of them had been patient enough to wait until the icing had cooled and solidified a little more, making it difficult to work with; now everything was covered with drips._

"_Oh well", Marian announced, ever the philosopher, "I am sure that it tastes alright"._

"_Probably, although if we are going to give these to other people then we really should make absolutely certain", Isabella said, an expression of pure innocence on her face._

_Marian attempted to copy this expression, but a wicked grin broke through. "Yes, let's!"_

_They dug in with relish, tasting one from each of the batches in turn. _

"_Yum", Marian sucked the last of the icing off one of her fingers._

"_Do you know what it really needs?" Isabella asked, one hand on her hip like the chef on TV with whom their mothers were both obsessed, "Sprinkles"._

"_Oh yes, sprinkles make everything better", the younger girl readily agreed, running into the pantry to get them. As she did so she passed the grownups in the corner of the room who had been keeping an eye on proceedings but not getting involved unless necessary, for example, to get the cakes out of the oven and to stack the washing up for the maids to do later._

_As Marian ferreted around for the hundreds and thousands, she could hear them laughing about how young children always believed that the more sugar and sprinkles on a cake the better. _

_Marian's chubby little cheeks turned bright red and her mouth set in a pout. She wasn't a young child, she was practically a woman! She had found the sprinkles and took them in one hand, using the other to brush her ponytail over her shoulder in a look that she thought was very mature. Then with her head raised high she flounced back into the kitchen, passed the grown-ups and over to Isabella._

"_There you go", Marian said with great hauteur. _

"_Thank-you", Isabella took the container and began applying liberally, then noticing that Marian was not joining in, asked, "Don't you want any?"_

"_I don't have time now. I must go and check that the servants are setting the table correctly", Marian said in an extremely good impression of her mother._

"_Okie dokie", Isabella called out after her. She was used to Marian's odd humours and no longer paid any attention to them. She decided that it must be difficult for her having no siblings and often wondered if Marian did not harbour a tendre for Guy as most of her strange behaviours seemed to be somehow linked to him, except this was as far as she knew._

_Isabella contented herself with sprinkling everything in sight and was not surprised to hear Marian break off from her conversation with the maids - in the little adjoining dining room which was normally reserved for the children when they were not eating with their parents – to inquire of Isabella, almost too casually, how many place setting would be needed._

"_I imagine that Robin will want to join us", Isabella said, her back still to Marian making it easier for her to hide her grin. She could almost hear Marian getting 'huffity'._

"_I know, he always comes when there is food around", Marian did huff a little. She liked Robin well enough when he was behaving himself but she wanted to know about Guy, but it seemed wrong somehow to just ask straight out about him. "Is there anyone else you can think of?"_

"_Umm …" Isabella thought, "I don't think that his friend is Much is visiting."_

"_I think that she is referring to Guy", Marian's mother put in._

_Marian was so angry that she thought that steam would start coming out her ears and her face – which had been calming down – went back to the colour of beetroot. "I was not asking about Guy, I was asking if there was anyone else. It is not polite to leave people out!"_

"_No dear, of course not", her mother replied mildly, mentally kicking herself for clearly having upset her daughter. She really ought to have remembered that her daughter had inherited her own sense of propriety and could not ask after a boy on whom she had a crush – not that Marian had ever admitted having a crush to her._

"_That is very sweet of you darling", Isabella and Guy's mother tried to diffuse the situation, "if there is food involved I am sure that we can count of Guy's attendance."_

"_My attendance for what?" Guy asked, strolling in from the main hall._

"_For our tea party", Isabella explained. She enjoyed teasing her friend but would not have her embarrassed in front of Guy, she could still see that Marian's face was very red although she knew that Guy was too kind to comment on it._

"_My goodness, am I to be issued an actual invitation to the great social event? I must say that I feel immensely privileged", Guy smiled. _

"_I just invite myself", Robin announced as he followed Guy through the door. They had been playing video games in the den, it was the one thing that Robin could do better than Guy and he relished it._

"_We had noticed", Isabella retorted cheekily. She would not let her own crush keep her from her teasing. To which Robin just stuck his tongue out good naturedly and snatched a biscuit off the side._

"_No", Marian said alarmed, "they must be set on the table first. Things must be done correctly"._

_The mothers looked at each other; pride mixed in with their smiles, Marian would grow up to be a proper lady._

"_I doubt that it will make them taste any different", Robin said as he gulped it down, and then, with very little tact told that she had icing on her nose._

_Marian gasped, as did Isabella who temporarily forgot all about her crush. "Well, at least her face isn't covered in ugly which is more than can be said for yours!"_

_Isabella's mother tutted at this, but Marian could barely hear her as she was trying too hard not let her little chin quiver as she touched her nose and found that he was right. She could not take her eyes off Guy who had obviously noticed and heard what Robin had said as he moved a little closer to her._

"_Oh dear", he said, handing her a tissue, "we can't have that. If the other little girls find out you will start a fashion trend and then there will be no icing left for our cakes"._

_Marian smiled and giggled a little as she wiped the icing from her nose with Guy's tissue. It was a very big one, clearly from a man sized packet of tissues. "You can have a cake before we sit down it you want"._

Guy had always been so sweet to her as a child, Robin had not appeared to advantage. Although soon after Guy's departure and her mother's death Robin had really tried and won a place for himself in Marian's affections.

_Marian fiddled nervously with the daisies in the foyer. Everything had to be perfect. This was her first tea without her mother, who had died five months ago. This tea would be a tribute to her but also a test for Marian, her whole life she had depended on her mother and father, not to mention her friends. Now she had no mother and her friends were gone, she only had her father and she wanted to be strong for him not another burden. By offering to organise this tea by herself she had meant to relieve some of his stress and sadness as well as proving to him that everything would be alright … one day. _

_Unfortunately Marian could not enter the lounge. Through the large oak doors of the hotel foyer she could hear the sound of their guests mingling and new that it was time for her to make her entrance, but she had never done so alone before. She always had her mother and Guy._

_She blinked back the tears. It was insufferable that she was so weak, her mother had been dead and buried for almost half a year now and she should be over it. She steeled herself and walked over to the doors, placing her hands against them she pushed but did not seem to have the strength. She trembled all over._

"_Hey", a voice came from behind her. For a moment she hoped that it was Guy but knew that that was not possible and her father would not come down until later as was the custom for the most important guests._

_Slowly Marian turned and was somewhat shocked to see Robin standing there, looking a little uncomfortable himself. _

"_What are you doing here?" Marian asked, without thinking._

"_I don't have to come anymore, since my Dad isn't around. But I thought that you would come anyway and I know that you always went in with your Mum and quite often Guy and I just thought that you might need someone to lean on today", Robin explained._

"_Oh", Marian replied, feeling bad that she could not be more eloquent. It really was very kind of him, it must be hard on him as well._

"_I know that I am not Guy and that I have never known my mother so I cannot truly understand what you are going through, but I will always be there for you. I will never leave you when you need me", Robin said just stiltedly enough to inform Marian that he had rehearsed this speech._

"_Thanks", she said in little more than a whisper, "it must be hard for you too"._

_Robin just gave a little shrug, "It is better when I am around you". _

_Marian smiled a little, it was a strange feeling after so long._

"_So, shall we?" Robin indicated to the door._

"_I can't", Marian said._

"_We will do it together", Robin assured her, offering her his arm the way that he had seen Guy do on several occasions._

"_And you won't leave me?" Marian checked, hating herself for her weakness even as she said it._

"_Never"._

Well that was a crock. Marian had no doubt that Robin had meant what he had said, when he said it but that did not change the fact that he had left her and her father. It was quite possible that if he had not done so, her father would still have his position. Remembering the good times that they had had did nothing to assuage her anger, it just reminded her of how she had been taken in. It was bad enough that she had been so weak as a child, she would not be so now. She would not wait for Guy to come and get her, it was a short walk to the hotel and she would go alone.


	20. Chapter 15

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Chapter Fifteen**

Upon reaching the hotel Marian made her way straight to their normal tea room, not even pausing before the large oak doors which had once posed such a problem for her. No one at the hotel raised an eyebrow at her arrival half an hour before the tea party was supposed to begin as Marian was always early. The only thing that did strike them as being strange was the fact that she had not been in charge of organising this particular party. It had been left up to a tall, extremely well dressed dark hair man called Gisborne – a name which had seemed familiar to many of them but which they could not quite place.

Some of them assumed that Marian must have arrived early to check on everything after all. In preparing the tea party, they had strictly followed the protocol set down by Marian and her mother before her. In fact, this tea was to be a carbon copy of the last one that Marian had organised as Gisborne had insisted that everything be done as they believed she would have done it.

The manager said a silent prayer that they had got it right. If Marian was unhappy then he was fairly certain that Gisborne would have his head.

Marian entered the large Georgian style reception room, with French windows that opened out onto the expansive gardens. As normal the lawns were perfecting manicured and had enough seating out there to accommodate about 20 people, should they wish to venture out.

The room itself had not been decorated overmuch. There were collections of small circular tables dotted about the room, all adorned with gauzy white linens, and a sliver cake stand with a small array of cakes and pastries flanked by three modest bouquets of daisies. There was a larger table at the head of the room which Marian next moved to inspect. It had not escaped her notice that it was all – so far – exactly as her last party of this sort had been, however she did not know who was responsible and so could not guess at their intentions.

The main table was laden with foods, only a small amount of each but with plenty of variety; it was enough to be generous without being wasteful. There was: a range of soups in varying colours; canapés of all the usual types; quiche; bowels of fresh fruit salad; and finger sandwiches on both granary and white bread. Marian hoped that they had not skimped on the cucumber sandwiches, as they were always a favourite, and was a little put out that she could not tell the sandwiches contents as there were no signs. One could not be too careful these days, everyone was allergic to something.

Further on down the table, Marian was a little mollified as the scones and range of cakes and tarts looked extremely tempting but when it came to the drinks section she could not imagine why there was no iced tea and juice. For a moment or two, she wrestled with herself: she knew that she should not interfere as she was not in charge, but she did like to see things done properly and by choosing to imitate her former soirées it implicated her if this one was not up to standard. Her decision made, Marian looked around for one of the maids.

As she scanned the room for a maid, she could not help keeping an eye out for Guy as well. At first it had seemed like a good idea to come on her own, but now that she was here she feared that he might take it as a snub.

Guy stood with his back to the rest of the room talking to a few members of the staff. Everything seemed to be more or less right, but he only had their word for it that this was how Marian had it before. It did seem to be her style, but you could never be sure. He knew that this all had to be perfect and that was the only thing that was keeping him there when he was dying to run to check on his surprise and then to collect Marian.

He could not wait to see the look on Hood's face when he walked in with Marian on his arm, it would be the icing on the cake. It was just as he decided that he had done about all he could there, that he turned to leave and saw Marian. He beamed. He would have liked to make a grand entrance with her on his arm, but just seeing her sooner was fine by him. She was as gorgeous as ever even just in her work clothes, and she was clearly looking for someone, he hoped that it was for him.

He saw her blush and look away upon catching his eye, pretending not to have observed him. This just made Guy's smile grow; she was so cute when she felt shy and clearly had a crush on him.

"Does everything meet up to your inspection?" He asked as he strode over to her side, not bothering to hide the fact that he knew that she had seen him.

"Yes", Marian replied, "it is all very beautiful. It is very much like the one I organised last year, except for in a few particulars".

"Good. But what are those few particulars?" Guy inquired.

"Well, we served more different drinks, fruit juice and iced tea and such", Marian started. It was difficult, she did not want to seem as if she were criticising.

Guy gave a nod and ordered a nearby maid to do as Marian had instructed. This made Marian a little uncomfortable, she had just been about to do that same thing but somehow it was different when Guy did it for her.

"It is not necessary, that is just how I would have done it", Marian was unusually meek and shy that night, it was as if remembering her time as a child made her more childlike. He seemed to her every bit as tall and powerful as he had when she was a little girl.

"I told them to organise the party just as you would have", Guy assured her, "that is the only way that I know that it will be done properly. I would have handed the job over to you but it did not seem fair to do so at the last minute".

Marian blushed at the compliment, she had always thought that he must have thought her very stupid as a child, with hindsight. It was nice to know that he must have had a good opinion of her, for he could not have formed that opinion since their re-acquaintance.

"You chose a very nice hotel, all by yourself. You did choose it didn't you? You didn't just look at the receipts?" She questioned.

"No, I didn't look at the receipts. To be honest it didn't occur to me to choose another one", he admitted.

"Well in my opinion there is not another one that can match it". Marian felt uneasy with him, all tingly and as if she could burst out of her skin at any moment. Being now on a safe topic of conversation, she continued. "Well there are other hotels, of course. The Ritz is lovely, but sometimes it can be either too opulent or too chintzy. I like gold as much as the next person, but that much can get a little wearing after a while".

"I used to like Claridges, but I haven't been since I got back. Is it still nice?" Guy asked, happy to converse on any topic she chose.

"I remember. Claridges was very nice (and still is) but they had an overhaul a few years ago, and now it can be a bit too modern at times and where it isn't it is art-deco, which I hate with a passion. I have never been in their ordinary rooms but their suites are still quite nice. I love the Prince Alexander Suite (which is the one we normally use for single guests) but cannot abide the white marble in the bathroom. The Royal suite (which still has two bedrooms) is nice but a little drab, although the private dining room can prove to be quite helpful", Marian explained.

"Wasn't there another large one?" Guy wondered.

"Oh yes, the Grandpiano suite but it looks like they got the furniture from Ikea. There is also the Davies penthouse which is also very great but a little too frou-frou and sometimes too mirrored, I don't think that I want to see myself from that many different angles first thing in the morning", Marian announced.

"I wouldn't mind", Guy muttered and Marian blushed a little more. There was silence for a moment before Guy continued, "You know, I think that I know you quite well."

Marian looked at him quizzically.

"You are rambling about hotels and seem a little shy today even though you came over early by yourself so I assume you wanted to see me", he noted the fact that she hid her face from him. Gently he took her hands in his to reveal her visage, "So tell me what this is all about. What have you been thinking about?"

"Icing".

"Icing?" Guy wondered, relieved that it was nothing about Robin's property.

"Yes, the day that I got icing on my nose", Marian laughed, "You must have been thoroughly sick of me as a child".

Guy laughed, "Ah, I remember it well. Of course I wasn't sick of you, although I admit the thought of you covered in icing did not have the same effect on me then as it does now".

His voice and the images it created caused Marian's tummy to go all funny, but she was not going to be cowed by him. She was tired for being the one who always blushed at their meetings, this time he would be the one on the back foot. She took an iced bun from a passing tray and allowed her index finger to glide along its side, picking up icing as it went, then brought it to her lips as she teased, "All talk and no action".

Guy felt himself stir as he observed her pink tongue dart out to touch the icing and her laughing eyes as she tried to pretend that she was not observing him observing her. She was silent for a few more seconds as a feigned look of concentration took hold of her features, as if she were trying to work out what flavour icing it was.

"Lemon, I think", Marian said thoughtfully.

Guy recaptured her hand and tugged it towards his lips. Her own parted in a gasp. Their eyes locked. He could not really mean to do what she thought he was going to do, he licked her finger and kissed it gently. Marian felt herself go weak at the knees as she thought of those lips on other parts of her body.

"I don't think that lemon has ever tasted so sweet before. What do you think?" He asked, as he leant in. His mouth was barely at inch away from hers and Marian knew that this time she would not put up any resistance.

Everything else melted away, Marian forgot all about their history, the politics, Vaisey, Robin's return. She even forgot that they were standing in the middle of the function room at one of London's premier hotels. All that mattered was Guy. Slowly she leant forwards as well, ready for to close the last inch, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Hello!"

"Damn it", Marian hissed, although not realising that she had said it out loud. She had been so close.

She straightened up, opened her eyes and turned to look at the person who had interrupted them. She caught a glance of Guy out of the corner of her eye and resolved not to look at him again until she was a little more in control of herself, otherwise her she might do something reckless, like grabbing him and kissing him anyway. She briefly wondered whether he would be revolted by her forwardness or kiss her back. Her guess was kiss her back, Guy did not seem like the type to push her away to conform to convention.

As she looked at the person who had been so rude as to interrupt them she saw that it was Robin. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked. She had come over early but they were not supposed to let guests in until all was ready and there were still maids milling around.

"I think that I would have preferred the welcome that he got", Robin grinned, trying to hide his hurt. He had still hoped for a warmer response from Marian, he still thought of her as being his and could not believe that she was apparently with Guy, the man who was now trying to take his home.

"Oh grow up", Marian retorted.

"Not in front of the staff", Guy warned her in a low tone.

"I see that you still have to be in charge Gisborne", Robin tried to nettle him.

"I am in the habit of commanding", Guy responded easily.

"Well, I have returned now, so your services here are no longer required", Robin announced.

"You left and when you did so you left any rights or expectations you might have had. You cannot now say whose services are or are not required", Marian told him coldly.

"I …"

"You left. You said that you would never leave and then you left", Marian stated, "if there is anything about England or the company which you do not like you have no right to say so because you left! You could have changed things but you chose not to".

"I left to fight for what I believed was right", Robin tried to defend himself. Glad that she was finally speaking to him.

"Then you can have no qualms about anything you lost to do so", Marian said, turning her back on him. There were only a few maids around, the party had still not started and so there was no danger in her actions.

"How was the war?" Guy asked conversationally as he wrapped his arm around Marian's waist to stop her from leaving. He would not let Robin off the hook that easily.

" Blood thirsty".

"Yes, I imagine that it would be. But I understand that we are at last winning", Guy pushed, he had his suspicions and wanted to prove them right. If he did, if he could prove where Robin had really been there would be no chance for him with Marian.

"We are killing more people … just", Robin mumbled.

"Why, is that not winning?" Guy pretended not to understand quite rightly.

"Show me an argument that is settled with bloodshed, and I then I'll call it winning". Deciding that he had won the argument with that bon-mot, Robin inclined his head slightly.

"Ah yes, I had quite forgotten. Marian informed me that you were virtually a hippy, whilst having no real commitment. Rather a pity that you decided to go into the army rather than University then, isn't it? I hear they do a rather lovely course on hang gliding at Brighton; that sounds just the thing for you." Guy saw Marian giggle slightly as she turned to face Robin. Before the latter had the chance to respond, Guy continued, "I have always preferred Machiavelli myself, '"Men should be either treated generously or destroyed, because they take revenge for slight injuries - for heavy ones they cannot'".

Just as Robin was about to retort, the doors opened again and the guests began to enter. "We both have duties", Guy said to Marian, I must speak to Vaisey and Blake, but I will be back directly. I have a surprise for you later; may I have the pleasure of your company then?"

"Yes, of course", Marian smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before going to greet the guests. She did not even look back at Robin.

Robin watched them both go, torn between the urges to hit Guy and run to Marian and to try to shake some sense in to her. How could she possibly like Gisborne? As a boy he had been alright but now he was apparently trying to take over his family home and Marian was just allowing him to do it. Even if she was hurt by his leaving her, that could not explain why she was apparently dating Gisborne when he was working for someone as terrible as Vaisey.

Robin had done some research last night and found out that Vaisey had committed many immoral acts. Furthermore, why had Edward treated him so poorly? He certainly could not be angry that he had left rather than marrying Marian. The more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that Guy (possibly on Vaisey's orders, possibly for his own amusement) was pressuring Marian into being with him. Had he not held her to his side when she had tried to leave? Well Marian need fear no longer, Robin was back now and he would save her and make it all right. With this in mind he went off to spy on Guy.

Marian reflected on what she has done as she exchanged pleasantries with some of her mother's old friends. She knew that she had been wrong to treat Robin as she had, whatever he had done to her, whatever promises he had broken he still deserved her support at a time like this. If he did lose his house tomorrow it would be his own fault, but it would still be sad.

It was as she was thinking this that she felt a strong pair of hands on her hips and felt hot breath on her ear. "Nice to know that you were disappointed".

Marian blushed, she seemed to be doing quite a lot of that lately and it was really beginning to irritate her. "Maybe".

A chuckle. "I just wanted to let you know that I was serious about having a surprise for you later and to say that I want to be there for you. And if you still have feelings for Robin and want to make him jealous, I am at your disposal".

"That's nice, although I don't have feelings for Robin Hood, Pillock of Locksley", Marian assured him.

"Good", he kissed her temple, "I will see you later". With that Guy went back over to Vaisey and Blake.

"What were you doing with the girl?" Blake wondered.

"Driving Hood up the wall", Guy smirked back.

"You sure that is your only interest in her?" Blake asked.

"Well maybe not the only one, I will be taking her off early tonight, so if you want me to do anything it will have to be in the next hour", Guy informed them.

"Where?" Vaisey demanded, hoping that his henchman was not starting to go soft, "The ballet?"

"No, just upstairs", Guy gave a wicked grin, "Let's just say that I think that she has been working too hard lately and needs to put her feet up".

Vaisey guffawed and slapped Guy on the back. Robin, who was hiding behind a nearby shrub felt sick. As he saw Guy leave them and make his way back over to Marian her felt panic coursing through him. He emerged from his hiding place and tore after him.

Guy noticed Robin's move and increased his own pace. Still keeping up the pretence of gentility they moved with all due haste, passed the waiters carrying canapés, around the maids and through a load of gabbling socialites until they reached Marian's side. "May I?" They both blurted out.

Marian looked up from where she was seated, her feet were sore from doing the rounds and she was happy to know that her job was done for that night at least. All of the mingling could be carried on without her until the final goodbyes which would not be for another couple of hours.

To be perfectly honest her head hurt even more than her feet and the last thing that she wanted to do was get into another fight. She did not want to be rude to either of them though and so she just nodded.

They sat down, giving each other dirty looks. It did not take long for Robin to launch into a discourse on his own heroism, and his remorse for some of the actions he committed in war. Unfortunately this was too much for Guy, who wondered out loud if that is the only thing that he has to feel remorse over. The conversation degenerated even further when Robin asked how it felt claiming to own someone else's house and what Machiavelli had to say to that.

"I believe that he said: 'A son can bear with equanimity the loss of his father, but the loss of his inheritance may drive him to despair' - which seems to sum you up! As for the rest of it, I don't know, probably the same as burning down someone house", Guy growled back.

The thumping in her head increased. Marian also felt a little sick. She felt bad for the both of them but could not see how it could be resolved then.

"Please, both of you, just be civil! Nothing can be resolved until tomorrow so just confine yourselves to talking about the weather until then", she put her head in her hands.

"Clement this time of year", Guy commented trying to lighten the mood. He could wait until tomorrow to continue with his revenge. At that moment he was more concerned with Marian, he placed his hands on the sides of her head and gently massaged her temples.

"I've had hotter", Robin sulked his hands itching to wrap around Guy's throat, he added, "Do you really think that you should be doing that here?"

"I think that that is the first thing we have agreed on so far", Guy stood up, "My lady". He extended his hand to her.

Marian murmured a little in protest as the rubbing stopped but took his hand, she remembered that he had said that he had a surprise for her. She did not really want to but she put her weight back on her feet as she stood. "See you tomorrow", she said to Robin as they moved into the hallway.

Robin sat with his jaw slack, unable to move for a moment. When he finally did get up, Robin found his way blocked by Vaisey who had a slightly sick smile on his face as he said, "There are some people I want you to meet". He would not let him go, if he made a fuss Marian's reputation would be ruined. He would just have to trust that Guy would not be able to force her to do anything, all she would have to do was scream and someone would be there.

Out in the hallway Marian tried not to show that she was wincing, but Guy noticed it. "Come here", he said and picked her up.

"Guy", she squealed, "Don't."

"I cannot have my lady walking. I don't image that standing around for an hour in those stilettos can be too comfortable", he smiled, apparently it cost him no effort to carry her through the corridors.

"You can recognise kinds of shoes. You are not gay are you?" She teased.

"You know, I can drop you at any moment", he threatened.

She stuck her tongue out.

"Minx. Here we are", he walked into a spa and placed her down onto a white bed, and sat down at the bottom of it and tugged her shoes off.

"This is your surprise?" Marian asked.

"Yes, I remember my mum would always complain that these nights were too long, that she had stand around for hours when they only needed her for the first hour and the goodbyes. Also, apparently she used to get headaches, so I figured that you probably would too. So I thought that I could whisk you away while you weren't needed to enjoy, and I quote 'The Spa signature package. Take yourself away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life and enjoy some quiet 'me-time' with this classic restorative ritual. 1 Hour Swedish Massage1 Hour Sisley Facial and Light refreshment".

As the therapist walked in she asked, "Will you be joining your partner Mr. Gisborne?"

He was about to decline when he saw Marian nodding, "Apparently I will be".

After the session had finished and Marian had changed back into her clothes, she sat in one of the comfortable chairs and waited for Guy to finish. Marian had noticed that his therapist spent a lot longer touching him than was technically necessary. She felt a little uncomfortable about it but her own therapist had soon made her forget about everything. But now everything came back to her.

Why had he always been so kind to her? What was he up to? What was his obsession with Machiavelli?

"A penny for your thoughts", a voice broke through her reverie.

"I am not sure that they are worth that much", she smiled up at Guy. "I was just wondering what you liked so much about Machiavelli, I mean, it is a good but …"

"I read it once at Uni, so I suppose that you could say that I came to it a bit late, but it just spoke to me and has a lot of good advice for business", Guy explained.

"What was line that really grabbed you?" Marian wondered.

Guy thought back to the day he first read it in the library. It was during fresher's week and he was getting a little tired of all of the noise. His flatmates were nice and he was excited to be there but it was like reaching the top of the mountain only to turn the corner and realise that you had even more to go. He had retired to the library for some peace and quiet and began reading the Prince as it was one of those books that he had always meant to read but never seemed to find the time to. As he read he saw what he had to do in life in order to be successful and thought to himself.

"Guy?" Marian asked, drawing him back to the present.

"Since it is difficult to join them together, it is safer to be feared than to be loved when one of the two must be lacking".


	21. Chapter 16

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in: **Modern day Britain

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was barely 8am when Robin arrived at the office with Much in tow. Neither of them had slept all night, as Robin had been pacing and ranting. He had not been able to get away from Vaisey and the many guests to whom he had been introduced, nor had he been able to avoid the sly jokes about Guy getting his house and now his girl. It had taken all of his self-control not to break Vaisey's nose. He had never been as relieved as when he saw Marian walking back in on Guy's arm, although it made him feel a little sick to see her hanging on his arm and looking so … relaxed. It was the relaxation that really bothered him.

Everything that could possibly have happened to her to make her look like that had gone through his head, and a lot of them had been discussed all night long. He had finally convinced himself that they had been playing boggle and she had won.

Unfortunately, once he had decided that he had to convince himself that Guy had no claim to his land, property or shares. He could not image how he possibly could have, but stranger things had happened and his Grandmother had not been able to shed any light on the situation. From the sounds of it, she had indeed spent far more of his money than she had intended to and made several bad investments, but things couldn't be that bad.

Even without sleep he was hyper alert and ready to leave by 5 am, he had been biting his nails for almost three hours when Much finally announced that it was time to get going. The people on security had not recognised him and it had taken far longer than they had hoped to get through, but they were still the first ones there. Both of them paced as they waited outside the main conference room.

"I cannot believe that they are late. It is as if they don't even care", Robin huffed.

"They are not late yet Robin. We are an hour early", Much tried to calm him down, "Maybe they are worried because soon it will all be resolved".

"Yes, of course that will be it", Robin said, trying to convince himself that it was true. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that the Guy he had known would never have lied, he had always been scrupulously honest … annoyingly so in fact.

Guy strode up to the office at around ten past eight, after having had one of the best night's sleep EVER! The knowledge that he was one step closer to his goal was fantastic in itself, but the dreams that he had had featured Marian and the look of pure bliss on her face during the massage although in his slumber the reasons had been quite different.

His grin almost spread from ear to ear as he saw Robin standing in front of the office, looking distinctly ruffled.

"Hood", Guy greeted.

"Gisborne", Robin replied whilst Much just gave a nod in greeting, not wanting to get involved if at all possible.

"I hear from Vaisey that you had a busy night", Guy smiled wickedly.

"You bastard", Robin said, rising to the bait.

Guy just raised one eyebrow.

"You let your boss corner me so that I couldn't get to Marian without destroying her reputation. What did you do to her?" Robin growled.

"Marian's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, did it look like I forced her into doing anything she didn't want to do?" Guy asked, deciding that winding Robin up would be better than his first impulse which had been to strangle the git for implying that he might force Marian … or any other woman for that matter, into his bed.

"What did you do to her?" Robin ground out.

"Oh, let's just say that I thought that I would help her relax".

The knowing smile on Guy's face proved to be too much for Robin, he lunged at Guy, who easily side stepped him.

"What's the matter Robin? Did you really think that if you left you would have a house and a girl to come back to?" Guy stood with his hands at his sides, appearing relaxed but secretly alert.

"Locksley will always be mine and so will Marian", Robin shouted as Much tried to hold him back.

"I wouldn't bet on it", Guy sneered as he turned his back on them and began to walk to his own office. They could wait in the corridor until the meeting, 40 minutes or so to stew would do Robin the world of good.

"No, I bet you wouldn't, you're too scared".

At this Guy stopped walking and turned back around. "Excuse me?"

"I said that you wouldn't take the bet that Marian still loved me, not you", Robin accused.

That was not exactly what Guy had said, in fact it had never entered his head to bet on such a matter but the challenge in Robin's eyes was too great to be ignored. Guy laughed, "Fine, I will take that bet. Whoever marries Marian keeps the stock and the other backs off". He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say such a thing, but as they shook hands he knew that it was too late to go back.

At nine o'clock on the dot, the doors swung open and everyone filed into what would prove to be one of the most important meetings of the year. Guy and Vaisey sat at the front as normal, with their new associate Dr. Blake and Marian's father as the new head of philanthropy.

Marian took her normal seat and was somewhat annoyed to find the Robin had taken the seat next to hers. She had been attempting to avoid him so far that morning, making sure to arrive at the very last moment possible. It was too difficult for her to be around him, she hated him for what he had done to her, her father and even to the company and wanted Guy to succeed in getting his family's land etc. back, but she also knew that Robin was a good man and did not deserve to lose everything. She wished that there was a way for them to both win, but she doubted that that was possible.

Her father had told her that in these matters there was no point in trying to figure out one's feelings as they would have no bearing on the outcome. It was better just to wait and see where the chips would fall and to try to make the best of them when that happened. At least she knew that she, and more importantly her father, would not be involved; she trusted Guy's word not to harm either of them.

"Where did you disappear off to last night?" Robin whispered to her as he leant over.

"I don't see how that is any of your business", she replied, shooting him the evil eye before returning her attention to the people at the front of the room to wait for the meeting to start.

"Marian, wait. Now is not the time, I know, but I must say you are … more than ever … your eyes, and even when you look at me in anger, I feel you. I believe you can still, even after all this time, you can see into my soul", Robin tried out his best material and leaned further in, brushing an imaginary stay lock of hair from the side of her face. This was his move, soon he would try to kiss her and she would be putty in his hands.

"It's been years and you're still peddling the same old dribble. Does it ever work?" Marian knocked his hand away.

"You'd be surprised", he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Amazed, more like", Marian rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with her iPad. She was aware that she was being watched, but did not want Guy to know that she knew that he was watching her. Until she knew what was going on she wanted to keep out of this as much as possible, although she could not help but steal glances at him when she thought (or rather hoped) that he wasn't looking.

It was only when the meeting was called to order that she looked up, thinking that it would only look like she was being polite if she focused all of her attention on Guy. He was looking as handsome as ever although a good deal more smug that usual. It was the same look he had worn that day in the park when he had made her moan. Marian may have got lost in her memories of that day if Vaisey had not then decided to start discussing the matter at hand.

"As we all know, two days ago the sad case of the Locksley estate was discussed. Due to a declining market and some rather imprudent investments the estate almost crashed. I am happy to say that through the diligent hard work of Mr. Gisborne and this committee it was saved and therefore will not pull this company down into the quagmire", Vaisey allowed everyone to take this information in and to breathe sighs of relief. It went against the grain with him to compliment anyone, especially Guy, but he had to admit that the boy had done well and was really shaping up, especially after last night. Bedding the opposition in view of her fiancé was really something.

"Unfortunately", he continued with a sly smile, "this has required selling off some assets in an unfavourable market to settle the debts levelled against the estate. Mr. Gisborne has somehow found people who would be willing to help. As Dr. Blake here will explain, this was all perfectly legal and above board. So, from now on there will be no Locksley estate, the shares will be divided between, Blake, Gisborne and myself and the house will belong to Gisborne as will some of the other minor investments. I am sure that we are all greatly indebted to him", the smile widened.

There was a gasp from Robin and Much which was covered by the murmur of people agreeing with Vaisey. "It is of course a shame that it has come to this and that so much extra work has been caused, however, as a sign of good faith, we have decided not to bill Mr. Hood for this inconvenience", Vaisey sat down as a round of applause started up.

Everyone was happy, it appeared. Everyone except, Edward, Marian, Much and Robin that is.

Edward had closed his eyes as the news was conveyed, from his information and the call that he had made to Robin's grandmother he had gathered that this was likely to be the case, but had had hoped that something would occur to prevent it. As angry as he had been, and still was, with Robin, he could not help but remember the small boy who had always been over at their house in his youth and wish that Robin had given either him or Marian the power to protect him from this. Still it was too late now, and he had to protect himself and his daughter and so he clapped along with everyone else, knowing that his movements were being watched.

Marian's shoulders slumped as she heard the news and she dared not look up at Guy, she did not think that she could bear to see the triumph he must be feeling at another's demise. She knew that he had done nothing wrong legally, and understood why he had done it but she could not feel that it was right. But then again, Robin taking Guy's house in the first place had not been right.

Much was beside himself with anger and bewilderment. It could not be true! He got to his feet ready to shout at the top of his lungs that they could not do with to his best friend. That Robin was a good man who had risked his life to serve his country and that he deserved better than this but he felt himself being pulled back down to his seat.

Robin tugged at Much's shoulder until he sat back down. Then he buried his head in both of his hands. He had lost and he knew it. As Dr. Blake stood up and began to drown on about the legal particulars he felt desperation wash over him. He had known that he was sunk and without any hope of rescue from the moment that he had seen Edward's face after the news was delivered. If there had been any possibility of restitution he was confident that Edward would have known of it. He bitterly wished that he had signed everything over to him or to Marian rather than to his grandmother, but it could not be helped now. He would just have to find a way of winning everything back, even if he had to steal to do it.

Guy gloried in his victory. He actually grew a couple of inches. He had finally completed step one of his plan and everyone knew it. Robin and everyone else who had hurt his parents had better beware. There were only four people in the room who were safe from his wrath, Marian, Edward, Blake and Much.

He saw Blake give him a knowing look and glanced down at his iPad, he had a new message which read "Before all else be armed" and felt another warm wave of excitement crash over him. He could hardly wait for step two of the plan. Then Marian would be all his and he would have all the power he could desire.

As he looked over at the object of his affections he could not help but anticipate the day that she would be all his.

Robin slumped against the wall, oblivious to everything around him. He knew that the meeting must have ended and that he must have left but he did not remember doing so. He did not even remember how he had got here - wherever here was -; he had been in such a daze.

He had lost everything, his house, his stock, not to mention a large part of his fortune. Sure, he still had more than most did but a few million in some low yield investments was of little use to him. He had no home to go to, his friends had all but turned their backs on him, he had nothing and it was all the result of someone else's careless actions.

"Oh God", he murmured, as his knees gave way and he sank to the floor. This must have been what it was like for Guy and Isabella. At the time he had been too concerned with his own injuries, the loss of his father, the way that everyone had shouted at him when the fire had started even though it had only been an accident. He had even resented Guy for not having thanked him for forcing his grandmother to buy their land when no one else would have. He had never really thought about what it would mean to them.

They had lost both of their parents, they had been taken into care. Sure that would have been financially alright and had family who they had clearly chosen to live with instead of going to live with Marian and her father – Robin did not know the real state of affairs – but still they had lost their house. It was only now that Robin realised what a real tragedy that was for them.

His whole body felt heavy and numb, but he tried to rise anyway. Slowly he managed it. He looked around and saw that he was in the men's lavatories and that Much was hovering over him looking concerned. He had clearly been speaking about something but Robin had tuned him out. Another stab of remorse dug into his stomach like a knife. Much had followed him everywhere, had been his only friend in war and now the one thing that he had always promised him he was unable to deliver.

"My friend", he rasped, "I am so sorry".

"Don't be, it was not your fault", Much tried to assure him.

"I should have left my estate in other hands. I have very little cash myself, I will have to go to my grandmother's and you will have to go home to your family. I know that it will be a long commute for you every morning but I will help …"

"Don't", Much said simply, "don't worry about me. I will be fine, just worry about yourself".

"I do not deserve you", Robin said with feeling as he embraced his friend, "I will get back what is mine and then you will go on to be the best GP in England".

"Do you really think that you can get anything back?" Much asked, doubtfully.

"I don't know yet, but I am determined to try. Marian will help me, I just know it". As he said this, a plan began to form. If he could convince Marian that he was the injured party then she was sure to want to help him, they would find out what tricks Vaisey and Guy had played and then he would get back his money, but he could also make Marian fall in love with him again – if she had ever really fallen out of love – and then he would win the bet as well.

Confidence swelled inside him as he set off to see Marian.


	22. Chapter 17

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Set in: **Modern day Britain.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Everyone has a different way of dealing with stress and uncomfortable situations, some people avoid them, others tackle them head on, others do everything else they can possibly think of to fill their time. After that morning's meeting, Marian sat at her computer typing furiously. She dispatched emails and orders with an efficiency that was startling even for her. Her secretary was currently printing work which didn't have to be ready for at least another week, and planning business meetings for every lunch time that fortnight.

Marian could not stand being helpless and the idea that one of her best friends from childhood was now deprived of everything that should be his was making her slightly crazy. She had temporarily forgotten that he had accidently burned down Guy's house and killed three people, that he had forced Guy and Isabella to live in near poverty and misery for years, that he had destroyed all of her hopes, that he had not been there to protect her father when he had promised that he would be and that he had humiliated her. She had even forgotten that this was all actually his fault for having signed over his estate to his grandmother in his absence. All that she could remember about Robin was the look on his face when he had come to see her for the first time after her mother's death and his kindness to her on that day.

A hard ball had formed in her throat which Marian tried her best to swallow, and to blink away the tears that were forming and threatening to fall as she focused her attention back on the screen in front of her.

She did not know how her father felt about this as they had not had the chance to speak about it since the announcement but she guessed that his feelings must be similar to her own. She now felt guilty that she had ever been harsh to Robin and was quite certain that he had not deserved it.

It would have been easier for Marian if she could somehow see Guy as the villain of the piece, but she did not. Guy was a victim just as much as Robin was. He had had everything taken away from him, he had even had to part with his own beloved sister because he could not look after her properly. It had taken years to claw his way back to having even half of what he had had before and now he was only trying to reclaim what was rightfully his.

She could not agree with Guy's methods but she no longer doubted his motivations. The logical part of her brain told her that she should be wary of him and that he could have changed a lot since their childhood, but the rest of her brain, her heart and her gut told her that she could trust him come what may.

Marian felt powerless, she could not even work out who she wanted to win let alone how to help them do so. And so she had decided that she might as well make herself as useful as possible, at least until she could work out what she should do. Maybe there was a third option where Robin could get his house back but give the land back to Guy who could rebuild his house and everything would go back to how it was … yeah right!

The best that Marian could hope for was that they didn't kill each other and that somehow she could bring Vaisey down and that then some sort of compromise could be reached, it would not make anyone happy but at least they might not both be miserable.

Then there was the question of how she was supposed to continue seeing Guy, now that Robin was back. From his actions the night before, it seemed quite obvious that Guy was not giving up on his pursuit of her just because her ex had returned and Marian was glad of it, but now she was not sure how much of his attention and affection was due to his liking of her and how much was just to antagonise Robin. But then again, she was not sure how much of her response to him was for the same reason.

She liked Guy, she really did. She had always liked him and now he was so handsome, funny, clever, influential and deep down she knew good. She was extremely attracted to him but she still felt a connection to Robin and it annoyed her. She was no longer attracted to him, not that she had ever really been attracted to him, theirs had always been a relationship born of the fact that they felt that they should like each other rather than because they actually did. However, she had read enough novels in which people married for convenience and grew to love each other to know that that was how things were supposed to work in their class.

"This is utterly pointless", Marian groused as she finished her next email. She had to focus on work, not on her social life!

"I am here to see Marian", Robin announced as he tried to make his way passed her secretary.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Miss Fitzwalter has left very clear instructions not to be disturbed", the secretary announced loudly getting to her feet. She hoped that a member of the security team would hear her and come to her aid as she did not think that she would be able to keep this man out of the office if he chose to enter – which seemed likely.

"Too bad", Robin continued on his original path, "I want to see her".

"Sir", the secretary said even more loudly, now moving in front of Robin. "Now is really not a good time, Miss Fitzwalter is incommunicado. If you would like to make an appointment for later in the week …" She moved to get her planner.

"Perhaps that would be best", Much interjected, seeing that Robin was making the blonde lady anxious.

"No", Robin ignored Much, and attempted to dodge around the secretary just as the security guards arrived, with Guy in tow.

"What seems to be the problem?" the larger of the two asked, taking stock of the situation.

"I am just going in to see Marian", Robin explained, still trying to get around the secretary.

"Miss Fitzwalter is not available at the moment", the secretary tried again, now obviously quite flustered. Much who had been standing a little way to the side felt bad for her but there was no dissuading Robin when he got an idea into his head.

One of the security guards put a hand on Robin's shoulder to stop him from trying to enter the office again. They had both been quite startled to hear that one of the secretaries was apparently having problems as the offices were generally very well run, and would have dealt with it themselves but when they realised that it involved Marian they had informed Guy as he had told them to if there was ever a problem concerning her.

Now they both looked over at the tall man whose expression was as dark as his hair. He gave a grave shake of his head and they were about to haul Robin out of there when the door to the office opened and Marian asked, "What is going on?"

The offices – except Vaisey's faulty one – were so well sound proofed that it was very rare that Marian was ever disturbed and did not take kindly to this disruption. She had just finished the last of her emails and was about to attempt to plan the whole of the next quarter when the noise from the kafuffle had reached her.

To say that she was shocked to see her secretary obviously upset, two security guards holding on to Robin, Much skulking in the corner and Guy acting imperiously would be an understatement.

"I am sorry Miss Fitzwalter", the secretary apologised, looking even more worried. She certainly did not want to lose her job because of this. "I told him that you were not receiving people today but he insisted on coming through anyway so the security came to remove him", she gabbled.

Marian felt bad that she had been so sharp and smiled kindly, "Don't worry Eve, I am sure that you did your best".

"You may let him go", she informed the guards, "He is not a threat, just an annoyance". She cringed a little at the way that had sounded but judging by Robin's facial expression he was not offended in the slightest.

Seeing Robin again after all of her recent thoughts about him may have reduced her to tears had she not been so annoyed by the guards' reaction, not to mention Guy's.

Instead of immediately letting him go as Marian had ordered, they looked over at Guy to see whether he would agree with her command. Marian narrowed her eyes at Guy and thought that he had better tell them to obey her if he knew what was good for him, she was not sure why he was interfering in the event at all seeing as he must have known that Robin did not pose any threat to her, or anyone else for that matter.

"There is no reason for Robin to remain in the building …" Guy started.

"Guy", she prompted in a warning tone, well aware that she had been overly familiar considering the situation but not caring.

"But, I believe that Marian can be safely trusted to make these decisions for herself", Guy continued, holding her gaze. He would normally have taken worse to someone appearing to undermine his authority but as it was clear that the guards took this as his 'allowing' her to be bossy he did not mind. Besides, he was in such a good mood that he was willing to let go a little, especially when Marian looked so beautiful when angry.

"Shall I have him removed from the building immediately?" Guy asked, pleasantly. "It has already been established that you are too busy to receive him".

Marian wasn't sure whether it was the hopeless look on Robin's face or the smug one on Guy's which made her announce, "Exceptions can always be made. Come in Robin".

Guy kept his expression placid, just raising one eyebrow. "Very well", then turning to the security guards, "Remove him when Miss Fitzwalter has no more need of him."

At this, Marian raised an eyebrow in an imitation of Guy that made him smirk as he bid her farewell for the nonce, and departed. He hated the idea of Robin being alone with her, especially in light of their bet but he would have his chance with her soon enough and had a few more surprises up his sleeve.

He was also aware that he should not be seen to oppose Robin too much in front of Marian less she see Robin as the victim and develop a soft spot of him in that rôle.

"You look a little shaken", Marian addressed her secretary. "Why don't you go and get a coffee, I am sure that Much will accompany you". With that she entered the office and held the door open for Robin.

Inside the office it was cool and quite. Marian turned off her screen before going over to the two armchairs next to the window and sitting down. She did not bother to indicate to the other one, knowing that Robin would require no such invitation to make himself at home.

"What do you want, Robin?" Marian asked, feeling a little less compassion for him now that he had upset her secretary. The innocent victim image she had been creating for the last hour or so became tainted a little bit by the real Robin who was by no means faultless.

"I wanted to talk to you about the loss of my home", Robin said, as he sat down, not put off by her demeanour.

"I am sorry for your loss, I really am. But I don't think that there is a way around it, from what Dr. Blake said it was all perfectly legal and to be honest, I think that Guy really did limit your losses. He could have taken a lot more; he could have left you with absolutely nothing. You are still a millionaire and you can go to Grandmother's. If you invest your money well then in a few years you could buy a property of your own again. There is nothing to stop you getting a job", Marian said.

"But none of that will bring back my house or give me the power to help Much", Robin said.

"Help Much?" Marian inquired and as Robin explained the situation she nodded a little, "Well we might be able to help him. I will have to speak to my father about that. He deserves to have his chance".

"What about me?" Robin asked.

Marian gave a little shrug, it was not one of indifference but of helplessness.

"You don't think that I deserve a chance?"

"I think that you had your chance. You have been given a lot more than most people and you … and your grandmother mismanaged it. I really am sorry for you, and if you need some money to get you started or help finding a job then I will do what I can, but I cannot turn back time". Marian looked sorry for him, but resigned.

"You think that it is my fault?" Robin asked in a monotone.

"Partly yes, partly just bad luck", Marian did not want to lie to him, even if these words did hurt him.

"What if my money was never mismanaged and it was all just a trick?"

"What do you mean?" Marian questioned, anxious for something that might resolve the situation. She did not want Robin to find him a victim of the system as Guy had been.

"I think that Guy and Vaisey made it look like the money was mismanaged but actually embezzled it themselves", Robin made his accusation.

Marian examined him with shock. "Are you serious?" The idea had occurred to her when she had first heard about it, she had even asked Guy whether he had obtained the house legally but ever since he had assured her that he had, she had forgotten such silly ideas. Instead she had wondered whether there could have been some mistake, but that possibility had been shattered that morning.

Now that she heard Robin accuse Guy she felt ashamed that she had ever thought the same way, "Guy could not have done something like that", she told Robin flatly.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked her.

"Positive!"

"And how much of that is based on the fact that you fancy him?" Robin asked, striving for a neutral tone.

"About 20%", Marian answered with a straight face, swallowing her knee jerk reaction to tell him that it was none of his business.

Robin felt anger bubbling in him, he had lost everything and she was making a joke of it. The Marian that he had known could never have been that callous. Hurt, he lashed out: "You know, when I saw him take you off yesterday I thought that he must have been forcing you. Now I see that you let him bed you". He forgot all of his ideas about her playing boggle and having won.

"How dare you", Marian slapped his face. "It is none of your business where I go, what I do or with whom. If I sleep with Guy or anyone else it is nothing to do with you". She stood over him her eyes shooting daggers. She had tried to keep things civil even though he when he had been rude but this was just too much.

Robin rubbed his cheek, for such a slight thing she sure packed a wallop. He tried to get his emotions back under control as he heard her as good as admit that she had slept with Guy. He managed to keep himself from standing up and shouting at her but he could not banish the thoughts of her beneath his enemy and all of the times that she had refused him, nor could be stop himself from saying, "No, you are nothing to do with me. The Marian I knew was religious".

Even as the words came out he wished them unsaid for he knew that he had gone too far. The look of raw hurt on her face was far more painful that the slap that she had dealt him.

"I still am", Marian growled forgetting that she had not meant to inform him of what had happened between her and Guy. "Now get up and get the hell out of my office", she grabbed his arm tightly and tried to move him forcibly.

Robin got up and did not try to remove his arm from her grip, as he tried to apologise, "I am sorry. I didn't mean that".

"You said it", Marian tugged him harder towards the door. She could not believe that he would doubt her moral character after all the years that they had known each other.

"I was (I am) upset", he tried again.

"Join the club. Not that you have thought to ask about anyone else", Marian finally let go of his arm in order to try to yank the door open.

"I don't want you to get hurt", Robin put a hand on her arm to stop her from opening the door.

"I can look after myself. I have had plenty of practice", Marian retorted, shrugging off his hand.

"Will you help me?" Robin blurted out, as Marian's hand reached the handle. He knew that if he did not sew the seed now then he might not get another chance after what he had said in their brief meeting.

"I can't", Marian's grip on the knob tightened.

"Can't? Or won't?" Robin pressed.

"Both. Blake explained what happened", Marian stayed her hand for a moment. She could not open the door until she was sure that Robin would not mention his suspicions anymore, if the security guards overheard then she might be implicated as well.

"And you believe him. There is no other option? You have never heard of another system being corrupted", Robin tried desperately.

"It is just about possible", Marian admitted.

"Will you look into it?"

"Maybe".

As Marian walked Robin out of her office and into the waiting arms of the security guards she noticed not only that Eve and Much were still missing but also that at the end of the corridor Vaisey and Blake were deep in conversation. They would not discuss anything important out there in the hall but they were heading towards Vaisey's office, the office through whose walls one could easily hear …

"No", Marian chided herself. She would not give in to Robin's paranoia. He was just another victim of the market, that was all!

Still, Vaisey was a nasty piece of work. Possibly Blake and he were up to something and Guy knew nothing about it. Really the only responsible thing to do was to find out. If they were up to nothing then there could be not harm in it.

Marian waited for the security guards to take Robin off and the men to enter their office before she cautiously walked over to stand by the weak part of the wall holding her phone, partly so that she could record anything interesting but also so that if anyone saw he she could just claim that she had been so busy with her texting that she hadn't realised where she was.

The closer she got the easier it was to convince herself that she was in the right and that she was working for the greater good, as much as her schooling taught her that it was wrong to listen in to other people's conversations.

"How did you manage it?" Marian heard Vaisey ask.

"Oh, it wasn't difficult, Guy did most of the work, he was a good find", Blake replied.

"Yes, I was looking for someone to help me with the project. I knew that he had been hurt and so I thought that he would like to get his own back", Vaisey explained.

"Well he has started that well enough." There was the sound of one of the men lighting a cigarette.

"But the details", Vaisey pressed on.

"Are not important. We now own the controlling interests in the company. The Fitzwalters won't cause problems either; Edward won't risk losing his position for the man who humiliated him and left his daughter, and when Guy marries Marian he will inherit her stock options. Robin no longer has the resources to do anything. If he causes any problems we will just notify the tax office of some 'anomalies' and what little he has left will be frozen", Blake said calmly.

"There are anomalies?" Vaisey asked.

"Oh yes, Guy made sure that there were, before he took over of course so there can be no link to any of us", Blake assured him.

"So we are covered, whatever happens?" Vaisey checked, it seemed too good to be true that he had finally found two people as ruthless and cunning as he was. Maybe he could take a holiday once in a while if they kept being this efficient.

"Absolutely. For the rest of this year we should continue making sure that the company makes a large enough profit and give large bonuses to everyone, then they will be as involved we are so even if they do find out what we are up to they won't be able to go to the police …"

Marian clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping or making some other noise that might give away her location. She had been right to listen in on them.

"Then next year, we start to over spend like crazy, paying over the odds to companies that we have set up _alla_ the Olympics. Then when this company is bankrupt, we sell it for nothing, just enough for us not to lose money. You will of course very generously buy it – with my help – just like before and then we can unfreeze the former trading options, probably with a large government investment to help us along our way", Blake concluded, rather helpfully from Marian's point of view.

"Very good", Vaisey smirked, "let's just hope that Guy is the financial genius that we think he is".

"Oh he is".

Marian was shocked. Now she knew their plan and even worse, that Guy was involved. That was probably why he had been interested in her … No, there was truth is all of his looks. It couldn't be true! She would prove his innocence, Marian headed to Guy's office.

Much accompanied the secretary to the Starbucks located downstairs and purchased a coffee for both of them. As they sat down he looked around a little nervously.

"I am sorry about the scene that we caused, Miss …" Much tried to start up a conversation.

"Please, call me Eve", she smiled sweetly at him, "and don't worry about it. I know that it wasn't your fault".

"Oh, you mustn't judge Robin on today, he's had a very bad day", he tried to defend his friend.

"Yes, I heard. I know that Miss Fitzwalter was very sad about it". Eve privately thought that this did not excuse Robin's behaviour but did not want to offend Much, as he seemed very pleasant.

"Well, it wasn't Marian's fault", he said. Then feeling that he should ask something about her, inquired, "How long have you been working for here?"

"About five years but only in my current capacity for just over a year. Miss Fitzwalter gave me my break", Eve replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, she is like that", Much smiled.

"How long have you known her?" Eve wondered, she was not sure how someone like Much would know her boss.

They kept talking for around half an hour, at first about the most common place things and then their families. It turned out that they had a lot in common: they were both the eldest of a rather numerous family and had felt the need to get a job very quickly. She had always wanted to train to be a human resource manager but had had to go into being a secretary just after sixth form but she did not mind as it meant that her two younger sisters could go into Uni. It would be her turn one of these days.

Much opened up to her about his dreams of becoming a doctor and even about his disappoint when Robin lost everything. Neither of them suspecting that Guy was close by listening in and deciding to do something to help Much, - he should not suffer just because Robin was a pillock.

Guy got up and before returning to his office, he made a phone call and made sure that Much would be offered a full scholarship with accommodation. At least he had done one good thing and the rest of his day should be fairly uneventful, little did Guy know …


	23. Chapter 18

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Set in: **Modern day Britain.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Good morning Alan", Marian smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Don't even try it Maz, whatever you are up to you can forget it. Now that Guy has given me this job, I am respectable and am not going to run around doing your bidding", Alan warned her, wiggling his finger. They both knew that she could probably still get exactly what she wanted from him but he was not going to make it easy for her. He was grateful to her for getting him a job in the office after he only graduated with a third class degree, but since Guy had promoted him a few weeks ago he had been earning triple his original salary and had much better prospects.

"Don't forget that I knew you when …" Marian started as she perched on the edge of his desk.

"Yes, and were involved in most of the really bad plans", he cut her off.

"Prove it", Marian challenged with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know that I can't. No one can", Alan announced, "What really stumps me is how you to hold of so much jelly to start with", he trailed off, remembering one of his favourite Marian pranks – or _manks_ as he liked to call them.

"That's the point, I however can prove a lot of things that you did", Marian recalled him to the matter at hand. "Especially one rather lovely dance to the tune of 'I've got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Ohhhhh'", Marian sang to him and hopped off his desk in order to perform a little dance including patting her pocket on the word pocket.

"You can't prove anything, not for that night at least", Alan sat up straight, a little wary. He was sure that she could have no evidence of that night or where he had ended up the following morning.

"Oh, can't I?" Marian teased as she showed him the video of his dance on her phone, pulling away as he made a clumsy lung for it. "Not the only copy, darling", she giggled.

"You wouldn't though", Alan sat on the table next to Marian, who then moved over to sit in his recently vacated chair.

"True", she swivelled in the chair, "which is why you should also be kind and allow me what I want".

"Alright", Alan crossed his arms and looked down at her in his best Guy impression. It always seemed to work when his boss did it. "What do you want?"

"You really need to work on that impression if it is meant to cow me", Marian giggled and turned the chair again. When she came to a full stop, she announced, "I want ten minutes alone in Guy's office".

"Do I even want to know why?" Alan already dreaded the answer.

"Nope", Marian grinned wickedly. She knew that if she told him what she was really up to that he would never let her in. Partly because he wouldn't want to be involved but also because he would think that he was protecting her. He would probably also tell her Dad who would worry. It was better that he thought that it was just one of her plans.

"Are you going to take no for an answer?" He wondered, already getting the spare key out of the desk.

"Nope", she grinned cheekily.

"Fine", he sighed, "but don't let Guy see you".

"No one ever does", Marian reminded him.

"True. Not sure why we nick named you the Night Watchman though. They should have gone with my suggestion", Alan moved over to the door.

"What was your suggestion?" Marian wondered.

"Madam Bossy Boots Von Snooty Pants", Alan replied, easily dodging her mock punch. He let her in and hoped that his boss would not be back for a while.

Alan had never had much to do with Marian in his youth. He had recognised her by sight being in the same year but the girls had tended to ignore the boys in their own year in favour of the older ones, not that Alan could blame them in his case. He was not one of the _ton_ who had the right to attend the private school and although he had tried to make the best of it, he had never really been happy there.

It served him right he supposed; there had been a scholarship for places in the school and his mother had put him in for it. Annoyed that his brother had told him that he didn't stand a chance, he had cheated off one of the other boys and had got into the school with the joint highest scores. To this day he found it hard to believe that no one had ever noticed that there were two students with exactly the same answers.

He had mostly been friends with the boys in his own year. He had known Guy by sight but never really spoken to him, other than getting a warning on the first day about not picking on his little sister and Alan had never liked the look of Robin.

It was only at University that he had really got to know Marian and Guy, not that he had been to Cambridge or Oxford. Alan had had far more modest aspirations and attended a less august institution, but he had had friends there and had decided that it would be fun to attend the Oxbridge boat races – even while still in sixth form.

It was odd when he thought about it that he had known them both at University without them knowing each other.

_Alan had gone up to Oxford in the first year of sixth form for the boat races with a couple of friends. Unfortunately he had rather over done it, not realising how strong the liquor was and found himself on the floor of the first year bathrooms in one of the halls of residence, naked as the day he was born and with bright green hair._

_"Oh God", he moaned as he came around. _

_"Are you alright?" A voice came from above him. _

_"Just peachy. This is how I like to end all of my nights out", Alan tried to ease himself into a sitting position. _

_"Your friends stich you up?" The voice asked, throwing a towel at him to cover him up._

_"Looks like it", Alan wrapped the towel around his waist gratefully. _

_"Never mind, I know a bit about crap friends", the voice said and there was the sound of rummaging._

_Alan raised his aching head to look up at who the voice belonged to. "Yeah, don't we all?"_

_"Here you go", a head appeared from out of the cabinet and Alan was handed a bottle of shampoo, "It is early enough that no one else is up. I will get some stuff from the lost property box and if you can get cleaned up in the next half an hour then you can get out of here without anyone else knowing"._

_"Thanks", Alan managed as he struggled to his feet and over to one of the showers. He seemed to recognise the other boy but thought that it must have been from the night before, when he had introduced himself to quite a few new people … although most of them had been female._

_As the cold water splashed over him, Alan began to wake up a bit and realised that he had gone to school with the other boy, although he could not remember his name for the life of him. "What was that guy's name?" He asked himself as he got out of the shower._

_Thankfully the shampoo had been strong enough to wash the green dye out his hair and he saw a collection of slightly crumpled clothes – clearing from the lost property box – sitting out on the side for him. _

_Counting his blessings, Alan got dressed quickly and set out in search of food and a telephone. He found the first just down the hall and reversed the charges to his cousin who agreed to come and pick him up in a couple of hours as Alan had misplaced his wallet as well as his clothes so he didn't have enough for a taxi. He had, however, found a ten pound note in the pocket of his new jeans and decided to use it on his quest for food._

_As he wandered through the winding hallways of the residence looking for the entrance he noticed the boy from earlier._

_"Hello", Alan said as he approached him, "thanks for the help earlier, I'm Alan Dale", he extended his hand._

_"No problem", Guy shook his hand, "I'm Guy Gisborne"._

_"Yeah, didn't you used to go to my school?" Alan wondered._

_"I thought that you looked familiar", Guy said with a tight lipped smile. He was grateful for this reminder of his world and that this boy at least did not seem to know of his shame._

_"Don't know where a bloke can get some breakfast around here, do you?" Alan asked, returning to the far more important matter of his stomach._

_"I was just on my way to the breakfast hall"._

Their breakfast had not turned into a _bromance_, but they had become Facebook friends and it was enough for Guy to promote him when they came across each other again (in person) a couple of months ago when the preparations for the takeover started.

Until recently, Alan had been closer with Marian than he had been with Guy.

_It was boat race night a few years later, and Marian's friends had dragged her out of her room, quite literally. She had wanted to stay in there and study, thinking that that would be the best way to get her mind off Robin. She missed him terribly!_

_It had been difficult enough for them to have a normal relationship once he had graduated and she was still at sixth form but now that she was in Cambridge and he was getting 'life experience' things seemed to have got even worse._

_Marian had made plenty of new friends but her time was spent either in class, studying or waiting for Robin to call her – something that happened with increasing irregularity. He expected her to always be in when he called her as she had a fixed timetable but he had other things to do. It really bothered Marian, she was beginning to think that he had no direction at all. When he had put off University for a year, she had thought that it was just so that they could go together and that it was quite romantic. Now it looked like he really had no intention of going. He was going on courses and getting experience which he seemed to enjoy but Marian was sure that that would not serve him well in the commercial world for which they were both destined. _

_What was worse, when they were together all they seemed to do was fight! If Marian had waited in for his call he would tell her that she should not be so dependent on him and should go out. The few times that she had not been there for his call, he would accuse her of not caring. When they did somehow manage to meet up and have a nice time he would try to do more than just kiss her and she would be forced to rebuff him._

_That was what their last fight had been about. Robin thought that now she was a University student that she should be more free thinking and that she should not be part of an organised religion. Marian thought that he just wanted to get his leg over and was proud to be a confirmed in the Church of England – even if it did have its problems._

_University was meant to be a time of growth, but it seemed like they were just growing apart. She could not imagine how bad it would get when she went off to Italy for the Erasmus year and then to Spain for a month. She would just have to find a way, she had already resigned herself to the fact that she would not be able to study after University, a post graduate degree was out of the question even though she knew exactly what she wanted to do her dissertation on. There was no way that Robin would hang around waiting for her for that long, she had agreed that they would be married as soon as she graduated, then Robin would have what he wanted._

_Perhaps when they were married they would grow closer, her parents hadn't even liked each other when they had been wed but they had grown to love each other fiercely. At least she and Robin liked each other … for the most part._

_Marian sipped her lemonade as she sat on the rug by the banks of the river and watched as her friends tried to chat up several of the members of the winning team. _

_"Hello, Marian. Mind if I join you?" A voice asked. Marian looked up to see a boy from her old school, "Hello Alan, of course"._

_"I thought that it was you", Alan took a seat and one of the sandwiches Marian had offered him._

_"How are you? I didn't know that you went here", Marian said._

_"Good thanks, you? I don't, I just decided to come over for the party", Alan replied between mouthfuls._

_"Cool", Marian smiled at him._

_"Where is Robin?" Alan wondered._

_"He doesn't go to Uni", Marian explained._

_"No?" Alan looked surprised, "Didn't even come up for the party?"_

_"Nope", Marian shook her head._

_Alan wondered if they had broken up, they had always been the 'it couple' in school, and not being one to beat around the bush, he asked._

_"No, we are still together just not … together", Marian tried to sound nonchalant. "I suppose that that is what happens when you get to University"._

_"Yeah, probably. At least that is what I tell myself about my tragic breakup"._

_"Oh?" Marian enquired politely._

_"Yeah, of course she says that it was because I kept calling her the wrong name", Alan explained with a straight face, causing Marian to laugh._

_"Funny, I was told that you didn't do that anymore", Alan commented, to which Marian raised an eyebrow. _

_"Laugh, I mean. Laura over there, told me to come and talk to you and to try to cheer you up because you never laugh or smile anymore because you are always studying or waiting on a phone call. From Robin I assume". Alan helped himself to another sandwich._

_"Not a very flattering picture", Marian commented dryly._

_Alan pretended to study her for a minute before saying, "No, but you would be if you smiled a bit more. Come on", he jumped to his feet._

_"What are you doing?" Marian wondered._

_"Cheering you up". And with that Alan burst into a chorus of "I've got a pocket full of sunshine", with dance routine._

From that day on, Marian and Alan had become a lot closer, not best friends by any means but he had always liked going up to Cambridge for the parties and he had made it his business to see that she got out as much as possible and had some fun. He had been delighted with the sense of mischief he had discovered in her and had done his best to nourish it. It had died a little after her break-up with Robin, but he was glad to see it coming back and wondered if it had anything to do with Guy.

Alan thought that Marian would have been much better off with Guy. He was a hard man sometimes, but he doubted that he would leave Marian sobbing into her pillow the way that Robin had, and it would take more than Robin to be able to keep up with Marian when she got an idea into her head.

Speaking (or rather thinking) of Gisborne, the handsome young man strode around the corner into the waiting room to his office.

"Bugger", Alan thought Marian was still in the office, but shouted, "Hello Giz!"


	24. Chapter 19

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Marian entered Guy's office and looked around surreptitiously; for although she knew that he was out she could not help feeling concerned. The office looked the same as the last time she was in it (just after Guy had acquired it), Guy had not added any homely touches, - not that she had really expected any after seeing his apartment.

From what she remembered, he had never been one for a lot of knick-knacks. The few times that she had been in his room she had noted that it had been fairly minimalist with few pictures except for very special ones of his family. Even when they had been kitting out their tree house he had thought more of function than form. Still, she would have thought to see a little more individuality in his office.

Recalling herself to the task at hand, Marian continued to scan the room. She observed that this office had an oil painting like all of the other ones, behind which would be a safe which she would never be able to access. There were filing cabinets which if she had time she would be able to get into but not now. She knew that she had to get out of there as quickly as possible but reckoned that she should have at least another half an hour - she took it that Guy had gone to lunch after the kafuffle. Maybe she should come back at night time; that would make more sense. She was not sure what had made her come here at this hour, but she was there now and could not bring herself to turn back. She was not sure that she would be able to screw up the courage again.

Marian moved over to Guy's desk and sat down in his chair. If she had any chance of finding something it would be on his desk. She somewhat naively thought that as there were no photos, there would be nothing to distract her from her task, how wrong she was. As she tried each of the draws in turn and found them to be locked, she wondered about the lack of pictures and took it as a sign that possibly Isabella and she were not as important to him as he had implied. If they were, why were there no pictures? She could not know that Guy had several pictures that he had wanted to display, but had refrained from doing so in case it showed his weakness to Vaisey. If his boss found out about Isabella or his weakness for Marian he would use both of them against Guy.

The lid of Guy's laptop was down, meaning that it had automatically logged itself out and Marian knew that she could not break into that without more time. Once again, the idea that she really should have come later reared its ugly head.

Finally, she gave her attention to the documents on his desk. She had left these until last, figuring that if there were incriminating Guy would not have left them lying around. Although, thinking about it, he wouldn't normally have left anything lying around, incriminating or not. He must have left in a rush to protect her when the guards had informed him that there was a disruption involving Marian. She felt bad, realising that he must have been really concerned, but a little giddy as it disproved her earlier disloyal ideas.

Marian was disgusted with herself, she should not even be trying to prove Guy's innocence. It should be obvious to everyone! With that, she went to get up and leave when she disturbed the pile of papers and as they fell to the floor she noticed the title IRS on one of them and unable to help herself started to read it. However, before she could get passed the letter head, Marian heard Alan's shouted greeting to Gisborne.

"Damn it", she hissed.

Marian grabbed the papers and put them back on the desk and hunted around for somewhere to hide. Why had she not thought that he might return early?

Outside Guy stared at Alan, "Do you really have to shout like that?"

"Oh, sorry, was I shouting", Alan now said in a more normal volume. "Too much rock music, I guess".

"Hmm", Guy looked unimpressed, "and do not call me Giz".

"Righto, Giz…Gisborne. Mr. Gisborne", Alan tried, distractedly casting glances at the closed door.

"Better", Guy said as he made his way over to the door only to find his way barred by Alan.

"So, what was all of the noise about earlier?" Alan asked, hoping to give Marian some more time, although where she was going to go even with this time, he had no idea. He hoped that she would think of something because he was sure that if Guy ever found out what he had done, it would mean that he would lose his job and maybe worse, depending on what Marian was doing in there.

Guy looked at his secretary for a moment. Alan was acting more strangely than normal. It was almost as if he was up to something, but that wasn't possible; Alan wouldn't do anything that would jeopardise their operation. He probably just cared about Marian, Guy reasoned. Normally this thought would have driven him crazy, but in Alan's case he knew that Marian was not his type. Alan preferred his women to be a little more … loose.

"Robin was trying to get in to see Marian", Guy explained, "That is why the guards came to ask what I wanted to do about it".

"Right, that explains why you ran out of here like that. Barely had time to lock the door", Alan said conversationally.

"Indeed", Guy said, as he began to unlock the door.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Alan asked, still desperately trying to stall his employer.

"I am flattered Alan, but you aren't my type", Guy responded dryly.

"Hey, I was just asking", Alan gave a shrug. He was used to Guy's jokes about Alan's sexual preferences; it was only natural since he had found him naked in the boy's bathroom.

"What have you done?" Guy asked, still facing Alan as he opened the door.

"Nothing! Nothing to do with me", Alan gave up all pretence in an attempt to save his skin.

"Right", Guy turned and entered his office.

Marian had just got the papers back in order and ran around the office briefly when she heard the key turn in the lock. She was desperate, she had to think of a reason why she was in his office, could she get away with saying that she had got lost? That she had been looking for a pencil? No, those wouldn't work and there was nowhere to hide.

As she observed him through the now slightly ajar door she realised that there was nothing for it but to face him head on. She dove for the seat in front of his desk and tried to make it look as if she had been waiting there for a while and reading her iPad.

"Oh Guy, I have been waiting for you", Marian announced, turning in the chair to face him as he entered and appearing to close down her tablet. "I think that we have to talk about office protocol". She tried to look calm, attack was the best of form of defence and hopefully some inspiration would hit.

"Marian", Guy looked surprised, no wonder Alan had been acting so strangely. What was she doing in there? Clearly she was there to see him, but why wouldn't she make an appointment or wait outside? He did not want to say that though, it might sound like an accusation or like he wasn't happy to see her.

He made his way around behind his desk, seated himself, and poured two glasses of water. Handing one of them to Marian, he wondered what this was all about.

Seeing that he was not going to ask her any questions and was waiting for her to start, she did. "No doubt you are wondering why I am in your office and thinking it impertinent. Indeed it is. But I thought that it was the most direct way of getting my point across. I may not be of equal rank in this company but I do work here and I demand respect. I do not expect to be contradicted in front of the security guards".

"Nor do I", Guy said. He then wished that he had bit his tongue, he could have agreed with her, could have attempted to steal a kiss but his need to command was too strong. "I however, gave you the benefit of the doubt. From what I hear today you have been attempting to single-handedly run the company, you know people are in a flurry to keep up. There is nothing left for you to do today".

Marian felt a little uncomfortable at this, not sure whether it was a compliment or a rebuke. She had indeed been throwing herself into her work that morning, before she had come and snooped around his office. The documents had proved that he was involved but looking at him she just could not believe it. Maybe she had been wrong about what she had seen, she glanced over at the papers and then she froze. Marian was sure for a second that she had seen Guy follow her gaze to his documents and scowl, as if he could tell that they were not exactly as he had left them, she had hoped that he would not notice. But then the expression seemed to vanish and Marian wondered if she had ever seen it at all or if it had just been a figment of her imagination.

Guy had indeed noticed her glance and realised that his files were not exactly as he had left them. He felt a flash of anger; she had been spying on him. He wanted to grab her and shake her. He ought to demand to know what she had found out and how long she had been playing him for a fool. Had she been spying on him the day before as well? Was that why she was taking an interest in him?

He took a deep breath. Maybe he was mistaken, maybe she had not been spying on him and she had just knocked over his papers and was worried that he might get the wrong idea. Maybe her excuse for being in his office was true. Maybe pigs would fly.

"Be smart", he scolded himself. If she was spying on him then at least she was taking an interest in him. It was not the way that he would have wanted and he craved her trust and her love but if nothing else he would take her attention. He could use it to gain her trust and love. Seeing his way to start his plan of attack, he said, "We both know that that is a crock. You did not come here just to tell me off about protocol, so why don't you tell me what this is really about?"

"I … um", this question caught Marian off guard. She had been ready for anger but not this appearance of concern, or proof that he still knew her extremely well.

Guy stared at her intently, both pleased and angry that she squirmed. It was nice to know that she was not such a very accomplished liar but it proved that he had been correct; she had been spying on him. Well, he knew how to deal with that.

"Think, brain, think!" Marian demanded of herself, but she could not think of a lie to deceive him with. "I don't know", she finally said, lamely.

"Okay", Guy nodded thoughtfully. "Then I will give my hypothesis".

Marian looked at him expectantly, hoping that he had not worked out her real reason for coming.

"You are upset. A few weeks ago you were headed for great things and had security. Then Vaisey and I turned up and you and your father risk losing a company about which you care a lot. This situation being out of your control reminds you of the fire and of when your mother died. Your response to this is quite a natural one, you throw yourself into your work and try to make the best of things, but that doesn't work out because your ideas are not accepted and you are humiliated", Guy started.

Marian did not contradict him, although she was uncomfortable with how well he appeared to know her. She hoped that he would not be so accurate with the rest of his analysis.

"Then there is the problem of your relationship with me. You thought that Isabella and I were being well cared for all of these years and now that you find out that such was not the case you feel guilty that you did not do something to prevent it – although there was nothing you could have done. That is why you are so hostile at times towards me, and why you still have not contacted Isabella; you find it difficult to be around us because you feel so guilty and imagine that we would blame you as you blame yourself. But then you feel guilty for feeling guilty. On the one hand you have known me your whole life, you want to trust me. On the other hand I now work for someone you hate …"

"I don't hate …", Marian tried to interrupt.

"Yes, you do. On the other hand, I now work for someone you hate and you think deep down that I blame you for what happened to me and so expect me to try to do something against your family", Guy said.

Marian wanted to deny it, but she could not. Whether or not to trust him was a question which was tearing her up inside, every time that she thought that she had made the decision something happened and she would have a moment of doubt. More than just her own livelihood depended upon her decision.

"And as if that weren't enough, the man who broke your heart and shamed you and your father has returned. You want to hate him but you still have feelings for him. When you are mean to him you feel guilty and think that he doesn't deserve it. When you are nice (well nicer) to him you feel that you are letting down your sex by allowing yourself to have feelings for someone who treated you so badly", Guy continued, surveying her face. He could tell from her expression that he had hit the nail on the head.

"Now, I have his property and you have no idea what you do or should feel. You know that it was his fault that he lost his assets and that I now have most of them, but on the other hand you cannot bare to see him loose everything", Guy finished. "How accurate would you say that I was?"

"Pretty accurate", Marian admitted, not sure where he was going with all of this.

"Well then, the reason that you came to see me is obvious. You wanted to shout at me about something, get rid of your anger and hope that you might work out your own feelings whilst doing so", Guy said as his phone vibrated.

"I didn't shout", Marian pointed out.

"Maybe not out loud", Guy said, glancing at his phone, the text said, "He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command". He was getting a little tired of his other bosses sending him messages like this, but in this case it seemed to make his way clearer.

"The question is: are you going to give me a chance to prove myself?"

"If you can", Marian answered without thinking.

This shocked Guy, he had been expecting a yes or no, not a challenge. He doubted that Marian had meant it the way that it had come out, but he did not mind. He liked it when she was somewhat unguarded.

"Come on then".


	25. Chapter 20 Part 1

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain.

**Author's note:** All thanks go to my beta Chelle, any remaining errors are my own.

**Chapter Twenty: Part One**

Marian looked over at Guy as they sped along the motorway, wondering where they were headed but forcing herself not to enquire. As she had promised to give him the chance to prove himself to her, it would appear hypocritical to ask him where he was taking her. It would seem as though she did not trust him. She supposed that she didn't really trust him, if she had she would never have entered his office, never tried to read the paper with the IRS logo on it, and would never have doubted him for a second. But she was honestly trying to be better and to give him the benefit of the doubt.

They were heading south from London, it was the road that she travelled almost every day. They could be going to her house but there were lots of other possibilities. As she studied his jawline she wondered if his stubble could give away any secretes.

It was odd to think of her Guy as having stubble; his voice had only just started to break when the fire forced him to leave. Once again Marian was struck with a horrible sense of guilt and sadness that he had had to grow up so much with no one to look after him, no one to love him. He deserved some happiness and success.

Marian wondered what the stubble would feel like if she were to reach out and touch it, she was just about to do so when she caught herself, put her hands in her lap and turned her attention to the road again. She thought that she heard Guy chuckle slightly, but chalked it up to her imagination as he did not appear to have noticed her movements and she was fairly sure that he could not read her mind.

As they sped past another landmark she turned a little to see it go by, still wondering where they were headed.

One of her guesses had been to see the farm – she could not see why they would go to the farm, but it was always a possibility as Guy had liked going there as a child. Straining her brain she tried decide which of the other possible destinations was the most likely.

"You can ask where we are going," Guy said. He could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears as the cogs whirred in her brain, trying to work out his plans.

"I said that I would give you a chance and I will," Marian announced nobly.

Now Guy did chuckle, "I am very grateful, especially as I know that patience is not one of your virtues."

Marian smiled over at him, "I will have you know that I am extremely patient, I just like efficiency, that's all."

"Yes, I believe that that is what you said to the microwave as you bashed it with your wooden spoon because it took 90 seconds to make your Ready Brek," Guy teased her.

"I took far longer than 90 seconds, it was at least 10 minutes, if not 20!" Marian said, outraged.

"That is odd, the timer clearly said 90 seconds," Guy reminded her.

"Well it was clearly wrong! My tummy tells the time much more accurately than any counter", Marian explained, "and it informed me that it was well past Ready Brek time."

"Far be it from me to argue with a lady", Guy quipped. "Although I could never see what you liked about Ready Brek, porridge is much better."

"No, it isn't!" Marian replied.

"Oh yes it is!" He led her back on to one of their most frequent childhood debates, partly to occupy her, partly to make her remember what they had shared as children and trust him fully again, and partly because she always rose to the bait.

This conversation kept them enthralled until they arrived outside Locksley Manor. As they pulled up to the large structure Guy felt a little knot of apprehension forming in his stomach. Although he had driven past this house several times in the last few weeks and been hell bent on owning it for the last one of them, he had not actually stepped inside it until now. He wondered whether it would be like he remembered or whether they had done it up since then. Actually, if Robin's Grandmother was in charge of the upkeep then it may have gone downhill since his last visit.

Guy had not even got a survey done on the house, he had figured that at the price he had got it would not matter what state the house was in. It had been a sound practical move to take possession of the property quickly and not wait for a survey, but it might have given him a better idea of what to except.

His legs felt heavy and he was a little worried about entering the house. He was glad that Marian was there with him, his desire to appear strong in front of her would not let him turn back.

"Here we are," he said in what he hoped was a bracing tone of voice.

"Robin's … I mean your house," Marian asked, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes", Guy said, getting out of the car and walking around to Marian's side of the car to open the door for her.

Marian felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of entering the house but supposed that she did not have much choice as she had made a promise to Guy. She allowed him to help her out of the car and, seeing that he looked a little nervous himself, put her arm in his as they started towards the house.

Guy pressed a button on his key ring and the large gates swung open, creaking slightly as they did so.

"You might want to get that seen to," Marian giggled, trying to lighten the almost palpable tension. She could not help but notice Guy's eyes wandering to the side of the manor where his house had once sat and felt an ache deep in her heart. She gave his arm a little squeeze of encouragement.

Guy gave her a slight smile as he seemed to return to the present, "Yes, I will have to get that fixed. I actually brought a small pad and pen with me for just that purpose". He pulled out the notebook and handed it to her, "I hope that you will write down anything that you think needs to be done as well. I have never managed a large house before."

"Of course, I would be glad to help. Besides, I love decorating and things." Marian took the pad and wrote down about the squeaking gates.

"What are you going to do about staff?" She wondered as they strode up the long path.

"I was planning on keeping the old ones on, they were not going to be here until Saturday as I gave them a holiday", Guy explained, "but I see no reason why they should lose their jobs."

"No, indeed," Marian smiled at this statement, "that means that all the little jobs regarding maintenance can be done with no inconvenience to you. And it will be nice for you to have people to look after you when you come home at night. Do you mind if I write a note of the gardener?"

Guy was about to explain that he probably would not be living there but then, realising that he would have to reveal part of his later plan just said, "write whatever you like" as they came to a stop outside the large oak door and Guy began trying to work out which key was which.

Marian started around the front and side gardens; they needed work. The grass was longer than the one and a half inches that good society required, the flower beds were threatening to spill out all over the grass in which she noticed one or two weeds. To make matters worse there were a few leaves on the paths and grass growing in between some of the paving stones. This would never do. She had noticed that standards seemed to be slipping in recent years in the Locksley Manor but had never been close enough to really judge as she had refused to enter the house for any reason once Robin had left.

Now that she looked at the windows, it was clear that they needed to be thoroughly cleaned and she thought it likely that the window frames would have to be repainted. From a distance the house did not look too bad, but up close it was nowhere near the standard Marian would expect and she was sure that Guy's would be close to her own. Their mothers had after all had very similar ideas about propriety.

As Guy got the door open and ushered her inside Marian scribbled frantically, the servants would have a lot to do when they got back. It looked as if they had been having a year's holiday rather than just a week.

Guy had not noticed the majority of these problems, although to be fair he had not really been looking. He could see that some work needed to be done but as none of it was structural or looked to be more than just tidying up he did not care much. He was sure that the servants would get things done now that they had a new master. He was more concerned with the fact that he now owned the house.

As they entered, Marian noted that absolutely no improvements had been made since Robin left for the war; everything was just as he had left it. The pink marble floor was still the same although it needed polishing and the same art deco furniture sat in the same places – although these also needed polishing. The walls were a none descript beige which Marian thought would look better as a clean bright white to contrast with the pink on the floor and in the grain of the wood. She was just about to turn to Guy and ask what he thought about this idea, when she saw him standing with an expression of pure shock.

For a few seconds Marian debated what to do, would it be best to try and distract him or should she hope that he would come out of it by himself? She supposed that it must be a bit of a shock to him now owning this house and seeing how Robin had remodelled it after his father's death. Marian had never thought that he had made the best of his assets.

"Do you own all of the furniture, as well?" She finally asked.

"Yes", Guy answered a little distractedly.

"Well, he did not get rid of any of the old furniture or furnishings, they are all in the loft so you have quite a lot to play about with," Marian tried to cheer him up.

"Right", Guy said. "How much influence did you have on this?"

"I? None! Robin never asked for my opinion so I never gave it."

"Well, will you give it to me?" Guy asked as they moved into the next room. He could not fathom why Robin had tried to ruin his own home or why he had not included Marian, but he would not make the same mistake. Locksley now had the master it deserved and if he had his way there would be a new mistress as well before the year was out.

"Of course."

It took them the best part of two hours to get around the whole house, go through the attic and to get back to the kitchen where they collapsed. Guy realised that the house could very easily, and at no expense to him, be brought back to what it should be and he hoped that this would make it feel less strange to him.

Marian had almost come to the end of the notebook which she left on the kitchen countertop for the maids to get started on when they returned.

"Do you think that you will get used to living here?" She asked.

"I am not sure that I will be living here", Guy answered plainly, pleased over the last few hours she seemed to have become more used to the idea of his owning the house.

"Really? You will stay in your apartment?" Marian wondered.

"No, I have already planned to rent that out starting next week," Guy said.

"Then where will you live? And, if you don't mind my asking how you can afford to have two abodes and live in neither?" She enquired.

"No, I don't mind you asking and the answer is simple. I will live in the house on the other side of yours. I did not think that I would be able to afford a house in this area for another few years", Guy confessed, "that is what I have been saving up for. However, the market has been so adversely affected recently and Robin was in such a terrible need to sell that I got it for less of a quarter of what anyone would have paid for it 3 years ago. The old lady who owned the house on the other side of you died last week and her family were also desperate to sell it off quickly so against another bargain … although not as cheap as this one."

"Wow", Marian exclaimed, and then wondered. "Why live in that one rather than this one? And what are you going to do with Locksley?"

"That one is bigger and being slightly more run down I can easily make it into the house that I want to live in, to have a family in. Also it doesn't have any bad memories for me", Guy tried not to allow any hint of bitterness to enter his tone.

Marian nodded a little, understandingly and wondered if it would be inappropriate for her to hug him.

"As for what I shall do with this one, I shall rent it out and the reason is partly for you Marian", Guy explained.

"For me? How?" She wondered.

"I know that this situation is very difficult for you. Even if I had not come along Robin would have lost his house and you do not want to see him ousted, but you know that I deserve to own it. I am going to allow Robin to rent this house back off me", Guy announced, leaving out "once I have done it up and for an exorbitant price that will ensure I break even within three years."

"Really?" Marian gasped, "You would do that?"

Guy beamed, seeing the expression on her face, "Of course. I am a man of substance. I have a good position, money, power and land in the Gisborne name once again. I can afford to be very generous and there is very little that I would not do to make you happy … To show you that I am capable of building a home".

Marian was not sure how to answer this, obviously sincere, declaration and so she settled for giving him a dazzling smile and asking, "So are you going to show me around your new home as well?"

It was dark when Guy and Marian finally left his new house. Marian had no problems in seeing why he had chosen to live there instead, it was a truly gorgeous house, with the potential to be even better than Knighton Hall, - although she would never admit that out loud. It was liveable as it was, but there was still a lot to do and Marian felt really touched that Guy had trusted her enough to take her opinion seriously on all matters. As he had pointed out several times, he hoped not to live in that house alone.

As Guy walked her back to her own house, she had completely forgotten the events of that morning and lunchtime, and asked him if he would like to come in to dinner.

"No, thank-you. I had better get going, I have some packing to do if I am going to move in this Saturday", Guy said, although he would have really liked to spend more time with her.

"I will come over on Saturday to help", Marian said.

"That would be very much appreciated", Guy said, as he stepped up to her. They were now so close that they were practically touching. Marian was fairly certain that she had stopped breathing.

"Good night Marian," Guy said in a husky whisper as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cupped the back of her neck gently in his large hand. Marian's pupils dilated and her lips parted slightly as she breathed his name. Sensing that the moment was right, Guy leant in and complied with her request, kissing her ever so gently on the lips. It was only a few seconds but it was enough to make Marian feel dizzy, light headed and go weak at the knees.

"Good night Guy," she whispered in reply. Not opening her eyes which had drifted closed the second that his mouth had touched hers. She hoped that his lips would again find her own and she leant forwards slightly but was not met again in the way that she desired. Her entire body hummed with the memory of the sensation, which only seemed to heighten even as she felt an indescribable sense of loss as his hand left her skin and he moved back a step.

It was with a considerable effort that she forced her heavy lids to open, to see him strolling away.

"Oh, just one thing", he said casually as he was getting into his car, "If you want to know something it is much easier just to ask me rather than hunting around in his my office."


	26. Chapter 20 Part 2

**Move with the Times**  
>By Catherine<p>

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and am making no money out of writing this fanfiction.

**Rating:** M just to be on the safe side, could probably get away with a T.

**Beta:** Betaed by the wonderful CeeChelle Lisa Gisborne-Hardy from . Any remaining errors are entirely my own.

**Set in:** Modern day Britain

**Chapter Twenty: Part Two**

Marian gaped at Guy's retreating figure; he knew that she had been snooping around his office and that she had gone through his files and yet he had given no indication of it all afternoon. She spluttered and tried to think of something to say, some way to excuse herself of what she had done but Guy did not seem to want an explanation, he was already driving off.

Was he angry? No, he had not seemed angry. He certainly had not been angry when he had kissed her; she brought her fingers to touch her lips as she smiled at the memory of his caress. No, he could not have been angry. She remembered that Guy had always had quite a tolerance for her schemes as a child and that it had taken a lot for him to lose his temper.

Slowly, Marian turned back to her house and was about to go in when she found her way barred by Robin.

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Marian asked with a sigh as she walked around him and up to her front door.

"I came to see what you found out", Robin said, falling in to step with her.

"How do you know that I looked for anything? How do you know that I didn't just believe Guy?" Marian asked.

"Because I know you", Robin said.

"No, you don't," Marian opened the door but seeing that he was trying to come in as well, put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Marian, please, just …"

"No, listen to me Robin. I don't know what you think that you are up to but I am not going to spy on Guy for you, you should be grateful to him," she announced.

"Grateful? He steals my house, then he offers to rent it back to me at an extortionate rate after he has and I quote "tidied it up a bit" and you want me to be grateful to him?" Robin looked at her aghast.

"You know full well that he did not _steal_ anything. You abandoned your house like you abandoned me and my father. Your grandmother mounted up debts against your estate and the house had to be sold. I think that it is very kind of Guy to allow you to live there still."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that", Robin groused, not wanting to admit that there was any truth in what she had just said. "But you know, for someone who professes to no longer care for me, you still seem very angry."

"I don't care about you", Marian snapped. They both knew that it was not true but she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her admit to it.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Robin quipped smugly.

"Damn Shakespeare", Marian groused and Robin felt a moment of elation as he knew that he had got a rise until he remembered that that was what Guy had always said to her.

Deciding to try a different approach, Robin made his sincere face. "Marian, I know that you are angry with me but you have to know that I did what I thought was right. And I know that you have done what you thought was right. You looked for information didn't you?"

"Yes", Marian admitted guiltily.

"And …?"

Marian thought back to the piece of paper with the IRS logo on it. Even if it did also refer to Robin there was no reason why it had to mean what the Sheriff thought it meant. There could be a perfectly logical explanation. Likewise, Guy had fooled the Sheriff before; there was no reason to believe that he would not do so again. Really, she had no proof and she could not believe that Guy was evil, not when he could kiss her so gently. She put her fingers to her lips once more.

She told Robin, "And nothing. There was nothing incriminating or to show that he had done anything other than his duty. You are on a witch hunt."

Robin felt as though she had stabbed him and was now twisting the knife. He had tried to remain calm before when he had seen the kiss, knowing that if he shouted at her again he would never get his answers, but this was too much. Robin sneered, "Good kisser, is he?"

"Yes"

"How long are you going to let the memory of a childish crush keep you from seeing him from what he really is? How long are you going to let him blind you to the truth?" He asked petulantly.

Marian's cheeks flushed with anger. It was not a childish crush, and she wasn't even sure how he had known that she had had a crush on Guy as a child, as she had never told him as much and had always been careful to act with discretion. Thoughts of Guy flooded her mind, what he had been like as a child and what he must have gone through in the last decade. Robin did not compare favourably in that moment.

"How long are you going to keep pretending that you are the victim? You burnt his bloody house to the ground, killed his parents and then brought the land at an unfairly low price and you know it!" Marian snapped.

Robin stared at her in shock. Of all the things he had expected her to say he had never dreamed that she would say that. How long had she felt this way about him? Could she really believe that he would do something like that on purpose? It had to be Guy's doing.

"It was an accident", he said numbly. "I lost my father in that fire, you cannot honestly believe that I would have done it on purpose?"

"I don't, but I know that it was an accident that wouldn't have happened if you had not been showing off in the first place", she said.

Robin was shocked, he had never allowed himself to think such thoughts; he had always buried them. "I tried to put it out. I tried to make it right, I brought Guy's land"

"Yes, but when it came time for the inquest you did not tell the truth. You let them believe that Guy's parents could have started the fire. They were denied the insurance money, they had to be taken out of school, into care, they had a miserable existence not just because of the fire but because you wouldn't tell the truth", Marian accused.

"I was scared", Robin tried to acquit himself but he knew that it was no good.

"And Guy and Isabella paid the price for your fear, didn't they?"

Robin had gathered by now that the Gisborne's lives since their departure had not been as he had always believed them to be, although he could not imagine the true horror which they had experienced. "We thought that they were safe, that they had gone to America. We both did", Robin still tried to clear himself of blame. It was an unfortunate tactic to employ as Marian could not see the doubt and guilt that were seizing control of his innards and twisting them into knots, she could only see the careless, cocky youth before her who would not accept any responsibility.

"Yes, well it turns out they didn't and the thought that I was somehow involved makes me afraid to look at myself in the mirror. I have no idea what your conscience must be doing to you", she hissed.

Robin felt sick but he would not allow himself not to have the last word, "I brought his land. I tried to help".

"You gained a valuable asset for pennies, just like he has". And with that Marian entered her house and did not look back.

Robin sank down to sit on the front step. Marian thought that he was a complete monster.


	27. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Marian lay in her bed, wide awake with no hopes of sleep. As her alarm clock read 9pm this was not unexpected, she had only retired so early in the hopes that somehow sleep would overcome her and she would not have think about what had happened earlier that night. She had been hard pressed to make polite small talk with her father over dinner when her thoughts had been so full of the other men in her life.

Now that the anger had passed, Marian sincerely regretted what she had said to Robin, as she often did. It had been unfortunate for him that he had said what he had so soon after she had been with Guy - when the thoughts of his wrong doings and her own had been so fresh in her memory. With her ire less strong, she did not believe that he would really have tried to hurt anyone and knew that the guilt must be gnawing at him.

She thought about calling him, telling him that she was sorry and that she had not meant it but every time she picked up the phone something made her return it to its cradle. She might not have meant everything she had said but she had meant some of it and she could not just try to be friends with him. In truth, she did not want to be friends with him. Although her anger with him for his childish behaviour and his constant interruptions had subsided, she had not forgotten the way that he had treated her. She never had the chance; every time someone mentioned boyfriends, marriage, children, or anything even vaguely romantic she could be sure that at least one of her friends or associates would give her a sympathetic look. She was sure that the majority of them meant it kindly but that did not keep her from wanting to sink into the ground every single time that it happened. How was a girl meant to get over something when it was thrown back in her face at least twice a week?

Sometimes Marian was so annoyed by all of this, that she even thought that she hated him! It was only when she had said as much in front of Alice who had reminded her that hatred and love were very close that Marian had convinced herself that she did not in fact hate him … just disliked him intensely.

Perhaps it would have been easier if she had really hated him, if she hadn't been able to see some good in him, if she had not been able to see that behind the bravado and tendency to underestimate her there was a heart and a genuine desire to do good.

Marian groaned looked over at the clock again, 9.05pm. At this rate she was never going to go to sleep. She was doomed to think about boys all night! Oh well, she figured, if that was her fate then she might as well embrace it and make the best of it, maybe if she could find out what was going on at the company then that would help. Guy had already found a solution to the housing problem – letting Robin rent Locksley – so maybe, just maybe, there was a solution to everything else that was bothering her as well. She was determined that she would no longer spy on Guy, but that did not mean that she wouldn't spy on the Sheriff and Blake. An evil smile, that Guy would have been proud of, stretched across Marian's lips.

Her morals had become somewhat looser lately but she still felt terrible about having spied on Guy. There was no question about it, it had been wrong! The boy that she had known as child, the one who had always been kind to her had deserved better than that, and if she admitted it to herself, the man he had become did as well. He may work for Vaisey and have a tendency to be a bit high handed with her at times, but Marian felt as if Guy were the one person in the world who really saw her for what she was, warts and all, and what was more impressive … he still cared for her.

Even after so many years had lapsed, he had known her well enough to take her to the Singing Caterpillar; he had been honourable enough to show her how to get around Vaisey and to deal correctly with charities; and had been so wonderful in the park. Only two nights ago he had proved that he was capable of putting her comfort before his own, not only organizing the party to her liking but arranging the escape and massage session.

After having been thrown over by Robin and been neglected even before that it was a refreshing change to no longer be in any doubt of just how important she was to a man – other than her father. Guy had forgone a large part of his revenge to make things easier for her, and shown her that he was capable of building a new home. Marian thought of the possibility of one day sharing that home with him. It was not an unpleasant image, he was gorgeous and made her tingle just by being near her and yet he had respected her in every sense of the word. Guy had not tried to force her into anything that she wasn't ready for, and although they fought often, she knew that he really listened when she spoke. Marian certainly had no right to doubt him, yet her mind could not help but flick back to the IRS statement and then to their last farewell.

That kiss had certainly been sensational, if a long time in coming. Now that she had experienced it first-hand she could not understand how she had ever let her opportunity be thwarted, on the night of their excursion to the Singing Caterpillar, by the unfortunate episode on their way home. Why she had let her pride and anxiety stop her from begging him to kiss her in the park she could not fathom - especially as merely saying his name had apparently been enough for him to concede to kiss her, she had not actually begged she was pleased to be able to say … although if he had procrastinated much longer she was not sure that she might not have done so. As his lips had closed over hers she had suffered a moment of fear that she would disappointed after the build-up, but such had not been the case. It had been wonderful! Magical! It had been everything she could ever have hoped for; Marian still tingled all over.

In any other circumstances she would have been dying to see him tomorrow, as it was she could barely contain herself but there was a shred of temerity that made her wonder whether or not it would be possible to avoid him; he had known that she had been going through his things in the office. Even just thinking about she made her mortified and she buried her face in her pillow. She could not believe it. How was she going to face him tomorrow? Could she avoid him? The idea of having to look into those knowing eyes was just too much for her. Even as she berated herself for being a coward, Marian turned on her iPad and looked at what she had in her diary for the next day. She was supposed to be liaising with him tomorrow afternoon. Argh!

What to do? What to do? What to do? Marian could not look at him in his office where they were apparently supposed to meet and where he knew that she had been spying on him only that morning. It might be best to avoid such a scenario anyway as they could probably rattle through the actual work in about 5 minutes. She needed another location, one where he would be at the disadvantage. If she could deal with the slightly shy Guy who had shown her around his apartment then she was sure that she could look him in the eye, but not so for the cool confident business Guy. Then it came to her - the bake off which they had joked about.

Marian opened her email account and began to type, "Dear Guy", she considered where she should address it to Mr. Gisborne but then thought better of it; it had been only a few hours that they had been locked in a heated embrace.

"Dear Guy, I was just checking my appointments for tomorrow and it seems that you and I are supposed to liaise all afternoon". She wondered if that sounded dirty, but then put it down to her imagination and continued, "as that will take so little time I was wondering whether I could suggest a change of location. My kitchen would probably be far more convenient as it would allow you to look around your new purchases once more." It all sounded alright so far, now for the really difficult bit.

"If you wanted, we could also have that bake off that we were talking about before … but only if you want to". She signed the email and sent it before she could lose her nerve. She wasn't particularly happy with the email itself but thought that it came across as breezy enough and knew that Guy would never turn down a challenge. He would agree to the meeting as she wanted and once again she would be in the driver's seat. With this thought, Marian did finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Guy was sitting in his apartment. He has already finished all of his work and had got through packing everything up that he was going to take with him except for the few items that he would need over the next couple of days. He always found it rather strange to see his life packed up in boxes and the fact that this could be done in two large suitcases and a couple of boxes was not a cheering thought. When he got into his new house, he would have to buy some more stuff. He would like to have a garlic press, and some Tupperware, or just something that he didn't really need but which seemed homely.

He was sure that Marian would bring lots of things with her when he finally married her and got her under his roof, she seemed the type to have lots of fridge magnets. He missed going into the kitchen and seeing things that he or his sister had done as children displayed proudly on the fridge. When he (and preferably Marian) had children he would be sure to make a big deal out of all of their little endeavours. Every single Daddy's day card he received would have pride of place. Not that he should even be thinking of anything like that yet. It wasn't safe, not until Vaisey was gone and Blake was satisfied.

Things were going well on that score. For once everything seemed to be going well; both of his employers were happy, he owned property and he managed to kiss Marian! Soon he would have Marian as a neighbour and would steal her heart completely. Then his only problem would be having to live so close to Robin. No! He was not going to think about that miserable git, he had already lost too much time because of him. Guy was going to put him out of his thoughts as much as he could and concentrate on Marian.

He remembered the slightly dazed look on her face after the kiss that they had shared and the shock after he had made his announcement. He laughed. He felt good. He felt powerful. Guy could hardly wait for their next meeting and wondered whether she would be cool and aloof trying to pretend that she didn't know what he had been talking about or whether she would go all shy and try to avoid him. From what he knew of her, it could go either way.

Anxious for some clue, he checked his planner to see if and when he would see her the next day. To his joy he saw that he was going to see her in private tomorrow afternoon and noticed that he had a new email from her.

Guy read the missive and laughed. She just plain adorable! He could see through her in an instant. She was obviously as anxious to see him as he was to see her but unwilling to do so under normal circumstances as she felt awkward that he knew that she had been spying on him and as such had decided to create a situation where she thought that he would feel at a disadvantage. It did not bother him, as long as he got to see her he was happy.

He debated teasing her about her earlier comportment but then thought better of it and scribbled a quick reply. There would time for him to take her to task tomorrow morning, and then they could have a nice afternoon together baking. Things would soon be back to how they should be: fun, happy, smiling and always summer. He could not help remembering Marian and Isabella dancing around.

_It was a fine spring afternoon and once again Guy had been dragged away from playing football with Robin and their respective fathers in order to watch the girls perform. This time it was one of the Mickey Mouse Club's greatest hits that they had been working on all morning – and as such Guy had already seen it about 100 times, but he sat obediently in one of the lawn chairs and prepared to clap. He was on the side nearest to Marian and Robin was on his left – there were no parents allowed - at the girls' insistence. Guy was fairly sure that this was all just a rouse of Isabella's to get Robin's attention but didn't like to mention the fact. Robin certainly did not seem aware of that there was a good chance that this was all being done for his benefit as he groused about preferring football to watching dancing._

_"Sure, who doesn't? But you will still clap at the end", Guy warned him._

_"Yes of course!" Robin's tone was just sulky enough to inform Guy that Robin was probably thinking "Who did Guy think he was? He isn't the only one with manners!" Robin may even have gone so far as to voice something of these views, had they not both been shushed by Isabella who pressed play on her karaoke player before running, with Marian, onto the 'stage' - or football pitch as the boys called it._

_The dancers stood with their backs facing their captured audience and turned around as the tape started, "I've got all this love, waiting just for you. I just gotta know that your love is true. Can't keep running boy in and out my life. Wanna be your girl, not cause the mood is right". Isabella sang as they began their rather complicated routine. _

_Isabella's attention was wholly occupied by Robin and she seemed quite confident. Marian, on the other hand, appeared to be looking just above Guy's head and did not join in the singing until the chorus. _

_"If I let you come inside, tomorrow will you hide? Will you be there for me, when I need someone to hold? Baby don't misunderstand, I do want you for my man", Marian finally made eye contact with Guy and he smiled. Marian did not just smile slightly – in the manner taught at stage schools - now, she grinned and her dancing became even more energetic than Isabella's. "I just need a little time, before I invest you my love. Don't walk away boy, my love won't hurt you. Don't walk away boy, I'll be right there for you!" _

_Now it was Marian's turn to have a solo. "You said all the things that I like to hear. You push all my buttons baby, love to have close to me", she crossed her arms over her as yet non-existent chest and wiggled her shoulders like the girls on TV did. "Wanna feel your love wanna be for sure that it is me you need baby each and every night" She really did have a nice voice but Guy found himself wondering if the song was really appropriate. He knew that the girls didn't know what it was actually about but still. _

_They came back together for the grand finale which consisted of lots of leaps and twirls -which made the singing rather difficult to follow. As far as Guy could make out it was: "If I let you come inside, tomorrow will you hide? Will you be there for me, when I need someone to hold? Baby don't misunderstand, I do want you for my man I just need a little time, before I invest you my love!"_

_They struck their end positions and belted out the final "Don't walk away boy, my love won't hurt you. Don't walk away boy, I'll be right there for you!"_

_When it was clear that they had finished Guy jumped to his feet clapping and Robin hurried to do the same. As the girls curtsied in response Marian went bright pink and looked very shy, while Isabella went over to talk to Robin and looked perfectly content to be the centre of attention. _

"Don't walk away boy, my love won't hurt you", Guy found himself singing the words softly, a soppy smile on his face.

_Don't walk away boy, my love won't hurt you._

Robin heard the strains of the song over the radio and felt yet another pang of nostalgia. He was back in England, he was near the woman he loved and yet he was so far from everything that he remembered. He was staying in a hotel, in the same room as Much and he was only going to be able to return to the house, which he still considered to be his home, as a paying guest.

He felt like such a failure. He was not sure when everything had started to go wrong. He had been so sure: of his position, of Marian's love, of being the one to help people but now he had lost everything. He was even going to lose Much soon. He was happy that his friend had got a scholarship but he could not help but bemoan the change in their relationship.

As he sat their bitterly lamenting his lot, he was certain that Guy was the root of all of his troubles.


	28. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

At work the next day Marian did her best to avoid Guy for as long as possible. She was not sure how she would react when she saw him again. They had not discussed their relationship. Were they just dating? Where they boyfriend and girlfriend? Were they meant to keep such things a secret in the office? How did he feel about their kiss? Would she ask him for another kiss or be shy and awkward because of the office incident?

She was careful to arrive at an odd time and to take the back staircase. She wanted the next time that they met each other to be in her kitchen where she would feel more in control. She snuck down the hallway and poked her head around the corner which lead to Guy's office. There was only Allan there, she would dash passed.

"Maz", Allan said in an unnecessarily loud tone of voice.

"Hello Allan", Marian called to him, trying to sound breezy as she charged passed. If she could just get to her office then she could lock herself in for the morning. Then she would simply leave when she was sure that Guy was not about. However, it appeared that getting to her office was going to be more of a challenge than she had anticipated.

"Oi, Maz. Wait a second!" Allan knew that he was still being very loud, so loud in fact that Marian wondered whether he was trying to attract someone's attention or was just losing his hearing due to his penchant for rock music. Unfortunately for Marian, it was the former; Allan had been ordered to keep an eye out for Marian and to detain her on sight – and there was no way to reach Marian's office without going passed Guy's. Allan wasn't sure what his boss wanted with Marian or why he couldn't just call her into his office but after what he had allowed to happen yesterday he was not going to question his orders … not for a few days at least.

It was with a sigh that Marian realised that she would have to stop and turn to face him. "Yes?" She asked, trying not to snap. She became even more anxious and excited as she saw Guy's door swing open to reveal the man himself.

Standing there, framed in the door way she could not help but be reminded of just how big he was. He was cleanly shaved, and had on a perfectly fitted dark blue suit which made his eyes stand out even more. Eyes, which she noticed, were twinkling as he strode over to her.

"He wanted to see you", Allan put in helpfully before pretending to hear the phone ring, answer it and take notes whilst keeping a surreptitious eye on the scene unfolding before him.

"You did?" Marian looked up at Guy as he stood before her. She tried to appear calm and breezy. She had read his email that morning and it had relaxed her a little, she had known that he would not turn down her challenge but was pleased to see that he had taken it in such good part. However, that did not mean that she was ready to see him just yet.

"I did", he agreed, trying to look stern although the side of his mouth was tugged by a smile. "Do you have a moment?" He stood to the side, gestured her into his office with one hand and placed the other on her lower back. It certainly wasn't a question, but there was nothing odd about that. There was nothing seductive about that. There was no reason why her knees should have all but buckled and that her mouth should have gone dry. But both things had happened and what was worse, from the look on Guy's face she was fairly sure that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

She might have thought of something to say, some clever way of getting out of being alone with him until the appointed time when she would be ready, but she was not sure that her mouth would have worked even if she could have got her brain to function and so she just walked into the office, trying to put a little more swing in her step than normal. It was a good job that she had chosen one of her nice new _ponte_ dresses that day, even thought she would have to change before they started to bake.

As she entered the office she looked around, everything was exactly as it had been the day before except for the fact that there were no documents on his desk. She waited to see whether he would indicate that she should sit.

Guy swallowed as he watched her walk in, enjoying the view but missing the feel of her dress beneath his fingers. He followed her into the office and was sure to close and lock the door, he did not want interruptions. Seeing that she was not sure where she should sit – in the lounge area or in front of the desk – and therefore what type of meeting this was, Guy motioned her over to the settee and sat down next to her.

"I got your message last night", he started, pouring her a cup of coffee from the cafetiere he had waiting on the table.

"I know, you replied", Marian smiled and took the beverage, glad to have something to hold and stir.

"True", he smiled as he helped himself to a drink. "You are right that it should not take us more than five minutes to complete the work and so we should do something else and I think that your bake off idea sounds excellent".

"I am glad that you approve", Marian said trying to ignore how close he was to her and the fact that she had been searching this place just the other day.

He was really going around the rigging here but it would be worth it when he could get to the point. "I was just wondering what made you come up with the idea".

"The idea?" Marian started a little. He didn't sound angry, but it would certainly have been easier for her if he had not asked her any questions. She could not tell him that she had wanted to have an excuse to spend more time with him but couldn't come right out and say it. Nor could she tell him that she had been trying to think of an activity which would put him at a decided disadvantage. So, she said quietly, "We talked about it the other day, don't you remember?" and hoped that it would suffice.

"Of course I remember. I was just not aware that you were thinking of doing it so soon", Guy explained taking a sip of his coffee to hide his smirk; she was reacting exactly as he had predicted.

"I wasn't. I just thought that it would be a good idea", Marian was really uncomfortable now. She was torn between wanting to run out of their as fast as her legs could carry her and wanting to rip his clothes off.

"Ah", Guy rubbed his chin and leant back so that he could examine her at his leisure. She fidgeted a little. Marian felt strange; she was so near someone she had been kissing only the day before and yet she did not know how to act.

"And you arrived at an odd time this morning", Guy continued, seeing that she was not going to say anything else unless prompted.

"I am not late", Marian replied defensively.

"I never said that you were. But you are a quarter of an hour later than you normally come in and at a time when no one else tends to be about. The early birds are already in the offices and the ones who come in on time aren't here yet. Any thoughts on why that might be?" He asked.

"No", Marina lied. It did not escape her that she was in the office in which she had been spying the day before. He had been able to see through her lies then too.

"Ah, well you see I thought that it might be because you were trying to avoid me", Guy said nonchalantly.

Marian's look of shock was unconvincing, to say the least.

Guy just smiled. "You see, I thought that that might be the reason why you also suggested that we meet later at your house for a bake off, so that I would be on the back foot as it were and you would not have to feel at a disadvantage".

Marian now looked genuinely shocked. She could not deny it, he had seen right through her plan.

"I was wondering why you be feeling so strange that you would feel the need to even the playing field and then it occurred to me", Guy started but paused to grin at her wickedly. She hoped that he would not mention the break in yesterday and much to her relief he did not. He could have done, could have made her squirm but thought better of it. He gave her a way out of it: "We have not defined our relationship".

"No, we have not", Marian said, gratefully grasping at the lifeline that he had offered. They both knew that it was a lie but she could live with that as long she did not lose face in front of him right then.

It was now Guy's turn to be nervous although he did his best to hide it. His love life over the last few years had hardly been frugal but he had never before had a serious relationship. He leant in close to her, Marian could feel his hot breath on her cheek and it made her feel giddy.

If he was going to do this, and he was sure that he wanted to, Guy was going to make damn sure that there could be no misinterpretations. "I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend. And I want to kiss you". He announced, boldly.

Marian gulped. Although she had been hoping that he would say those words to her for years and their relationship over the last few weeks had seemed to be heading in that direction, she had still doubted that she would ever really hear him say those words. For a moment, she thought that she must be dreaming and was about to pinch herself in an effort to wake up before deciding that if it was a dream she was going to enjoy it to its fullest.

"Okay", she whispered and his mouth closed over hers. It started off as the sweet tender kiss, lasting only a few seconds longer than the one from the night before. Guy was just pulling away when Marian leaned over so their lips remained connected. The sensation was incredible. Guy had tried to be polite, to allow her the space that she needed but it appeared that Marian's own lust and need was taking over. She placed her hand on his arm and slowly moved it up to his shoulder. That was all that it took.

Guy took her into his arms and dragged her to him until she was in his lap, her own arms wrapped around his neck, returning his kisses with ardour as she felt his tongue flicker across her lips, gently teasing them and desiring better access. She granted it with a whimper and was lost.

No one had ever kissed Marian like that before. Hell, no one had ever returned Guy's kisses with such unschooled yearning before either. The two of them all but melted together on his settee all thoughts of coffee and evasion forgotten.

In the bathroom attached to Guy's office Marian attempted to make herself presentable again. Her lipstick was badly smudged and her hair was dishevelled from where Guy had been running his hands through it. She grinned like a fool and it was all that she could do to keep from bouncing around the small room as she brushed her hair, still able to feel the tingles all over her body.

It was saying something when a girl's heavy duty make out session could be interrupted by a troll and she was still happy. Just as Guy had been about to lay her down on the settee they heard a rattling at the door handle and the angry voice of Vaisey.

"Damn it", Guy hissed as he lifted her off his lap, then feeling around for her brief case and whispered to Marian to get in the bathroom and lock the door. She had heard him scrabbling about – no doubt getting rid of her coffee cup – and opening the door to his boss.

As Marian got herself ready her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door. Just because she trusted Guy, there was no reason not to practice her spying skills while she had the chance; she had the feeling that she would be needing them soon.

Guy had wiped off the worst of Marian's lipstick as he shoved her into the bathroom, got rid of the evidence of her presence and opened the door for Vaisey. He could have killed the man and was sure that not a court in the land would have convicted him but he knew that he had to bide his time. This knowledge did not stop his hands from itching to wrap themselves around his throat though, as the vile being entered, red faced, and sniffed the air.

Vaisey looked around the room and his eyes focused on the door to the bathroom, so Gisborne had a girl in there did he? He could smell her perfume in the air, it was light and flowery and he was fairly certain that it was Marian's. Well, if the boy was ploughing the old head's daughter, good for him … just so long as she didn't start having any influence over him.

He found it a little irksome that this meant that he could not speak freely with Gisborne but knew that there would be time tomorrow and so just settled for ruining his morning and saying, "Just came to wish you good morning Gizzy, I know how much you enjoy my company".

Guy gritted his teeth and said nothing; he had not missed the look that the older man had given the bathroom door.

"Well, see you later. Oh and tell your girlfriend that if the price is right she can visit me afterwards", with that he left.

In the bathroom Marian fumed but knew better than to go out to yell at him, that would just give away her identity, if it was not yet known. That comment had clearly been aimed to see who was in there and how much Guy cared about them.

Guy to his credit, did the right thing and did not make any sound or movement although in his head he played the fantasy over in his mind. He was in charge of everything, Vaisey was in the ground and he and Marian were having a picnic on his grave. It was a nice fantasy, especially the part when Marian took the chocolate sauce and …

The bathroom door opened a crack and when Marian had triple checked that the coast was clear she came out.


	29. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

It was only half past one when Marian sat down at the kitchen table, trying to calm herself. She had informed the maids that she would be baking that afternoon and they had everything ready by the time that she had returned for lunch, however Marian had been so anxious that she had checked everything over at least four times before going upstairs to change. She was glad that she had opted for her _ponte_ dress and bun as those would work for baking too – with an apron, of course -, but had to change her shoes to more practical ballet flats and remove most of her jewellery, just in case. Marian had also brushed her teeth and touched up her make-up, but none of that took up much time.

Downstairs, Marian had ensured that her father's study would be ready for them to work in and then returned to the kitchen. She still had twenty minutes to wait until he arrived. This was getting ridiculous, when she had been with Robin she would have used those twenty minutes wisely and got lots of work done. She would not have been sitting there trying to keep herself from bouncing around the room and doing a little dance because she was so excited that she would soon be seeing her boyfriend.

Marian took out her iPad and went onto BBC News and began to read, that was a much better use of her time. She would not think about Guy until he came. The GSCE results were down, she wondered what Guy had looked like when he had done his GCSEs, she wondered whether he had even had time to celebrate the fantastic scores that she was sure received. There were problems in Italy, she bet that he would look wonderful in Armani. The Americans were siding back into a recession, if Guy was in charge of their finances that would never have happened. Reading clearly was not going to take her mind of him.

She had no new emails, no more work to do. Ergh! Being smitten was hard work. She certainly hoped that he was having at least as much difficulty getting her out of his thoughts, as she was. When the doorbell finally did ring – five minutes before it was time – Marian bolted for the door.

Guy was indeed having just as many problems not thinking of Marian. It was only the knowledge that he was doing all of this for her that kept his mind on work that morning. When it was time for lunch he all but ran home to change into more casual attire. He had left out a couple of pairs of jeans on which he had received complements before and a nice t-shirt – from the looks he had received from Marian last time he was willing to bet that she liked him in dark t-shirts.

As soon as he was dressed he left, he wanted to get around the supermarket before going to Marian's. He was sure that she would have some things in the house with which to bake, as she had always kept the pantry well stocked, but he felt that it was important that he took something with him. His mother had always told him that it was important to take a nice (preferably edible) present with him when he went to someone's house and he wanted to show that he knew her and that he would be able to take care of her.

Luckily there was a Waitrose on the way. It had been quite a while since he had been shopping for groceries of the type that you had to put together yourself. He wasn't sure why he hadn't gone before, it really was rather agreeable to know that he could buy anything that he fancied without having to worry about the cost after so many years of struggling, but he wasn't here for his pleasure but to prove a point to Marian.

She had been a vegetarian when they were younger and he had not witnessed her eating any meat since he had been back and so assumed that she still was one. To that end, he made sure to buy egg white liquid rather than actual eggs. She also professed to hating milk and so he would have to buy almond or hazelnut milk – he was rather proud of himself for remembering that much. She thought that store brought cake mix was disgusting and always maintained that 0% fat Greek yogurt could he substituted for butter – he brought both so that they could experiment. He then went and brought the best chocolate, icing sugar and sprinkles just encase there was another accident. While he was on it, he should probably buy some frozen yogurt as well – Marian's hatred for dairy extended to ice-cream but not yogurt.

By the time that he had it around to the anti-pasti section his arm was aching from the weight of his basket but it would be worth it to make her happy. He picked out a selection that he thought that she would like and some lemonade checking everything for preservatives etc. Marian, like her mother, was prone to becoming ill when given too many E-numbers. He remembered when Robin had accidently given her a tube of smarties and the poor girl had thought that she was going to die because it felt like an elephant was standing on her chest. Luckily Guy had been there at the time and had been able to convince her to lie down calmly and wait a few minutes until the sensation had past. He had never admitted to her that he had also been scared and sent his sister off to find an adult immediately. He was not having a repeat of that. If she was going to be lying breathless on the floor it damned sure wasn't going to be because of a tube of bloody smarties.

Even with all of his shopping he arrived a quarter of an hour early and had to wait in the car for as long as he could … as it was he was only five minutes early when rang the doorbell. He was going to go out of his mind if he didn't see her soon.

Marian was opening the door for him before his hand had had chance to fall back down to his side. Guy grinned, her colour was heightened slightly, indicating that she had certainly ran rather than just happening to be near the door.

"Hello", he greeted her, "sorry that I am a bit early".

"Hi, don't be silly. Come in", Marian ushered him in.

As Guy stepped through the doorway he gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was just a quick peck, that was all that it was. The type that a boyfriend – or even a husband – would normally give his other half when he saw, her whatever the circumstances. There was no reason why it should make Marian want to dance around singing "I've got a pocket full of sunshine" but she was afraid that if she gave him the chance to kiss her again right then, that she probably would.

Noticing that he held a carrier bag, Marian told her maid who had come to answer the door to take care of it for him and then asked if he would like to go into her father's study to complete their business.

If Guy was shocked by her abrupt change, he did not show it. It was as if he could read exactly what was going through her mind and knew that she was just over excited about him. He felt the same way. It would probably be better not to go in for a second, more thorough, kiss until they had completed their business and were quite alone.

"After you", he said and they made their way into her father's study where everything was already set out. As it turned out, they had both over stated how quickly they would get through the work. In practice there were only a few matters there which needed to be decided upon and although their methods sometimes varied their opinion of what was right never did – at least not in these cases. However, they did have a tendency to wander off topic a little at regular intervals and so almost an hour elapsed before they were finished and decided that they could safely adjourn to the kitchen and begin what Marian had christened, 'The Great British Bake Off – Home Counties Style!'

Once in there Guy was not surprised to see that once again everything had been laid out but was still happy that he had brought extra stuff, just in case. As he had not had lunch, and he assumed that she had not either, he informed her that he had brought a couple of things for lunch if she wanted.

Marian was touched by his thoughtfulness – she had always been rather food obsessed – even though they were in her own house and only meters away from the fridge. As she riffled through his bag, she smiled.

"You remembered that I am vegetarian and allergic to practically everything that is not natural", she smiled.

"Indeed, I did", he assured her. Somewhat surprised, but not displeased, to find himself being pulled down for another, rather more heated, kiss.

When they reluctantly broke apart as they could still hear the maids moving about Marian felt that she needed to give some sort of explanation for her forwardness, "Consideration has always rated very highly with me".

"Really? I thought that it was the food", he teased her, showing her that he was not angry and that she could be as forward as she liked.

Marian giggled, as much as she did like food it was really the respect that she cherished. Guy had always defended her right to eat only what she wanted.

_Marian sat next to Isabella on the coach; they were on their way into the country on her first school trip as a seven year old. The outing in and of itself was not of any particular interest, they had all been to farms before and cuddled the lambs and fed the chicks, the reason that this trip was so important was that it was the first one that she would make in Junior School! In Junior school you did not just go with your own class but with the whole school! That would mean that Guy was there and would get to see how grown up she was now that she was seven. She only hoped that she would not embarrass herself if she saw a cow. Whilst not exactly afraid of them, she was rather weary. They were very large, very heavy animals and last time that they had all been in Devon one had come up and nudged her. Marian had been so startled that she had jumped about a meter in the air and Robin had been mocking her for it ever since. She would not let something like that happen this time._

_She was just looking around the coach to see if she could locate the lanky object of her affections when the head mistress clapped her hands and called for order. "Now children, we are very fortunate to be going on this trip today. You are to remember at ALL times, yes that includes you Hood, that you are representing the school and your behaviour must be immaculate"._

_There was a snicker from somewhere further down the coach, Marian guessed from Allan's vicinity but she just sat up extra straight with her arms folded across her chest. She was a good girl._

_"I know that you have all been to farms before but this will be different. This is a working farm, not a petting farm with a bouncy castle and a playground. We are here to see how food gets made and comes to us and I hope that you will all be mature about it", another suspicious glance at one of the cluster of boys._

_Marian and Isabella traded knowing looks and rolled their eyes dramatically, as if to say "Boys". _

_The coach came to a stop and they all got out being careful not to leave anything on board. Once they were out of the vehicle and started getting into their lines Marian looked around for Guy._

_The girl who was standing behind her, Jodie, scoffed upon seeing this. "I don't know why you are always looking for Guy, he doesn't like you, you know. He just puts up with you because you are his little sister's best friend. If he were going to like someone it would be someone more mature, like me"._

_Marian was about to respond when Isabella came to her rescue. "At least Marian has friends, which is more than can be said for you."_

_"I do too have friends!"_

_"Do not. You have people that you buy because your Daddy gives you such a large amount of pocket money to make up for that fact that he, like the rest of us, cannot stand you!" Isabella laid into the girl. She did not mean to be horrible, but she had very little patience when people bullied whose whom she cared about and in such situations very little idea of how far was too far._

_Had Jodie apologised then they might all have made friends, unfortunately she opted for attacking Marian again. "At least my only friend isn't a baby, like her. Maturity is attractive you know", she flicked her hair._

_"Indeed, but I think that you are confusing maturity with being a snooty nouveau riche brat with a face like an old hag's used flip-flop!" Isabella no longer had any intention of being merciful._

_"I am not nouveu", Jodie screamed, a slight accent apparent._

_Isabella Gisborne did not even bother to contradict this, she just raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down slowly, allowing her apparent disgust to speak for her._

_"It's okay Izzy", Marian tried to calm her friend down. When either of them lost their tempers it tended to end badly … for someone else._

_"I know", she gave a dazzling smile and then put her hand up as the teacher asked if there was anyone who would run a little errand for her. As Isabella stood up to go and do said errand, she whispered to Marian "Don't forget to wave to Guy, he would be hurt if you didn't"._

_Marian nodded and watched her friend go. She wasn't too sure about waving at him now, what if Jodie had been right and he did just find her annoying and only put up with her because of Isabella? Without her knowing it her eyes still drifted across the lines and she saw Isabella saying something to Guy before slipping off to one of the teachers with a note._

_The cherub cheeked miss was just debating whether or not she should wave when Guy did so, and ducked out of his line to walk over to her. "There you are, I've been looking for you. Everything, okay?"_

_"Yes", Marian managed to say; out of the corner of her eye she could see the shocked look on Jodie's face. The latter had never even been this close to Guy before._

_"Good, can't risk anything happening to my favourite girl now can we. I'll see you at lunch", with that he gave her another wave and walked off. It had never occurred to him that his calling her "his favourite girl" platonically would be taken so much to heart by Marian and the other girls in the line, who all swooned a little. All he knew was that the nasty little creature next to her had been trying to upset Marian, according to Isabella. He would have to keep an extra attentive eye out for Marian today, especially if there were going to be cows around._

_Isabella re-joined her line and they set off for what was an uneventful morning … until the very end. They went around the farm looking at all of the pretty animals and Marian made friends with all of the baby bullocks who were so cute that she could just cuddle them. They weren't at all scary! It was when the farmer came in and started talking about how they would be butchered in the next few days and with a bit of luck could be on their plates by next Sunday that things started to go downhill._

_Marian couldn't believe it! Of course she knew that beef from cows, she wasn't stupid but she had never really stopped to think about it before. Now that she did it was terrible. Some poor little cows were going to be taken away from their parents - who would probably mourn their loss - and then be cruelly killed. Tears sprang to Marian's eyes but she tried to blink them back. Isabella did not look too well either although nowhere near as badly effected as Marian had been._

_She was already feeling quite ill when they went into the dairy, where the smell almost knocked her over. The smell of warm soured milk filled the air and now Marian was sure that she was going to be sick. She broke away from the group and ran outside, desperate to breath in the fresh air – or as fresh as air could be with so many animals around._

_Even breathing in as deeply as she could, she was unable to rid her nostrils of the odour. It was sickening; both the smell and the fact that places like that existed. The more that she thought about it the more she realised that the only reason that the cows could be milked was because they had had their calves taken away from them so that she could have beef and milk. Marian looked back into the dairy and into the eyes of one cow. Her eyes looked so big and sad, as if she knew that her child was going to be slaughtered for Marian._

_The guilt made her stomach hurt even worse than the smell of the diary and she clutched at it. By then the assistant teacher was by her side, as was Guy. He had his arm around her shoulders and was asking her what the matter was._

_The assistant teacher was clearly not sure what to do. She had only just graduated from University and did not have much in classroom experience, she had been sent out after Marian simply because the other teachers thought that it was better that she only have to deal with one child rather than having the normal classroom teacher go after Marian and leave the newbie with 10 children. Guy had left as soon as Marian had and being such a responsible boy no one had thought to question it. Besides, the only reason that Isabella had reluctantly agreed to stay with the group was because Guy was with Marian and as much as Isabella would have tried to calm Marian down she would have entered into the other girl's feelings so much that she would probably only have succeeded in upsetting herself as well._

_Marian shuddered and tried to pull away from Guy, she did not deserve comfort. _

_"Come here", he said and this time wrapped his arms around her a little more forcefully. The teacher was not sure whether she should really allow this, there was a strict no touching rule in the school but she supposed that it might be difficult to explain that to the children who had no idea why boys and girls should not hug one another. She supposed that Guy saw Marian just as his younger sister's friend – which was true, at the time. Besides, it did seem to calm down Marian somewhat, she had stopped shaking at least._

_"What's the matter?" Guy repeated, "Was Jodie bullying you again? Was it Robin?"_

_"No", Marian shook her head. She tried to be big and brave and bold, she really did but as she looked up into his eyes she broke down. Through her tears and chocked sobs he could just about make out the words, "The cows are going to die and be eaten. They are only babies. The mummy cows don't know where the babies have gone"._

_Guy grimaced, he should have thought that this would upset her. He hoped that it had not really sunk in for Isabella yet. "Shhh, it's alright", he said rubbing her back, hoping that somehow this would calm her down. After about twenty minutes, just as the teacher was getting really worried, Marian did start to calm down, although it was more out of exhaustion than because she actually felt better. The other children were now coming out of the dairy and making their way over to the blankets on the field for lunch._

_"Come on, let's go have lunch", Guy said, mainly because he did not know what else to say and did not want her to get sick because she had not eaten anything. Marian did not really feel like eating but did not object as he led her over to the blanket where Isabella was sitting alone – she had collected Marian's and Guy's lunch boxes for them. There were a few whispers as they approached, it was a small very exclusive school, and everyone knew and most people liked Marian and wondered what had suddenly made her so ill. The rumour was that she had a very bad tummy ache._

_Their friends had left Isabella alone so that Marian would not feel overwhelmed when she came over but they shot her sympathetic looks and smiles. Several of them had decided that if it did turn out that it had something to do with Jodie being so horrible to her that she was going to get kicked in the shins, whatever the Bible might have to say about leaving revenge up to God._

_Marian sat down a little numbly and only managed a weak smile as Isabella passed her her bright pink Barbie lunch box. "Are you okay?" She asked. Marian nodded._

_"She's not feeling too good about animals dying", Guy explained._

_"And it smelled really bad in the dairy", Marian said, not wanting them to think that she was just being the baby that Jodie had accused her of being earlier._

_"It did smell terrible", Isabella agreed, "I am glad that we are out of there now. I would have come with you but Miss Burton said that I wasn't to leave, that Guy was with you and that was enough". She had said it kindly but it had clearly been an order to stay put._

_"That's okay", Marian opened her lunch box and the sight of a carton of cow's milk and a roast beef sandwich almost made her throw up._

_Guy noticed this and intervened just in time. "Want to swap?" He asked, as he swapped their food over. "Mum forgot that we were going on a trip today and would need packed lunches and so gave me Nutella sandwiches and orange juice"._

_Isabella gasped and reminded him that their mother had specifically forbad them from ever mentioning the fact, as it made her look like an incompetent mother._

_"Mum won't mind when I tell her why I told, besides, Marian won't tell anyone will you?" Guy asked, already knowing the answer._

_Marian shook her head and took a small bite of her new sandwich. She was not really hungry but now that Guy had been nice enough to give it to her she felt obligated to at least try it and she did like Nutella._

_Isabella smiled at Guy when she saw that Marian was at least trying to eat something. She was sure that Guy was right, their mother would not mind when she knew their reasons. Ghislaine looked on Marian as her own daughter practically, anyway. Isabella had been wondering whether she would be able to tempt Marian into eating her sandwiches, but wasn't sure how she was going to explain the Nutella, Guy had got around that problem._

_After a few more bites and a gulp of orange juice Marian was looking quite revived when Robin came over, the warning look that Guy had given him doing nothing to dissuade him. He wanted to see how Marian was, he worried about her but also felt annoyed at having been pushed out. He would have gone out to check on her if Guy had not been so pushy and she could have come to sit with him instead of just being with Isabella and Guy. Sometimes Guy was so selfish, wanting all of the glory to himself._

_"Are you alight?" He asked, sitting down next to her without waiting for an invitation._

_"Yes", Marian said quietly._

_"She just doesn't like to know that animals are being hurt", Isabella explained. She was not too fond of the idea herself and was definitely never going to eat beef again, although she thought that chicken and turkey would probably be alright as they weren't that cute._

_"They aren't hurt", Robin announced, "just killed. They have to be so that we can have meat"._

_Marian paled and Guy glowered._

_"You are just going to have to get over it, Marian. You cannot be healthy and not eat meat. Come on, have a bite of my sandwich, it has salami in it, it is really good", he shoved it in her face. He had meant it kindly, he really had but Marian wretched and even as Isabella was patting Marian on the back Robin felt himself being hauled off the blanket. Guy had a murderous glint in his eyes._

_Marian's parents had not taken very well to the news that she was going to become a vegetarian either. Well, that was not entirely true. They had been shocked, and worried that their daughter was so upset but had been willing to find a compromise. At least she would still be getting lots of calcium and some protein from milk and cheese and maybe she would go back onto meat after a while. It was when she declared that she would no longer have milk, cheese, yogurt or anything else milky as it made her feel sick that they had really began to grow concerned. _

_Her father was willing to let the matter go for that night just as long as he daughter was fed and calm, anything else could be sorted out tomorrow after she had had a good night's rest. Marian's mother was not so easily convinced. She was certain that Marian would get rickets or something if she went so much as one day without what she considered to be proper nourishment. It was getting to the point where there was going to be a show down when the doorbell rang and they saw Guy, who had being doing research. _

_It was Guy who convinced her parents that there were enough vegetarian meals around and that with Quorn (a meat substitute) she would get everything that she needed protein wise. He had also worked out that many of the milk substitutes (such as almond milk) were far better for you that real milk and didn't have the horrible taste and smell that Marian now experienced every time she was near dairy products. _

_He really was her hero; he had made her parents see sense. Even Robin did not even dare to bring up the subject of meat … not when Guy was around at least._

_It was many years later and after the fire that Marian (as Robin's girlfriend and intended) went out to lunch with him, his grandmother and her father. Robin, attempting to show off in front of his grandmother at the fancy French restaurant he had taken them to, ordered for everyone not realising that he had ordered a meat dish. _

_Marian was a little annoyed when she got back from powdering her nose to find that her food had been ordered for her but knew that Robin's grandmother's opinion was important to him and so said nothing about it, although she did trade a look with her father which spoke volumes._

_When the food arrived she realised that it was meat but assuming that Robin had just made a mistake – one for which he must feel terrible – she just ate around it. Even when his grandmother pointed out that she had left her meat and had scoffed about young girls and fads, Marian had explained her moral position and she had striven to be polite while doing so. But when Robin ganged up on her it was just too much._

_"Oh for God's sake Marian, just eat the meat and stop making such a fuss. It won't hurt you"._

_Marian could not have been more shocked if he had slapped her. How could he not care about something that was so important to her? She did not expect everyone around her to just suddenly become vegetarian just because it was important to her, they had the right to eat meat just as she had the right to refuse to do so. Even her father supported this right, now that he was satisfied that she could be healthy and an almost dairy free vegetarian. He had even said when he had turned the running of the house over to her that she could order whatever meals she liked and he would eat them. Even their roasts were now vegetarian. _

_"How dare you", Marian snarled under her breath. She would have delivered a set down but she was shaking too much with her fury to be able to string one together. Her father came to her rescue as he threw down his napkin and a few notes before rising and pulling Marian's chair out so that she could follow suit._

_"You do not talk to my daughter like that." That was it, they left. _

_By the time that they had got home – after her dad had taken her to a nice vegetarian restaurant and got her a big frozen yogurt – Marian had found that she had no fewer than five messages on her phone from Robin telling her that he was sorry and that of course he did respect and love her and that sometimes he just got too worried about impressing his grandmother. Marian, of course, forgave him but could never quite shake the feeling that he did not really respect her as much as he claimed._

Back in the present, Marian smiled up at Guy. There was no sense in thinking about such things now, she was here with Guy and determined to make the most of their second chance. After they had eaten, she handed him one of the aprons and clarified the rules.

"You may use any of the ingredients, bowels etc that you find on this counter top. You may not interfere with the other contestants' cakes or preparations and all cakes must be plated up within the hour", she informed him trying to sound as strict as possible.

Guy have her a mock salute as he put his apron on. Part of him revolted at the idea, the other liked the fact that it said "kiss the chief" on it. He hoped that he might get another kiss, or two, or three.

"Okay, on your marks, get set, go!" Marian said sounding very official and then there was a scramble for ingredients. In spite of the rule which stated that you were not allowed to interfere with the other contestant Guy could not resist. It was too much fun to try to distract her with kisses while she was measuring out the flour, or come up behind her and wrap his arms around her when he knew that she could do nothing about because she was whisking. He had almost forgotten how much fun it could be to just be silly.

Due to Guy's obvious mucking about – and the fact that he couldn't remember any recipes and was basically just copying what Marian appeared to be doing – his cakes did not turn out anyway near as well as hers. But he said philosophically and with a glint in his eyes, "Everything tastes better with icing and sprinkles on it".

Marian scowled for a moment at him; he would have to tease her about that. She had said that when she had been a child, but she was a woman now and by God, Guy should realise that. Then an idea occurred to her, she should get even rather than mad.

She stepped towards him, she gave him a seductive look, "Everything? Are you quite sure?"

Guy was taken a back for a minute but grinned, so that was the way that she wanted to play it. "Well, I am fairly sure …" he trailed off as he grazed the side of her face with his hand coming close to her, making her ache for his kiss and then just as she leant in to close the gap and her eyes drifted shut … he put a blob of sprinkle laden royal icing on her exquisite nose.

Marian gasped in shock. "You bastard!" She exclaimed.

At the look on her face, Guy stepped backwards, his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry, it was too much of a temptation for me to resist, I am only flesh and blood".

"Flesh, blood and flour", Marian retorted grabbing a hand full from the bag on the side.

Guy took another couple of steps back, "Marian, don't you dare", he warned, trying for a stern look while still laughing.

"Oh, I dare", she said as she launched herself at him. Her attack was short lived, he grabbed her in his arms and the flour covered them both. His mouth found hers and kissed her passionately. Marian struggled to be free, but once she was wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They were now well and truly covered in flour.

It was only when the need for oxygen became too great that the finally parted, both still grinning.

"I shall make amends, I promise", Guy still had his arms around her waist and kissed the icing from her nose before dotting fervent kisses all over her face and head. Marian never wanted to leave his arms, but knew that she must as she became too overcome with sensations that she barely knew how to control. As she broke again from his embrace, it was with a pang of regret.

It was only as she stepped back that Guy realised the delicacy of the situation in which they found themselves. He had wanted to keep things light, although it seemed that he had failed at that. He did not wanting to embarrass her or make her think that they needed to go any further than she was ready to, and so Guy thought of a method of lightening the mood and giving the power back to his girlfriend.

"Ah, kiss chase. I know the game well", he joked, "you'll never catch me". He jogged off in slow motion. Marian followed him laughing and grateful to him for giving her a way out of the situation, and for making her laugh. She could not remember when she had last felt _this_ good.

As they made their floury way into the playroom, which Marian's father had never had the heart to turn into another living room even now that Marian was fully grown, Guy looked through her old games.

"Fancy playing twister?" He asked; it had always been one of her favourite games as a child … well that and dream phone and connect four. He was not playing dream phone, even for her and it was better that they did not play connect four. They had both been so competitive as children about that game, both being the undisputed champions in their own houses and the games had often turned into highly complex games of wits and pretence - each trying to read the other and cause the other to lose their focus by general conversation during the game.

Marian agreed to the idea, having not played the game in years – although she did now wish that she had not decided to wear a dress that day. However, the dress did not hamper Marian too much as she was still small and flexible compared to Guy's larger frame.

As Marian's father entered later that afternoon he was surprised to hear noise coming from the old playroom.

"Just a little bit more to the left", Marian panted, "almost there. Yes, you've got it. Right there".

"Are you sure that this is not too hard for you? We can always stop if you want to. I know that this is your first time in …"

"No", Marian's voice assured him. "I can do it. My goodness have you always been this big, how are you even fitting …"

The door was flung open.

"… on the mat", Marian continued. "You must be bent practically double".

The noise shocked them both and the looked up, something that was rather more difficult for Marian as she was facing away from the door.

"You are playing twister", Edward breathed a sigh of relief. To think that he had thought even for a moment that someone could be taking advantage of his little angel.

"Yes, do you want to join us?" Marian asked, as if were the most normal thing in the world.

"No thank-you dear, I will leave twister to the more able bodied. I don't think that my back is quite up to it", he explained.

"Okay", Marian replied cheerfully, having no idea that her father could have misconstrued anything. "Good job that Guy has a strong back and stamina, isn't it?" She asked, thinking that otherwise he would not be able to play this game.

Guy knew what she meant but still could not help but go right bright red and loose his footing. "You win", he said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes, I did", Marian looked proud, "Oh well, at least you lasted longer than Robin. With him it was all over in under five minutes".

Edward said again groaning inwardly. He would have to have the talk with her one of these days.


	30. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

The sun had barely risen when Marian finished her breakfast and put her bowel in the sink. She checked her reflection over once more before going outside to wait on the pavement between their houses. She had opted for pumps, leggings with flowers and a comfortable t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail – she certainly wouldn't be winning any fashion contests like this but she would be more helpful thus attired.

She had helped Guy plan the remove and was sure that it would go off without a hitch. Luckily Guy had told that he did not have much stuff and he was leaving the furniture in the apartment and renting it furnished, as such he had been able to pack over the last few days and still have time to see her.

Ever since they had declared themselves to be boyfriend and girlfriend Guy had been extremely attentive. They had spent every evening together, just enjoying spending time together, getting to know each other better … getting to kiss each other very often.

_Marian and Guy had talked about all of thing that they wanted to do together in the next couple of weeks, ice-skating, dancing and the theatre had all come up but they knew that they couldn't do any of those things until after the move; it would just be too much. Considering that they move was the next day and the packing had been completed they had decided to go and get something dinner – possibly pizza – and then go to the cinema, however at the end of the day they were far too tired to consider going out._

_"We could just order in", Guy suggested as they walked hand in hand back to his apartment. In the last few days Marian had been there quite a few times and thought that she might even miss it once he rented it; it was nice to have somewhere, that was not her house, to be. She loved her father and their home dearly but it had been difficult to return home after University. Although of course she had never stayed the night with Guy it was nice to have an idea of how her life could be with him._

_"Don't even think about it, I can make the pizzas, we just need to stop off at the supermarket on the way. We could get a movie whilst we are there if you like?" She asked._

_"Works for me", Guy smiled back, allowing himself to be led by the hand into and around the shop, just grabbing a basket as they entered. _

_Marian threw things in the basket without consulting him until they got the film section. "So, what do you want to watch?" She inquired._

_Guy scanned the selection, it wasn't large but there were quite a few different options. "How about a horror?" _

_"You just want to get your arm around me", Marian said in mock outrage, "besides I don't like horror"._

_"Shame", he grinned, having never really intended to choose a horror._

_"What are you in the mood for? Comedy? Drama? Romance?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Romance of course, but that has nothing to do with my choice of movie. What about a period drama?" Marian suggested as she picked one up._

_"What about this one. It is about a stuck up girl from the south who moves to the north and meets a handsome mill owner. The actor in it appears to be quite handsome", she suggested._

_"Don't you even think about it", Guy said taking it off her and put it back, "I have watched that with a girl before. She drooled over him and neglected me terribly until the end when she suggested that I grow sideburns"._

_"Oh, just how many girls have you had on a settee?" Marian wondered._

_"Um, what about a nice romantic comedy?" He suggested, avoiding the question. _

_Marian gave him a knowing look, "That many, huh?"_

_Guy studiously avoided her gaze. If she really wanted to know then he would answer her, but not here and not now. He really hoped that she was joking though, she appeared to be joking but sometimes it could be hard to tell. He studied her face more carefully and noticed a slight smirk. The little minx, she though that she could play with him, well he would show her._

_Leaning so close to her that only she could hear, he whispered, "Let's just say that I have enough experience that I know what to do." Guy placed his now free hand on her lower back, "and that when I finally get you into my bed, you will never want to leave."_

_Marian gasped and tried to pull away but her body would not let her. She hated to admit that she did not doubt his abilities and that the idea did not repulse her … she just wanted to be ready first._

_"I … I … I think that we should choose a film", Marian managed to get out._

_"Alright", he smiled at her warmly, "How about Cruel Intentions?"_

_"Nice choice"._

_Once they were back in Guy's apartment they started to put everything into the preparing of their pizza. Guy was very impressed that Marian could make pizza dough from scratch and he contributed by chopping all of the vegetables up for her and opening the passata. When they finally sat down to watch their movie, Guy had to admit that he was glad that they had not been able to go out, he could imagine very few things better than being snuggled up with Marian on the settee. Well, other than being snuggled up with her in bed, in the shower, … the list went on._

_It was lucky that they had both seen the film before and as such it did not matter that they were not paying attention to it throughout. When Marian had finally decided that it was time for her to leave, it was with long kisses and sad looks. Guy still insisted on walking her to her car, which she had parked outside his house as they had also had breakfast together that morning._

_"Just think, as of tomorrow we will be able to see each other morning, noon and night if we want", Marian said as she got into her car._

_"Yeah, but I might get a bit bored of you after that much", he teased._

_"Liar", she stuck her tongue out at him before shutting the door quickly so that he could not retaliate._

Now, as Marian sat outside waiting she decided that she could never become bored with him.

Guy had woken up in his own bed only a few minutes before Marian had woken up in her own, and had rushed to get ready before the removal van arrived. Everything was ready and he only had to pack what he had worn the day before and his duvet and pillow into a large bag before grabbing a breakfast bar and running to the door as he heard it ring.

Within half an hour they were on their way and Guy was in his car following them. They were going at a fair speed but it seemed like an eternity to him before they got to his new house and he saw Marian sitting outside on the ground. He was torn between his desires to wrap his arms around her and to scold her for being outside this early waiting for him and that she could catch cold.

He decided to do both. Bounding out of his car he swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately before returning her gently to the ground and telling her in no uncertain terms that she should not have been out here waiting for him in the cold.

"It isn't cold, just fresh", Marian retorted, proud of herself. A few days ago a kiss like that would have left her speechless.

"Get inside before you catch your death of _fresh_, as you call it", Guy told her and escorted her into the house as he gestured for the removal men to follow them.

It took a depressingly short time for everything to be moved in and for them to start unpacking – Marian insisted on helping and Guy was pretty sure that she had sent over some of her own maids during the last few days as his were not yet due to arrive until 9am that day and yet things looked a lot better (cleaner) already.

By the time that he heard the servants entering the house almost everything was unpacked, there was only one box left and Marian was rifling through it …

"No", he shouted more loudly than he had intended to. That box was supposed to have been put in his office for him to deal with later, not in his bedroom. Marian must not see what was inside that box.

Marian looked up at him startled as she held a picture in her hand of him and a man who looked a lot like Blake.

"What's wrong?" Marian asked, climbing to her feet, the picture still in her hand.

A wave of panic hit Guy. She looked shocked but he could not figure out if that was because she knew what that photo meant or because he had shouted, it was still in her hand but she might not really have looked at it yet. He just had to get the picture out of her hand and her away from the box. He could not risk having everything ruined now.

Guy thought hard and it came to him. "That box should not be in here, I told them to put it in my office". Her face still looked confused, "There are a lot of pictures etc in there and I dropped it by accident this morning. I am afraid that there might be broken glass in there from the frames and I would hate for you to get hurt".

Yes, that sounded like a reasonable excuse. Now if he could just get the picture from her he would be home free.

Marian's eyes narrowed slightly, that all sounded perfectly reasonable … too reasonable. There was something about Guy that she did not trust in that moment, it was not him exactly it was what he was saying. As if he were scared of something in that box, as if someone had put something in there that were incriminating.

It was only as Guy took the picture from her that she got another good look at it and realised who he was standing next to and why she had though that Blake had looked so familiar. A glint of understand flickered in her eye but she did her best to smother it, the less Guy suspected that she knew the better.

She hated to do it, but she knew that if she was to find out the truth and protect him from it that she could not let him know that she knew, and so she lied.

"Oh, that is so sweet", she surrendered the picture to him, and kissed him on the cheek. He was still tense and the likelihood for her getting something out of him whilst he was like that was slim to none, she would have to get him away from the box.

"Why don't you put that box somewhere where no one can find it and be hurt, then we can go down and meet the servants? After that do you want to come over to my house? It will probably be more comfortable while the try to knock this place into shape?" Marian asked, nonchalantly.

Guy regarded her for a moment; she had over played her nonchalance. Marian would have normally been the one to suggest that they dealt with the glass problem immediately not left it for him to do alone later. Also, the slight narrowing of her eyes had not escaped him. She knew something, but was offering him a way out. He hoped that she did not know that he had just been lying to her.

"Thank-you", he said, not meeting her eyes and gave her a little hug. It would all be over very soon now, then he could tell her everything and there would be no more lies and secrets between then.

The hug was uncomfortable, the closeness calmed and excited them both but there was a distance, they both knew that the other had been lying and suspecting them of knowing about their own lies.

"Shall we go?" Marian extended her hand to him and when he took it she led him down the stairs to his new staff.

Guy hated to admit it but he was glad of Marian's hand as he went forward, this was part of what he had been anticipating for years but now that the moment had finally arrived, he was not sure that he was quite ready. However, as he felt Marian's smaller hand in his own he drew a courage from it that was stronger than even his need to make his parents proud. With the gravity of demeanour that had been his trademark for years, he addressed his dependents.

As Marian watched him with the servants, she felt even more guilty for having lied to him, even if it was for a good cause. He was so noble and just, he did not speak down to them but he let the chain of command be understood. He had clearly inherited that ability from his mother and Marian felt a pang of loss herself. She vowed there and then that she would get him out of whatever scrape he was in.


	31. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Marian and Guy were sitting in the garden of Marian's house chatting when one of the maids bustled out to inform them that someone was at the door for them. Marian checked the time, and discovered that it was not even lunch time yet.

"I wonder what they want. They cannot have finished with the house yet, I hope that nothing is wrong". She also hoped that they would not say that Guy's house was ready and that she would be deprived of his company for the afternoon.

"Don't worry", Guy gave her hand a squeeze, "I am sure that it is nothing".

"Begging your pardon, it is not a maid. It is Master Robin", the maid informed them looking a little uncomfortable. Partly because she felt awkward disturbing a private moment but also because she knew that Robin was no longer welcome in Knighton. The maid was not sure how she was supposed to treat him.

"See, I told you that it would be nothing", Guy said, trying to appear calm but Marian felt the tension in radiating from him and she realised once again just how big a sacrifice he was making, on her behalf, by letting Robin rent the house from him.

"I am not sure why he is calling here, though", Guy added, a little more tersely. He had done what he could to make Marian happy and in the long run he would profit by it but really wished that he could just crush Robin. How dare he come calling on Guy's girl!

"Me neither", Marian assured him, not wanting him to get the idea that she was friends with Robin. She rubbed the back of his hand with her own before bringing it up to her lips and giving him a gentle kiss. "Shall we go and find out? The sooner we get rid of him, the sooner we can get back to our conversation".

"You want to come with me?" Guy checked.

"I know that this is difficult for you, and that you are doing it mostly for me. I won't leave you on your own. Besides, he is at my door"

Guy smiled and hand in hand they went to find out what Robin wanted.

Robin was waiting in the entrance hall, one of the servants keeping an eye on him and he was bristling. It was hard enough for him to accept that if he was to live in his own house it would have to be on someone else's terms, he was still angry about the argument he had had with Marian, Much had left him to go and study, and then on the day that he thought to move into his house he was unable to do so.

When he had tried to enter the maids had turned him away saying that they had had no orders from Mr Gisborne to let him in. When he went to the house on the other side of Marian's, which was now apparently Guy's, he was met with a similar reception and informed that the master was not at home. He then went to Marian's house, explained the situation to one of the maids who had told him that Guy was there and with Marian and had then sent someone else to find them. Robin had been left standing and observed in the hall. Even her maids were treating him badly.

As he saw Marian and Guy walk over to him he scowled slightly.

Marian was determined that there should not be another fight and felt a little guilty that her maid had left Robin standing in the hallway. If they were going to try to put the past behind them, then she would have to make the first move.

"Good morning, Robin. Did you want to see us?" She asked, moving with Guy to the front reception room and ushering Robin inside.

Robin felt a little better at this, at least she was not actually trying to kick him out of the house anymore, but he could not be happy about Guy's closeness to his former intended. He had not forgotten about their bet and was sure that if he could just get near enough to Marian that she would remember that he was the one that she loved, not Guy.

"You know that I always want to see you Marian", he gave her his most winning smile, to little affect.

"Get to the point", Guy grumbled, and Marian put her hand on his. She had not done it to hurt Robin, she had not even realised that she had done it until she saw him looking down at her hand. She felt a little uncomfortable but left it there - there was no sense in removing it now; that would just seem strange.

"I didn't receive any information about when I was supposed to move in, when I contacted your office they said that today was moving day and so here I am. But when I arrived they said that you hadn't informed them that I was coming", he left out the part about them not letting him in. "Not much of a way to run a business, Gisborne".

Guy looked at him complacently, "That is because the house is not ready for you to occupy it yet, they were referring to _my_ moving day not _yours_".

"Oh", was all that Robin said. He thought about uttering several choice remarks but then stopped, it appeared that Marian was trying to make amends between all of them, which would be just like her once her anger had begun to ebb. She was probably even feeling bad about what she had said the other night. If he were too cocky now, if he made Guy seem like the victim then Marian would coddle Guy when he needed to get closer to her himself.

During the silence which took hold of the room for the next few minutes, a range of emotions played across Marian's features. She did not know what to do; Robin seemed so defeated that day that she could not hate him as she had done before, but Guy needed her as well.

"There were a great many repairs to be made to the house", Marian noted, "we went around taking stock of them all and left a list of things to be done before the house is ready to be occupied".

"Such as?" Robin asked.

"Painting the windows, etc. Not big things", Marian assured him.

"So there is no reason why once the initial cleaning is done, I cannot move in this afternoon? They can do little things like that even whilst I am living there and that way Gisborne will get more rental income. Unless there is any reason why I shouldn't?" This last part he directed at Guy, who kept his cool admirably. They both knew that he wanted to be near Marian so that he could begin his courtship of her, but if Guy refused him then Robin might tell Marian about the bet. It would be a calculated risk, Guy was clearly very near his goal and had much further from grace to fall than Robin did.

Marian looked over at Guy and he sighed, "Very well, come back around 4".

"Pleasure doing business with you", Robin beamed and regaining some of his former swagger leant back in his chair, clearly not ready to leave just yet. As if just trying to make conversation, he asked Marian, "Do you still like pop music?"

"Yes", she replied, a little nonplussed and waited for his rant about how pop music was destroying the world, or some such nonsense.

"I heard a pop song I liked very much recently, while I was off at war, fighting for you and my country", he said in an offhand manner which had Guy rolling his eyes.

"What? Barbie girl?" Marian inquired cheekily.

"No", Robin grinned, "I always forget the name. But it goes: My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble, hey now, hey now, my boyfriend's back!"

"Jerk", Marian thought and was just about to say so. She had been making an effort to get along, as had Guy and now here was Robin throwing it back in their faces, but then she thought of a better revenge than delivering a blistering set down. It was with the sweetest of smiles that she informed him, "I always preferred the new version. My boyfriend's back and I think I wanna dump him, la la la la la la".

Robin sat there dumbfounded as Marian sang her song and Guy could not help but laugh. Unfortunately the light mood did not last long once Guy and Robin started discussing the exact time that he could move in and Marian excused herself tired of playing mediator … clearly she was not particularly good at it.

Marian was also annoyed as she knew that Guy would now be in a bad mood for the rest of the day and that she would not be able to get anything about Blake out of him, unless she could think of some way to make him happy quickly. Then it came to her, their old tree house. Maybe if she found the hopes that they had written down and hidden under the floorboards they could really connect and she could get the information out of him.

As Marian made her way across the garden and towards the forest at the back she felt exhilarated, she was impatient to see what she had written down and to share the memory with Guy. But before she could reach the woods, she was distracted by a sound which she could not quite place. She stopped walking and listened more closely, there is was again. It appeared to be coming from over the wall.

With a little effort, Marian was able to climb the wall enough to peer over and see what was making the noise. Too her surprise she saw a small cat clearly stuck up a tree and wailing for all it was worth.

"Don't worry, I will come and rescue you", she assured it. The cat looked at her and she thought appeared to calm down, as if it understood her, at least it stopped crying. Marian's head ducked back behind the wall as she made to climb down so that she could go next door and begin her recuse but the cat began to wail again, only with even greater vehemence this time.

Marian popped her head back up and the crying stopped. "Don't worry, I am coming to rescue you". Then with a sigh Marian asked, "You don't understand do you? Oh well I will come over this way". Staying in the cat's eye line she started to climb over the wall, it was not easy - the little door way that they had had as children had been closed up after the fire. She was glad that as the house was inhabited at that point there was no alarm on, otherwise it would surely have gone off and she would have had a lot of explaining to do.

It was with a considerable effort that she got over to the other side and let herself down. Then she walked over to the tree, unable to keep from her mind that it was the one which she wasn't supposed to climb. Oh well, she wasn't a child anymore and Guy wasn't around anyway. Besides, what was she supposed to do? She could hardly leave the kitten to panic.

Once again assuring the kitten of its imminent rescue, Marian began her assent.

Having dismissed Robin, Guy had walked out into the garden looking for Marian, he could not see her at first but that was nothing new as the garden was rather expansive. He scanned the most obvious lawns but then started to make his way to the forest-like area towards the back. On his way he heard a rustle and looked up, only to see a hand disappearing. That was odd, he wondered if Robin or one of the servants was up to something and scaled that side of the wall just in time to see Marian make her way up the tree and get hold of the kitten.

In a flash Guy was over the other side of the wall. He was furious, it was only his fear that if she shouted he might startle her into falling which kept his tongue still. That was not a safe tree and she knew it, but even if it had been what the hell did she think that she was doing jumping over walls and climbing up trees? She could have been seriously hurt, she should have got him, he would have let her into the other garden and got the cat for her.

It wasn't until Guy had reached the base of the tree that Marian noticed him, as concerned as she was with stroking the cat and attempting to calm it down. "Come on", she checked the collar, "Fluffy, we will get you home to your unimaginative parents soon".

"Marian", she heard Guy growl and look down at him. He looked furious.

For some reason she was not particularly shocked to see him standing there but was a little put out to hear the supressed anger in his tone. She was an adult and could do as she wished, even if that did mean breaking into his property and climbing his trees. Deciding that pretending that she did not realise that he was annoyed would be the best course of action, she smiled sweetly down at him. "Hello Guy, have you come to rescue Fluffy".

Guy did not answer; he did not trust himself to do so. He merely put his hands up to take the cat and placed it gently on the ground by his feet. The cat, not being one to miss his diner, dashed off as if nothing had happened without so much as a backwards meow of thanks to Marian.

"Now you", Guy announced, holding his arms up to her as well. Her knees were about in line with his shoulders, but if she leant forwards and put her hands on his shoulders then he could get her down safely.

Marian bristled at his tone. "I am quite capable of getting down by myself", she informed him and placed her hands on the branches stretching out over Guy's head to lift herself up and tried to turn around.

"You are also quite capable of breaking you neck", Guy growled and wrapped his arm around her legs and pushed her with the other one over his shoulder. He had only intended to make sure that she got down safely, he would have put her down directly if she had not kicked up a fuss.

"Guy", Marian exclaimed in annoyance and shock, "put me down this minute!" She knew that she should not really have climbed over the wall or up the tree without someone else to help her, but she had not been able to think clearly with the poor little kitty crying. Had Guy not been so high handed then she would probably have admitted her error and apologised for worrying him, but as it was she was not going to allow herself to be bossed around by anyone.

"No, I don't think so." Guy announced as he began to walk back to the house. His anger was now close to boiling over, she had deliberately put herself in danger and she would not even admit it. His stomach had still not completely settled from the panic which had seized it when he saw her in the tree and when he was sure that she was going to fall. Images of her lying in agony on the ground, unable to move her legs filled his mind. She should have known better than to climb that damned tree. No, strike that, she DID know better than that!

When they were back inside his Locksley kitchen he shooed the servants and as the last one closed the door, he placed Marian back on her own feet and saw his own fury reflected in her eyes.

"How dare …" Marian started but was cut off by Guy's much deeper, "How dare you climb that tree".

She wanted to take a step back, to shrink away from his shouting but she was too angry to give in to that wish. He did not have the right to boss her around like this. "Who the hell are you to give me orders?"

"I am the man who just had to watch you risk your bloody neck! You could have been paralysed. You could have been killed! You know that that tree is NOT SAFE! You have been told a million times!"

Marian felt a little bad at this, he had really been worried and she had known better, she considered apologising until he brought up the millions of times before that she had been warned about that tree. The last time that she had tried came back to her and she flushed.

"I am no longer a child, your threats of tickling me no longer fill me with fear and I will do as damned well please." She knew that she sounded childish, but she could not help it. She would not bend.

"This has got nothing to do with your age, it has got to do with climbing a dangerous tree and you will not do as you please if that includes getting yourself killed or paralysed".

"I am fine".

"Yes, this time".

"There will not be a next time"

"You are damned right there won't, I am calling someone to chop it down right now and you are going to stay away from it until then or else"

"Or else what?"

What? Oh bloody hell, she would have to call his bluff wouldn't she? "Or I'll … or I'll "

"Or you'll what?" She challenged him again.

"Or I'll put you across my knee", the words came out before he thought about them. He cringed internally, that was a stupid thing to say.

Marian starred at him in shock. Had he really just threatened to spank her? Well, she guessed that that was better than him threatening to hurt her father or something (although she knew that he would never do something like that) but to threaten her with that. She would deliver such a tongue lashing that his ears would blister, she opened her mouth to do so she noticed that he now looked a little uncomfortable. If only there was a way to really unsettle him, and then it came to her.

One of her favourite movies in her teenaged years had been Heartbreakers, which had the best lines ever written – in her opinion. At the time she had thought that she must remember it in case she was ever in a situation in which it could be useful.

Trying to wipe any traces of anger from her face, she made her eyes large in shock and her lips parted slightly – she was pleased to note the direction of his attention as she gasped, "But Guy".

She waited a beat and then asked, "Who told you that I was into that?"

Guy's jaw dropped. Had she just implied that she was into naughty things? That she was not as innocent as she had always believed? Had Robin? No, that wasn't possible, she was a good girl. He looked at her intently and under his burning gazed noted a slightly quiver of the lip, she was lying, she was just punishing him. He smiled with relief and shook his head. She had to be teasing him.

"Minx", he accused gently, and folded her in his arms before kissing the top of her head. He didn't want to fight with her.

Marian was almost giddy with how well her plan had worked, she had really had him going for a moment and she was willing to accept his kiss as an apology but she could not resist teasing him a little more.

"Maybe", she smiled up at his seductively before ducking out of his arms. As she did so, she allowed her hands which had been placed on his side, to slide across his stomach in a move which sent his temperature souring and caused him to groan slightly.

"But it was a joke?" He checked.

At this Marian just raised an eyebrow at him and patted his bottom before sashaying out of the room, outwardly the cool, calm and collected young lady.

It was only once she had turned the corner that she let out a giggle and jumped around a little trying to burn off some of the excess energy that she now seemed to have. How had they gone from fighting, hugging, to flirting? She didn't care! Even while fighting with him, she had felt sparks like never before.

Guy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, she had just been teasing him. That woman was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.

He made his way to the door to follow her and was sure that he caught a glimpse of her dancing from around the corner of the door before she realised that he had joined her. She appeared to regain her composure very quickly and pretended that she had just been standing there.

Now it was Guy's turn to smile, some things would never change.


	32. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The pale morning light filtered through the stained glass windows, creating beautifully coloured patterns across the stone pillars and dark wooden pews. The whole room was illuminated, even the darker recesses of the building twinkled with the candles lit for the souls of the dear departed and the sick and there was a warmth and sense of peace that filled everyone who entered more deeply anything purely physical ever could.

Choral music filled the air, welcoming all who entered with nothing to temper its calming influence. A thick magenta carpet rolled out before the visitors, protecting their feet from the flag stones, up to the focal point of the hall, the alter on which sat the cross. As the congregation entered, they took their hymnals and contemplated the crucifix before taking their seats.

Every time that Marian entered this, or any other church, she could not help but be impressed by the sensation, the overwhelming acceptance and safety that it could bring her, - the nearest physical thing she could liken it to was sinking into a warm bath - but never before had she appreciated its affects as much as today.

It had been on her insistence that Guy had come to church that morning, he had not wanted to … or rather he had feared to. As he had explained to her, it was not that he had stopped believing in God or that he doubted God's love and mercy, it was just that he had never felt so undeserving of it as he did now. He had stopped attending after his parents' death and had just never gone back. He knew that it was wrong, but he was afraid.

As soon as he had uttered the word afraid, Marian had known that she had to make him go with her that morning. There would be no hope for him if he did not start to see himself as less of a monster and this was the only way that he could even begin to heal.

Marian was so glad that she had insisted as she saw the look on Guy's face, she could tell that he too had had the feeling of belonging as he had stepped into what had once too been his church and would be again. There should be no judgment or hatred here, only love and forgiveness.

She gently took his hymn book off him and took her place in the pew next to her father, leaving Guy to walk over to the candles; they had time before the start of the service. Slowly, he took and lit three candles and sank to his knees in the cushions before them. He bowed his head, clasped his hands in front of him and tried to begin. "Lord, I don't know what to say. But I suppose that that does not really matter because you know all, what I think, what I feel, what I have done even when I do not. Until now, I never thought that I had lost faith but now I realise that I had. I was afraid to come here today. I have avoided this place for years, because I feared your judgment. You who created the heaven and earth and all things, you who never judges. I am sorry, I shall endeavour not to doubt again."

A tear trickled down his cheek, "I know that I have done wrong. I am responsible for my parent's deaths, I was selfish and let a man take my sister so that I could get ahead and now I don't even have a relationship with her. I have let vengeance against Robin into my heart, and I know that I will see it through because I cannot rid myself of it. Please Lord, help me", he begged.

"I know that you have taken care of my parents, and that you will do the same for Isabella and Marian when the time comes but please Lord, I beseech you, help me. I want to be better, but I cannot be. The evil within me is too strong. Please God, don't let me cause the ones I love pain, please God make me good", he ended his prayer.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit", he whispered as he crossed himself and rose to his feet. He had no idea whether the act of crossing oneself did anything in God's eyes, but he figured he could use all of the help that he could get. He headed over to Edward and Marian and took his place. He could not quite bring himself to look at either of them, as if somehow his attention might hurt them. Instead he focused his eyes on the cross on the altar and once more prayed for his family, for his soul and that someway he would be purified.

As the service started and once again he had the privilege of hearing the gospel, of joining his voice with others in praise, of receiving the Holy Sacrament and of saying the creed with others he realised what he had to do.

The words of the confession echoed in his head:

Almighty God, our heavenly Father,  
>we have sinned against you and against our fellow men,<br>in thought and word and deed,  
>in the evil we have done<br>and in the good we have not done,  
>through ignorance, through weakness,<br>through our own deliberate fault.  
>We have wounded your love,<p>

And marred your image in us.

We are truly sorry,  
>and repent of all our sins.<br>For the sake of your Son Jesus Christ, who died for us,  
>forgive us all that is past;<br>and grant that we may serve you in newness of life  
>to the glory of your name. Amen.<p>

He had sinned even though he knew that it was wrong whilst he had done it. He knew that he would do so again in all likelihood because he simply could not help himself, and yet that did not change God's love. He would just have to strive to be better, he could not be worthy of God's love nor could he ever hope to earn it. All that he had to do as accept it and through knowledge of it, try to better himself. This, of course, was easier thought that done but he would commence as soon as the service was over.

It was with renewed energy that his rich baritone joined with the final hymn. "Here I am Lord. It is I Lord, I have heard, you calling in the night".

"Do you want to stay for tea and coffee?" Marian asked him as they filed out of their pew, and Marian put her arm in his – Edward had already been waylaid by someone. "Father normally does not, but we came in separate cars so we can go if you have had enough, I know that it might be difficult for you to see everyone again or stay if you prefer".

"If you like", Guy answered with a smile. It was true, that he was not really looking forward to seeing all of the people that he had known before the fire but he knew that he would have to one day and in many cases start forgiving them for not having defended his parents in court. It was all very well him begging God to help him, but he had to make the effort as well.

"But first I have to make a call, I will be back in about five minutes", he told her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, something at work?" Marian inquired.

"No, personal".

Once outside, Guy got into his car so that he would have some privacy and took out his mobile. He quickly punched in the number and waited for it to ring. He knew the number off by heart; he rang it nearly every week but most of the time hung up before anyone could answer. He had made a promise that he would not keep calling her but just this once wouldn't hurt.

"Hello", a female voice on the other end said.

Guy's heart jumped into his throat, it was really her. He should not have been surprised, he was the one who had called her after all but it had been so long since he had heard her voice when she could respond. Normally he left her a brief message once a month, either on her answering phone or by email and she left an equally short one in reply. He had always told himself that it was better that way, that that was the only way that she was going to get on with her life and it was certainly better than the long sobbing messages that she had left before that, wondering why he was no longer returning her calls.

"Hello", the voice repeated.

"Isabella", Guy breathed.

"Yes, who is there?" She wondered; she had clearly not bothered to look at the caller ID.

"It's me. Guy", he told her.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for several seconds.

"Guy", she finally repeated. "Why are you calling me?"

His heart sank; she no longer cared about him or wanted him in her life. He should have suspected it, after all had had let their parents die, failed to take care of her, practically sold her, and then ignored her for years. He had thought that she would be better off without him, and it seemed that she now agreed. He supposed that he should be grateful that she had got on with her life, that was what he had wanted, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you, I'll go".

"No, wait", she almost shouted. "No, I am happy that you called me. I was just a little surprised is all", she assured him.

Guy breathed a sigh of relief; he was not too late.

"We haven't actually spoken in several years. I thought that you hated me", she admitted.

"No, never. I could never hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you stopped calling me, you just emailed or when you did call you left a brief message before I could even get to the phone", Isabella explained.

Guy felt as if he had just been punched in the gut, he had always just assumed that she had stopped caring when she had stopped filling his message box with sobbing pleas for him to call her – he had only read the first of them and had then deleted each and every one. He knew that if he had read them, he would have broken down and called her.

"I … That was for your own good, so that you could get on with your life with Thornton and be happy", Guy admitted. Part of him felt that he should not have to explain his actions, not even to her, but the greater part of him knew that he owed her an explanation and that if he were ever to truly recover what he had lost then he would have to make an effort.

"Oh".

A doubt nagged at the back of his mind, "You are, aren't you? Happy, I mean".

There was a pause and Guy could hear the blood pounded in his ears, she had to be happy, he had to have done the right thing.

"Yes, of course. I have everything I ever wanted, I am rich, married, have a lovely home, I am the centre of my social world and have a hard working husband who is constantly bringing me home nice gifts", Isabella assured him in her brightest tone.

"Thank God", Guy muttered.

"What about you? You are working in London on that new project, right? I remember that Tom told me that you moved into a new apartment", Isabella asked.

"Um, yes I am working for the old company", Guy explained, "and I did move into an apartment but I have moved out again into the house next to Marian's".

"Locksley?" Isabella gasped.

"No, on the other side, although I do now own Locksley as well", Guy stated proudly.

"What?!" Isabella screeched. "That is brilliant! When did that happen? How did that happen? Have you seen Marian? What about Robin?"

Guy chuckled, it was clear that his little sister had not changed much. Hearing her familiar over excitement helped break the ice. He explained exactly what had happened – except for the part with Blake – to her and could not help but brag a little.

"Guy, that is fantastic. Mum and Dad would have been so proud, you always said that you would do it and you have. I bet that Marian is glad that you are back", Isabella teased gently.

"I don't know about that", Guy almost blushed.

"Oh, come on you know that she always had the biggest crush on you as a child, I always thought that it was odd that she did not contact either one of us after the fire", her voice trailed off.

"I believe that she did attempt to do so but that there were some complications which kept us from ever receiving the letters", he informed her. "Look, I am sorry but I really have to go now, I am outside the church and I promised that I would only be five minutes and I have been much longer, I can see Marian coming out and looking for me".

"Oh, okay", Isabella sounded a little disappointed.

"I will call you later and explain everything properly, if you would like", Guy offered.

"That would be nice".

Silence.

"I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted, you and Tom could come for a visit if you wanted. Marian would love to see you, I know that she wanted your contact details but I held off giving them to her until now", Guy suggested.

"Brilliant!" Isabella sounded like a girl again, "I am not sure that Tom will be able to make it, he is very busy. But I will definitely come, tell Marian to call me".

Guy was about to say, "I will", when he saw Marian get into the car next to him with a quizzical look.

"Isabella", he mouthed.

"Really?" Marian asked, excited.

"Is that Marian?" Isabella asked at the same time.

"Yes", Guy answered both of them and the said to Isabella, "I can hand you over so that you can say hello and exchange contact details if you want".

Both girls replied in the affirmative, and so Guy handed the phone over and listened in fascination as the pitch of Marian's voice continued to rise throughout her ten minute conversation with his sister. When she finally returned his phone, she was beaming.

"Sorry that took so long", Guy apologised.

"Don't be, you had to talk to your sister. Are you ready to go back in and have our tea and biscuits now? Or would you rather just leave?" Marian asked, chewing her bottom lip.

Guy smiled at her. In all honesty he would have rather just left, but he knew that this community was important to Marian and he would do everything possible to make her happy and so answered, "You know that I can't turn down a jammy dodger".


	33. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

When Guy had agreed to accompany Marian to the post church 'sit and sip' he had not really understood what an ordeal it would be. The sense of well-being and peace which he had found during the service and his conversation with Isabella became tarnished. It did not disappear, but he realised that no one in that room was truly what they were meant to be … except possibly for Marian.

The elderly people were sitting together in a large group talking amongst themselves but there was always Maud, the woman had been at least 100 when Guy had been a boy. He had been sure that she would have died by now. She was not a nice woman; she enjoyed being the centre of attention too much. She made every conversation about herself – when she wasn't gossiping – and enjoyed telling others what to do.

Amongst the middle class mothers there was shared laughter and laments of how hard their weeks had been – although Guy knew that none of had done anything in the last year, let alone in the last week. Whilst they were doing this, their children were playing unsupervised and one of the girls was telling another one how "sweet" it was that she didn't care about her weight and how she wished that she could be like her.

Guy felt ready to scream. How was it possible that people sat there and acted like this? All human beings were sinners, he knew that. He knew that he was culpable of egregious sins, but he had repented and he still felt terrible. How was it possible that these people went into church, stood before God and admitted their sins and promised that they would at least try to do better and then act like this less than half an hour later?

Marian must have noticed his disgust as she asked him, "Are you alright? We can go if you want".

"I'm fine", Guy lied through gritted teeth. Damn, now he was sinning in the church too. Bugger, he had though damn. Sod it, he had thought bugger. Oh hell, …

He would be fine, he just had to remember how to comport himself in society and these hypocrisies would no longer bother him. He could think of excuses for all of them.

"Oh, it's the Gisborne boy".

Well, almost all of them.

"Marian told me about what happened after church", Edward started, as Marian left the dining room after Sunday lunch.

"It was nothing", Guy shrugged it off.

"No, it wasn't nothing", the older man fixed him with a look. "It was extremely brave of you to go there today, even more so to go into that coffee room afterward. I try to avoid it myself, the hypocrisy is a bit too much for me".

"I can see how it might be", Guy responded.

"I don't think that Marian really realises what is going on. She is willing to make an excuse for anyone", Edward continued.

"Luckily for me, she does see the good in everyone, even where there is none".

"Luckily for all of us. The thing is, that it means that sometimes she gets into unfortunate situations and gets others into them too, like you today. I know that she feels terrible about it", Marian's father tried to excuse her.

"She has no reason to, it wasn't her fault".

"No, but she feels bad for having put you in that position", Edward explained.

"I have broad shoulders".

"Yes, I believe that Marian and her friends have commented on that fact several times", Dr. Knighton tittered, "but that doesn't mean that you should try to do everything on your own, or that there are not people here who will support you".

"I understand", Guy gave the other man a little smile of thanks.

"He shouldn't have said what he did about your parents", Edward's face was grave, "especially not in a church".

"No, he shouldn't. But then again, I doubt that most people would consider what Marian said back to him to be the most Christian language possible", Guy almost laughed as he remembered the fury with which Marian had defended him. He did not even have the heart to be angry that she had effectively emasculated him.

"True. True", then as if considering the matter, "from what I gathered from others, her speech did make several suggestions that sounded rather difficult if not physically impossible".

"They would certainly have required a great deal of stretching", Guy hypothesised.

"Indeed, well I shall let you get on with your afternoon. I am sure that my Marian has something planned, she never seems to run out of energy", Edward excused himself and Guy went in search of Marian.

She had said that she had something to do in the garden and after ascertaining that it did not involve a tree and that she did not want or require any help, Guy had let her go. Physically he had enough energy to run up a hill, but mentally and emotionally he was exhausted.

Just as he was about to head out via the side door he saw Marian coming running back into the house, she looked flushed and excited. Before Guy could ask what she had been up to, she exclaimed, "I found it".

"What did you find?" Guy wondered, unable to help but grin at back at her.

"The hopes and dreams we wrote down and hid in the tree house", Marian handed him his piece of paper, which he noticed was still sealed.

"Right", he said, a little less enthusiastically. He could not remember what he had written down at the time – if anything – and not only did he not want to get Marian's hopes up that he had written something special and meaningful down, he did not want to get into something emotional right at that moment.

"You aren't happy?"

"No, it is not that", he hastened to assure her, "I think that it's really sweet that you remember that stuff, and I want us to be able to look at these things together, just not now, okay?"

"Okay".

Guy ran his hand through his hair. "God, I am such a misery guts today."

"No, it is fine. I understand, I mean after this morning …"

He could hear the guilt in her voice, and it killed him. "Hey, don't worry about that, I am not mad just tired".

"Poor thing", Marian said and wrapped her arms around his waist. She imagined that he would be shattered, the amount he had done in the last few days. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. We could just sit and talk", she offered.

This would actually give her the perfect opportunity. She could understand why he wasn't ready to talk about his hopes and dreams if he was tired, but there was nothing to stop her getting the information about Blake out of him and possibly finding out how he viewed their relationship. She knew that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, but had he had a lot of girlfriends? Did it mean that same to him as it did to her? How long did he see this lasting?

She started, "I have been meaning to ask you about Blake". At the same time she said this, Guy returned her embrace as said, "I am not physically tired, just a bit emotionally drained".

As her statement registered he looked down at her in surprise. "Blake", he repeated the name, it was on the tip of his tongue to lie to her, but resisted the temptation.

"Marian", he sighed, "I cannot tell you how I know him. It is not safe for you to know that yet, I swear that I will tell you when the time is right. I just need you to trust me until then. Can you do that?"

"Yes", the answer came to her faster and with more certainty than she had expected. At least he was not lying to her, maybe now would be the time to ask about their relationship.

"Do you want to go ice-skating?" Guy asked.

"Pardon?"

"Ice-skating. Would you like to go?" He asked again.

"Um, yes, I suppose so. I do like ice-skating", Marian conceded. She should not take it personally, it was a nice thought and she knew that he need to blow off steam, he had not known what she was going to ask so he could not really be said to be avoiding her question.

Guy smiled, "Good. I think that we have both had enough of emotions and sentiments for one day. Let's just go and have some fun".

He really must have been drained not to have noticed that the smile on Marian's lips, as they headed for his car, did not reach her eyes. "Let's just go and have some fun". "Enough of emotions and sentiments". Had he really just been talking about that day or in general? Was it possible that all of this did not mean as much to him as it did to her? It was possible, she had been deceived once and she knew that Guy had had other relationships before her.

The ice-skating ring was fairly empty being a Sunday afternoon. There were a few children with their parents and one other couple who were obviously on a date, although they were teenagers. Marian smiled at them as Guy rented skates and she took her own ones out of her bag.

"What's so funny?" Guy wondered, happy to see that Marian was getting back to her old self – she had been a little distant on the drive over there.

"Oh nothing", Marian replied and focused on her laces.

"Don't give me that", Guy said sitting down next to her and cupping her face so that she looked up at him, "I know you too well for that. I saw that smile".

Marian blushed, really, couldn't he miss anything when she wanted him to?

"I was just thinking of when we were younger and Isabella insisted that we all come here out of the blue one day and then when we got here we saw something rather disgusting", Marian explained.

_"Why do we always have to do what you want to?" Robin groused, as the trio put their skates on._

_"Because I said so and I am a princess", Isabella replied as she hurriedly tied her laces, before standing and craning her neck to look out onto the ice._

_"Guy wouldn't complain", Marian pointed out, as she watched Isabella with some confusion._

_"Of course not, he managed to get out of it", Robin continued to complain, only stopping when Isabella's mother came over and checked that they all remembered the rules and reminded them that they could only stay for two hours today so they should make the most of it._

_When they got out onto the ice Isabella was still obviously looking for someone._

_"Okay Izzie, what is going on? You might fool your mum with this sudden desire to go ice-skating when all week you have been talking about how much you wanted to go to see that new movie", Marian asked her, "and now you are obviously looking for someone. So spill. Who is it? Is it a boy? Is he cute?"_

_"Marian, keep your voice down", Isabella shushed her best friend._

_Marian was about to ask her questions again, this time in a quieter voice but then her eyes fell on Guy and she knew exactly why they were there._

_Guy had told them that he would not be coming on the outing to the cinema that day as he had to meet up with a friend. Isabella and Marian had both thought that it was because he was meeting up with his cute friend from school but such did not prove to be the case._

_"Oh Marian, I am so sorry. I didn't know", Isabella said hugging her friend, Marian just looked on dumb struck._

_On the drive Marian had wondered why Isabella had changed her mind about their destination but when she had first seen Guy it had all made sense. Isabella must have found out, at the last minute, where Guy and (presumably) his nice looking friend were going and decided to spy on them but then Marian had seen that he was with a girl. Worse than that. He was with a girl older than Marian, a horrible blonde creature who kept throwing her arms around his neck._

_The stupid creature could not even stay upright on a pair of skates if the way that she fell on Guy every chance she got was anything to go back._

_At first Marian's bottom lip trembled and she thought that she would leave there and then, until she thought "Why should I leave?" Stuck her little chin out and took to the ice._

_"What is she so angry about?" Robin asked as he watched Marian skate off haughtily._

_"Boys", Isabella rolled her eyes and went to join Marian, who was zooming around the rink so quickly that she apparently did not hear a surprised Guy greeting her._

_It was only after a couple of rotations that they came close enough to have contact again; unfortunately they were far too close._

_Guy's date was once again pretending to fall and her feigned shriek shocked Marian, and she lost her footing slightly. Marian had just managed to recover it when the blonde beep's theatrical arm caught her in the stomach. Had she not only just regained her balance it would not have mattered, but as it was Marian went down with a thump._

_Isabella was at her best friend's side in a moment, while Guy stopped skating backwards and caught hold of both of his date's hands to prevent further injury._

_"Oopsy daisy, you really must be more careful", the older girl smiled down at them. It may have been kindly meant, her laugh may have been to lighten the mood, her hair colour and breasts may have been real; however, Marian did not choose to see things that way. The horrible blonde girl had knocked her over on purpose and Guy had allowed it._

_Guy moved to help Marian up but the red faced girl slapped his hand away, "I don't need __**your**__ help", she informed him acidly and got to her feet – with Isabella's help._

_"He was only trying to help", the date said pompously._

_"When we want your opinion, we'll ask for it", Marian informed her._

_"Marian", Guy sounded shocked._

_"What? You watch her push me over and you stand there and defend her", Marian accused him._

_"I didn't, it was an accident", can't skate Barbie claimed._

_"Yeah, like your existence", Isabella muttered under her breath._

_Guy shot her a warning look and may have said something if Marian had not got there first._

_"Well, if you aren't capable of skating and are going to 'accidently' bump into people and then not even bother to apologise, then maybe you shouldn't be ice-skating. Work on your balance first", Marian accused._

_"I will have you know that I have excellent balance, everyone says so"._

_"Oh really? Did stuffing your bra make you lose your balance as well as your brains and manners then?" Marian inquired sweetly._

_"Marian, that is enough", Guy said in his most no nonsense tone of voice. At any other time Marian would have been in awe of him, but at that moment she was too angry and humiliated to mind him._

_"Yes, I have had quite enough of you and your trollop" Marian declared, before gliding away majestically. With a harrumph, Isabella followed suit._

_Guy was about to follow Marian himself although he did not think that she would be particularly happy when he did catch up with her, but his date pulled on his arm and he knew that he could not just abandon her mid-date. With a sigh, he stayed and vowed to deal with Marian later._

"How did I not realise that you had a crush on me back then?" Guy wondered, out loud.

"I did not have a crush on you!" Marian declared indignantly.

Guy gave her a look that told her that he clearly did not believe her, "You were jealous".

"You are imagining things".

"You are jealous just remembering it", he laughed as he gathered her into his arms and dropped a kiss onto her forehead, "something I find adorable, by the way".

"Well, adorable or not, I am not jealous", Marian blatantly lied to him.

"Whatever you say, darling".

After a moment, she checked, "You aren't with any horrible blondes at the moment, are you?"

"Oh no, of course not", Guy said as they walked over to the ice and got on it. "Only nice ones", he called to her as he zoomed off.


	34. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The next few weeks flew by. Marian was glad that she was now living next to Guy, as it meant that she could see him every day – although in reality she had been doing that before as well, it was just more convenient now. Everything seemed to just work better now, Marian was starting to actually feel as if she were in a normal relationship although she still had some questions about their future together which never seemed to get answered or even asked.

She was not sure whether this new almost contentment was due to Guy's proximity, the fact that she was now getting plenty of kisses from him or that she found her work with the Italian import/export company so fulfilling.

Her satisfaction would not have been growing had she been the only one to benefit. Her father was enjoying his new role in the company and the security which it afforded him – a security that he thought that he had lost when Vaisey had arrived and taken over.

Even Vaisey was being less problematic of late. Edward and Marian had discussed the matter and hoped that it was just a sign that he was not quite as bad as they had first thought but both dreaded that it might have more sinister roots, and that this was just the calm before the storm.

Guy had told her not to worry about it and that everything would soon be worked out, and she believed him … she really did, she just could not help wondering how and what Blake had to do with all of this. She had finally asked Guy straight out about him again, but had received no answer that satisfied her. The second time, he told her in no uncertain terms, to forget ever having seen the photo but she simply could not.

She wanted to honour Guy's wishes, but could not help but feel bad that she was keeping the truth from Robin, with whom she had been growing closer. Would it really be so bad if she were just to tell Robin?

_Now that Robin was back in his own home but without Much or any of his family and friends he began to feel very lonely, for he had always been a rather gregarious person. He found himself reminiscing about the times that he had spent there when he was younger. He remembered playing in the pool with Marian and the Gisbornes, the day that he had finally got the courage to tell Isabella that she was pretty, all of the birthday and Christmas parties that they had had, and his first kiss with Marian._

_…_

_It had been the first Christmas after the fire and Marian had been torn as to whether she even wanted to celebrate Christmas. Part of her felt that she should, to honour her mother's memory but the other part felt that it would be wrong now that there was so much suffering. Everything beautiful and good in the world had been destroyed, so why even try to celebrate? It would just be depressing._

_She had come over to see Robin the afternoon that their school closed for the holidays, she had given no explanation and he had asked for none. He knew that this would be a hard time of year for her, it was for him too and it was nice to have some comfort. They just sat on the settee together for a while, neither of them saying anything._

_Robin's own mother had left when he was very young so he had never had any experience of having a waiting mother at the door; Marian's mother had always been the one to fuss over him. His father always worked late until the Christmas Eve so that he could have Christmas day to spend with his son. It was a terrible thing to say but Robin barely noticed his father's absence most of the time. In his house they could pretend that everything was just the same, or at least they could have done if there had been decorations up._

_"Let's decorate", Robin announced, jumping up from his chair._

_Marian just looked at him, her bottom lip trembled slightly._

_"No Marian, please don't cry", Robin said anxiously, "Look, I know that life is bad right now and neither of us really feel like celebrating. It even seems wrong that we should try to find any enjoyment at a time like this, but we have to do something. We have to find some way to go on with our lives. Your Mum would want you to be happy"._

_"I know", Marian said, her voice cracking, "but it is not just Mum. I know that she is happy, and that she would want me to be happy and to go to Church, but I just cannot. I know that it wasn't God's fault, I still believe but I just cannot. Everything just reminds me of the fact that she is not here, and that if she could look down on me then she would be disappointed"._

_"No", Robin all but shouted._

_"You are just saying that to make me feel better", Marian tried to smile._

_"When have you ever known me to do something like that?" Robin teased, and this did make her smile a little._

_"Well, that is true. But I am not handling any of this well. If my mother could have seen how I treated her son, how I have failed to get in touch with Guy and Isabella, how I cannot make father smile …"_

_"If your mother can see all of that then she still loves you. Everyone feels jealous sometimes, and the rest isn't your fault", Robin assured her._

_"But …."_

_"But nothing. Come on, I will tell them to decorate whilst we are gone, I will have Martin drive us to Church"._

_"I don't know Robin"._

_"What would your mother want?"_

_Marian put her hand in his and they left for church. He was right; she had felt so much better once she was inside the familiar walls, once she had spoken with the priest and with God. She even managed a smile as they returned to Locksley Manor and she saw everything decked out._

_"This afternoon, is just for us. We can pretend for a time that everything is right with the world", Robin smiled as they stood in the hallway, just inside the closed door._

_"Okay, what do you want to do?" Marian asked him and looked at him._

_Robin looked back and was surprised by what he saw. In the last months Marian had aged, she had lost weight in her face. She was no longer the little girl who had bothered him sometimes and delighted him at others, and she wasn't just Isabella's friend. She looked less than one year younger than him and in the gentle glow of the fairy lights she was not just pretty, she was beautiful. He wanted to kiss her, more than he had ever wanted anything in his life and, not being accustomed to disappointments, he looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them, smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips._

_As kisses go, it was nothing extraordinary – what do you want from the boy on his first time? – but to Marian is was magical. It was her first kiss, she felt loved and appreciated and special. _

_She blushed and held out her hand to him, he took it and they were boyfriend and girlfriend from then on._

_…_

_Robin realised that he had missed Marian terribly since he had left and even regretted the way that he had been treating her right before he had left. She had not deserved it. He wanted her back in his life and out of Guy's. _

_She had made it quite clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with him, but she had appeared to soften (at least a little) at their last meeting. It was with his usual cocky self-assurance that he decided that he would soon have her back and made his way into town._

_Marian was just coming out of her office at lunch time – her first time for weeks without Guy – when she bumped into Robin._

_"Hello", he greeted her._

_"Hello", Marian replied, not knowing what else to say. She no longer knew how to react around him, especially when he was not being apparently obnoxious._

_"I brought this for you", Robin said, holding out a picnic basket._

_"Um … thanks. But how did you know that I would be lunching alone today?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously._

_"Let's just say that I had a feeling that Guy might have a little extra work today", Robin grinned._

_"You didn't", Marian said in shock, before making to walk around him now._

_"Look, Marian I'm sorry." _

_Marian paused at this._

_"I knew that if I came here when you two came out together that you would not talk to me, you would be too afraid that something would happen between Guy and me, and want to get away as soon as possible. I could not speak to you at your house as it would displease your father and I wasn't sure that you wouldn't just hang up if I called you", he tried._

_Slowly Marian turned back around, he had a point. "Why do you even want to talk to me", she asked._

_"Because we are friends … or at least we were", Robin shrugged. "I miss you"._

_"Funny, you didn't miss me for the last two years!" Marian could not help but retort._

_Robin raised his eyebrow at her. "So I see that you missed me too"._

_"Never mind", Marian said, turning on her heel and started to walk away._

_"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't say anything like that again", Robin held her arm. "Please, just have lunch with me. One measly lunch. If you still tell me to bugger off after that I will. Okay?"_

_"Okay", Marian agreed reluctantly. She told herself that it was just because she wanted to be on good terms with her neighbours, rather than because she felt bad for the way that he had been treated or the fact that he had been left on his own. And the frankly ludicrous idea that it was because she had any remaining feelings for him was ruthlessly stamped upon._

_As Marian and Robin made their way to the park, Guy scowled out of his window at them - he would not allow this to continue._

_Once in the park things were a little awkward at first but the frost started to thaw. They talked of nothing of importance; left almost everything unsaid but just enjoyed each other's company. Familiarity was always pleasing._

_When Marian left to go back to her office, she promised that she would visit him at his new home some time. That visit had led to another and they were fast becoming some sort of friends again. _

It was at their meeting the night before that Robin had finally told Marian about the suspicions he had renewed about Vaisey and how he thought that Blake might be involved. Marian was becoming more worried about Robin, he spent all of his time researching Vaisey and she was beginning to think that he was so desperate that he was seeing ghosts where there were none. It was for this reason that in the end she had promised to help him one last time. She would have one last search around and allow him to keep looking until the party but then he had to stop.

To this end, Marian called Guy that night to inform him that she would be driving herself into work for once rather than going in with Guy as she is going in really early. He had made some protest at this, saying that it was no trouble and that he could go in earlier too but Marian declined. Her excuse was that he needed all the sleep that he could get, seeing as he had been working so hard. At least that part was true, she comforted herself as she hated lying, especially to Guy.

Luckily that day she had not only got the Italians to deal with but also planning the party and so hopefully her excuse should hold water. Guy evidently thought that it did as he just told her that he was proud of her and let her go.

The next morning Marian was up at the crack of dawn in order to get to the office by 5am. At that time it is just her and a few security guards guarding the main entrance. They did not even bother to check her ID or even raise an eyebrow that she is there that early, as it had happened before – although those other times she really had been there just to work.

In order to solidify her alibi and to assuage her conscious a little, Marian did as she had claimed she would; she sent out the emails etc as well as checking the final party plans. It is only when that was done that she steeled herself and ventured into Vaisey's office to find the documents that she wanted.

It was a nerve wracking endeavour, every two seconds she would look at her watch or around the corner to see if someone was coming. Of course no one ever was, what she had thought she had seen had probably just been a shadow or a trick of the light – who else would be there at 5:30am?

Once in the office and having succeeded in opening the filing cabinets with a collection of hair grips which she had brought for the purpose, Marian began to scan folder titles as quickly as she could. There was nothing there on either Locksley or Blake but there was one file that caught her eye, "Gisborne".

Before Marian knew what she was doing she had opened the file and devoured its contents. It had practically every second of Guy's life before and after the fire. The things she read there made her stomach churn and the heartless way that Vaisey had even go so far as to highlight things that he thought might be useful as weapons against him made her retch.

She got out her phone and took photos of every page, at least now she would have her own copy. She wondered if Guy even knew that Vaisey kept such detailed documents on him, or that he appeared to have been in some way instrumental to Guy having been denied certain opportunities, when she noticed a picture fall out of the file. She picked it up and saw a beautiful young woman on the front and on the back some information that made her blood run cold. It couldn't be true!

It was on shaky legs that Marian tidied up after herself and made her way back to her office. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She looked over at the clock, it was still only just passed six. She had almost an hour before anyone else would be in, it wouldn't be too hard to get into Guy's office and look to see if it was true.

"No", Marian rebuked herself, would not allow herself to do that. She had done it once before and Guy had forgiven her, but never again. It couldn't be true. It probably wasn't true. Even if it were true there was no reason why it should affect him now. But … if it were true, she might be able to help him. If it were true, he would need all of the help that he could get.

Marian was not entirely sure how she had ended up in Guy's office or riffling through his files, if you were to ask her then she would tell you quite truthfully that she had been sitting in her office with no intention of going to pry and then she had found herself there.

She was even considering leaving when she heard footsteps outside the office. She had thought that she had heard something before but had just put it down to her imagination when nothing had come of it, but now she was sure.

Guy had though that it was odd that Marian wanted to go in so early and so he had followed her. As he had suspected, she was up to something. It still hurt him that she had not felt that she could confide in him but then he supposed that he should not expect her to do what he had not been able to do himself. At first, he was content to know that she was only going through Vaisey's files and that it would soon be over and then there would be no more secretes between them.

He had been able to see her just about through the blinds on Vaisey's internal window but had not been able to work out what she was reading. Once she had returned to her office he had though that it was all over and was about to leave and then come back into the building normally when he noticed her go – as if in a daze – and break into his office. He was not as sanguine about this.

Did she think that the fact that he had forgiven her once meant that she could do it whenever the hell she felt like it? Had he not proven himself at least enough that she would not dare to take that kind of liberty again?

He was about to go in, catch her in the act and probably tick her off to boot when he heard the unmistakable sound of Vaisey exciting the lift.

"Damn it", Guy swore under his breath.

Guy knew that Vaisey had seen him and that he would have to make it convincing, so much for keeping their relationship a secret. "I've got it", he held something out in his hand as he jogged into his office.

Marian looked up at him in shock, she had been caught red handed. Before she could do or say anything, Guy lifted her in his arms and kissed her possessively before laying her down on his couch. He was on top of her, kissing her neck, his hand tracing its way up from her knee to her …

"Guy", she gasped, trying to push him off her. She needed to know what was going on. He should be angry with her; in fact she was sure that he was. So why was in on top of her? As she was asking herself this, she craned her neck forwards and saw Vaisey walking passed the still open door.

"No", she groaned. Vaisey was there, not only had Guy found her out she was now doubting how well she had covered her tracks. Guy must be doing this because he had seen Vaisey coming and was trying to protect her. Marian stayed still and stopped trying to get away, gritting her teeth to avoid groaning for another reasons as Guy's hand slipped over her breast.

"Play along", he whispered into her ear.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. This was terrible, he knew and he was still protecting her. He certainly had not deserved her invasion into his office.

"Don't worry, I am not going to take you", he promised her. He had not missed her 'no', he could not stop because he knew that Vaisey would be coming back in a few minutes when he noticed that something was wrong in his office, but he did not want to scare her either.

Right on cue, Vaisey's voice could be heard bellowing his name and he was there in the doorway.

Guy rolled off Marian and tried to look shocked as Marian sat up and pulled down her skirt slightly.

"Gisborne, my office NOW!" Vaisey roared. Guy just nodded, turned to pick up his jacket from where he had shrugged it off and told Marian, "Stay here", and locked the door after he had left without a backwards glance.

Marian wanted to protest, to stay that she was not about to stay still just because he told her to but then she thought of what she had done and her courage faltered. She had been in the wrong and she knew it, she had betrayed Guy's confidence and broken the law.

Guy stood in the door of Vaisey's office and looked around, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Vaisey just smirked. "No you wouldn't see you would. You see I place one hair in the top draw of my cabinet every night so that if anyone opens it, I will know. Someone has opened it", he cackled.

"You are certain? Have you checked the security videos?" Guy inquired, not seeming in the slightest ruffled by the news.

The older man was a little taken aback by this; he had suspected that either Guy or his leper had had something to do with this. However, it could not have been Guy as he was sure that he would have tried to kill him by now if he had read the contents of his files. And surely if it had been the leper then Guy would have been trying to defend her.

"Not yet, no", Vaisey answered, keeping his eyes focused on Guy, anxious for any small sign that Guy knew something about this.

"Marian came in with you this morning?" Vaisey checked.

"No, she came in her own car just after me", Guy explained, still in his neutral tone of voice.

"Why?"

"Because she did not want to raise her father's suspicions", the lie came to his lips with disturbing ease.

Vaisey nodded. "And she was never out of your sight?" He asked. He had seen Guy entering his office after Marian; this could be the first crack in his story.

Guy knew what Vaisey was up to. "Only briefly, I had left the protection in the car and went to get it, I was gone but two minutes".

"Two minutes you say", Vaisey pondered, that wouldn't have been anywhere near enough time for Marian to get into his office, read his files and then return without Guy noticing.

"What can I say, I was in a hurry", Guy smirked.

"Such a hurry that you forgot to completely close the door upon your return?" Vaisey prodded.

Guy just shrugged.

Vaisey thought for a moment – it looked like hard work. He was sure that it had not been Guy, if it had been Marian then she would have had to be extremely quick and probably have help, the question was whether or not he thought that Marian could really have done it? She was manipulative certainly. In such a short time she had Guy all but eating out of his hand, Vaisey had noticed this and did not like it one little bit. He decided then and there that it did not matter whether Marian was capable of it or not, she was going down.

"I think that I will just call the police", he said. "They will get to the bottom of this and whoever is responsible will go to jail".

"As you wish", Guy shrugged again, "Can I get going now?"

Vaisey grinned, "Absolutely". So he had not lost Guy, but Marian would soon be toast.


	35. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Guy fumed as he stormed back to his office. Marian had been deceiving him! Every single fucking thing she had said or done to him in the last weeks have been a sodding lie! Every word, every smile, every gesture every kiss had just been her way of manipulating him.

He had been right in his estimation of her before he had returned; she was just concerned with what she could get for herself. He had been a fool to believe her claims that she had sent him a letter after he had left, that her father had looked for him and wanted to take him in. If any of that were true, then she would have found a way to see him. He had pulled himself up from the gutter, partially so that he could go back to his home and see her. If she, with all of her resources, had wanted something, then it would have been easy for her to get it.

In his anger, he forgot the other oddities of his and Isabella's case. He forgot that he trusted Marian above everything else, and gave in to his misery.

He bitterly wondered if the tale that she spun him about her brother and mother was even true, she had probably just used it to wrap him around her little finger. No, he pulled himself up; Marian would never have done that. The little voice of doubt – which sounded surprisingly like Vaisey – reared its ugly head again, saying "Well you are have been living a lie for years, you haven't told anyone why you were sent here, what is to stop her being just as good at deceiving people as you are?"

This was the thought that stopped him going into his office to confront her. He just stared at the door Allan was still guarding. How could he judge her for lying when that was exactly what he was doing?

"You didn't lie to her", he reminded himself. He had opened his heart to her, he had asked her to trust him. He had done everything that he could to show her that he was worthy of that trust … except tell her the truth about absolutely everything. But he couldn't do that, not because he had not trusted her but because she wouldn't be safe if she knew.

"Gah, why am I even debating my own motives and conduct? She is the one who has been deceiving me, not the other way around", he thought.

It was true, he had forgiven her the first time when he had found her in his office, he had counselled her about how to get around Vaisey, he had given in to her wishes concerning Hood, he always gave into her. He always had.

_Crash._

_"Oops!"_

_No sooner had Guy heard the sound than he was rushing up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Marian", he called up the stairs, "Are you alright?"_

_Coughing a little, Marian immerged from behind the door nearest the staircase, covered from head to toe in talc and with a rather obvious damp patch down one side of her dungarees._

_"What did you do?" He asked, relieved to see that she was alright. He should have known to keep a closer eye on Marian, he chided himself. They were all over at Knighton Hall whilst their parents were attending a meeting, there were maids around but most of them were trying to erect a marquee in the grounds – something to do with an even they were holding over the weekend. Isabella and Robin had gone off to explore the possible tent and Guy had settled down to try to get some reading done, figuring that Marian was playing quietly in her bedroom. When was Marian ever playing quietly without getting into trouble?_

_"Um … nothing", she tried, smiling sweetly and fluttering her eye lashes._

_Guy wanted to smile, her attempts to get around him were so obvious but he attempted to keep a straight face as he crossed his arms and gave her a look, "Marian", he said in the deepest voice that he could manage._

_She squirmed a little and then began to confess the truth. He would have to remember that look. He wondered whether it worked on everyone or just girls. Hell, even if it only worked on Marian that would be something. She was as mischievous as four normal girls put together … unless one of those girls was Isabella, she could give Marian a run for her money._

_"Well, you see, the thing is that Robin said that I was a baby and I said that I wasn't then he said I was and I said I wasn't and he said I was and I said that if he said it again I was going to kick him", Marian started, wrapping one leg around the other one and swinging her arms slightly the way she always did when a little uncomfortable._

_Guy did not stop his look, "Go on"; he was really getting quite good at this._

_"Well, then he said that if I wasn't a baby why didn't I have any makeup or perfume and I said that I did and that I could prove it. But the thing is", she looked around to make sure that no one else was around and then leaning closer to Guy whispered, "I don't have any"._

_"I see"._

_"So I thought that I would borrow some of Mummy's. She wouldn't mind, I bet that if she were here she would say that I could, but was isn't here and I did it anyway and while I was standing on the stool to get to the perfume and make up I fell off and the powder pot and perfume came with me", she now studiously avoided his gaze. Apparently the buckles on her shoes were very interesting._

_"Hmm", Guy said disapprovingly. He wanted her to know that she had done something wrong … before he helped her out of it, as they both knew that he would._

_"I know that it was wrong", she said quietly._

_"Oh well, everyone makes mistakes. Just don't do it again. How many bottles broke?" He asked, already dreading the answer. He had once heard his mother say that one simply couldn't buy a good perfume for less than 500 pounds per bottle._

_"Just the one, and it was already almost empty. Mummy puts the empty ones on the side so that the maid knows to throw them away", Marian explained._

_"Well that's a relief. I will go and clean it up, she will just think that the maid has got rid of it and she probably won't even miss one compact; my mother loses hers all the time. You go and get changed and then we will put those closes in the washing machine and no one will ever know", he told her, still trying to look stern._

_"Really? Oh thank-you Guy", she beamed and threw her arms around him. _

_Damn it, it was impossible to even pretend to stay angry with her._

But Marian wasn't that sweet girl anymore, time had changed them both – in neither case for the better he feared. He had always been there, he had always got her out of trouble and it was evident by her actions that she still expected him to do so. That was still his first response, his gut reaction to seeing her in danger, but he couldn't help thinking that she was just using him.

Why else would she have been in his office again? Surely he had proven to her last time that she could trust him and that if she wanted, needed or even just vaguely desired something he would move heaven and earth to make it happen. For heaven's sake, even when she had asked him about Blake he had done his best to show her that he wanted to be open and honest with her, that he just needed a little more time.

"How had she known that Blake was so important?" He wondered. It couldn't have been from her father as he would have spoken to Guy about himself if he had not worked out the real root of their involvement for himself. Marian did not have time at the moment to do enough research to work it out for herself and so it must have been someone else …

"Hood", Guy growled the name, but Allan seemed to know that he wasn't supposed to have heard and feigned temporary deafness.

That had to be it! Hood must have told her and sent her on this mission. Guy's hands closed into fists, when he got his hands on Robin he would regret having sent Marian on a dangerous mission because he was too much a bloody coward to do it himself.

Guy had been giving Marian the benefit of the doubt over those meetings with Hood up until now. He had been trying to be a better, more trusting person and Christian but now he saw that she was still in love with Hood and had just been using him to get the information she needed for Robin. She had probably known where he was the whole time.

The dark haired Adonis marched forwards, ready to rip the door off its hinges if necessary to get to her. He was damned well going to hear her reasons for what she had done.

Guy could practically see her smiling at him sweetly and telling him of her undying love for Hood and that she could never love him. Hear her telling him of how she had had to try not to vomit as he had touched and kissed her. What if she had been with Robin after she had been with him, what if Robin had spent all of those nights in her arms, in her bed laughing about how she had had to put up with Guy and consoling her.

There was no way that he could stand it. Guy all but ran down the hallway away from the door. The second that he went through it he would hear her say those words, he would hear her reviling him.

On his way out he saw the police and knew that he would have to speak with them, it was only after that was done that he could stagger to the café and order the largest cup of coffee they had – mainly because they did not serve vodka. He thought about going out and buying a bottle but stopped himself only because if he drowned his sorrows then he would be no use to anyone including Marian – what if she needed his help? What if the police did not do their jobs?

Guy uttered an assessment of himself in one word that would have shocked his father to the core and had his mother wondering why Guy thought that he was a cat.

After all of this he was still thinking about protecting her. No, the only reason not to drink was so that he could continue on with his careers and ensure that whatever else occurred, he would be alright. When he had brought everyone to their knees, then Marian would want him. Then she would come to him and beg his friendship.

As he sipped his coffee a collection of his dreams filled his head, although one that he did not recognise came to the forefront of his mind.

_Marian was nervous as she turned the corner of Guy's bedroom, she knew that it was late but had not imagined that this meeting would take place there. In the soft flicker from the fire light and the candles the room looked soft and inviting. She drank in the sight of Guy topless and having armour fitted, he was glorious._

_As she walked further into her room her presence was felt by its other inhabitants. _

_She lowered her eyes to the floor, "Forgive me"._

_"Marian it is late, what is so urgent?" He asked, sounding tired of and a little bored by her presence. It was his habitual tone now when she was around and she found herself longing for the days when he had seemed happy to see her._

_"I wish to speak to you, about a personal matter"._

_This got his interest, he removed the armour from one arm and sent the boy who was helping him off with a flick of his head and "I'll send for you"._

_She was not sure what made her more uncomfortable, the knowing smile that boy gave her as he left, or Guy's proximity as he came up to her, "Yeah, what is it?"_

_"There is bad blood between us", Marian said, her eyes darting from his eyes, to his chest, to the floor and back again._

_He snorted, "You over estimate yourself. I had feelings for you, I made no bones about that, but now", he shook his head, "I feel nothing"._

_Marian would never have admitted to anyone how much hearing those words hurt. _

_"I have larger concerns, ambitions", he repeated the lines that he told himself every night._

_"Is there no hope of a reconciliation?"_

_His heart soared at those words, but he could no longer trust her as he once had._

_"I know you are a man capable of compassion. I offer …" she trailed off, but then forged ahead, "I offer friendship". She had taken a step closer to him, for the first time that he could remember she was willingly getting closer to him._

_She held out her hand to him, in a gesture of this friendship and he had no choice but to take it. He looked down at her taper fingers, gently clasped in his much larger, coarser ones. He was uncomfortably aware of her proximity and the cut of her dress, not to mention the fact that this was the first time that their bare fingers had touched._

_He was still wary of her, he had to be. He told himself that he had put her behind him and that he was better for it, but as he looked at her he saw her pupils dilate and the direction of her gaze._

_Guy smirked. "Prove it"._

That was a rather comforting image, if that was the only one he had thought of then he might well have gone upstairs and attempted to make friends with her, telling her that it would all be alright in a few weeks and that they could deal with any minor indiscretions that she might have made then. However, this dream was soon ousted by far more terrible ones. The most terrible one of all being his own wedding.

_Marian had making wicker baskets when she heard him coming. He was almost sad to tell interrupt her as she looked too beautiful in the warm sunlight, the vision of everything that was right with England, but his news was too joyous for him to contain it any longer._

_"Marian", he beamed as he said her name._

_"Sir Edward", he added to her father who was nearby, tending the garden._

_"I bring good news, something I", he flattered under her serene gaze. This wasn't the right way to do this. "No", said told himself as he leant down to grasp her legs and lift her over his shoulder._

_Rather than being pleased he heard her say, "what are you doing?" and her father demand, "What do you think you're doing?" Rising to his feet, just before Marian flipped over Guy's shoulder entirely, did a neat cartwheel and the stood up._

_Guy turned to stare at her amazed, obviously he knew that she was fit but he had had no idea that she was capable of anything like that._

_"Sir Guy", the older man's angry tone should have taken his attention from Marian, who was currently trying to look nonchalant and miffed as well. How had his attempts at wooing gone so wrong yet again?_

_He turned his attention briefly to his future father-in-law and then back to his intended, "I apologise, I just wanted to sweep you of your feet"._

_Marian let out what sounded like a slightly forced laugh._

_"Will you come with me to Locksley?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth._

_"Why?"_

_"There's something you should see". He did not miss the look she gave her father but at the time put it down to maidenly reserve. Considering the way he could not help but look at her, it was hardly surprising that she feared that he might ravish her the second he got her home._

_Once they were at Locksley, he bounded in ahead of her, he actually had to turn and wait for her to catch up before they were even at the staircase. This really would have all gone a lot quicker if she would have just allowed him to carry her._

_"Lady Marian", the butler came up and Guy could have cursed the old man for his existence, he wanted to get Marian upstairs as quickly as possible. He imagined that this was a problem he would have even more once they were married. He would have to explain to the old man that although he was always to show Lady Marian the utmost respect, he was not to get in the way when Guy was taking her upstairs._

_"Thornton", Marian's voice was soft as she said his name._

_It seemed too much for the Thornton and he left looking uncomfortable, Marian looked after him, clearly bemused until Guy told her excitedly, "Come with me, there is something I want to show you"._

_Marian waited at the bottom of the staircase for a moment but did follow him once he had already disappeared into the master bedroom. Once at the top of the stairs, she lingered outside the door looking in._

_"I wanted to show you this", he said ripping a curtain aside and Marian had to take a few steps into the room in order to see what he was indicating. It looked like an ordinary chest._

_He fondled the money inside it fondly, "My wealth"._

_"Why?" Marian asked, still only just inside the room. "I am not sure what this means", she said, attempting to be more polite. He was, after all, a very powerful man and it was his friendship that she keeping her and her father safe._

_"This means everything", he looked at her a little incredulously, how could she not understand? He began to walk back around the room to her, "This means that I am a man of substance, wealth, I can provide for you"._

_This left her looking neither impressed nor as if she understood what he was getting at. Once he was in front of her and by his family tapestry, he stopped walking. He sniffed, "I am a man of power_

_"The Sheriff and I, increasingly with Ki", he stopped himself, "Prince John. This means that I am a man with lineage", he held out his hand to her and tried not to notice that she seemed to recoil slightly – it was again probably just because she was so maidenly. He thought that she had probably never even been in a man's bedroom before - her father's did not count, of course._

_Marian looked at his hand for a moment, before accepting it and walking down the steps into the room._

_"The Gisborne heritage is a proud one", he smiled as he saw Marian move over towards the window and his fortune, "I will be proud to continue that line, with you". The thought made him a little giddy._

_At this Marian, did look back over at him slightly. He had never noticed it before, but she always seemed to be looking somewhere other than him. He wondered how that would change once they were married, once he had made her his and taught her of pleasures which she could not even dream yet._

_"As my wife"._

_"Something has changed", she realised. Now she turned and looked him straight in the eyes, "The King is returning"._

_He smiled as he realised that she comprehended everything._

_The next time that he laid eyes on his beloved he was livid, he believed that she had tried to escape him, he had pushed passed her father to reach her bedchamber but was brought up short when he saw her lying in her bed, deathly pale._

_"She looks pale", he said as he moved to her side and leant over her._

_"Marian", he said her name softly and was relieved to see that her eyes fluttered open._

_"Shh, it's alright it's only me", he said trying to comfort her as he noticed that her eyes seemed to have trouble focusing. He did not want to scare her._

_Marian looked up at him for a moment before seeming to shake her head slightly and close her eyes again. He wished that he could sit by her sit and comfort her, but he knew that it would be inappropriate._

_"She is unwell, I will send for a physician", Guy announced, unwilling to take his eyes off her. _

_"No need, I am sure rest and recuperation." Sir Edward suggested. He seemed nervous and to be trying to get Guy to leave. Guy couldn't really blame him, not after the way that he had acted, barging in on them, not believing him when he said that his daughter was upstairs and ill. _

_Guy wanted to apologise, to somehow make things right, he might have tried to do so had Edward's next words, not shocked and thrilled him so much: "Perhaps the excitement of the wedding"._

_It was almost too much to hope for, she had always been so indifferent to him, the idea that he might at last be making some headway. "Is that true? The wedding excites her?" He checked, as he allowed himself to be steered towards the door._

_"You wanted to tell her something", Sir Edward changed the subject as they both looked back at Marian's apparently sleeping form._

_"Yes", he wrestled with himself. He should tell Sir Edward what he had come to tell Marian, he could pass along the message and would be sure to keep it a secret, as he had too much sense not to. Yet, if Marian knew then she might call off the wedding, just on principle. He wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms on Saturday, he wouldn't be able to kiss her and love her and make her his._

_"Tell her, I am also …" He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell either of them about the return false return of the King, but he couldn't bring himself to tell of his excitement and ardour when he knew that his appetites would be falsely satisfied._

_He shook his head and left, with a simple "Goodbye"._

_Guy walked out of the church on Saturday, and watched the servants milling around, putting the finishing touches to the wedding decorations. It should have been a moment of triumph for him, he was about to have everything that he had ever wanted and it was a beautiful day. But he could not ignore the gnawing at the pit of his stomach, the tingle of worry his prickled his skin, telling him that something was about to go wrong. He had betrayed too many people for this moment of happiness, even his bride to be who was now late._

_"Master", Thornton came over to him, "About your family"._

_"I have no family", he said, trying to banish the images of Isabella as she had been married. Marian's lot would not be like hers; he would make her happy._

_Just as Thornton was about to leave, Guy called him back. "Are you married?"_

_"Alas my wife has died, Sir", the older man said._

_"Did she understand you?"_

_"I think so, Sir", he replied with a smile, as if remembering the good times that they had had together._

_"That is the thing isn't it, to be understood", he wondered if Marian could ever learn to. Would she be able to understand and forgive his reasons for not telling her about the King's return once they were married? He doubted that he would much enjoy his honeymoon if she could not._

_"Ah yes indeed, Sir"._

_Guy looked at himself in the waters of the lake, the man looking back at him was not someone who he could really be proud of, truth be told._

_"I have committed crimes", he admitted._

_"Really?" His manservant looked interested._

_"Heinous crimes", Guy turned to him. "But by taking Marian in holy wedlock, it will wash away those crimes. Her pure heart will cleanse mine". Thoughts of this nature consumed him, and it was better that way. It was only when he heard the roll of carriage wheels that he looked up from the water, and grinned. Marian had arrived._

_He could just make out her delicate veiled form through the gauze around her carriage. He did not quite reach the carriage in time to help her alight from it, but he could now see the smile that she gave the man that had helped her down. Her father had clearly been right; she was excited at the thought of marrying him even if she was nervous. He would show her that she had made the right choice._

_"I hope that the decorations and the church will please you", he said, feeling as nervous as he had when he had been a whelp trying to woo a girl._

_"They do", she was kind, but distant – a fact that he put down to her natural jitters._

_"I hope I please you"._

_"You should not be here", she informed him softly. _

_He lowered his gaze, trying not to recoil. "Who should be here?" He asked, dreading to hear the name Hood._

_"You should be inside the church, waiting for me", Marian explained as she started towards said building._

_"Oh, forgive me, I was unaware", he said, falling into step beside her. Relief coursed through him._

_"Have you never been to a wedding before?" She inquired, she almost sounded as though she pitied for missing out on such activates._

_"No", he answered only in part being honest. His sister's wedding could hardly have been called a wedding._

_"Wait inside for me", she instructed him._

_He hastened to do as she bid, but then went back to her and told her, "Marian, I have dreamed of this day"._

_"Go", she told him gently. He hoped that it was just jitters, she must see how much he cared for her._

_It was only then that he noticed her father was missing, "Sir Edward?" He asked._

_"He was needed on business, he sends his apologies", Marian explained._

_Guy made a derisive sound. Of course he would be needed on business that day, either he was avoiding it as he could not bear to see his daughter sacrificed or he was at the castle loitering around the King, hoping to get into favour and regain his position. If he had thought that the old man might do something like this yesterday, he would have warned him against it._

_"What?" Marian inquired._

_"Nothing", he went inside. He would not let Edward spoil this day for him._

_The wedding went along smoothly and Guy was regaining his self-composure. He had been stupid to think that anything could go wrong, he was the Sheriff's right hand man, that was why the shouts of "Stop the wedding" and the sound of a bell being rung shocked him so terribly._

_He and Marian were both on their knees before the priest when the commission began._

_"Stop the wedding, it's not the King. The King is an imposter"._

_Guy looked heavenward. He had known that Marian would find out, but had hoped that it would not be until they were man and wife, preferably in deed as well as word. He could hear his guards taking care of the intruder and the priest rebuking the man, he steeled himself for Marian's next words._

_"Did you know this?"_

_"The priest is right; this makes no difference to our happiness". He knew that she wanted this wedding just as much as he did, why should they let one little problem wreck everything?_

_"You lied to me, what else have you lied about?" She demanded._

_Even through the veil he thought that he could see tears coming to her eyes, she was hurt and felt betrayed but she did want to marry him, he was sure of it. _

_As if in answer, Much yelled, "He went to the Holy Land! He tried to kill the King"._

_Guy could not look at her, if he did he was sure that he would not be able to continue and so he fixed his eyes on the altar. "I have done wrong, but you will wash away my sins"._

_"But if it is not the King", she did not seem to be listening._

_"It is a rouse by the Sheriff, to flush out his enemies", Guy told her, he was probably speaking loudly enough for most of the congregation to hear now. _

_"What will happen to them?" She asked. He could hear the tears in her voice now._

_He looked at her._

_"My father", she got to her feet, "I must go to him", and attempted to run out of the church, but Guy grabbed her arm to keep her there._

_"Your father will be safe, I have made provision for him". It was true, he had sent a man before he entered the church, as soon as he realised what Edward was probably about to do. She should have been grateful to him, even now that she had proven that she and her father were against the Sheriff he still protected them._

_"Your father will be spared, see, my influence it benefits you. As my father-in-law he is protected. As my father-in-law", he almost growled this last part out. He held onto her arm, a little too tightly._

_"You are cruel", she choked out, but she stayed._

_"Wise decision, in time you will thank me", he said putting the ring on her finger, as Much was dragged off screaming._

_That should have been the end of it, they should have lived happily ever after but it turned out that her heart did belong to another and she humiliated him. As Guy lay on the floor, he realised that everything she had ever said to him had been a lie; she had not wanted to marry him. He would have his revenge._

She had betrayed him, it was clear. He had been a fool to trust her, in any reality. The sensations and promises which he had made in church were forgotten.


	36. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Marian stared out of Guy's office window at what she could see of London. It was a bitingly cold day; she could tell by how dark and low the clouds were. It felt more like 9 at night rather than morning. The lights in every building were on and she could see the people running around the streets trying to keep hold of their hands and umbrellas as the savage wind attempted to whip them away. Marian could not feel the wind, nor could she see feel the tiny drops of rain that were beginning to cling to the window pane. She should have felt happy about that, who wanted to be cold and wet? But the heat from the radiators was becoming stifling and she could not help but feel that she was being kept prisoner, and if she was taken in by the police then she would be locked up for a very long time. She wanted to feel the wind and rain on her skin. Marian wrestled with her enormous window but eventually felt it give way – clearly Guy did not open them much.

The cold was refreshing, for a moment at least she could almost forget what she had done and what the consequences would be. It was only when she heard the door opening that she hastily slammed the window closed, she did not know why she was suddenly so important to her not to look like she had been taking liberties with Guy's property, after what she had done … twice.

She threw herself onto the settee that she had been on when Guy had left, just as Allan came in. He threw Marian a sympathetic look but did not hang around as Guy entered holding a tray of food. Marian's stomach had been so filled of knots that she had not even realised how hungry she was until she smelled the porridge. As Guy placed the tray on the coffee table in front of her she felt the lump in her throat grow.

It was not just porridge; it was her absolute favourite old fashioned porridge with oodles of black Greek honey, with ACE on the side and a bowel of fresh berries – minus the blueberries. You could not even get the bowel without blueberries from the canteen; he must have picked them out. Marian felt tears prick her eyes, even at a time like this he was still thinking of her comfort before everything else. Still, it was easier to look at the tray of food than on the man she had wronged.

Once again Guy was dressed from head to toe in a perfectly tailored black suit, - Valentino unless she was much mistaken. Under any other circumstances Marian would have found herself feeling weak at the knees, now she just felt weak everywhere. She could not help but remember how it had felt to be trapped underneath him as he ran his hands the length of her body.

All of the air left her body. Steeling herself, Marian forced herself to look up at his face and really wished that she had not. He was standing sideways to her, so thank God she could not see the expression of hurt and loathing that he had worn when he had caught her that morning, but she could still see the tension in his clenched jaw and the tightness around her Adam's apple.

Suddenly her breakfast held no appeal for her, she felt sick! Marian tried to tell herself that she had had to do it but it sounded hollow even in her head, she would hate to think how it would sound if she ventured to say it out loud. She had not had to do it, she could have just spoken to Guy about it. Even as she had gone through his files she had known that what she was doing was inexcusable. But still, she had to try to explain herself, even if she did not actually have an excuse.

"Guy, please", she said, rushing to his side. If she could just talk to him, maybe he would understand.

"I have seen you with Robin Hood, an outsider. You were almost caught spying on Vaisey, on me."

Marian could hear the rawness in his voice, it sounded almost as if he wanted to cry. His attention was still focused on her tray when he continued, "I warned you that the sentence for being caught betraying Vaisey would be severe".

"This has nothing to do with Robin. I was against Vaisey before he [Robin] ever returned", Marian said frantically. She was grabbing his arm now, just begging him to turn his head and look at her. She knew that she should be afraid of the going to prison, of what might happen to her father, and she was but in that moment everything paled in the face of trying to get Guy to understand that this had nothing to do with Robin; that she had done what she had done because she was against Vaisey; that she had never meant to hurt Guy.

If she had thought that him refusing to look at her was bad, it was nothing compared to when his head finally snapped around and she could see the coldness in his eyes. Coldness and hatred which she had put there.

"Don't you take me for a fool" he snarled, "It all fits". With that, he turned back away from her and walked to the over side of the room. He was so disgusted with her that he could not bear to be near her, let alone look at her, Marian thought.

Guy hunched over his desk, he knew that he should just walk out there and then. He should throw his lot in with Vaisey and bury the bitch like she deserved. Everything else he said would just be something that she and Robin would laugh about when they were alone together. Probably when they were in bed together.

He hung his head, his anger was not always strong enough to override his hurt. It had been when he was away, when he thought that she had just given up on him but then when he had seen her again she had worked her magic, she had manipulated him into loving her just so that she could find out more information. He had forgiven her the first time, he had even trusted her the times that he had seen her with Robin. He had wanted to see her as the angel that he remembered, rather than the manipulative bitch she now was.

The anger surged back and he spat out, "The way that you behaved with me. Your little visits to see Hood", now he turned back to face her. He pointed at her. "You were trusted here at the company by all of us."

Marian could barely believe it, he had known that she was seeing Robin but had turned a blind eye to it. He had shown so much faith in her and she had repaid it so poorly. "I know" she breathed, looking guilty and unable to maintain eye contact.

"But every moment I thought that you were a friend to me you were betraying me", Guy continued, no longer caring if he looked weak.

"I wasn't", she denied vehemently, looking almost shocked. How could he think that she had been trying to deceive him all this time? Did he think that when she had let him kiss her, it was because she had been using him for information? She had been coming close to thinking that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, what would he have thought had she done so? That she was a prostitute?

Guy clearly did not believe her, he advanced her on now almost shouting, "Every day that I grew more and more to love you", he was right in front of her now, "You were mocking me".

Marian was scared, he was much larger than her and looked angry enough to punch something, or someone … not that she thought that she would ever be his target, however furious he might be. "It wasn't like that. I cared for you", she tried to make him understand.

He looked at her intently and she could feel new tears springing to her eyes and threatening to spill over. She was used to seeing so much kindness in those eyes, …

"I still care for you", she whispered.

"Shh", Guy put his fingers to her lips. The gesture for once was not the least bit soothing. He looked down at her lips, "You … are a liar", his voice was soft and he almost smiled as he said that last words. Then his face turned almost ugly it was so cold and vicious. He walked off, ready to leave the room.

"No", she whimpered. "I stayed at your side, I helped you move", she now shouted. This must have had some effect as he stilled, just in front of the door.

"When you were taking over Robin's house, I could easily have left you. I could easily have said that I would have nothing to do with it, but I didn't. I tried to understand your reasons and trusted that you had done everything legally". It was a long shot she knew, but she had to try.

He looked heaven wards, then shook his head and laughed.

"You're nothing to me." He looked at her, but not in her eyes. It didn't matter, as he opened the door to leave Marian believed that she was nothing to him and knew that she to make one last ditch attempt.

"So you would rather go and tell on me. Have me kicked out, probably put in prison. You would rather lose everything we ever had, ever could have", she hated herself as she dangled the possibility in front of him. Now she really was using his affections to try to save herself.

He looked back at her and the look on his face broke her heart into more pieces than she had ever thought possible.

"I've lost far more than that already" He turned and left, slamming the door behind him as Marian dissolved into silent tears. She heard the key in the door and knew that she could not leave; she was being kept here until he decided what to do with her. The tears flowed freely down Marian's cheeks.

Marian sat there for hours, not knowing what to do. She did not know what was going on, for all she knew that police could already have been called, her life may already be over. Did her father already know that? Finally she knew that she had to get out of there, even if only to tell her Dad what was happening and that she might well need a good lawyer. The reality of the situation could not be any worse than her imagination.

Getting up she over the door and began to try to pick the lock only to hear Allan warn her not to even try it. Marian growled with frustration. The love of her life not only hated her for something that she knew was her fault but was currently trying to have her put behind bars and she could not even get out of his sweltering bloody office.

Well that was one thing she could change. Marian marched over to throw the window wide open before starting to pace the room. She could not help but remember that if she had just not gone in there that morning, that none of this would probably be happening, she would probably be out at lunch with Guy laughing and flirting.

The thought of lunch made her neglected stomach growl. Marian looked over at the tray of food but in her upset it appeared to be mocking her. She was starving as she had not yet eaten and it was now just gone lunchtime (she glanced at her watch) but she would not eat it. It was the last thing that Guy had done for her and she wanted to cherish it. It was a sign of the love that he had announced only that day that he had felt for her, the love that he was willing to throw away without even allowing her to try to explain. The tray went flying across the room, it made a satisfying crash.

Guy had gone to the park during his lunch break, the thought of going out somewhere and eating without Marian was a terrible one. He had hoped that the cold and wind might help blow some of the confusion from his mind. He was not sure that it had worked. The more that he thought about it, the angrier he got. The more he realised that she had been deceiving all of this time and yet … he would rather have the false image of Marian than see her as she was. He could not let himself believe that everything between them had been a complete lie. There had to be some good in her. Maybe there was none in him and she saw that and that was why she had thought that it would be alright to hurt him.

He repeated to himself that he had never actually seen her being romantic with Robin, just like he had never actually seen her break into Vaisey's office. Maybe there was even a legitimate reason why she had been in his office.

"Bollocks!" He exploded, he had caught her in the act. He knew what she really was now and he would have to deal with her, although God only knew how.

It was as he was stealing himself to do combat with her and walking up to his office that Guy heard the crash coming from within.

"Marian", he ran over , ordering Allan to "get the door open", all thoughts of how he was going to act erased from his mind in his panic over her safety.

As soon as he entered his office, he looked around, scanning the room starting from the right where his desk was. Halfway across the room he noticed the open window and in a second his heart fell; the stupid girl had tried to climb out of the window, like she had the tree the other day. God, what if she had broken her neck? If she had tried it, and was alright he really was going to paddle her this time.

He tore over to the window, all thoughts of her treachery forgotten. As quickly as he was moving and as short as the distance was, it still seemed to take an age to reach the window and lean out of it. Images of falling to her death, her funeral, or her paralysed body in a hospital bed filled his head.

It was only when he saw no sign of her broken body lying on the pavement under the window that he thought to look further around the room. He saw the broken tray on the floor and just turned in time to see Marian making a break for it towards the door.

"Stop her", he ordered Allan, who attempted to do so but looked like he was about to lose the struggle when Guy got to her, pulled her off and back with such force that she felt to the floor.

"Fool!" He roared at her. He was beyond furious. In any other situation he would never have left her on the floor, he had not meant for her to end up thus but in his anger he had not known his own strength. He could not even pick her up now in case he damaged her more.

She did not appear to be hurt, judging by the fact that her face was filled with fury rather than fear or tears.

"Did you expect me to sit here and wait to be hauled off to prison?" She asked.

Marian actually just meant that she had seen an opportunity and tried to take advantage of it. Not that she had planned to get out like that, but she did not think that it would make any difference if she tried to explain that now; Guy did not seem like he was in the mood to listen to her reasons. In fact, if anything his face looked more like the times that he had caught her climbing the trees and she feared for her bottom.

"No, I expect you to know when you are beaten", Guy shouted – thankful for the soundproofing. What did she think, that he would have let them put her in prison?

"Get out", he ordered Allan, and when the latter did not move he roared his command and almost bodily threw his assistant through the door. He would not have Allan be a witness to this. Once the door was locked, he turned back to Marian, who was still on the floor. "This isn't a game Marian. When Vaisey finds out that you have betrayed him, he will bury you and anyone else you care about!"

Her father was now in danger, because of her stupidity. Marian did not know how much Vaisey already knew or guessed, or how much Guy was going to have to fill him in on. She had no idea why Guy had initially tried to protect her but it was clear that he was no longer going to do so. If she was going to go down, she might as well do so with the flag flying.

"Don't you have the courage to finish this yourself?" This brought his attention back to her, he looked sickened. Now she had the power. She started to pull herself up, "After all my so-called betrayals you should be glad to do it".

She could not deny that she was angry. It was true that her behaviour that morning had been unforgivable, but that did not mean that everything that had passed between them before had been a lie. She had been sitting there all day almost beating herself up because she had let him down, because she had not shown her faith in him and now he was doing exactly the same thing to her. Worse, he was as good as threatening her.

Guy took a step back and held up his hands, the position that they were both in now clearer to him that before. "This is not my decision". For all her fury and bravery, he was better connected, larger than she was, and looming over her.

"Then perhaps it should be. After all, you were the one who professed to love me", Marian threw his earlier declaration of love back in his face. She had felt elated and heartbroken at the time, but now she doubted that he ever had loved her. How could he love her if he could threaten her father?

"I thought that I knew you", Guy argued.

"This is me", she sat up normally. "This is who I am", Marian said. It was almost freeing. "I am Marian Knighton: a Christian, a daughter, a linguist, and today a spy. You say you love me and you don't know me", there was a tremble in her voice. She had dreamed of him telling her that he loved her before, but in her dreams she had never acted like this afterwards.

"I have defended you against the Vaisey countless times, more than you know", Guy strove to keep his voice from rising. He had to force himself to keep thinking about what she had done, because God help him when he looked at her there telling him what he was sure was the truth, he would have happily allowed her to convince him of anything she wanted if only he got to hold her. He could not look at her then, for fear that he would do something stupid. Something he would live to regret when she left him with nothing to be with Robin.

"And I deceived the Vaisey to find out the truth and to help the company and in so doing I had to deceive you … and I am sorry for that". These words seemed to hit their mark, when he turned back to her his face was a little less hard.

Marian pressed on, "But is it such a crime to follow my heart?" She knew that this was a bit of a stretch, she had no idea what had led her into Guy's office that morning and so knew not whether it had been her heart or possibly just her curiosity.

"Oh, the way that I followed mine. Always to your door", he was beside her and kneeling, so quickly that Marian scrambled back slightly bumping into the couch. For a moment they just starred at each other until it clearly became too much for him and he had to look away as he said, "Marian" in a whisper.

"Why did you have to put me in this position?" Once again his eyes sought hers, this time really looking at her, hoping to see into her heart. "Did you even once understand what I was feeling? Or thinking?"

He couldn't stay looking at her, he feared her reaction too much. He got back to his feet and began to walk towards the door, "When Isabella and I left and we didn't hear from you, I thought that I had lost you for good. Perhaps it would have been better if I had". Slowly and heavily he exited the room.

It was some hours later when Marian was finally allowed out of the room and escorted by one of the security guards to the staff meeting. She felt her heart accelerate as she saw them all assembled, she tried to give her father a brief smile but just looking at him made her tear up.

Looking for something to divert her attention from her father's confused gaze she searched the room and saw Guy and Vaisey greet each other.

"Treasure prove elusive?" Guy asked, referring to what seemed to be an inside joke.

"Don't be smug Gisborne", Vaisey rebuked as he led his way to the head of the table. "Where is the criminal? I feel a public dismissal coming on".

Marian took this opportunity to walk forwards, if she were going to go down, she would do so with her head held high and a stiff upper lip.

"I want to get something out of today", Vaisey continued, "Ah Marian, just in time for a little entertainment. We are going to get rid of the little bugger who has been sneaking around my office".

Guy looked worried and walked over to her, she looked straight into his eyes as she said, "I am ready".

At that moment, Guy grabbed the collar of one of the men sitting near Marian and heaved him up to his feet, Marian recognised him as being the man who had been rude to Guy on Sunday. "This is the man".

The man was quickly dismissed, it turned out that the only finger prints in Vaisey's office were his and this mans, although how Guy had managed that Marian would never know.

Marian looked at Guy, who looked back, before turning to address the kafuffle. She sat next to her father who did not even seem aware that she had been gone. Could it be that only she, Guy and Allan knew?

Vaisey was only a little mollified after the meeting. The police had indeed found the culprit and he would now face the consequences, and more to the point Guy had not lifted a finger to help his leper. He hated to admit it, but he was proud of Guy. That didn't mean that Marian was off the hook, she might have had nothing to do with the problems of that morning but that did not mean that he liked her or that he was going to give her a chance to get her claws into Guy. She would have to go, and the party would give him the perfect opportunity.

He whistled a little tune to himself as he started on his correspondence.


	37. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Tick. Tick. Tick.

There was silence in the dining room at Gisborne Ghast. Edward sat between Guy and Marian found himself continuously staring at them and trying not to burst out laughing. They were really just like little children.

After the meeting that afternoon, Marian had explained to her father exactly what had happened and he had been torn between the urges to tell her off and hug her, he had found that he could multitask and do both at the same time.

He had tried to find Guy a little later to apologise to him about Marian's behaviour and to thank him for protecting his daughter. When he had found Guy, the latter had refused his thanks, claiming that he knew of no reason for them. However, as the older man had turned to leave he had asked, "Is she alright?"

"A little shaken up, but yes, I believe basically alright", Edward told him kindly.

"So, you will both be coming to my house for dinner tonight, as planned?" Guy asked, hesitantly.

"Um, yes I suppose so. To tell you truth, I was not sure that we would be welcome after Marian's … indiscretion", Edward explained.

"You are both always welcome in my home", Guy said, awkwardly.

With a smile, Edward clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, if that is the case, she will be there". The level of tension that seemed to dissolve from Guy made Edward's heart go out to the poor boy, Marian would definitely be there that night.

Getting Marian to see that she must go had not been easy, she was ashamed of what she had done and did not want to face Guy. She had been ready to go and talk to him just after he had saved her, but the more time passed the more she felt that she simply could not do it. How was she supposed to look up at the man who had caught her spying on him, believed such terrible things about her, told her that he loved her and saved her?

"I don't know, but my girl, you are going to do it", her father had said and for once Marian did not dare disobey her father. She had the feeling that if she tried it he would drag her over there anyway, and more to the point, she knew that he was right; she did have to see Guy and thank him in person for what he had done for her.

Marian had fussed with her attire for much longer than normal that evening. She had never been so displeased with her appearance before. When she put her hair up, she looked too formal and old, when she put it down she looked too young. She finally settled for tying wisps of it back and did her makeup to match, but that her wardrobe was an even bigger problem. They only had five minutes before they had to go when her father came in to find her standing in her wardrobe staring at five different dresses.

"Go for the blue", he advised, "Guy will like it".

"Thanks", Marian mumbled and dashed into her bathroom to change. When she appeared a few moments later her father tried to give her a big smile, "My poor little poppet. You haven't had a very good day have you. I will ring Robin's neck for getting you mixed up in all this, but you will feel better once you have seen Guy. You know that he is not an ogre who is going to try to eat you up".

"I know", Marian said, sniffling a little.

Luckily, Marian managed to keep her composure as they went next door, although it felt as if it took an age. She was fairly certain that her legs had never moved that slowly, although judging by her father's pace, she was going no more slowly than usual.

They got threw the basics of handing over their coats to the waiting maid and being offered a drink whilst they waited for the master to come down and for dinner to be served.

Guy had appeared so soon after this that Edward was sure that he had been waiting for their arrival just around the corner, he had been fairly certain that he had heard a gasp as Marian took her coat off to reveal her blue dress.

The master of the house had been all pleasantries but had not spoken once directly to Marian, at first everything had been aimed at them both, but when Marian had not taken the opportunity to include herself in the conversation Guy had turned his conversation towards Edward while his eyes remained fixed on Marian, who in turn kept her gaze fixed on her glass of Ribena.

It was a relief when dinner was announced and they were seated, but he had been several minute now, the starter had not yet been served and there was still no conversation.

"I hear that you changed the name of this old place to Gisborne Ghast", Edward started conversationally.

"Yes, I wanted to honour my parents".

"I know, I was pleasantly surprised when Marian told me that you had been able to buy both houses and that this was the one that you had chosen to make your home. Far more scope for improvement here, fewer bad memories", Edward continued, hoping that Marian would jump in here.

"Those were exactly my thoughts", Guy admitted, although he did not add "and I thought that it would please your daughter".

"Quite, quite. I know that Marian was very taken with this house and your ideas about how to modernize it", Edward tried again, pleased to notice that Guy was now looking directly at Marian.

"You were?" He asked her.

Marian looked uncomfortable and did not look up, but answered, "You know that I was".

Guy raised his eyebrows, "I thought that I knew a lot about you, I have been proved wrong it would seem".

This got Marian's full attention. "If you ever thought that I was the kind to read what that monster … to read about the way in which people were being treated in that company and not do my best to find out what was going on then you were very much mistaken".

"That is what you were doing there? In my office, I mean. You were looking up whether what you read in the Sheriff's files on me was true?" He asked.

"I had to know", Marian said, raising her chin higher. "I thought that you were my friend, I wanted to help you if I could".

"I am your friend, you are the one who betrayed me, not the other way around", Guy growled.

"I did not betray you, I betrayed Vaisey", Marian shouted. "I went in there to prove that it was Vaisey that was ripping people off, not you! And then I read his file on you and I had to know, so I went into your office. I am sorry, I know that it wasn't the right thing to do, that I should have just gone to you and asked you but you wouldn't tell me the truth about Blake and I had to know. I know that that doesn't excuse it but …"

"I didn't lie to you about Blake".

"No, but you didn't tell me the truth either".

"You didn't tell me why you were really in my office", he pointed out.

"You didn't give me the chance", Marian retaliated.

"No, I was too busy saving your ass", Guy roared.

"Oh look, here comes the soup", Edward said, as the maids came in with the steaming bowls of liquid.

"I didn't need your help", Marian muttered under her breath, but judging by the thunderous look Guy was giving her, he had heard her perfectly.

There was silence once again as they eat their soup, until Guy seemed not to be able to take it any longer. "Okay, so how were you going to get out of jail?" He demanded.

"I would have thought of something", Marian sniped.

"Oh brilliant, well whilst you were thinking of something your father would have been out of work and worried. Or do you think that your precious Hood would have fixed that too?" Guy sneered.

Marian looked ashamed of herself, she had come to apologise, not to fight and she knew that she had put her father in danger but his comment about Robin was too much. "Oh, so that is what this is really all about? You are jealous of Robin. I don't love him, half of the time I don't even like him. Yes, I did what I did today partly to help him, but mostly because I hate to see the way that Vaisey treats you and I thought that if there was a way to get rid of him, then you would be free. I did it for you, because I love you, you great git! Although God only knows why".

"You love me?" Guy repeated, sounding shocked. He had dreamed of her saying those words, but never like this.

"Yes, sorry was that not the right way to tell you? Should I perhaps have locked you up in a room, scared and alone for hours on end and then told you that I loved you but that I was willing to let that all go because of one minor indiscretion?"

To his credit, Guy looked ashamed. Edward just looked interested.

"I was angry", Guy said.

"Yes, well so I am but I am not ready to give up on us", Marian retorted.

"Should I clear away the soup?" A maid was asking as the second course was being brought in. Guy did not seem able to answer, he was just staring at Marian.

"I should say so", Edward answered for him, "I'm ravenous, and I am sure that these two are as well." Then, trying to lighten the mood and make the maid look a little less scared, he added in stage whisper, "Missed their lunch and you know how children cranky children get when their feeding schedules are interrupted".

"I brought her food", Guy groused, "she just threw it all over the floor before trying to make me believe that she had escaped out of the window".

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I never tried to make you think that I had escaped through the window, I just opened the window because I was too hot. What would make you think that I would climb out of a window and put myself in danger like that?" Marian demanded.

Now Guy raised an eye brow, and gestured with his head to Marian's father.

"Oh, well that was different".

"I take it that I am not meant to know anything about that", he continued cheerfully.

"Why did you try to run away?" Guy continued.

"Because I saw an opportunity and I wanted to get out of there, I had to see my Dad and tell him that I was okay but that I was going to need a lawyer", Marian said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You could have used the phone in the office and he knew nothing about it, no one did", Guy shouted.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Marian shouted back.

"Because I would never have let anything happen to you!" He roared.

Once again there was silence.

"Have you noticed that it is all your favourite food?" Edward inquired, as he cut into his grilled vegetable frittata.

"Yes, I had", Marian admitted. More silence, and then she asked, she had to know. "Even after everything you said? Everything you thought that I had done? Everything I actually did?"

"Of course", Guy looked earnest.

"Hate to dine and dash, but I am going to take this into the kitchen, to be nearer the pudding. Seeing as you have saved her from incarceration today I am sure that I can trust you to get her home safe and sound", Marian's father excused himself, whispering as he passed Guy "Don't blow it!"

Guy took this advice to heart and moved around to Marian's side of the table and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Marian, I was furious today. I admit it, I doubted you and everything you had done, but you were never in any real danger. I had instructed the fake policemen to ensure that you were cleared and that Harold got the blame – he has been embezzling so he had it coming anyway – when I was at my most angry. I never made the choice to save you, whatever I told myself at the time, there was never any other choice", he looked at their fingers laced.

Marian believed him. She took one of her hands from his and when he looked up at her with his sorrow filled eyes she brushed his hair gently.

"Without you my world might as well turn to ash. It all means nothing without you. There are things that I cannot tell you at the moment, for your own safety, but I swear to you that I will never lie to you and I swear on the memory of my parents that I will never betray you or your father", his voice cracked with emotion. "Whatever you tell me now, you will be safe. Do you love Hood, or is it true that you love me?"

"Please, say that it is me you love", Guy begged in his head, almost certain that she would still say Hood's name. If she did, that did not mean that she could not learn to love him.

"Oh Guy", Marian threw herself off her chair and into his arms, "Of course it is you that I love".


	38. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Guy tightened his grip around Marian and covered kissed her with a passion that surprised even him. He was determined to drink in every sensation, if this proved to be just a dream he was going to enjoy every second of it. In fact, if it was just a dream then he prayed that he would never wake up.

When Marian giggled after several kisses and pulled away saying that that was all very nice but that they still had something things to talk out which would actually require talking rather than kissing, he wasn't sure whether to groan or cheer. He really wanted to continue his exploration, but if this were his dream then Marian certainly would not have wanted to talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. He looked for any signs that she might have suffered an injury earlier, but was relieved to see that she did not appear to have any bruises.

"Your past, Vaisey's papers".

Guy's shoulder's tensed. "Ask what you will and I will answer what I can", he sat on one of the chairs and placed her on his lap, hugging her to him.

Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck. She was not going to ask him about the time in the orphanage or many of the other things which she had read there, the only one that she felt that really needed to be answered there and then was the one concerning his child, and so she asked.

He sighed and kissed her head. "I thought that he had found out about that, although I never was sure how. Just after I left University, I had a bit of a thing with this woman who worked for Vaisey. One night we got drunk – or rather, she got me drunk; she must have been sober to ask as many questions as she did. Once we were in bed she started asking me all of these questions about my past. Luckily for me, I was so sloshed that I actually told her about a recurring set of dreams that I have been having since I was a boy, where I am a knight at some point during the medieval period. You are in it as well. Well, the plot changes, sometimes I have the exactly the same dream hundreds of times, but something the ending changes, because I act differently."

Marian nodded, she had had dreams like that as well.

"Anyway, I told her about one where I have just got a commission – I won't go into how as it is a long and complicated story – as a body guard to a girl who turns out to be the daughter of the next Sheriff of Nottingham , a man who bears a remarkable likeness to Vaisey. She and I do not get along, she is snotty and thinks that I am worth nothing and I think that she is a pain in the arse. Anyway, as time progresses, I realise that she is actually rather nice, just under a lot of pressure in her marriage and from her husband and we begin to fall in love", Guy explains and is pleased to see a spark of jealousy in Marian's blue eyes, even though it was just a dream.

"Don't worry, even my imagination cannot invent a girl half as pretty as you", he kissed her forehead gently.

"Go on with your story", Marian urged him.

"Well, they have been married two years and there is still no issue and so her father tells her that she must get pregnant, preferably with a son if his plan is to succeed. She explains that her husband is a fat, old drunken sod that cannot even get an erection so there is no way that he is ever going to give her a child. To which the Sheriff simply replies that if her husband is not up to the task, she must find someone else to 'mount her'. She comes to me and we make love, and she gets pregnant. Her husband is delighted and then dies of a heart attack, the child inherits everything. I think that we are now free to be together, but she spurns me - she tells me that I mean nothing to her and that I was only good for one thing. Her father offers me a job and I go off to Nottingham with him and the first day there meet medieval you and begin to forget about his daughter. It is only several years later in the dream that I find out that the daughter did love me and that her father threatened to kill me like he did her husband if she didn't rebuff me", Guy explained.

"That is it? He made all of those notes because of a dream, that you told someone who worked for him?" Marian gasped.

"Yep, pretty much", he shrugged. "I imagine that she forgot to tell him that it was a dream, either that or she didn't know. So he thought that there was some child out there that he could use to manipulate me".

"You are sure that there couldn't be?" Marian checked.

"Yes", he promised her, "I have never had unprotected sex and the condom has never broken. If I had a child, I would know about it and I would be in its life".

"Good", Marian smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I know that we have many more things to discuss, but for tonight, do you think that we could just make up?"

"That sounds perfect to me", Guy said and kissed her passionately.

That night Guy snuggled up in bed, ready for a good night's sleep.

_"I think that I shall kill the leper", Vaisey said in a sing song voice. He looked over at his right hand man, expecting to see terror in his eyes. The Sheriff knew that Guy was besotted with the girl, and that she was gaining a hold over him. That would make his victory that much sweeter when Guy was sent to order her death. He had no real concerns that Gisborne would not do as he wished, sometimes he put up a bit of a fight but ultimately he would side with power. After all, he would lose everything if he did not. Hell, Nottingham would burn to the ground if Guy laid a finger on him._

_Guy saw red; the odious troll was threatening Marian. In that moment he forgot about everything. He forgot that his lively hood was attached to the Sheriff, that in some ways he had been like a father to him, that Nottingham and everything that he had built up would be destroyed if he protected Marian then. He could think about nothing but putting his hands around Vaisey's fat throat and squeezing the life out of him._

_He advanced on the Sheriff so quickly that the latter did not even realise what was going on until he was slammed back up against the wall, his face turning red._

_"Guy, think", he spluttered. Guy's grip only tightened and he turned purple._

_Next a garbled cough came out, which was intended to be another plea._

_As the life drained out of his mentor, Guy felt power like he had never felt before. He remembered all of the humiliations he had passed through for Vaisey, all of the times that Hood had bested him, all of the terrible things that he had been made to do … and he still did not have what he wanted._

_Guy felt as if he should sink to the bed and hold his head, bemoaning his loss of the one person who had been constant in his life for the last ten years, wondering what would become of him. Possibly even concerning himself with his eminent fall from power and privilege. These were the thoughts that had kept him from killing Vaisey a thousand times before. But he felt none of these emotions. Guy's chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply. No remorse. No regret. No fear. Just power surging through him, he was free. Whatever might happen now he was free and Marian was safe._

_He bounded for the secrete passage which would take him out of the castle, and passed the stables where he could pick up his horse, so that he could enter it from the north side, as if he had just been making his rounds._

_It had been barely a few minutes when Guy rode towards the castle only to hear his name being called, he smirked but controlled it as he turned to face Prince John's emissary._

_"Sir Guy", Sir Jasper nodded cordially. A gesture which Guy returned. Neither of them liked each other, but that would not matter for the plan that Guy had quickly concocted, all that would matter was that neither of them would want to lose the power which they had accumulated over the years._

_They rode a little way in silence together, this was not the place to discuss the business of the Black Knights and there was nothing else that they had in common. It was only when they reached the stables that Sir Jasper asked, "Will you be coming with me to visit the Sheriff?"_

_"Certainly", Guy responded easily, "I have to make a report on Robin Hood"._

_"Oh, what news is there of the outlaw? Prince John grows restless of hearing news of his arrest", Sir Jasper hoped to needle the younger man. He had never liked Guy, it was not that he doubted his loyalty to the Prince, or feared his position being usurped as Guy seemed content to stay in the North. It was the fact that Guy had lost everything and yet had earned so much of it back and was treated well at court. He was not yet Sheriff, but Sir Jasper had no doubt that that was the direction in which his ambitions lay. People who had been put down, should stay down!_

_"Nothing", Guy replied._

_"Nothing at all?" Sir Jasper, repeated incredulously._

_"Absolutely nothing. We assume that he is has left the area. There has not been a single sighting nor report of robbery in over two weeks", Guy schooled his features carefully, "The Sheriff is, of course, assuming that he has finally scared Hood off but I doubt it. I think that it is far more likely that he is plotting something"._

_"Do you have anything more concrete to go on?" The question was posed as they walked up the corridor to the principle bedchamber._

_"Just a hunch", Guy knocked on the door._

_"Hmm", Sir Jasper considered this for a few minutes before also knocking the door. "How odd. Do you think that he has gone out?"_

_"Before luncheon?" Guy snorted, "More likely he is drunk"._

_"Drinks a lot, does he?"_

_"Like a fish", Guy shrugged and then grabbed the arm of a serving maid who was passing, "You served the drinks last night?"_

_"Yes, Sir Guy", her voice was little more than a whisper._

_"And how much would you guess that the Sheriff drank? One jug? Two? Three? Four?" He asked, as three of his fingers dug particularly hard into the soft flesh of her arm._

_"About three, I believe, Sir", she squeaked._

_"Go on", he said, letting her go and sending her off with a slap to the bottom._

_Sir Jasper raised an eyebrow at this, maybe this Gisborne fellow and him did have something in common after all._

_"Three jugs", the inspector mumbled, "No wonder he is not yet up. Well, shall we pay him a visit anyway?"_

_"After you", Guy said, taking a step back and gesturing him to enter._

_Once in the room, the stench of alcohol, vomit, urine and something else hung heavy in the air._

_"Good God!" Sir Jasper ejaculated and pulled out his handkerchief and put it to him nose._

_"You'll get used to it", Guy said, with only a touch of a sneer._

_"It is always like this?" Sir Jasper gasped, though his hankie. He had known that things had been getting worse in Nottingham recently and that the Sheriff had seemed a little unhinged but he had not believed it to be anything serious, if anything, he had always believed the Sheriff's claims that his plans always failed because he was surrounded by incompetents._

_He did not particularly like the Sheriff, but he had been around forever. Sir Jasper had had it drilled into him, practically since birth, that the status quo had to be maintained. Those older nobles must be respected and kept in office – as long as they were loyal to Prince John. However, if this was there state of things then maybe he would have to speak to Prince John about finding a replacement._

_"Where is he?" He wondered as he searched around the room until he saw Vaisey's ample posterior jutting up in the air, his head inside his chamber pot. "Ah ha, come on", he said bracingly, putting a hand on his shoulder ready to help haul him up. Then he felt the deathly cold of his skin. "He's dead!"_

_"Nonsense, probably just a bit overdone", Guy said walking to his side as if he had only noticed Vaisey's location after the inspector had pointed it out._

_"I think that I know a dead body when I feel one", Jasper practically spat back, as with a great deal of effort he lifted him up and onto the bed next to him. Then, after steeling himself for a moment, rolled him over._

_He looked even smaller and fatter in death than he had in life, draped in his black satin robes and pyjamas, which were now so irretrievably stained that not even the servants would want them. His eyes were bulging out of his head slightly but it was difficult to tell whether his face was still purple or a deathly white, the amount of refuse that now clung to it._

_"How did he die?" Guy asked, knowing that he could not seem to be jumping to conclusion that would save Nottingham, "Drowned?"_

_"That is what I thought at first, but look around the neck, it is badly bruised", he indicated to the abrasions which Guy had caused barely an hour before._

_"No thanks, he smells bad enough from here", Guy said, crossing his arms. He had considered pretending to be disturbed by the death, but thought that that would seem very odd to Jasper who he was fairly sure had guessed how ambitious he was._

_"I thought that you would get used to the smell", Sir Jasper spat back at him._

_"So he was attacked. I will notify the guards. If you are to inspect him properly so that you can determine the cause of death and whether it involved foul play then the servants will have to clean him up and air out this room", Guy started and then, as if just thinking of something else added, "No, before that we must take inventory. He had recently acquired some extra wealth", Guy strode over to the largest of five chests next to the wall and flinging it open gave a fake sigh of relief, "At least that all appears to be there. Prince John will be pleased"._

_"Yes, yes … he kept money for the Prince in his room rather than in the treasury?" Jasper looked confused._

_"Oh no, this was not collected for Prince John", Guy explained, "all of the taxes are kept under lock, key and armed guard – not that that had always stopped Hood. I don't know where this money came from or why he wanted it but he told me about it a couple of days ago. I suppose that it does not matter now, it will all go to Prince John and hopefully act as some compensation for the death of one of his most loyal servants"._

_"So no one else knows of this money?" Jasper checked, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind._

_"No", Guy replied, pleased that the seed had been planted. He turned back to face Jasper and announced, "I will go and get the servants"._

_"No", Jasper said, a little too quickly. "I mean, we should think this out first, should we not. It doesn't do to have people asking questions, you know"._

_"Indeed", Guy folded his arms, "What did you have in mind?"_

_"Well, it is obvious that he has been murdered, to us. It must have been Hood, you said that you suspected him of something and now we find the Sheriff's dead body", Jasper began._

_"Very well, that is the announcement that I will make", Guy said, again heading for the door._

_"But wait, the Sheriff's death means that Nottingham will be burnt to the ground, I believe that we agreed upon that last time", Jasper reminded him. "I know that you had a little problem with that, but I am sure that this time you will make the right decision and take the girl with you. It just requires a little resolve and a firm hand"._

_"Go on", Guy monitored the man who he was sure would soon be his co-conspirator._

_"Well, Locksley manor will be burnt to the ground when the army comes, and you will be low on funds to take care of your new wife. There must be enough to build Locksley thrice over in each one of those chests. Why don't we split them, half and half", Jasper suggested._

_"The idea certainly has its advantages", Guy pretended to be considering the notion, "however I am not sure if I can feel right about depriving the Prince of so much in one day. He has already lost a loyal servant in Vaisey, his gateway to the north will be lost too when Nottingham burns to the ground, now to take away money that could be his."_

_Jasper looked a little upset but not ready to give in, he could almost taste the money now._

_"Of course", Guy continued, "I would gladly keep one of the chests and let you take the other four … to the Prince", he could practically see Jasper salivating now, "could I be sure that I was doing what was right for the country and for my Prince. If that money could be used, invested in Nottingham and in the pursuit of Hood to bring him to justice for this terrible crime. However, that will be impossible as Nottingham is to perish. Such a pity, I should so have liked to be Sheriff here myself, one day"._

_Sir Jasper's eyes narrowed, a cruel smile twisting his lips. He had always suspected Guy of being ambitious, he had even thought that Guy might have killed the Sheriff that last time, but now he was sure._

_"Quite right, Sir Guy. Your solicitude for our dear Prince does you credit. But, having looked closer at the late Sheriff I cannot help but realise that he obviously drowned by accident and as such there is no need for the Prince's army to intervene. Furthermore, I seem to remember hearing him affirm this with his last dying breath as I cradled him. He recommended himself to the King and beseeched me to intercede with the Prince on your behalf, suggesting that you should be the next Sheriff of Nottingham", Sir Jasper lied. Now that he really thought about it, Guy was not a bad chap, in fact, he was just what Nottingham needed._

_It was with the understanding that Guy was the acting and soon to be official Sheriff of Nottingham, Earl of Huntington and Lord of Gisborne Manor as well as a great deal of money that the inspector made his way back to London that afternoon. In little under a week Guy would have nearly everything that he had been working towards._

_Marian was in her room, sitting and looking out of the window somewhat wistfully. Whenever she was in the castle she wished that she was still in the forest with Robin, but when she was there she found that it was even harder to breath. She did briefly think about escaping to the woods, just for the day but she knew that she could not do that. She could not break her promise to Guy. Marian knew that it was partly hypocritical of her as she had lied and deceived him many times before but she felt that the promise she had made to him when he had saved her as the Night Watchman. It was the first time that he had really seen her and yet he had still decided to help her. He had shown her loyalty, she would not betray that with deceit … not this time._

_Whenever possible she would think and consider the situation that she was in with regards to Guy and Robin. Before her father's death it had been a source of consistent torment to her, now she it proved to be a welcome distraction, she was even trying to concentrate on her embroidery – a sure sign that things were bad. At the moment, anything which stopped her thinking of her father, even for a few moments was a welcome distraction, not that being confined in the walls which had once belonged to him, helped much. She longed to be able to go out for a ride, but knowing what Guy had risked for her so recently she dared not ask._

_It was just as she thinking about this that she heard a knock at her door. "Come in", she called, not taking her eyes off the view from her window. It was probably just the maid coming in again to bring her more food and to press her to eat some of it. Marian had tried to be nice to the poor girl, she was just complying with Guy's orders but it really was getting on her nerves._

_Guy had barely got Jasper off safely, taken control of the castle and stashed his loot when he rushed to Marian's room. He was not entirely sure what he was going to say until he got there, he just knew that he had to see her._

Guy sprang up from his bed and was on his computer within seconds, a grin spreading across his features, not just because he had thought of a nice poem to send to Marian but because he had just realised the last piece of the puzzle that would put Vaisey away forever. In less than a week he would be a free man.


	39. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Only three days after their reconciliation everything came to a head for Guy and Marian. It was the night of the party, the contract with the Italian company had been signed and everyone was in the mood to celebrate, especially Marian. Guy had told her that everything would be resolved, before the end of the night and to that end Marian had acquired the room next to his at the hotel. In truth it was only a few miles away from their home and Marian would normally just have had the car take her back afterwards, but knowing that Guy would soon have everything that he had been working for – although she did not quite know what that was – and would be free of Vaisey's clutches forever made her giddy with excitement.

Perhaps after it was all over she could convince Guy to walk her back to her room and then come inside for coffee and maybe more. Now that she knew that he loved her and that soon there would be nothing hidden between them Marian wanted to give herself to Guy completely.

Marian checked her reflection in the mirror one last time and then surveyed the room; everything was just as she had ordered it. There were red roses and candles everywhere, if Guy didn't get the hint seeing all of that, then he never would.

Grabbing her purse Marian started out of the door and down the corridor to the lift which would take her to the ballroom when she saw Vaisey lurking outside Guy's bedroom door. Her first thought was to try to sneak up on him, as if he were a dangerous wild animal that could hurt her but then she remembered that he was about to lose everything … unless he discovered Guy's plan too early. It was up to Marian to ensure that Guy knew that he was being spied upon, maybe that would help make up for her past conduct.

Marian's spine straightened and she marched right over to him, "What do you think that you are doing?" She demanded in a voice loud enough to alert the room's occupants of their existence.

"You stupid bitch", Vaisey turned on her and grabbed her wrist, "What the hell do you think that you are doing?" He dragged her to him. He knew that they were out in the open and usually tried to avoid threatening people where others could see – just encase someone came to their defence but he was too angry at that moment to think about such things … besides there did not appear to be anyone else around.

Marian tried to pull away, but he was too strong. She could smell the liquor on his breath and was about to resort to kneeing him very hard when Guy yanked the door open.

"Get inside", he told both of them and pulled Vaisey, who in turn pulled Marian into the room.

Guy could have sworn when he saw Marian standing there, so close to Vaisey. He had hoped that everything could be resolved before she even arrived at the hotel but he should have known that she would not only be ridiculously early but also stick her nose were it did not belong. He tried to appear calm; if his plan was still to work then it would depend on all of the players believing that he was really on their side.

He did not come to Marian's defence instantly but she was sure that she had seen his jaw tense when he realised that Vaisey had hold of her.

"What were you doing, spying on us?" Blake demanded, angrily. He could not believe that he had been so close to having the information only for the troll to appear right then.

"Yes, I knew you were a traitor all along", Vaisey laughed harshly as he twisted Marian's arm, "both of you".

Marian was about to make another attempt at pulling away when she saw Guy wink at her, or had it been at Vaisey. The troll clearly thought that the wink had been aimed at him, if the way in which he goffered was anything to go by.

"The IRS clearly don't pay as well as crime. Shall I let you in on a little secret?" He asked, leaning in until his lips were right next to Marian's ear. "Your boyfriend here has been working for the IRS against me, or at least that is what Blakie here thinks".

Blake gasped and stared first at Vaisey, then Guy, then back at Vaisey again. That wasn't possible, his double agent couldn't be a triple agent. What would Guy have to gain from this? Even if he did get more money, that would not save his family. But, maybe he did not care about his family, they hadn't taken him straight away after his parents death, after all. They had also, always clearly preferred Isabella. Maybe this was Guy's revenge.

"Guy has", Vaisey continued maliciously, "however, been giving me all of the information that they stole from me and anything else he found out about along the way".

The colour drained from Blake's face, "Guy, you haven't? You wouldn't!"

"Sorry, old boy. But I know which side my bread is buttered", as Guy said this, he slipped the folder that had lain on Guy's bed into his pocket.

"No", Blake expostulated and made to lunge at Guy.

"Ah ah ah", Vaisey tisked, "I think you forget who I have here". In the blink of an eye, he had a knife to Marian's throat.

Marian starred over at Guy. The IRS, that made a lot of sense and that explained how he knew Blake as she knew that Guy's father had worked with them at times in the past. The only question was, what was Guy up to? It didn't look good for Guy, all of the evidence pointed towards him being a traitor, but Marian was not going to believe that. She had made the mistake of doubting him before and would not do it again.

Knowing that Vaisey could not see her face, she mouthed to Guy, "I trust you".

Guy smirked and nodded, "I have the documents now, we can go. Let Marian go". This tone was casual, not the tone of a man who was concerned with the fate of his girlfriend.

Vaisey looked annoyed but did as he was told; it was evident that getting the documents and getting out of there was the first thing on his mind.

"Here, take them", Guy said holding them out to him, "I will take care of these two".

His boss looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before agreeing, grabbing the papers and running out of the door.

The second that he was gone Guy turned to Marian, "Are you alright?" It was only when Vaisey was gone that Guy realised just how scared he had been of losing her, what if his plan to get her away from Vaisey had not worked? What if Vaisey had stabbed her anyway, just for the hell of it? Just thinking about the possibility made him want to go after Vaisey and hurt him.

"I'm fine, what is happening?" Marian asked, disturbing Guy's murderous train of thought. She walked over to him and showed him her arm so that he could see that it was only a little red and sore from Vaisey's conduct.

"Guy just sold us all down the river, that is what. Do you have any idea how long it took to get those papers? And you just let him go, don't you care about your uncle and aunt's farm at all?" Blake fumed.

"How dare you", Marian rounded on Blake, "Whatever Guy did, I am sure that it was for the best." She put her hand in Guy's, whatever Guy was going to have to face, she would be by his side.

"Thank-you for the vote of confidence darling", Guy said as kissed the top of her head.

"Are these the papers you are looking for?" Guy asked as he presented Blake with all of the documents.

"Why, yes. How did you? What is Vaisey holding?"

As if on cue they heard Vaisey's shouts and something that sounded like Russian.

"Let us just say that it was rather silly of Vaisey to walk about with proof of his misdoings that he could only have got by breaking into government and IRS records. Not to mention private emails between him and several different mafias", Guy smiled as he rubbed Marian's arms gently.

"This was your plan all along?" Blake asked, incredulous.

"No, my plan certainly did not include Marian being held at gun point, nor, need I add was it quite so sloppy", Guy said wrapping his arms protectively around his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I told you that I am fine. Is it definitely all over now?" Marian asked. It seemed too good to be real. All these months of work, for it to all end in under five minutes.

"Yes", Guy told her. "It should be, if the mafia have him then he will be dead soon after he leaves the hotel. No trial, no repercussions".

"What about the party?" Marian wondered.

Guy shrugged. "I would rather stay away from it, if possible. I took the liberty of inviting several different mafias, the British police force and the IRS so I doubt that it will be a very pleasant affair. I also told the Italians not to bother coming, they didn't care, they are still so impressed with you that they have offered you a permanent job in Siena".

"I am staying with you".

"You should think about it, it would only be for six months and it would be a great experience for you. I know how important it is for you to feel like you have worked without any help from your father or me", Guy advised her. He wanted to tell her not to go, to hold her forever and never ever have to share her. He had not gone to all of this trouble just to risk losing her now, but he also had to do what was best for her.

"I repeat: I am staying here, with you", Marian told him, turning his arms and pulling him down to her using his jacket lapels.

Guy grinned. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, when I packed, when I thought that something was going to go wrong and that I would have to … never mind. I don't want to talk about things like that now. Everything has gone to plan – more or less. Come Monday morning I will run everything".

"Congratulations, how would you like to celebrate?" Marian asked, snaking her arms up in torso and wrapping them around his neck.

"I would like to drive you home", he whispered huskily.

This statement made Marian shiver all over, as did the look that he gave her. She gathered her courage and said, "Or, if you want, you could just walk me back to my room. I think that I would quite like to spend the night in the city".

Guy gulped. He shouldn't get his hopes up. Marian was a good girl, it was certain that she had no idea how her sentence could be construed by dirty minded people like him. She was just asking him to walk her back to her room, she was probably a little nervous given everything that had happened that night and tired. Yes, that was it. She wanted to go back to her room to rest and did not want to go alone.

"Of course I will walk you back, just let me grab my briefcase", Guy told her. He noticed that Blake had slipped out of the room at some point since he had Marian had been speaking. It did not really matter, Blake would be happy and Guy had countless backups of all of his documents. All that mattered at that moment was getting Marian back to her room and getting her settled. She might want to watch a movie or something, or just be left alone. Whatever she wanted and needed he was resolved to give it to her, regardless of how difficult it was for him sometimes to be so close to her without being able to love her in the physical sense.

As he grabbed his briefcase and locked up his room, he noticed that Marian looked a little nervous and rubbed her back gently trying to reassure her. It didn't seem to work, if anything she looked even more tremulous.

"Come on", he ushered her into her own room quickly and locked the door. He turned the lights on and stashed his case before he looking back at her properly.

When he did look at her, she was standing in the middle of the room with the bed behind her. The room was filled with rose petals and candles.

"Marian", he gasped her name as he stared at her.

"Guy, I want you to be my first".


	40. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Guy, I want you to be my first".

Guy was sure that he was hearing things. He stared hard at Marian. She was standing there, in front of him, and she looked real but then again the imagination could play tricks on one. He had been sure that he had seen his parents alive and well several times, after their deaths but after having chased them down the streets had discovered his mistake. This could be just like. Maybe she had said … oh hell, he did not know what could have sounded like "Guy, I want you to be my first", but he was sure that his sweet chaste Marian had not said that.

"Pardon?" He asked, intelligently.

Marian shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She could not believe that he was going to make her say it again. This was not how this had gone in her imagination, he was not supposed to ask her questions, he was supposed to take her in his arms like the heroes in the Romance novels which she occasionally read. Okay, like the romance novels which she occasionally read so often that spine on one of them had broken.

She could feel the colour coming to her cheeks, "I said", she began in a small voice, now unable to look him in the eyes, "that I wanted you to be my first".

Guy exhaled. "Wow", he ran his hand through his hair and looked around the room. He definitely had not misheard that time and the room was looking rather romantic. He smiled; finally he was going to have absolutely everything that he wanted.

"Marian", he closed the gap between them and cupped her face with his large, warm hand. "I would be honoured".

She smiled up at him.

This was the part where something magical was supposed to happen, all of her books said so. He should be overcome with desire, but he seemed hesitant. Marian knew that she should have chosen a different dress; she fidgeted a little, pulling at the offending garment.

"Don't", Guy took her hands in his, "let me look at you". He did. He looked her over in a strangely possessive way which she should have found insulting, but did not.

Then, as if he resolve broke, he lifted her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Marian clung to him as he walked to the bed and lay her gently down, even then he did not pull back. He followed her onto the bed, kissing her lips, her neck, lower. Marian gasped as she ran her hands along his back and helped him to shirk his jacket off; she wanted to feel his body. He evidently felt the same way as he began to work on pulling her dress off. When he had finally achieved his goal he sat back for a moment, drinking her in.

A blush suffused her cheeks. She wasn't showing anything more than she would while swimming, but this was different. She was only one step away from being a maid no more.

Guy kissed her once more and began to work on the clasp of her bra but then stopped.

"I can't", he said sitting back up.

"Oh, is it stuck?" Marian asked, "Don't worry I am sure that I will be able to get it undone". This wasn't as romantic as it could have been, but never mind. She would get it undone and then they could continue. Marian reached behind her and found that the catch came undone rather easily.

"No, I don't mean the bra", Guy said, his voice rough.

Marian looked at him quizzically. What did he mean? He certainly couldn't mean sex, could he? He had clearly wanted to be with her before that night and she was fairly sure that she had felt the evidence of his arousal against her leg as he had been kissing her.

"I cannot sleep with you here, tonight". It took everything that Guy had for him to utter those words. His brain and heart knew that it was the right decision but his body rebelled against the decision.

She had asked him to make love to her, to be a first. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that he might turn her down. She was lying there, half naked. He should give in, he should say that he had just needed to get protection and then he should take her and show her what she had been missing all of that time that she had been with Hood, but he could not.

Marian had decided not have sex before then because of her religious beliefs. She wanted him now, because she was relieved, because she thought that this was the right thing to do, and because … well he didn't know why. He was elated but he wanted to be the man in her life, not just the man who took her virginity. When he made love to her, it would be something that they both not just wanted and needed to happen, but something that they knew was right. Their union would be as fantastic for her as it was for him, and never a cause of regret.

With that in mind, and against the howling protests of his body Guy got up from the bed and reached over for his jacket. He reached inside it and felt the ring box that he had been carrying around with him for weeks, just waiting for the day that this would all be over and he would be free to ask her to marry him.

"I won't help you betray your beliefs Marian", he started.

Marian felt tears pricking, he didn't want her. Now that he could have her, he no longer wanted her. It had been the fun of the chase that had made her so attractive to him.

"Marian, I …"

The sound of a shot rang out.

"What was that?"

"Damn it", Guy swore.

"What is the matter?" Marian asked, as Guy grabbed her arm and dragged her off the bed, making her kneel with her head down next to him. With one hand Guy shielded Marian's head, with the other he turned on his phone.

"Guy, what is going on?" Marian repeated her question, when she received no answer.

Guy was scrolling for his texts and swearing copiously. When he finally addressed her, it was only to say, "As it is, things have not worked out as I could have wished".

"What do you mean?" Marian demanded once again, as she refastened her bra. "Where is the shooting coming from?"

"Vaisey is wanted for tax evasion, insider trading and trafficking in plenty of countries. All of the factions that want him gone were here tonight, if we couldn't get him to a party we would never have got him into a room with all of them", Guy started to explain, still not taking his eyes off his phone.

"But, the Russian mafia got him".

"Yes, and we assumed that they got him out of the hotel as well, but it appears that they did not. They ran into problems when one of the other factions interested in Vaisey saw them and attacked. That is what the shooing is all about", Guy explained. "The door is locked, and is bullet proof so we should be safe enough as long as they don't take it outside, then there is a slight chance that a stray bullet could come in through the window".

"My father is probably down there", Marian gasped and tried to run to the door but Guy stopped her.

"No", he wouldn't let her leave his side. "It isn't safe, and your father is fine. The police have already sectioned off all of the regular guests".

"What about Vaisey?" Marian checked

Guy tried to rub her back comfortingly as he scanned further down his texts, "He has escaped". Even in the low light, Marian could tell that he had paled.

"What does that mean?" She asked, already dreading the answer. How was it possible that everything had fallen apart yet again, in only half an hour?

"The IRS is looking for him, as are the other factions I imagine." Guy sighed, "But even if they do catch him then this means that we will have to go through a legal proceeding and although once he is in prison we can be sure that he will be out of the way for good, there are too many Russians inside for one of them not to get him, until that happens he will take every opportunity he gets to avenge himself on me."

Marian placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will find a way to protect you".

Guy turned to look at her, "He will not try to hurt me physically. Because of that business a couple of days ago, he knows that the best way get to me is by hurting you".

"What are you trying to say?" Marian asked, trembling a little but trying to be brave. She would face any odds to be with Guy.

"You are leaving".

Marian understood the significance of that statement. "I am not leaving you".

"Yes, you are", Guy said with more authority than she had ever heard him use before. Then, as if trying to soften his words and tone he added, "It won't be forever".

"I don't care if it is only for a day, that is still too long", she protested. She had been ready to give herself to him that night, she would not lose him instead.

"Marian, I won't be the cause of your disgrace nor of your death".

"Guy, don't do this", she begged him; but the cold steel in his gaze made her doubt that he was going to listen to her. "We can fight him, together".

"No, Marian", Guy sent a message and then as his phone vibrated to show that he had received a response nodded and stood up. "You can stand up; it is safe here and on the upper floors but not the ground floor. We will have to leave by the roof, I have had the company helicopter called. It will be here within a few minutes, we have to leave now".

He did not seem to have taken her refusal to leave into account. Maybe he hadn't heard it. As Marian got to her feet and zipped up her dress she once again repeated that she would not leave him.

"Marian", his tone was dark and dangerous, "You are coming with me, and we are getting out of here, one way or the other".

She wanted to say the other, but then another shot went off. Guy took a step towards and she knew that he meant it; he would drag her out of there kicking and screaming out of there if he had to. If that happened, Vaisey would know for sure where they were, what if the upper floors were not as safe as he thought? What if Vaisey would go after Guy as well? Guy would be in danger as well if she made him stay any longer than he absolutely had to.

"My father will be safe?"

"Yes, he is under armed guard downstairs", Guy assured her, resting hold of her arm.

"Then I will get to safety with you, but I have not agreed to leave", she conceded, putting on her coat and snatching her bag from its resting place on the dressing table.

"That is good enough, for now", Guy already had everything he needed and moved his grip from her arm to her hand, before heading for the door.

"The lifts have been turned off and so have all of the lights in the main corridors", Guy explained to Marian as the stood behind the door. "There are armed guards at the bottom of the stair wells so that no one can get up. Vaisey cannot be up here, but some other mafia types might be and I would rather not have any explaining to do so we are going to head for the stairs at the end for this hallway as quickly and quietly as possible".

If their lives had not potentially been in danger and her pride had not been smarting from Guy's earlier rejection of her, she might have found this take charge attitude rather exciting.

Guy did not wait for her to confirm that she had heard this; he flicked the lights off and slowly opened the door. He had been right, all of the lights were off and they silently got out of the room and closed the door.

Marian clung to Guy's arm. She could see nothing in the pitch blackness and was terrified of losing him if they lost contact of as little as one moment. Luckily, it appeared that Guy felt the same way as his hold on her hand was tight as he led her down the hallway.

She trusted Guy, quite literally with her life, and allowed him to lead her. Although she could not see anything she could not help but keep looking around for any sign of light that someone had opened their doors and was spying on them.

Guy powered on down the hallway, thankful that the thick carpeting masked any noise that their shoes might have made. He had cased the hotel a few days ago for the easiest escape root and so knew that layout well enough to know that they must be nearing the staircase but with each step could not help doubting himself. What if he had made a mistake? No, he could not allow himself to think like that, he had to be strong for Marian.

Finally, his outstretched hand felt the cool wall in front of him. He moved over to the left, to the left, around the same height as his belt and … found it. It was a considerable amount of relief that Guy turned the knob which allowed them into the stairwell.

He felt Marian follow him and closed the door carefully after her. Like the hallway the stairs were carpets so they did not have to worry about their footsteps but they still could not risk speaking, lest they were heard below. The police would not mean to put them in danger, they would try to protect them but that would not be enough anymore. Vaisey was the kind of man who valued revenge above all else, he would rather be caught than escape if it meant that he could destroy Guy by putting a bullet in Marian's brain.

This spurred Guy on. It was all that Marian could do to keep up with him as he charged up – and pulled her up – the winding stair cases. The image of his cradling Marian's lifeless form had spurred him on, as did the breath of air that he had felt – doubtless from Marian's slightly heavy breathing – which for a moment had seemed like the breeze created by a door being opened. But that was ridiculous, no one could be following them as Guy would have heard something.

As they reached the top of the stairs Guy finally let go of Marian's hand.

Panicked she reached out and felt his back as he threw his weight against a large cold metal surface. There was a slight scraping sound and then a gush of wind blew in, causing Marian to shiver. They had clearly reached the roof. She could smell the clean night air as she followed Guy out but was temporarily blinded by the lights. A large hand gripped hers and she heard Guy urge her, "Come on".

She allowed herself to be led until they were standing in a little shelter around the corner from where the door opened.

"What are we doing here?" Marian asked, searching the skies for the helicopter as her eyes became more accustomed to the light.

"Shhh", Guy held his finger to his lips. "I think I hear someone coming".

Marian did as she was told. She too had thought that she had heard or felt something as they had been climbing the stairs but had tried to put the thought out of her mind. There was no possibility that anyone was following them, no one could have been that quiet unless they had been trained. Could Vaisey have been trained as a spy? No, that was ridiculous, even if he had done so in his youth he was far too fat and overweight now to be able to do anything like that. But that only left the mafia, which did not bode well either. Marian had never met one – that she knew of – and was quite happy to continue in her ignorance of the creatures.

Guy and Marian both listened hard and eventually heard the scraping of the door opening again. Marian's heart leapt into her throat. Guy tensed. He craned his neck around for a moment, the helicopter was almost there. It was only a matter of minutes. Could he stay hidden with Marian until then and let the guards on board take care of Vaisey? It had to be Vaisey who was following them, although he did not know how he could have managed it.

No, he could not do that. It would only take one bullet for everything to be over, he had to keep Marian safe.

"Stay down", he ordered her. "Whatever happens stay down! When the helicopter lands still stay down, they will deal with Vaisey and only after that do you show yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes", Marian whispered back, "but what about you?"

"I am going to make sure that he doesn't do anything to you before they arrive", Guy said. Marian tried to protest but Guy was already approaching the corner and she knew that if she said anything then that she would put him in even more danger.

Hating herself she crouched down and begged the helicopter to arrive before it was too late.

"Put your hands up", she heard Guy shout, as soon as he rounded the corner. Marian put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp as she could see Guy's silhouette holding a gun. He was armed. Where had Guy got a gun from?

Marian could not hear what Vaisey's response was but gave thanks as the air rescue arrived and ran over to subdue the man and take over Guy's watch. She had never been so relieved! She practically beamed as saw Guy jogging back over to her, despite the danger that they were still in.

"You can get up now, it is safe", Guy informed her, helping her to her feet.

"They got Vaisey?" She asked, trying to see as Guy hurried her over to the helicopter and lifted her in before she could do anything more.

"No", Guy shook his head.

"Then who was it?" Guy was sitting opposite her now, and the doors were just about to be closed.

Marian got her answer before Guy could even open his mouth.

"Marian, no!" She heard a man's voice shout.

"Robin", she gapped.

Robin was being held down by guards but was still making a valiant effort to reach her. Marian got to her feet but was pushed back down by Guy, "Don't even think about it", Guy growled. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins; he was so close to having her safe and sound, he would not let anything come between him and that goal.

"Marian, come back", Robin screamed.

"No", Guy roared. "She is mine! She will be safe! You will not have her! You will not put her in danger!"

"You don't want her. You just want to win our bet. Well you win. Just let her go", Robin stilled tried to get to them.

"What bet?" Marian wondered.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter".

"Yes, it does." Robin explained the bet and Marian could feel herself begin to shake, she looked up at Guy begging him to deny it. Was that why he had not been able to bed her? He found her repulsive? He had only wanted her because of the bet? The blow that Robin had dealt her self-esteem when he had left was still there.

"Enough", Guy bellowed. With that the doors were closed and they took off, Marian could just see Robin out of the window with tears trickling down his face. Before the doors had slammed, she had thought that she had heard him say that he loved her.

"Will he be alright?" Marian asked, "What will they do with him?"

Guy sneered, "I wouldn't worry about him. Nothing bad ever happens to him, does it?"

As Marian saw the hotel fade away, she wondered where they were going and what would happen to her father. "Do you have any more news about my father?" Marian asked.

"Yes, he is safe. And will continue to be so", he assured her. "He has been moved into police custody and will stay there until Vaisey is found".

"Is that where I am going?" Marian wondered.

"Not exactly".


	41. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Six months later. Marian looked around her room for anything she had neglected to pack. The room was not huge but it was larger than most with a simple but elegant feel. The ceilings were high with delicate moulding and the white walls sparkled with the sunlight from the massive windows. There were four other bedrooms in the apartment from which she could have chosen but she loved this one because of its view. It was the one she had chosen on her Erasmus year and the one that she had chosen this time. Many things had changed in Siena since her third year of University but not this view nor this apartment. Although they were but a 15 minute walk from the centre of town, Silvia had somehow found an apartment which was completely silent and had a stunning view of the Tuscan countryside.

Marian heard a wrap at the door and smiled almost sadly as Silvia poked her head around the side. She would miss Silvia and the other girls. Siena had become a second home to her, but she knew that she would have to go back home and she was excited and anxious to see Guy. When she had first found out about his scheming she had been furious and could not believe it when he had put her on a private plane to destinations unknown. She had wanted to kill him, she had been furious but had still trusted that no harm would come to her. Words could not express the relief that she had felt upon landing and seeing her dear friends or her shock that Guy had remembered so much of what she had unwittingly told him on their second meeting, before she had realised who he was.

It all seemed so long ago! In the few months they had had together she had grown to love and trust Guy, even when he had appeared to betray her in the end she had not really believed it. In fact, it had not been the presence of her friends that had stopped her from catching the next plane home, it was the letter they had given her from him where it explained that the Italian import/export company with which she had been working wanted her for six months and that he had made it happen. That this was her chance to prove herself and that he knew that she would do just that … and Marian had. She had excelled in every aspect, she had even been offered a job there and although she had refused it in favour of returning to England it was nice to know that she had been offered a job because of what she could do, rather than who her father was.

Thinking of her father always made her a little uncomfortable. He had called as soon as she had got off the plane and told her that he knew all about her new opportunity and that she was to make the most of it and not to worry about things at home. He would be well, he promised. Marian knew that her father would not lie to her and that she would help him more by impressing the people in Italy than she could at home, however she could not help but worry.

"The car is here", Silvia broke through her thoughts and Marian managed a slightly watery smile, as she moved to embrace her friend. Silvia had been the first person she had met when she had first come to Italy. She had been waiting at the train station for her and had always been so kind and attentive. She had opened her home to Marian and showed her all of the great sights of Siena, the famous ones and the ones only known only the Sienese - who now considered her one of their own.

She felt a pang as she saw Giulia and Clara behind Silvia, she embraced them as well. She would miss them all, but she knew that her place was in England with her father and with Guy. No, she could not think about him now, she must keep it together. As she kissed her friends goodbye there was regret but she was assured that she would not only be welcome but was also expected to visit regularly. Less than twice a year and they would come to find her.

Her friends went down to the car with her and indulged in another round of goodbyes as the driver put the luggage in the boot. Only when she was safely inside did she have leisure to think of her father, although she never allowed herself to dwell on Guy.

She and her father had been in regular contact and she knew from him that things were going well. Edward had told her of his suspicions and of how they had proved correct Guy had been working for the IRS to bring Vaisey down – the latter had been killed resisting arrest only three days after she had accepted the job in Italy - and things were getting back to normal now. Her father always sounded well but she dared not ask about Guy. As her thoughts began to drift towards him she was glad that they were coming to a stop outside the airport and could not believe how fast the hour's drive had flown by.

For the next two hours almost she had no leisure to think, she had to sign in, go through customs, find the place etc, even if weren't a commercial airport these things still took time. It was only as she sat back in her seat that her thoughts returned to Guy.

Marian sighed. She missed him more than she could say, every night when she closed her eyes he filled her mind, memories of him throughout the years, what she thought that he might be doing now, dreams of him as a medieval knight. All of her dreams revolved around him. So many times she had wanted to pick up the phone and call him but she knew that she couldn't. He had sent her away, to protect her and give her an opportunity – or so he said, but he had still sent her away. Added to that, he had rejected her that night and not made any effort to contact her – although if even half of what her father said was accurate, he had not had much time. Still, if he wanted to call her, he could.

It was odd, she had had more to do with Robin now. When she had got to Italy she had found her phone full of messages.

_Marian looked down at her phone in confusion, there were at least a dozen messages from an unregistered number. She had not noticed them when she had called her father to let him know of her safe arrival as soon as she had got off the plane and had seen Silvia. She had been too shocked by her location, the fact that her father had known what was going on and how Guy had been able to get her luggage and apparently put it on the plane. Now that she was back in her new/old room, unpacked, in her jammies and had found Bethany Bear she had leisure to check her messages whilst waiting for the pizza to arrive. She did not feel like going out into the kitchen to join the others just yet; everything still felt a little unreal._

_She thought for a moment, the messages could contain threats, on the other hand they could be from Guy and he might just have been using someone else's phone. She clicked on the first message and listened. As it turned out, they had all been from Robin, who had a new number._

_His voice was full desperation. He begged her to get in touch somehow if she got this message, he apologised for the bet, for leaving her, for not having called, he said that he loved her and that he would give his life just to hear from her._

_Marian felt sick, she really did. He still cared about her, he loved her and she had treated him so poorly recently. Without giving it another thought she called him back._

_"Marian?" Robin almost shouted into the phone. He had been beside himself with worry, "Is it you? Are you safe? Where are you?"_

_"I'm fine", Marian hastened to assure him even before telling him that it was her. The desperation in his voice broke her heart._

_"Guy didn't hurt you?" Robin double checked as he sank to his knees with relief, the adrenaline that had been keeping him going for the last few hours finally deserted him. He was in the office of the British army, kicking up a fuss, as he had served his country for three years and had done things that the government could not even admit to, they had better find his girl. His commander, Richard, had supported him throughout this._

_"No", Marian's voice grew quiet, "he didn't hurt me, at least not physically"._

_"Marian, I am so sorry about the bet. I swear you were never meant to find out, I never meant to hurt you", Robin said, his voice cracking._

_"I know, don't worry, you didn't"._

_Robin knew that he should be happy to hear this, he did not want her to hurt but he did want to matter to her, "Where are you? I will come for you. You will be safe"._

_"No you won't", she said with a slight laugh. "I am in Italy. I am safe. You shouldn't worry"._

_Robin breathed again knowing that she was definitely safe and if she had been on a plane it explained why it had taken her so long to reply. She had not been knocked unconscious or bound and gagged, although being in Italy would mean that she was out of his reach for now. Anywhere in the UK the army could have reached in under an hour. But she didn't sound scared, just tired. "Is Guy with you?" He tried to work out how long it would take to get to the airport_

_"No", she answered, it hurt just to think about Guy. At that moment, Giulia called to say that the pizza had arrived. "Look Robin, I have to go now. I just called you to say that I am well because you sounded so worried. I am very well. If you like, I could call you tomorrow and we could talk some more?" For all that she had ignored and despised him, she prayed that he would say yes; she was desperate for some contact with her old life and Guy, whatever form it chose to take._

_"Yes", Robin jumped at the chance._

Marian and Robin had talked often after that. She had never addressed the fact that he had claimed to love her that night or the bet that he had had with Guy. In fact, they had not really talked about anything; Robin was just a bit of escapism. She would have felt bad about this, had she not been sure that she was little more for him. Over the phone, when they could not see nor touch each other, things were much simpler. But Marian was aware that once she returned she would have to deal with him and many other problems.

She had been away from her home and the company for six months; she would have to find her place once more upon her return. Marian knew that her father and friends would welcome her home with open arms whatever happened and she had proved herself and still had a contract with the company but would be strange to go back.


	42. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

The airport in England was noisy and chaotic. Marian hated the hustle and bustle of the airports, though it had not always been this way; after seeing Love Actually she had thought that it was rather a romantic setting, but not anymore. Airports were nasty, smelly, noisy places that took one around away from one's home. The noise of the plane landing reminded Marian of when she had left for Italy. How she had protested and struggled against Guy as he carried her onto the plane and left her there.

As he had turned to leave and the hostess had got in her way, she had had to scream after Guy just to be sure that he heard her final pleas not to send her away or to at least come with her. Her pleas had fallen on death ears, he had continued disembarking. He had only looked back as she announced (loudly) that she loved him. By that time she had almost succeeded in getting to the door but the hostess had taken hold of her in a grip of iron.

Marian had stared at him. She did not think that she had ever seen Guy look worse. The stress and tension had etched lines into his face and he looked several years older than he normally did. It was clear that he had heard her, but he made no move to get back on the plane. He just looked at her and then shouted something back but she couldn't hear it because of the noise the bloody plane's doors made as they closed.

For six months Marian had wondered what he had shouted back to her. She was almost certain at the time that she had heard the words, "I love you too", but as time passed and she received no word from him, she had begun to doubt this.

Once she was calmer and knew that she was being sent to Italy she could see why Guy had done it. This meant that she was safe and it gave her the opportunity to work abroad, something that she had always wanted to do. But why wouldn't he call? She knew that he had stopped calling Isabella because he had thought that that would help her get on with her life, but he had seen that this was folly and had got back in touch with her. He could not be doing the same thing with Marian.

He might be very busy. According to her father, Guy – with Edward's help – had taken complete control of the company and was pulling it back onto its feet. He had also been to the USA once to clear up his family's problems there and had apparently been to Brighton to see Isabella, but none of that would have stopped him making even one phone call to Marian had he really wanted to.

The only possible reason why he had not called was because he did care about her. She knew that Guy could do anything he put his mind to, he had after all obtained two houses which should both have been well out of his price range, pull himself up from nothing, avenge his family, put himself through University and get a place as the CEO of one of the largest businesses in the UK and all before he was 30! If he had wanted to call, he would have called.

That was the problem really, Marian realised that he had not wanted to call her. He did not want anything to do with her at all. She did not think that he had been lying to her all of the time that they had been together, or that he did not care about her at all. But he certainly wasn't attracted to her.

She had been a fun diversion for him. He had been interested in her because she was the most eligible girl he knew and he wanted to prove that he could get her. Then when Robin came back and had made the bet he had enjoyed the thrill of the chase. But when it actually came down to it, when he had her there ready and willing beneath him … he had not been attracted to her.

As much as Marian hated to admit it, that hurt. A certain part of her first week in Italy had been spent in front of the mirror with her clothes off wondering if she was really that hideous. She was certainly not as slim as she could have been – although she had now lost a couple of stone. But ultimately she decided that it must have been her that he didn't like, rather than her body. If he had loved her as much as she loved him then she could have had a third nipple and that still would not have stopped him.

Although it was against all of her beliefs, she had been close to moping herself into a decline that first week as the realisation that Guy did not love her had dawned upon her but then she had written it all down – as a form of therapy – and read it back to herself. That had been enough to snap her out of it. She did not forget Guy, nor did she cease to morn his loss but she did not sit around doing nothing any longer.

For years she had wanted the chance to really be of use, to work overseas and to prove herself. Part of what she had been so mad about when Robin left her was that he had denied his love to her but also that opportunity. She would throw herself into her work and prove herself beyond all doubt. That was exactly what Marian had done.

As she now stood in the airport, waiting for her luggage Marian knew that she had shown herself worthy of being a Knighton and capable of getting ahead in life without using her surname and family connections. As she thought this, she pulled her suitcase of the conveyor belt and headed towards the exit. When she went back to the company it would be as an undeniable asset rather than as her Daddy's little girl.

"Daddy", Marian cried as she saw him standing there waiting for her.

"Marian", Edward rushed over to her and gave her an enormous hug. His little baby girl was home safe and sound.

"Did you have a nice time and achieve everything you wanted?" He asked her.

"Yes", Marian said, not ready to let go of him just yet.

"Good, because you are never going away again", he said, only partly joking.

"I might have to if you don't decide to hire me", she laughed as the finally separated and made their way back to the car.

"I don't think that there is any danger of that, not based on the reports that I have been getting from Italy", he father assured her.

"You are not the only boss now", Marian reminded him, a little awkwardly.

"Guy doesn't interfere with my decisions about whom I hire", Edward explained, as the driver started the car and they headed home.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that in this case", Marian muttered. Guy had gone to a lot of trouble to get rid of her, and seeing as he had not even been bothered to call she was starting to think that it might not just have been to protect her.

"I think that you might be surprised", there was a twinkle in Edward's eye.

Marian looked at him quizzically.

"I have found that Guy is quite good at bringing your name up in general conversation and hoping that you are well", he explained.

"He was probably just being polite", Marian shrugged it off. The fact that Guy seemed still to care about her should not make her this happy.

"I don't know. I think that he is really interested", her father continued.

"If he were interested, he could have called", Marian pointed out.

"True, but I said that he was interested not bright. Well, that is not quite fair, he is extremely intelligent but he has been removed from those he cares about for a long time, you cannot expect him to learn everything overnight", Edward said.

"I don't expect him to learn everything overnight, I don't expect him to learn anything except that I am good at my job and that he should give me a chance to do it", Marian snapped.

Her father did not take offense, "Well if that is all that you want then I am sure that you will have no trouble. The only disagreement we have had was when he wanted to fly out to Italy and bash someone's face in for suggesting that you might not have been the best person to send there in the first place". He stopped there as if it were nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Marian demanded.

"Oh, no need to worry dear, your actual ability was never called into question by anyone you worked with, it was just someone trying to cause problems", Edward assured her as if he had no idea what she was actually trying to get at.

"No, I mean, what about Guy trying to fly to Italy?" Marian asked, infuriated that her father would not just tell her straight.

"Oh that. I told you, someone insulted you. Guy found out about it through some person he knows at the firm you worked at who he had asked to look out of you. When he found out he was on his way to the airport when I stopped him, asked him what was wrong and then upon finding out insisted that as your father I should be the one to go", Edward was now raiding the minibar in the limo.

"Cashew?" He offered.

"No, thanks. But you didn't come to Italy, and nor did Guy. Which is just as well, I might add, because I can stand up for myself. Either of you interfering would have set me back months over there", Marian huffed.

"Yes, that is exactly what Allan said and what eventually made Guy and I decide against going over there – before that we had decided that we would both go, he would hold the little bugger down and I would hit him", Edward began work on his packet of nuts.

"Thank goodness for Allan. Hang on a second, what do you mean the person that Guy had keeping an eye on me?"

"I think that you will find I said looking out for you. Besides, weren't you just complaining that Guy wasn't taking any interest in you at all?" He asked.

"Well that was different. There is a difference between being a friend and spying on someone", Marian crossed her arms.

"Yes, but people in love do tend to get a bit possessive. Are you sure you wouldn't like a nut? They are very good".

"Honestly Dad. If he loved me, don't you think that he would have called?" Marian asked, exasperated.

He shrugged. "Probably, but people in love are not always at their most practical. From where I am sitting I would guess that he wanted to keep you safe and so he sent you away. He also wanted to give you the opportunity of proving yourself, an opportunity, I might add, that you were always complaining you missed out on so that when he decided to marry you, you would have no regrets".

Oh God, how she wanted that to be truth. But she knew that is wasn't, so she wouldn't torture herself with the idea.

"Sure Dad, whatever you say".

"Well, you will just have to ask him when you see him", Edward started on his second packet of nuts.

"Oh no I will not!" Marian was implacable, "He made a bet to see who could woo me first, him or Robin. He took me away from my home, he put me on a plane in the middle of the night without telling me where I was going, he made me take a different job, then he did not even bother to call me once but sent someone to spy on me!"

Her father nodded, but did not seem to enter into Marian's anger.

"When I see him, if I see him, it will be at work. At the job you promised me and I will be cool and professional but I will never EVER say even one word more than that to him!" Marian's voice went up in volume.

"If you say so", her father said, but in a tone that said quite clearly that he did not believe a word of it.

"I won't!"

"Whatever you say, tiddles. Fancy a bag of chocolate buttons?"

Silence.

"Okay".


	43. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

All of the lights were on as Marian and her father pulled up outside their home, making the house glow with warmth in the biting cold of the early January evening. Marian felt sorry that she had been forced to miss Christmas there that year, it was the first time ever that such a thing had occurred, but she had had to work … and she had wanted to avoid Guy.

During the spring that they had spent together she had sometimes planned what their first Christmas together would be like and the thought of spending another Christmas at Knighton with her father without Guy but being able to see him coming and going from his home would have been too painful. Now, a fortnight after Christmas at least she would be spared the knowledge that she should be celebrating.

Marian had barely got out of the car when the staff swarmed out of the house to greet her and usher her inside, all telling her how much they had missed her and how happy they were to have her home. Marian barely caught sight of her suitcases as they were whisked up the stairs and had to turn down several cakes on her way to the sitting room.

"Oh but Miss Marian, you must eat something. You are nothing but skin and bones, I would bet a million pounds if I had it that you have lost a full ten pounds since you have been abroad", Laura announced.

"Yes dear, but that was deliberate. I don't want to put it all back on in a week", Marian joked. Trying to lighten the mood and disperse the tension which she had felt in her shoulders as soon as her weight had been made. Marian had always known that she was not skinny but it had never bothered her, until Guy had obviously been so repulsed by her. She had never really felt unattractive before that, not even when Robin had run away.

For the first few weeks of her time in Italy Marian had barely eaten anything; her thoughts had been so consumed with work, the situation in England, and Guy. She had not intended to lose weight, but when she had noticed the reduction she had feel better. There was one thing in her life at least, over which she had control.

As she lost more weight she began to feel better, more attractive. She was no longer the largest of her friends there, the sizes in Siena were tiny! She also grew more confident at work, she felt that she was becoming a woman … but as she was being moved into the kitchen and plates of goodies were placed in front of her she felt as though she were regressing.

She could not help it, the cakes looked and smelled so good and she was so very very hungry; she had not eaten since that morning and just one little cake wouldn't hurt.

"No", she scolded herself, "self-control! You are not going to throw everything you have worked so hard for down the drain now".

Marian looked around for something with which to distract herself. She saw her father sighing as he was on the phone and saw one of the maids scurrying to answer the front door.

"I'm afraid I have to go", Edward said, as he closed his phone and placed it in his inside pocket.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Marian asked, unable to control the waiver which crept into her voice.

"It's nothing, darling", Edward placed his hand affectionately on his daughter's head, "There is nothing to worry about. You know that Vaisey is dead, it is just a work meeting".

"They are sure? I mean, you saw the body?" She checked. Marian knew that it was foolish and that Guy would never have made such a mistake, but she could not help the sense of foreboding. She was sure that something terrible was about to happen, although she put that down to her concerns about getting back into the company and her person life.

"I saw the body, and the cremation. You have nothing to worry about", he kissed her forehead. "I am sorry that I have to go tonight, I should be back just after lunch tomorrow, will you be alright by yourself?"

Marian smiled, "I am hardly going to be by myself and yes, I will be fine".

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then we can celebrate your return properly", he gave her another kiss and a hug. He hated to leave her so soon after her return but he did not really have a choice, he had got back into a position of authority and he could not be seen to be shirking it just because his baby had returned; he knew that Guy had had to go out on a limb to get him reinstated as joint head. And so, it was with a regret filled look that left the kitchen, only to return a few moments later to add, "And for God's sake eat something, your far too skinny".

She shook her head, laughing. Only her father could think that she was far too skinny.

"I'll be fine", she assured him with a smile and a wave, "See you tomorrow".

No sooner had her father left than the maids started pressing her to eat again; she had already slipped up once since she had been in England with the chocolate buttons (133 calories) so she had to be careful not to blow it now.

"I am not very hungry", Marian lied, "I am actually quite tired. I think that I might just go to bed".

Laura looked at her unconvinced, "It is still quite early Miss Marian, are you sure that you would not like something to eat? Something healthy if the cakes don't appeal, you know, you shouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach …"

She would doubtless have gone on to say a lot more on the subject of little girls who did not eat enough and wasted away to nothing, had the doorbell not rang at that moment.

"I'll get it", Marian announced, happy to have an excuse to get out of there. She assumed that it would just be her Dad coming back for something, although why he had not used his key she could not fathom – maybe that was what he had realised that he had forgotten.

"What did you forget, Dad?" She asked as she opened the door. "Robin", she gasped.

"Hello", he beamed at her, walking in and giving her a bear hug, "I have missed you so much", he admitted.

Although a little surprising the gesture warmed Marian, this was the Robin that she remembered from her teenage years. If he had been like this when he had first come back then possibly things would have been different for them … no, she had been thoroughly smitten with Guy by then. Since the day that Guy had come back, there had been no hope for her with anyone else - not that she was sure that there had ever really been any hope for her and Robin.

"Come in", she welcomed him, returning his hug. She loved him, like a brother. That was all that it had ever been and they had both been mistaken to ever try to make it into anything more. From the way that Robin was looking at her, she was fairly sure that he felt the same way, even if he had not admitted it to himself yet.

It was a bit of a shame really. The man who had come to see her and kept in contact with her all of these months was the one who had no real interest in her nor she in him, it would be the man who did not care about her that she cared about.

"How are you?" They both asked at the same time. They laughed, and Robin indicated that she should answer first.

"I'm fine thanks, I just got back. And you?"

"Good, good. I am still renting from Guy, but I have a stable-ish job for now and things are not looking quite so bleak. That is why I wasn't at the airport with your Dad to pick you up", Robin explained. "I was working".

"That's great", she exclaimed, "but don't worry I did not expect you to be there when I got back. So tell me all about this new job", she led him into the living room.

By the time that Robin left an hour later, saying that he would not stay too late and would let her get her sleep Marian was happy to know exactly what Robin had been up to – as much as he could reveal from his years away and his job the last six months. It made her happy to know that he had valued her as a friend – even if as nothing more – and that when he had not called there was a reason for it. The same could not be said for Guy, she bristled as she made her way upstairs to her room.

She was not going to think any more about Guy! He didn't like her. He had made that quite clear and now she did not like him. Even as she thought this, her chin quivered a little. She entered her room and saw that everything was just as she had left it, now that the maids had been in and unpacked. It was still lemon. She liked lemon, but it was not the colour that she would have chosen. Her father had done so some years ago and she had never felt that it was worth discussing the matter. She had just put up with something that she didn't want so that she did not hurt the feelings of someone she cared about.

Marian moved over to her bed and sat down on it. The photo she had of Guy on her bedside table was still there, smiling handsomely at her. She picked it up and studied his gorgeous smiling face. She had taken it on the day that they had spent together in the park, the day that she had begun to fall for him all over again.

Just thinking about him hurt, especially as she could not help but remember the way that she had humiliated herself that night; offering herself to him only to find out that he had no interest in her. She sighed; it was no good trying not to think about him. She would have to go in and see him on Monday, and she would have to ask him for a job. There would be no need to beg, she was a fantastic candidate one that the company would be lucky to have but she still did not relish the idea.

Marian was certain that Guy would not try to make the situation more difficult for her, but he would not have to. She would have to dress up in her best suit and go in and wait for him until he was ready to see her. She would have to look up at his large masculine form, at those ice blue eyes and tell him that she was back and wanted a job.

How would he react? He would be formal of course, and courteous but would he be kind? What was she thinking? Of course he would! He would probably be pitying her to boot. Thinking her a stupid little thing that he could never have looked on in a romantic way, he would remember her advances with disgust and probably think that her business suit was another attempt to seduce him. He would probably even think that she had just lost weight to please him, which she most decidedly had not!

Marian refused to allow him to believe that. She would tell him straight out that she had no interest in him as a man and that he could forget about everything that had happened between them. That she was only applying there because it was the best company and because that was where her father worked and that he could take her or leave her, but if he did choose to leave her then he would be making a massive mistake because she was bloody good at what she did and she had other offers on the table.

Yes, that was exactly what she would tell him, first thing on Monday morning. This thought should have calmed her, but it did not. She couldn't wait that long. She got to her feet and stormed out her room and out of the house, she would go next door and tell him that now.

She was not the weak girl that she had been when she had left. Sod it if he thought badly of her. She was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she did not noticed the other person until she ran smack bang into him.

"Sorry", she apologised automatically.

Two large hands steadied her.

Marian had had the wind knocked out of her and breathed in deeply, her nose tickled from the chill that hung in the air but there was something else. Her heart began to race as she inhaled once more and slowly looked up at the man who was still holding her upright.

The arms were encased in a dark blue coat, which further up covered a part of impressive shoulders.

She gulped. She was close enough now to smell the clean sent of his soap with the tiniest hint of his aftershave. He had always smelled exceptionally good. All the nights she had dreamed of him suddenly came back to her, for a moment she thought that this too must be a dream - even the pressure from his hands did not reassure that she was indeed awake as she had had many extremely vivid dreams. It was not until Marian finally stared at his face, that she knew that this was no dream.

Guy was different. Unless Marian was much mistaken he was slightly larger than before, he looked as if he had been spending slightly more time in the gym, although that could just have been the effect of his jacket which appeared to be of a ridiculously extensive make.

As she looked into his face she felt herself tremble, although she told herself that it was just the cold. He could still make her weak in the knees just by looking at her. But, the smile that she was used to seeing is gone.

In the last six months, Guy had been to hell and back on a daily basis. It wasn't the work load that was killing him, on the contrary he had taken to being in command like a duck to water, it was being without Marian. He was so proud of her, not a day went by that he was not informed of the glory with which she was covering herself in Italy and he knew that giving her – or rather forcing her to take – that opportunity and be safe had been the right thing to do. But with every day that passed he knew that she was slipping further and further away from him.

He wanted to kick himself for having let her go in the first place, or at least for not having bed her before that. She should be his, every fibre of his being had cried out at him to take her and to never let her leave and he would have done have it not been for the dreams.

Sometimes he dreamt that she was in his arm, snuggled up to him and telling him how much she loved him, but other times he had dreams of her telling him how much she loved Hood and wanted to marry him. In his dreams he had never been able to let her go, he had always killed her rather than seeing her happy but Guy wouldn't do that. Even if it killed him he was going to see her happy.

He had known that he would have to do it the second that she got back, before his courage failed him and so had rushed over the second that he returned home from work. He was thankful that Edward had taken the urgent call so that he could be alone with Marian. As Guy walked over to her house that night, his legs felt as if they were filled with lead and when he saw her he wanted to cry. Robin was already there and it was clear that they had been talking.

Still, Guy knew what he had to do, she had to be informed of the truth. Had she not run smack bang into him, then he would have been able to thrust the note that he had written for her explaining everything into her hand – or at the very least through the letterbox - but as he stood there, with her almost in his arms he could not tear himself away to give her the note.

For several long minutes they just looked at each other, each taking in the other's changed appearance. Guy could feel himself and his resolved growing weaker by the second, he knew that he had to give her the note now and be done with or else he never would.

"I want to talk to you", he finally chocked out.

These were not the first words of greeting that Marian had been expecting. She remembered the reasons why she had been storming out of her house to start with and the anger that she had felt. "Go on", Marian she attempted to imitate an icicle.

Guy tried to think, to find the words, but he could not. He ferreted around in his pocket for the note and when he found it thrust it into her hands and turned his back on her to head to his own home.

Marian was shocked. "Wait a minute", she said, grabbing his arm, and forcing him to turn back around to face her. "You humiliate me, shove me on a plane to God only knows where, accept a job on my behalf, when I come back you don't even have the good manners to greet me properly, just say that you want to talk to me and then instead of saying anything you walk off without so much as a good-bye?"

Guy hung his head, not being able to bear to look at her.

"Now you won't even look at me, am I really that repulsive?" She demanded.

This caused Guy's head to snap up. "No, of course not", the vehemence in his tone convinced her of his sincerity.

"Then what the hell is going on? I wasn't sure how you would react when I came to get my job back, but I never expected anything like this. What is going on?"

"Read the letter", Guy told her, sounding pained.

"No, I don't want to read the fucking letter I want you to talk to me!" Marian shouted, not caring who heard her.

Guy set his jaw. "Marian", he forced himself to say her name. "I am sorry. Of course I am glad to see you. I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted the best", he started.

"Then what is all of this about?"

He couldn't answer.

"Guy, speak to me!" When shouting didn't get her anywhere she softened her tone and placed her hand on his forearm. "Please Guy".

He trembled from head to toe as he clenched his fists, "I love you. Everything that I did, sending you away, not making love to you that night. It was because I didn't want to trap you. I wanted you to have options and then to choose me."

The effort to get the words out was exhausting, he did not know how his sentences were going to end, as he wrenched one word from his throat at a time.

Marian smiled, she couldn't help it. He loved her. He really loved her. She knew then that she had always loved him. She was about to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him when he continued.

"But I know that you don't feel the same way. I know that you love him".

Marian was too shocked to say anything.

"I will always love you Marian, but you belong to him and I won't get in the way anymore. I just want you to be happy".

Guy made to leave again when Marian's fist connected with his cheek.


	44. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

The room was pitch black and for a moment Guy could not work out what had woken him up. Generally he either woke up tormented by nightmares or was so exhausted that he slept a deep and dreamless sleep until his alarm clock woke him … or to be more accurate until his alarm clock woke everyone else in the house and someone came to shake him awake. But he could not remember having anything but pleasant dreams that night and he couldn't hear anything beeping.

Wondering what time it was, Guy tried to roll over and turn on his lamp only to find out that he was being weighted down by something. Stretching with the arm nearest his bedside table, he managed to locate the switch and turn the lamp on.

The soft light illuminated the room, allowing Guy to see that the time was around 10 am and a strand of long dark hair that had strayed across his bicep. His gaze followed the shining line to a head of similarly coloured hair which revealed one soft cheek and a very distinctive, if elegant, nose.

Guy felt his breath hitch in his chest as the sleeping form nuzzled further into his chest. So that was what had woken him. Hardly daring to breathe in case he roused her and discovered that she was nothing but an illusion Guy gently brushed the remaining hair from her eyes and face; it fell over her shoulder to reveal more creamy skin unfettered by clothing. Guy groaned. His hand was resting on her bare shoulder now and it took all of his self-restraint not to allow it to roam further down her back.

He remembered his dreams from the night before with great fondness and clarity but upon waking he had not thought that they were anything but dreams like the ones that he had many, many times before only to wake up and be disappointed to find himself alone and cold in his bed, knowing that Marian was hundreds of miles away.

The distinctive smell of her shampoo mixed with her light perfume reached him and he was assured that it could not have been a dream; he could never have recreated that smell in his mind, although he had tried in the past months.

He reached up to touch his cheek and felt the slight soreness which just confirmed that he had been correct, it had really happened. Guy had never been so happy to have been punched in his entire life. He looked down at her lovingly as she breathed evenly in her apparently untroubled sleep.

_Smack._

_Guy went down with a grunt. He had been in fights before but never sucker punched like that. As he took note of his position on the cold ground he stared up at Marian in shock. He needed help, he was convinced. He could not work out why she had hit him, how such a little thing could have so much strength nor stop thinking that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen … even as he face throbbed._

_He was about to ask what he had done wrong when Marian forestalled him._

_"How dare you say that to me? You tell me that you love me, and that you did all of these things for me and then YOU decide how I am going to live the rest of my life? You think that because you have decided for me with your underutilized male brain that I love Robin and so you are going to force me to live in misery with him for the rest of my days rather than with you?" She shouted, her shoulders heaved she was so angry._

_"But you love him", Guy stated in disbelief._

_"No I don't, you berk!" She was now screaming, in a most unladylike display of temper._

_"I love you! I have always loved you. Now I can forgive you trying to protect me - I know that you haven't had much experience with human relationships – and for sending me away. I am grateful for the opportunity to prove myself, but you will not tell me who I love, how I will live the rest of my life and you certainly will not tell me to whom I belong"._

_Guy's jaw dropped. She loved him._

_"You love me?" He asked in disbelief as he scrambled to his feet, trying to take her into his arms._

_"Of course I do, you great oaf!" Marian avoided being pulled into his arms; she knew that once she was there she would not be able to stay angry and he needed to hear what she had to say._

_"I didn't mean to … I was just trying to protect you … What if you change your mind?" _

_Marian wanted to hit him again but then seeing how desperate he looked and remembering the adolescence he had had, she took a step towards him and brushed her hand over the pinked side of his face._

_"I know that you didn't". It wasn't his fault after all that she had doubted herself for so long. "I am not going to change my mind, you are the only man that I could ever love. Now, you are going to stop trying to dictate my life - however kindly meant I am sure that such interference was -, you are going to marry me, and love me forever", she concluded._

_Guy grinned at her, sure that at that moment he could have flown if she had demanded it of him._

_Marian pulled him down to kiss her. It was nothing short of miraculous. It blew every other kiss that they had ever shared out of the water and that was saying something. Guy was fairly certain that he had seen stars._

_He tried to look serious as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know, it sounds like you intend to be awfully bossy, and I do think that I shall require a certain level of freedom to follow my own ideas"._

_"Oh?" Marian barely got out before being flung over Guy shoulder._

_"I always wanted to sweep you off your feet", he announced as he made his way back to Gisborne Ghast._

"Time for an encore, I think", Guy smiled to himself as Marian made a little murmur in her sleep, indicating that she was beginning to bestir herself. He bent his head slightly to kiss her the top of her head gently, then her forehead as the hand which had been on her shoulder began to rub slow, large circles on her back and his other one wrapped around her waist.

"Um, Guy", she sighed.

"Good morning", Guy greeted her, bestowing another kiss on the top of her head.

"Guy", she gasped and jumped up, the sheet clasped to her chest revealing her naked back to his ravenous gaze as well as the curved of her hip and … He grinned wolfishly, unconcerned that his torso was now completely exposed as well. A fact that had apparently not escaped Marian's notice, Guy inferred from the colour of her cheeks and the direction of her gaze.

"Yes, why were you expecting someone else?" He teased her, as she shook her head.

"You said my name", he grinned.

"Yes, well, if I did I was probably thinking about you", she said as if that explained everything.

Guy raised an eyebrow, and Marian blushed even more deeply as she remembered what she had been dreaming about.

"Did I, um, say anything else?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible which was rather pointless considering that she was in his bedroom, in his bed, in his sheet and if she wasn't very much mistaken that was his hand resting on her …

"You might have", Guy sat up slowly, noting with no small degree of satisfaction the way in which Marian unconsciously licked her lips as his stomach muscles tensed.

"Such as?" Damn, it was hard even trying to make eye contact. Marian opted for examining his wallpaper instead.

"Oh, this and that", Guy murmured as he sat up next to her, he ran his hand through her thick, dark hair his nails scraping her scalp and then caressing the back of her neck. As Marian's back arched the sheet revealed a little more of her creamy flesh.

Guy nuzzled her ear and she groaned. "But you know that you can tell me anything, don't you?" He asked as his teeth gently tugged on her earlobe.

"Yes", Marian breathed as she tried desperately to ignore the desire pulling within her.

"You know that we shouldn't have any secrets from one another", he continued his attentions on her ear and scalp which appeared to be driving her crazy but he did not feel that it was quite enough. He wanted her to be underneath him again, gasping his name, he wanted to feel her wrapped around him once more.

He knew that she would be a little shy after their first time, he ached to see her completely naked again but did not want to rip the sheet from her. He wanted to her allow him to see, he wanted her to willing show herself to him.

Mischievously, his other hand began to stroke her stomach. It was an innocent enough gesture at first as he was just stroking up and down, up and down; it seemed almost accidental at first when he began to go lower.

Guy's gaze kept flicking back and forth between the sheet still grasped protectively in front of her breasts, and her face. Marian was gorgeous bathed in the pale light, her cheeks flushed with anticipation, her eyelids closed and her head titled back slightly.

He had moved on from just nuzzling to kissing her neck and his other hand was now on her hip. As he felt his self-restraint begin to ebb, he started to lay her back on the bed and allowed his hand to begin to rub her inner thighs.

"You should be able to tell me what you like", he voice was almost a growl. "What feels good to you", he nipped her ear, "what you want me to do", one finger strayed slightly from her thighs and Marian opened her eyes with a gasp.

Guy straddled her; the sheet that she still gripped as if her life depended on it, covered her from his view and shielded his lower half too.

Now that they had eye contact Guy lost the mocking smile, his gaze was earnest. "Is this what you want?" He asked as he caressed her most intimate area.

Marian nodded.

"What else?" He asked kindly.

She bit her lip and looked doubtful for a moment, it seemed so utterly sinful to have these desires let alone to let him know of them but his beseeching look told her that she should show him what she wanted – she didn't think that she could actually bring herself to tell him. That would simply be too lude.

Slowly, she relaxed her grip on his sheet and reached out for his free hand, bringing it to her breast. His smile made her feel warm to the tips of her toes. His palm was hot over her skin, even through the sheet, but his fingers did not move. She knew that he knew what he was doing – he had proved that last night – but she obediently put one of her hands over his and the other one her other breast and showed him.

He was grinning then rather than just smiling. She felt emboldened to be able to ask, "What do you like? Or want?"

Guy had wanted her to be comfortable enough not to hold the sheet up like a barrier between them and to be happy enough to tell him what she wanted, dare he to ask to see her in the light? Her blue eyes were so big and sincere that he knew that he could she deserved the same level of honesty that she had given him.

"I want to see you".

Marian hesitated for a moment but then, never breaking eye contact with him pulled the sheet away from their bodies.

He gasped. She was perfect. He was so distracted that he barely heard her question when it came: "Can I?"

Guy looked at her in confusion.

"May I?" She tried again, moving to sit up and reach out to him. It was with some amusement that he realised that she was asking for his permission to touch him, she had certainly felt no need to ask that last night, although he supposed that the darkness had made a difference.

"Of course", he said, pulling her up to him and kissing her passionately, enjoying the feel of her hands exploring his body.

Several hours later, Marian would never ask such a question again, having cemented her right to touch Guy wherever and whenever the fancy struck. In fact, she was not even that shy when next she woke up next to him that day. They showered together – a fact that should have saved water, if they shower had not taken far longer than such elusions are wont to – and descended the stairs in search of sustenance only to run into someone they had never excepted to see there.


	45. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait and that it is such a short chapter but I haven't been too inspired lately - too much Uni stress. Hope that you enjoy it, remember to review because it makes me happy and when I am happy I write more. ;)

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Isabella paced back and forth across the marble entrance hall, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She was supposed to have visited Guy's properties before, but it had just never happened. After that fateful phone call they had arranged to meet up, but when the weekend rolled around Guy had had work to do in London and so she had visited him there, they had both been so nervous that first time and had joked about meeting each other half way, building bridges etc. It was much easier to have their meetings in public where things could never really get too serious as there was always a waiter around, they had grown so comfortable in that restaurant last spring that they had kept arranging all of their meetings in the larger London hotels. It was so much simpler than letting the other fully into their lives, Isabella felt as if she had her brother back but that could not excuse her just turning up here unannounced.

She examined her surroundings, desperate for something to distract her. The entrance hall was large and far grander than anything that they had ever had at the original Gisborne Ghast, it even blew Locksley and Knighton out of the water but there was an understated elegance about the place. Everywhere she turned she could see evidence not just of Guy's taste but of Marian's too, she had clearly been instrumental in every decision although Isabella was not quite sure how as she knew that Marian had been in Italy and that Guy had undertaken the restoration project alone. She had been worried that the project would be too great for Guy and that it would rob him of what little peace of mind he had,- she knew how terrible it could be having builders in one's home - but Guy appeared to have turned everything around in record time. He must have gained more money than even Isabella had realised.

Her feet hurt and she felt a little dizzy as she paced but she dared not sit down, that seemed like it would be too great of an intrusion. She did not know what had possessed her to come here in the first place, especially without invitation, she could not make it worse but lolling around the place. She had always been a burden on Guy – he had always been the one to put his life on hold to protect and look after her –, in the last few years she had really prided herself on being able to get by without him but it turned out that such was not the case. When they had renewed their acquaintance she had hoped to be able to comfort him and be a rock for him to lean on, not yet another problem.

The night before she had been sitting up as normal waiting for her husband to come home, wondering where he was and what he was doing. She did not know why it had bothered her so much, that was her lot in life. She woke up to an empty bed, got ready, breakfasted alone, went shopping in the morning and to charity benefits in the afternoon before dining out when her husband required it or eating at home when he did not. Then she would wait up to see if he returned home that night and go to bed. So many people envied her her life, hell she would have killed for this life several years ago. There was really nothing wrong, nothing to complain about and yet last night she had been utterly miserable and when she had woken up that morning she had decided that she had had enough. Guy no longer needed her to remain married and in truth she blamed her husband for having parted her from Guy for so many years.

Isabella had decided that she would leave her husband and come to visit Guy, it would be simple. This resolve had been tested as she had left her house, every second expecting to see her husband jumping out from behind something. Expecting someone to stop her, but no one had. She had been seen and the footmen had immediately helped her and although they had asked her where she was going, they had made no move to stop her. She was no sure whether to be happy or sad about this.

As she drove away, she wondered whether the women that she counted as her friends would even notice her absence. Would her husband even notice? She thought of their problems together and of their life and concluded that if he did notice it would probably not be for a week at least. She could not remember exactly when his next business event was, next Wednesday or Thursday she believed. Well when he did not feel her arm linked around his all evening he would probably notice that she was gone … if someone drew his attention to the fact. If he realised it before, he could probably just call up someone to replace her.

Her conviction that what she was doing was right had waived all the way through her journey, one moment she would be determined that she could not live like this any longer, then the next she would chide herself for being ungrateful when her husband had always been so kind to her and had helped her brother when he had need it. However, she was never so close to turning back around as when she drove through the old area and remembered her parents. Their marriage had been one of convenience, just like hers, however they would never have separated; her mother had known her duty although Isabella also had to admit that her father had never left her mother alone for such extended periods of time.

It was with shaking hands that she parked the car on the side of the road, not because she was sure that she had made the right decision in coming here but because she knew that she could not drive any further. Exhausted from the conflicting emotions which raged inside her, Isabella rested her forehead on the steering wheel. When had her life got so complicated?

"Focus Isabella, you didn't come all of this way for nothing", she chastised herself.

"On the count of three you are going to get up, step out of this car and make a decision one way or the other", she decided.

"One", she braced her hands against the wheel.

"Two", she pushed herself up and grabbed the door handle.

"Three", she looked up.

As she was getting out of the car she caught sight of Robin entering the Locksley grounds, and felt a pang. As a child she had always imagined that she would marry Robin and she wondered whether things would have been different if she had.

Her childish daydreams had always included a big beautiful house with an important husband who went out meetings wearing a very nice suit. She would be fabulously wealthy not to mention beautiful and the toast of society just as her mother had been. She would be surrounded by loving friends and fill her days with shopping, and galas and being a CEO or something.

Well she had the beautiful house, the important husband, the money and the society or at least she had until she had chosen to leave it all behind. She thought for a moment longer, it was not too late. She could go back, if no one had noticed that she had gone and reported it then she could sneak back in and no one would ever be any the wiser. She could keep her social position, she could keep the money.

Isabella shook herself out of it, sneering at herself. Those things had not brought her as much happiness as she had thought they would, the only thing that would was her family, of that she was sure.

Slowly she made her way to the house and knocked on the door. Gaining admittance had not been a problem, for a moment she had even thought that everything might work itself out but then she had been left in the entrance hall as the maid scurried off to fetch Guy and as the seconds ticked by Isabella was getting progressively more worried.

The maid had hurried up the stairs to see if the master was awake – he normally was by this hour – but upon receiving no reply to her knock assumed that he was showering and that he would be down soon although that did not help her decide what she was meant to do with the young lady stood in hallway. She had only been a maid for a little while and was not yet quite accustomed to the ins and outs welcoming unannounced guests, especially when they were relations she had never heard of before. Normally she would have shown the lady the door, but she looked so much like Guy that she had not known what to do. Now that she could not find the head of the house, she ran to the kitchen to ask what she was supposed to do, leaving Isabella alone in the hallway.

Isabella's pacing became more frantic. Something must be wrong, although her watch said that only two minutes had passed she was certain that it had been much longer. She held her watch up to her ear, it must have stopped, but could not tell whether or not it was still ticking. It must have been at least an hour that she had waited, this must be Guy's way of telling her that he did not want to deal with her. She should leave. She could get back home. Everything would be just as it had been before. She had already opened the front door when she heard the sound of two people descending the stairs and her name.

Marian was shocked to see a slender, dark haired woman trying to leave as they came downstairs, it was only when she heard Guy breath "Isabella" and she turned around that Marian recognised her old friend. She let out a squeal of delight and rushed down the last few stairs and across the hallway to embrace the girl she almost looked upon as a sister.

The youngest Gisborne was extremely elegant. Her long black hair was tied back in a neat bun with only a few tendrils framing her face, her make-up was light and fresh and her clothes and jewellery obviously expensive yet tasteful. She should have been a picture of health however she was ever so slightly too thin and the smile that plastered her face did not quite meet her eyes.

"It is so good to see you Isabella, we were just about to have brunch. Come into the dining room", Marian ushered her inside, not realising that Isabella was not supposed to be there.

Isabella burst into tears.

Marian stared at her friend appalled, before turning her attention to Guy who appeared to be frozen to the spot.


	46. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Guy stood there transfixed. Although he had instinctively known who she was, he barely recognised the woman before him. She was not the girl with whom he had lived all of those years ago nor was she the put together young lady with whom he had been dining for the last six months, she was a different creature entirely but one to whom he was linked forever and through the deepest of bonds. He had no idea how he had stayed away from her for so long, she was his baby sister and she was crying.

Marian was looking over at him, clearly expecting him to do something but he had no idea just what it was that he was supposed to do. Guy wanted to help but he didn't know how. All at once, he felt as large and cumbersome as a giant in a world of hobbits but also as lost and helpless as he had when he was a little boy. Guy would have given everything he had in that moment for his parents to have turned up and taken care of this problem but that wasn't going to happen.

They had not been there when they had been taken into police custody, when they had had to start new schools, at the numerous parent-teach meetings, when Isabella was being bullied, when they had passed exams, when he had got into University, they hadn't been there for Isabella's marriage. In short, they had not been there for any of the most important and terrible events in either of their children's lives, it had always been up to him to take charge.

Still having no idea what he was doing he moved over to his girlfriend and sister and wrapped an arm around each of them; he had never been good with tears.

"There there, it will be alright", he said stiffly and Isabella threw herself into his arms.

Marian removed herself from Guy's grasp and allowed him to wrap both arms snuggly around Isabella, she thought of going to the kitchen to give them some time alone – she did not want to intrude – but the pained expression on Guy's face made her stay put.

Guy held onto Isabella and tried to ignore how small and frail she felt shaking against him. He mouthed desperately to Marian, "Don't leave me", he had no idea what he was supposed to do. If Isabella would just sit down calmly and sensibly explain what had happened to her then he would be able to sort out whatever it was, but it really was very difficult when she insisted on crying and soaking his shirt. It made him want to hug her even tighter and go and rip people's head off simultaneously - being a big brother really was very hard some days.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked, patting her back a little. That seemed like a comforting thing to do.

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Marian could not help but smile at the helpless look on Guy's face. Sometimes he was just too cute for words.

Isabella turned her head so that her cheek was resting on Guy's chest and tried to gulp in several breaths of air before garbling something that neither Marian or Guy could understand, the only word that either of them could make out was Thornton.

Guy seethed with rage; this was something to do with Thornton. Thomas was supposed to make his sister happy, that was the whole point of the marriage. He had felt guilty for years, spawning some of his most horrific nightmares but deep down he had always believed that she was safe. Thornton loved her, but that was not always enough.

_Guy sat in his room at Cambridge buried under paperwork. He had already finished all of his essays for this semester, they had been relatively easy, it was the applications for jobs which were causing his migraine. He knew that he could not go on to further study, it was his duty to get a job as soon as possible and to find a way to support Isabella but that was easier said than done. It did not seem to matter that he had the best grades, the most work experience or outstanding recommendations, all that counted was that he had no rich parents or uncles to forward his interests. It was becoming increasingly clear that it wasn't what you know, but who that really counted._

_He let out a long sigh as he heard a cheerful knock on his door, it could only be Isabella. He knew that she meant well coming to visit him but he wished that she would have just stayed put. He was drowning and knowing that she was going to go down with him just made things worse. The only job offer that he had received was for a pittance and would require him to be in London. He wouldn't be able to afford anywhere decent on that pay check, he would have to rent far outside the city limits and leave at the crack of dawn to commute into town. Isabella would have to live with him – he knew that his Aunt and Uncle had talked about having her to stay permanently, but he knew that he could not trust them. Ultimately she was his responsibility and he was failing her._

_As he said "Come in", he hid the worst of the papers. He would have to tell her about all of this some time, but not now. They had a few more months before they would be relegated to live as paupers with no hope of ever regaining what was rightfully theirs, he might as well allow her to enjoy it. She had had so little fun these last 10 years._

_"Hello Guy", she bounced over to him and threw her arms around his neck in greeting._

_"You look happy", he commented with a smile._

_"And you look tired, you work far too hard", she chastised him._

_He smiled grimly at her. She knew what he was about to say and so she forestalled him, "I am sure that Thomas does not work half so hard"._

_"No, he doesn't", Guy agreed, "but he has a rich family to support him whereas we do not". He had not wanted to get into this; he hoped that there was a way of avoiding this discussion for a few more weeks at least. "Thomas, is it now?"_

_Isabella blushed, "Yes, he insisted that I call him by his first name now that we have grown so close"._

_"Isabella", he tried to warn her, "I don't want you getting too close to him"._

_"Why not? He is your friend, isn't he?" She asked with large innocent eyes._

_"Yes, but he isn't …. Look, I just want to see you happy", he sighed having no idea how to explain the situation with Thomas to her without destroying her innocence._

_"I know and look", she pointed to herself and gave him a smile so radiant that he felt his heart grow slightly._

_"Isabella is not like the other girls!" Thomas shouted._

_"No she bloody isn't, she is my sister and I won't have you breaking her heart", Guy bellowed._

_"I have never intentionally broken a girl's heart, you should know that better than anyone", the dark haired youth seemed really offended._

_"I know that you have never intentionally hurt a girl, you would never mean to hurt anyone but that doesn't change the fact that it keeps happening and she certainly isn't like the others. You can't just flirt with her and then expect her not to fall in love with you. With Isabella it is marriage, or nothing!" Guy declared, not even considering that he was severing all ties with the only person he knew who could help him in his career._

_"Okay, fine", Thornton declared._

_Guy let out of a sigh of relief, "Should I tell her or do you want to?" He asked. "It might be better coming from me"._

_"Er, Guy, I know that you are close with your sister but I think that you asking her to marry me would be a little strange", Thomas joked._

_Guy's jaw almost hit the floor._

_Thornton smiled, "Look, I know that we are still quite young, but I know what I want out of life and I know that Isabella will make me happy. And I plan on spending the rest of said life trying to make her just as happy. I know that things have been tough for both of you, but if she agrees to be my wife then that will all be over. She will have everything that she ever wanted, no stress, no bills, a place in society. I will even see to it that her brother succeeds in business. Once my ring is on her finger, everything will be perfect"._

If Isabella were in his new house, in his arms crying about Thornton then that could only mean one thing. Thornton hadn't done his job, he hadn't made her happy. Had he hit her? Guy pushed Isabella away from him and examined her arms carefully looking for signs of mistreatment; he wanted to be sure before he ripped the bastards balls off and shoved them down his throat.

Marian, seeing where Guy's thought process was heading, intercepted him. "No Guy", she put her hand on his arm gently, "I don't think that she is saying that he beat her".

Isabella shook her head looking panicked, evidently saying that Thomas hadn't hit her. Marian wrapped her arms around Isabella's shoulders and took her over to the settee and started to get the full story out of her – although it took quite some time for Isabella to calm down enough to get anything like a full narrative from her. When the whole story was finally known Guy was shaking with rage. He was angry with everyone, not least of all himself.

"Stay with Isabella", he ordered Marian, "I have a call to make".


	47. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

It was a beautiful afternoon which Marian and Guy should have been enjoying, sitting in the garden as they were, and probably would have been had they not been quite so tense. Marian tingled to look at him, to touch him but every time that she was on the verge of giving into her need, she could not help but sense Isabella's discomfort. Marian sighed to herself, it wasn't that she didn't want her friend there. She would have liked – no, loved - to sit and giggle with her friend, but could not given their present situation and so she was stuck between the two siblings making small talk as if they were all strangers.

Marian blushed as she remembered what she and Guy had done the night before, and that morning. They certainly hadn't acted like strangers then. She longed for the easy intimacy of those times but knew that such things would have to wait until Isabella was settled. She looked over at her friend and couldn't help but sigh again.

Isabella was smiling prettily but it was obviously faked. Marian wondered if no-one in her social circle really could not tell that she was so obviously miserable or whether they just did not care. It was so obvious to Marian that her friend was upset, but she had to remind herself that she had known her from birth.

"Would you care for some more iced tea Isabella?" Marian inquired politely as she tried to keep their conversation going, sounding overly formal even to her own ears.

"No thank-you Marian, five glasses is quite enough", Isabella replied, her tone mildly teasing.

Marian coloured slightly and Guy placed a hand on her back, it had always been a point of amusement for them that whenever she was worried about someone Marian would try to feed them … or in this case hydrate them.

"I am sorry for ruining your day", Isabella apologised, looking down at her hands which were winging so tightly together that she feared they may have become welded into a sort of misshapen hook.

"Don't be silly, we are delighted to have you here. We only wish that it were under happier circumstances", the brunette assured her. Guy nodded his agreement, beaming at the way Marian had taken to being the lady of the house over the last few hours. Once her attention had been occupied by Isabella, all of her shyness around him had vanished.

"What were you planning on doing today? It is such a nice day, you must have had plans", Isabella tried to steer the conversation away from the reasons for her presence.

"Nothing really, I only arrived back last night and we hadn't planned anything as of yet, so you see you didn't ruin anything", Marian explained.

There was another minute of silence in which none of them knew what to say. Once Isabella had explained the situation Guy had announced that if she was upset then of course she must stay there with him and that there was never any reason for her to go back to her husband unless she wanted to. He had then ordered his staff to get her room ready and to go out to the car to get her things while he went to make a phone call. Isabella didn't know who he had called but she was willing to bet that Thomas now knew that she had left. The thought made her shiver.

She wondered what his reaction would be. He hadn't come back the night before and she thought that he was in Paris, although she could have had that wrong. Would he remember that he had a wife? Would he care that she was gone? Would he be happy? Would she hear from him or just from his lawyer? What would happen if she saw him again? She had visions of meeting him at a party somewhere on the arm of a beautiful blonde with legs that reached Bella's bust.

Isabella did pour herself another glass of iced tea just so that she had something to down, hoping that that would somehow get rid of the knot in her throat. The problem she decided was that she did in fact love her husband more than she could say. She was fairly certain that she had ever since she had met him, although then she had never thought that there was any chance of him returning her affection … but then he had. When he had asked her to marry him she had been the happiest woman in the world. Their wedding had been fantastic; she wasn't sure how everything had gone so wrong.

_Isabella sat on Guy's bed, looking around his room feeling a little bit out of place. She knew that strictly speaking she shouldn't be there but she hadn't been able to resist coming to visit her big brother. She had just finished her exams and would be starting University herself next year – if she could find funding – and had wanted to see what it was all about._

_Guy had seemed happy enough to see her when she had just turned up on his doorstep and had said that they would work something out but unfortunately had had to rush off to class at that point and so had left her in his room telling her to make herself as comfortable as possible, but not on the other side of the room as that was his roommate's._

_Obediently Isabella had kept herself to Guy's side of the room, the problem was that she was not sure which side the sofa and TV were technically on and so she perched on Guy's bed twiddling her thumbs. She was very excited to think that she would soon be somewhere like this. She knew that she would never be going back to an orphanage whatever happened but she hated to think that she might have to live with her Uncle and Aunt. It wasn't that she didn't like them or didn't appreciate the advantages of their Texas ranch offered her, but it wasn't home. It wasn't England and it was far too far away from Guy. Besides, she couldn't help but remember that they had shown absolutely no interest in taking them in when they had been younger and really needed it, no they only wanted them when Guy could prove that he would be an asset for them to have around._

"_As if Guy could ever be a burden", she harrumphed._

"_I agree, Guy is always an asset"._

_Isabella looked up, startled. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had not heard the door opening or anyone entering._

"_Hello", she squeaked as she took in the form in front of her. For years she had dreamed that a prince would come along on a white horse and somehow make everything alright like he did in the story books – when her mother had read them at least, when her Dad had read them he had made the girls bad ass._

_Here before her was a real life prince. He was not quite as tall as Guy but he was still tall and broad in the shoulders. He had lovely brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She felt her knees go weak and was sad that good manners dictated that she rise to meet this strange as she feared that she might take a spill if she weren't careful._

"_I'm Isabella, Guy said that it would be okay if I stayed here, I was on his side of the room", she blurted out not wanting this vision to think that she had been intruding._

"_Hello Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Thomas Thornton, Guy's roommate and I am pleased to say also his best friend here. Please, feel free to move across to my side of the room if you wish"._

"_Thank-you Mr Thornton"._

_He gave her his most charming smile and she was lost. _

"_Come on sweetheart", Thomas encouraged her as he led her down the path._

"_Where are you taking me?" Isabella asked with a giggle, allowing herself to be led. Thomas had been acting very strangely for the last week. Well, she had only known him for two weeks so she could not be certain that he was acting that strangely for him, but she thought that he was. He had insisted that she and Guy come down to his family's ancestral home and before giving them the chance to unpack had insisted upon introducing them to his family and showing them the entire house, emphasising how large it was._

_She had caught Guy rolling his eyes several times at this but the two men seemed to understand each other if the looks that kept being passed between the two were anything to go by._

"_Does this have something to do with what you and Guy are hiding from me?" She asked as they made it into a clearing with a stone bench in it which somehow had a view over the house._

"_Yes", Thornton replied as they both sat down. He took both of her hands in his and started, "Isabella I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I feel like there is a real connection between us. I have very strong feelings for you. This is my home", he waved his hand over at the house, "this is my estate, my land, my heritage. I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life working in the family business and that you are probably worried about what your future will hold"._

_Isabella nodded, feeling a little ashamed of herself._

"_I know that Guy will always do his best to look after you but he doesn't have the resources that he should have. He could very easily never achieve anything", he spoke softly, obviously leading to something._

_She looked up at him horrified._

"_I hate to say it but it is the truth. He needs to belong to a family that still has power, he needs to have capital behind him. This is something that he may never obtain because his living costs will always stop him from being able to save up enough to gain said capital. And if he ever does manage it then he will be too old to use it", Thomas explained sombrely._

"_That is terrible", she felt tears prick her eyes. "Maybe if I get a job …"_

"_No sweetheart, that would never work. You shouldn't have to work, you should be a society wife. You should have everything that you ever wanted, you should be the mistress of a house like this one. You should have a husband that will always take care of you. You shouldn't have to worry about your brother", he rubbed her hands comfortingly._

"_Yes, well that isn't going to happen", Isabella dismissed the idea. It was simply too absurd that someone like that would be interested in her._

"_It could", he let his words hang in the air, hoping that she would get the implication but Isabella just looked up at him in confusion._

_Thomas slipped off his seat and down on one knee in front of her. "Isabella Gisborne. I have only known you for a fortnight but I think that we both know that that is enough. I am not going to talk to you of undying love because I don't feel that yet, but I do care about you. It is my job at some point to marry a woman who will be the perfect wife and I think that I have found her in you. We both know that marriages of convenience are nothing new and normally last better than the ones that are based on hopeless emotions. So Isabella, will you marry me? Will you become the mistress of all of this?"_

_She felt her heart swell, although whether it was with love or greed she wasn't sure. This was her chance to have everything she had ever wanted. No more stress, no more need, no more want. She was sure that he would grow to love her as she now loved him._

"_What about Guy?" She wondered. She needed to be sure that if she married Guy would be protected._

"_As my friend I will always do everything I can to help him, but there is only so much influence that I have on my own. If he were to become a member of my family I would have it written in the marriage contract that he was to get 100,000 pounds upon our marriage and any previous debts erased. I am certain that in such a circumstance my father would also pledge himself to help him achieve whatever job he chose", he said carefully, watching the light in Isabella's eyes change. He had known that talking to her about her brother was the way to ensure his success._

"_And this would be written in the contract? I marry you and everything will be perfect?" She doubled checked._

"_Yes, I swear it"._

"_How soon can we get married?"_

_The following day Isabella woke up in the Thornton mansion as a maid called her name._

"_Miss Gisborne. Miss Gisborne are you awake?"_

"_Um?" Isabella rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to see the woman. She looked confused for a moment before looking around and remembering where she was and more importantly why she was there. _

"_Was it a dream?" She asked the maid who was still just staring down at her a little worried; she had never seen anyone take that long to wake up before. The poor girl must not have been sleeping well lately._

"_Was what a dream, Miss?" She wondered._

_Isabella lifted her hand and beamed, "I am engaged"._

"_Yes Miss, you are getting married today if you remember. That is why I was sent up to wake you, it is 9 o'clock now and the wedding it at 11. The dress that Lady Thornton ordered for you from London last night has just arrived and I have run your bath", she trailed off as she saw the expression on the young woman's face._

"_I have a dress?"_

"_Yes, of course Miss", the maid was now extremely confused._

"_I have a dress, I have a dress, I have a dress and I am getting married!" Isabella screamed as she jumped up and bounced around the room._

"_Yes Miss", the maid urged her into the bathroom so that she could begin getting ready. Bella was ready in record time, she brushed her teeth, bathed, washed and dried her hair, and put on her robe in under half an hour so that she could get back out there and see her dress._

_As she finally got to pull it out of the bag her jaw dropped. It was a white silk gown that was as soft as butter. It wasn't her dream wedding dress but it was gorgeous and something that she had given up any hope of really owning several years ago._

_She was about to put it on when the ladies for the hair and make-up came in and she was forced to let them prepare her before slipping into the dress. As she left the room an hour later she felt like a princess._

"_You look gorgeous, Mum and Dad would be so proud if they could see you now", Guy said as he accompanied her down the grand staircase._

"_They __**are**__ proud of you. Everything you have done for me, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. Thank-you so much for everything big brother", she said earnestly as she kissed him on the cheek._

"_I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done", Guy brushed it off. "Isabella", he grasped her shoulders gently, "I am happy that you're happy and am sure that he will take care of you. Thomas is a really good guy and I won't deny that this marriage is going to have a lot of advantages for both of us … but are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? Once you walk down that aisle, there is no going back."_

_She beamed up at him, not telling him her main reason for marrying him. That day Guy looked healthier than she had seen him look for years, the stress and worry which had become his habitual expression had lifted and they both knew that their futures were secured._

"_I have never been more certain of anything in my life"._

Isabella's life had been perfect and still should have been; she had no idea how she had managed to screw it up so badly.

With a sigh she guessed that it didn't really matter how exactly she had managed it, the point was that she clearly had and now she would have to work out how to build a new life for herself.

"Where the hell is my wife?" She heard a familiar voice bellow.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so long, if you want more remember to review! :D

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Isabella paled visibly as her husband's voice echoed through the house and out onto the patio. "Tom?" She whimpered his name, her eyes growing as round and saucers as he filled the doorway. She swallowed. It might just have been her imagination but he appeared to have gotten bigger since she had last seen him.

He was still as handsome as ever with soft dark brown hair that as a newly married woman she had enjoyed running her fingers through, and those blue eyes which twinkled at her over the dinner table at parties as his foot travelled along her leg, teasing her unbeknownst to the rest of the guests. But he looked tired now, his designer suit was rumpled and his tie was completely missing. She couldn't be sure but she thought that she might even have seen a touch of panic in his eyes, but then her view of her husband was obscured as Marian and Guy jumped to their feet.

"What do you think that you are doing here?" Marian demanded of him, storming around the table to get in his face – not paying any attention to the fact that 1) he had no idea who she was, 2) she had no rights in that house, 3) he was almost a foot taller than she was.

"I am here to see my wife", Thomas announced, trying to dart around her only to find that the diminutive brunette moved with him, placing her hands firmly on his chest to push him backwards.

"Well who invited you?" She shot daggers at him, heedless of the fact that the man in front of her looked around ready to explode.

"Guy did", he said, dumbfounded.

"Liar", Marian accused him, "Guy would never invite his sister's attacker into his house …"

"He called me in a fuss to tell me that she was here with him and then my phone died and wait? What the fuck are you talking about? His sister's attacker? I've never raised a hand to Isabella", he looked truly appalled by the very idea. He was either sincere or an extremely gifted actor.

"Watch your language", Guy growled at him from where he was stood, directly behind Marian ready to intervene if he showed anything like aggression towards her.

"Guy what the hell is she talking about?" Tom stared at his friend and brother-in-law in absolute confusion, ignoring his comment about the language.

"Well, Isabella never actually said that you hit her", Guy admitted, "but she turned up on my door step this morning looking scared. I still haven't got the full story out of her".

"What?" Thornton's perplexed expression did not alter one bit. His lips moved as if trying to form words before his brain had caught up but all he came out with again was, "What?"

"Isabella came here this morning upset", Marian repeated slowly and with exaggerated carefulness as if speaking to a particularly dim child, she did not buy his confusion.

"You have all gone mad. I got a call this morning as I was about to leave Paris that my wife had left with everything she owned. I tried to call her mobile phone but got no reply. I got the first plane back from Paris and went straight home hoping that it had all been some sort of joke and that she had just been cleaning out her wardrobe and taking the clothes to the Salvation Army or something. Then when I couldn't find her I called every hospital in the Home Counties, every single shop I could think of and all of her friends only to find that no one had heard from her. Then I get a half garbled message from you saying something about her being here with you. I raced over here to find you all talking some garbage about me having hurt her and yet I haven't actually been able to see her to even check that she is in fact safe and sound", the look of exhaustion on his face spoke more eloquently to Guy than did his words.

Guy wrapped his arm around Marian's shoulders and pulled her back against him slightly. "Go and wait inside Tom, I will talk to Isabella and if she wants to see you she can but I swear to God if I find out that you have laid a finger on her then …"

"He hasn't", Isabella finally found her voice.

"You are certain? You are not just saying that because you are afraid of him or anything like that?" Guy double checked, hoping that she was telling the truth and that he hadn't in effect sold her to a monster.

"Guy, I swear to you he has never mistreated me", Isabella promised him. "That isn't what this is about". She drew a shaky breath, she didn't know where Guy had got the impression that she had been beaten from, she had told him quite clearly that such was not the case but maybe he hadn't understood between her sobs.

"See", Tom said, trying to lean around Isabella's would be protectors to get a good look at his wife.

"Honestly Guy, Marian, thank-you but you can leave us alone. He won't hurt me and he probably deserves to speak to me if that is what he wants", Bella told them.

"You're damned straight I do", he growled as he finally succeeded in getting around Marian, who still looked like she thought that she should kick him just for good measure.

Isabella's breath caught in her throat as he advanced on her, she barely had time to realise what was happening before she found that she had been lifted clean off her feet as he wrapped her in a fierce hug.

"You're alright? No one has hurt you?" He checked.

She shook her head which was buried in the crook of his neck as she allowed herself to be surrounded by his strong warmth and breathed in deeply. She had missed him so much that it made her ache.

"Then what the fuck were you playing about at? You just leave without telling anyone where you are going. You turn your phone off?! What if something had happened to you? God Isabella, I thought that you were dead in a ditch somewhere".

"I'm sorry", she whimpered, clinging to him for all that she was worth. How had she ever thought that running away would solve her problems? How had she thought that she could be without him forever? She loved him more than life itself. "I'll learn to share".

"What?" He drew back and put her down so that he could study her face and put his palm to her forehead. "You'll learn to share? Are you sure that you didn't hit your head or something? You don't appear to have a fever".

"No, no I'm fine, really I am", she said, covering his hands with her own and bringing them down so that she could hold them. "I …" her bottom lip wavered, "I …" she tried again but this time tears sprang to her eyes. She buried her face back in his chest.

Truly bewildered and more than a little concerned, Tom wrapped his arms back around her, stroking her back soothingly. "It's alright sweetheart, whatever it is, we will get through it together".

"I … I …" she garbled into him.

"Shh it's alright, just take your time", he said as he lowered himself into one of the vacant chairs and pulled her into his lap, having a feeling that they were going to be there for quite a while. Isabella choked into his shirt for a few more minutes before she was ready to tell him.

Thomas placed kisses on the top of her curly head and looked around to see if he could see anything that might have set her off, he couldn't and Guy and Marian even seemed to have taken themselves off.

Finally Isabella calmed down enough to tell him the whole story. That she was lonely all of the time not knowing where he was, not having anything of her own, not having anything to do and wondering where he was and what he was doing. She had worked out that he probably had a mistress or two – something at which he balked – and she had thought that it would just be easier for her to leave and … and then she had dissolved into another fit of sobs which was the only thing which stopped Thornton scolding her immediately for thinking something so bloody stupid and not talking to him about it.

Almost an hour later they were both almost calm and had aired a lot of problems, Isabella explaining how she had felt for the last year and him explaining that he was sorry for that and that he had just been working trying to build a good future for them and give her the life she deserved. He thought that she would rather stay in England with her friends and shopping rather than travel around with him or go to University. They both decided that they should have talked more and that whatever happened Isabella was never to run off like that again or he really was going to turn into an evil ogre who kept her chained to the bed all day.

"Well", she gave him a flirty – if a little watery – smile, "I might not mind that so much".

"You …" He grinned and kissed her soundly on her soft, pink lips. "I love you so much darling, I always have and I'm sorry that you didn't always feel that way but I swear that from now on you are going to know how very special you are to me".

She thought that she might swoon.

"Several times a day if possible", he destroyed the romantic sentiment and added a roguish smile for good measure.

She still felt like swooning.

"So, what do you think that the chances of Guy letting me carry his little sister out of her immediately on the basis that I need to ravish her are?" He asked, only half joking.

"Um …" She pretended to think, "slim to none".

He groaned and she wriggled in his lap.

"However, I already have a room here and if we say that we are reconciled but need some time to work through some of the remaining trust issues then that should do it", she gave him a wicked grin.

"Works for me", he allowed her to get up first and drag him off by the hand, they only just got inside when they came face to face with Marian and Guy and had to explain the situation before tearing up the stairs giggling like school children.

Marian smirked, "Well I guess that I misjudged him", she shrugged.

"It is a good job that you refrained from kicking him then", Guy said, as he held her and stroked her hair, "I hope that they work out their remaining trust issues".

His beloved snorted, "You believed that?"

"Yes, yes I did", Guy said, very decidedly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night", Marian gave him a squeeze.

"Well, at the moment it seems to be a certain brunette I know. Maybe we should go and see if it works just as well mid-afternoon", he suggested only to find himself being dragged towards the stairs by Marian. She was surprisingly strong for one so petite.

Several hours and a combined total of ten orgasms later the quartet sat down for dinner, all laughing and smiling until Isabella – with the tact for which she was famed – asked, "So when is the wedding?"


End file.
